Ready, set, go
by sailormoon19
Summary: Brittany and Santana are in highschool now. Santana is keeping a big secret about her health from her family and her friends, the only person she lets in is Brittany. What happens if Brittany isn't enough anymore?
1. I like you

Hey new fanfic, let me know what you think:)

Don't own glee.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

'I wish we could turn this damn heart monitor off so you could get some rest' Maria cursed as she stroked a length of hair behind her daughter's ear. Her daughter smiled lightly as she took in an uneasy breath and closed her eyes.

'It's ok Mama, i'm used to it now, it actually helps me get to sleep...so soothing..' The dark haired girl said as she drifted in and out of sleep.

'Yes dear, close your eyes, your Abuela will be here any moment.'

'...Brittany...' the dark haired girl breathed as she heard a voice speaking to her.

'No dear, your Abuela, she will be here shortly' Maria corrected as she continued to stroke the hair off her daughters pale cheeks.

'_Have you got everything dear, did you put your lunch in your bag, do you want me to come in with you?'_

'_It's ok mama, i have everything, i'll be fine' The dark haired girl stated with early confidence. Her mother just knew she was going to be trouble when she was older._

'_Ok dear, well have a great first day back at school, and remember i will meet you right here when school finishes, ok right here under this tree...oh and..be good ok' Maria said as she gave her daughter a quick hug before she got back into her car for work. The dark haired girl just gave her mother an excited wave as she turned to start another year of school._

_The girl found her classroom with ease and assigned herself a seat at the back of the class as she watched parent after parent cry their eyes out as they dropped their kids off, making sure that they were perfectly settled before kissing them goodbye. The girl just rolled her eyes thankful that her parents never acted that soppy. After about twenty minutes the crowd started to die down and the last of the parents left, not without a few more tears though. When everyone settled into their seats the flustered teacher finally took to the front of the class to begin the introduction to another year. _

'_Welcome back everyone, i trust you had a fun break yes?' there were cheers throughout the classroom. The dark haired girl stayed quiet as she watched the leaves rustle through the wind out of the side window. 'Excellent now for some exciting news, we have a new student with us this year, so Brittany would you like to come forward and introduce yourself to the class' the class fell silent in anticipation, but after a few moments still no one had come forward. The teacher looked around the classroom franticly. 'Brittany?...Oh dear i was only just speaking with her mother, um...ok excuse me class for a moment, Rachel you're in charge until i get back, everyone listen to what she has to say.' The class groaned in unison._

'_Ok class let's start with our 6 times tables and – puck give Kurt back his hat!' Rachel started as she took centre stage._

_The dark haired girl continued to gaze out the window when she saw a blonde girl out in the distance, the girl was jumping and running around laughing, dipping low then jumping back up in the air trying to reach something. The girl focused her gaze before she could just make out that the blonde girl was chasing after a butterfly. The dark haired girl found herself drawn to this other girl, what was she doing out there? Suddenly she saw her teacher race over to this girl. They exchanged a few words before they both began walking back to class. The blonde haired girl looked sad she couldn't play with the butterfly any more. _

_Moments later the teacher and the girl made it back into the classroom._

'_Thankyou Rachel, you may take a seat now' Rachel hesitantly made her way back to her seat in the front row. 'Class, this here is Brittany Peirce.'_

'_Hey everyone' Brittany chirped as she balanced her back pack on her thumbs._

'_Brittany why don't you take a seat' Brittany nodded cheerfully and walked straight past where the teacher had gestured towards and headed to the back of the class, taking the one spare seat next to the dark haired girl. 'Ok then class why don't we get started'_

_The dark haired girl looked uneasy over towards Brittany who had instantly started scribbling in her note book. Moments later a small piece of folded paper landed on the girl's desk. She looked up at Brittany who just smiled at her. The girl took the piece of paper into her lap before unfolding it._

_**Hi, I'm Brittany, what's your name?**_

_**Ps do you like ducks?**_

_The dark haired girl looked back at the other girl who had her focus on the teacher before writing her reply, and then sliding the note across to her desk._

_**Santana. Yes i do. **_

_Brittany just smiled as she read the note before she turned her attention back to the teacher. Santana shook her head in disbelief before she turned her attention back to the rustling leaves outside the window._

_At lunch time Santana found herself sitting alone on the top of the jungle gym eating her cucumber sandwich and watching her classmates play beneath her. She never really was one for their games, she much preferred sitting over everyone and laughing when they fell over._

'_Hey' she turned to see Brittany climbing towards her._

'_Hi' Santana said back as Brittany took a seat beside her, a little shocked that someone had dared talk to her._

'_Don't you want to play?'_

'_No'_

'_But it's so much fun!' Brittany explained excitedly. Puck had suggested a game of kiss chasey, basically just so he could kiss all the girls on the cheek. _

_Brittany looked sad before her frown turned into a smile and she grabbed Santana's sandwich from her hands and jumped from the jungle gym. 'Come on, if you want your sandwich back you will have to catch me!' Santana sighed before she jumped off the gym and chased after this thief. She really was enjoying that sandwich, it wasn't often her mother actually bothered making lunch for her, usually she would try for the first couple of weeks of the year and then it would slowly go downhill until she would be given lunch money as she walked out the door._

'_Britt wait up' Santana called as she chased Brittany between trees and around the playground before she finally cornered her in the tunnel that ran off from the monkey bars. Brittany was heading through the tunnel and Santana jumped over the top and caught her on the other side before she could escape. 'Gotcha!' she said as she blocked the exit. Brittany handed Santana back her sandwich in a fit of laughter, which made Santana realise that she was laughing too._

'_Ok you got me, here's your lunch. You are so fast!' Brittany beamed as she climbed out of the tunnel. Santana just laughed in response as she tried to catch her breath. 'You ok?'_

'_Yeah just a bit out of breath'_

'_I like you' Brittany said with a genuine smile. Santana was startled but thought about this for a moment. This girl seemed so odd to her, maybe it was because she was the first person in a long time to actually try and talk to her, or make her laugh for that matter. _

'_I like you too' she finally offered._

_Brittany's smile grew with this exchange and before long Santana's smile grew with hers. Suddenly Brittany leaned into her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. 'Tag, you're it!' Brittany said and ran off in the opposite direction before the girl even had time to respond. Santana ducked her head as she felt her cheeks blush._

_When school finished for the day Santana waited under the assigned tree for her mother to pick her up, and when she went to bed that night she slept with a smile on her face as she thought about the very odd girl she had met at school, and she thought that maybe for once in her life, she could have a real friend._

_It only took a few weeks for the two girls to become the best of friends. Santana usually had a very short attention span when it came to people, she either hated them and didn't put up with anything they said, or she liked them and would tolerate what they said. However, with Brittany everything seemed different. She liked Brittany but she didn't just tolerate the things she said, she actually looked forward to their lunchtime discussions and note passing in class. Most of the things that came out of Brittany's mouth were so out of place and random, it took all of Santana's concentration to just keep up with the blonde, she found herself wanting to know everything that she was thinking. She had found out that Brittany was a year and a half older than she was, apparently the blonde had moved from school to school in hopes that one teacher could get through to her and understand how she learnt and took in information. This made Santana feel better that the girl was taller than she was, and she also looked up to her, like she already knew all the answers of the world._

_**What are you thinking about?**__ Santana wrote on a piece of paper before she placed it on Brittany's desk. Brittany read the note and immediately wrote back._

_**Kittens:)**_

_Santana couldn't help but laugh as she read this and she gained a glare from the teacher._

_**Kittens? **__She passed the note back and received it again a moment later._

_**Walk home with me tonight? **_

_Santana didn't really understand how this answered her kittens question but she figured it was just Brittany being her usual random self, so she wrote back._

_**Sure:)**_

_That afternoon the two girls waited at the usual tree outside of the school for Santana's mother. When her car pulled up Santana walked up to the window before her mother could get out._

'_Hey Mama, this is Brittany, can i walk her home and play there for a while? I'll be home before dinner, promise.'_

_Maria looked Brittany up and down before she eventually agreed. 'Ok but if you are one minute late, so help me god Santana – '_

'_I won't be, thanks Mama' Santana said already turning to walk with Brittany._

_The girls walked for a few minutes before Brittany held out her pinkie for the other girl to take. Santana just smiled at the gesture and looped her pinkie through the blonde's. Soon enough they made it to Brittany's house. They walked through the front gate as Brittany led the other girl straight through the house and out into the back yard._

'_Where are you taking me Britt?'_

_Brittany didn't reply she just kept leading Santana until they reached a small shed at the back of the yard. Britt opened the shed door to expose a basket with a small lone kitten in it. The kitten meowed as it recognised the blonde._

'_Kitten' Brittany explained. Santana just nodded her head in adoration as she awed._

'_It's so cute...and chubby' she said as she picked the kitten up and felt the weight of it._

'_Our neighbours cat had a litter of them but she's always working because she's a nurse so i said i would look after them and find them all a home, and now there is just one left and i don't want to give it away...i want to keep it'_

'_Do your parents know you still have it?'_

'_No they think i got rid of them all' Brittany said with a sad smile. 'i really want to keep him...i already named him'_

'_yeah?'_

'_Yeah...Lord Tubbington' Santana laughed at the name, it was so...Brittany. 'Want to play with him before Mom gets home?'_

'_Absolutely!'_

_The three of them played for nearly an hour, chasing Lord Tubbington and then letting him chase them. They ran around in tight circles laughing and then turning to run the other way, rolling on the ground and pretending to pounce at the kitten. After a while they had been running so fast and laughing so hard that Santana started to have trouble breathing, she was rolling around on the ground when suddenly she couldn't control her breathing at all. She started gasping for air and Brittany rushed to her side not knowing what was happening._

'_What's happening?' Brittany asked in a panic_

' _i...can't...my hearts beating so fast'_

_Santana was clutching her chest as she looked to Brittany for help. Showing with her eyes how scared she really was, it was something she had never shown before. Brittany took the other girls hands from her chest and intertwined their fingers._

'_San, look at me ok, breathe...slowly, like this' Santana mimicked Brittany's breathing but still held panic in her eyes._

'_What's your favourite colour?'_

'_What...ah red'_

'_Do you think Puck is ever going to get that Mohawk he is always talking about?'_

'_What.. i don't know Britt, what are you doing?' Santana was getting increasingly frustrated, her breathing was not slowly and her heart was pounding against her chest. _

'_I'm trying to distract you from what's happening'_

'_Well it's not working!' Santana snapped back_

'_What do you think i would look like bald?'_

'_Britt!' _

_Brittany was running out of ideas. Her friend was still desperately struggling to breathe. How could she make her calm down? Suddenly a light bulb went off in the blondes head. Back when they had first met she kissed her on the cheek and the only thing the dark haired girl could do was stand still in silence for a few seconds, her mind clear. Brittany placed her hands on Santana's cheeks, she pulled her in closer and pressed her lips firmly against the others. She held them there for what felt like minutes before she could no longer feel a struggle of air escaping beneath them. She parted to look back at Santana's face which was now calm and expressionless. Her chest was no longer heaving in desperation and her breathing was almost back to normal. She did however notice her reddened cheeks and wide eyes. _

'_Are you ok?' Britt asked_

'_...Yeah, yeah thanks' Santana said back still in shock._

'_Brittany...Brittany where are you – oh darling there you are, is this a new friend?' Brittany's mother came through the back door to greet the girls._

'_Mom, this is Santana' the dark haired girl quickly tried to regain her thoughts._

'_Nice to meet you dear' Brittany's mom smiled._

'_...Yeah' she breathed_

'_Brittany...i hope that's not a kitten i see in your lap' Her mother said with a smile._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

'_I can't believe your mom let you keep Lord Tubbington, my mom would never let me have a pet'_

'_I know it's great, and last night i found out his favourite colour is red, just like you San'_

_Santana didn't even question Brittany's comment, she just nodded with a smile. The girls were sitting back on the top of the monkey bars like they did most lunches, they talked about kittens, rainbows, and how excited Brittany was to get her letter back from Hogwarts. Santana never told anyone about her attack she had at Brittany's, her father was a doctor and she knew he would over react and make her go to the hospital which she dreaded so much. Ever since she was a small toddler she would cry whenever her father tried to take her to work. Something about the place just made her sick to her stomach. The two girls decided to keep it their little secret._

_The bell sounded for the end of lunch. Santana turned to Britt before jumping off the bars._

'_Ready?' she asked. Britt looked at her with a smirk._

'_Set, go!' she said as she jumped off the bars and ran to class. The dark haired girl just smiled after her._

**_Hey i just met you and this is crazy but here's my fanfic so review me maybe:)_**


	2. Rep

**Hey so the girls are in highschool now. This chapter is pretty fast paced so sorry in advance. please let me know what you think of the story so far thanks:)**

**Don't own glee.**

'How's she doing?' Dr. Lopez asked as he entered his daughter's bedroom and addressed his distressed wife. Without lifting her gaze from her daughter she answered.

'...She's barely holding on, every now and then she will mumble something about Brittany...but...' Maria finally let her head fall into her hands as tears escaped the edges that were keeping them so tightly caged.

Dr. Lopez made his way slowly over to his wife, careful not to startle her in her emotional state that was so rare to be seen from the strong woman. 'Perhaps you should make us some tea...I'll stay with her' he suggested as he placed a gentle hand on her crouched shoulder. The woman nodded, wiping away stray tears before squeezing her daughters limp hand once more and exiting the room. Dr. Lopez took a seat in the recently vacant armchair next to his daughter's bedside. He ran his hands through his thin dark hair as he stared helplessly at the young girl who lay before him. Her chest rising and falling at uneven intervals, tubes sticking out of her arms and running to various machines he had attained from his work.

'What have i done to you sweetheart' He exhaled in a barely audible voice. There was no reply, the girl had long since fallen into a peaceful sleep. His eyes drifted to the pager sitting deathly quiet on the bedside table. He hoped and prayed that he would see a red light flashing and a loud buzz, but there was nothing.

Moments later he felt his cell phone ringing in his pocket. He almost jumped at the sudden noise and quickly pulled it from his suit pants. He looked at the caller ID and immediately accepted the call.

'...' He didn't say a word, he knew the caller could hear his breathing, and he could hear there's.

'Are you with her?' The caller asked.

'...Yes...wait!' Before he could say any more the line was dead.

'_San?' Brittany asked as the pair rounded the last corner before they could see the 'Welcome to McKinley High School' sign._

'_Yeah Britt?'_

'_...I'm kind of scared, what if people are mean to me? They might not get me like you do'_

_Santana reached out and looped her pinkie through the other girl's, just like they had done when she was eight years old. 'There's nothing to be scared about, and i would never let anyone be mean to you, ever.' The blonde smiled back at her friend, instantly feeling safer in her hands. 'Come on, let's go get our schedules.'_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

'_Um there must be some sort of mistake here' Santana argued with the student manager as she read over her's and Brittany's timetables. 'Brittany should have calculus with me but instead she has essential math?'_

'_Yes, well Brittany here unfortunately didn't meet the requirements for calculus.'_

'_So what are you saying she's not smart enough for a stupid math class? Because let me tell you – ' Santana started before a pale had gently gripped her arm._

'_San, it's ok really, i probably wouldn't be able to keep up anyway'_

'_There's really nothing i can do Miss. Lopez, my hands are tied'_

'_Fine, then you can revoke my place in calculus as i would like to take essential math instead' Santana stated with a glare towards the woman behind the desk._

'_Argh...as you wish, it's your life' the woman said as she typed away on the keyboard in front of her, slightly whispering the last bit._

'_San...' Brittany said _

'_Don't worry Britt, i didn't want to do calculus anyway, and now we have every class together!'_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_The girls left second period Biology laughing as Santana had just explained to Brittany that she had yelled out 'Orgasm!' to Mr. Fretts question when the answer was clearly organism._

'_I was kind of close though, i mean it's basically the same word' Brittany explained._

'_Yeah, basically' Santana laughed as they walked through the halls, before a strong voice called from behind._

'_Hey, young Cameron Diaz and Lucy Lu.'_

_The girls turned to see a tall blonde woman wearing a striped red tracksuit, glaring down at them like a lioness._

'_I'm Hispanic' Santana corrected as she thought over the names._

'_Fine, i'll just call you sand bags. Sue Sylvester, now i want you two in the gym at four o'clock sharp tomorrow afternoon. One minute late and i will cut off all your hair to make merkins for horny homeless men with nothing but sexual intercourse to keep them busy from savagely eating each other alive, leaving them with schools of inbred children ready to continue the vicious circle of life as a hobo.'_

'_What are you even talking about?' Santana asked in confusion._

'_Cheerio's tryouts ladies, i'm hoping this year i'll get a girl who doesn't make Betty White look like an Olympic athlete. You girl's might actually have a chance.' Before either could respond the woman was storming back through the crowd of students rushing to lunch._

'_Betty White's an Olympic athlete? I bet she does pole vault' The blonde perked as they walked to the lunchroom. 'Do you think we should go?'_

_Santana thought about this for a few moments. She knew being a cheerleader was instant popularity and more importantly those uniforms created fear for anyone who wasn't wearing them. If they were cheerleaders it would make it so much easier for her to protect Brittany, the red uniforms would be like a stop sign for anyone wanting to hurt her._

'_Yeah, we should go, it'll be good for us' She smiled at the blonde._

'_But San, what about your heart?' Brittany pouted._

'_Look, we have been over this, as long as you're with me i can do just about anything, you're the only one who can calm me down – stop it, i can see you worrying about me, i'll try and take it easy ok?'_

_The blonde still worried though. The fear she saw in Santana's eyes every time she was having an attack just broke her heart and she always hoped that just like all the times before she would be able to calm her in time. However, she knew there was really no point in arguing with her about anything, when Santana put a plan in motion or set her mind to something, nothing was going to stop her._

'_Ok' Brittany sighed as they entered the lunchroom._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_The next afternoon the two made their way to cheerio's tryouts. Santana really wasn't worried about Brittany getting in, she knew she was an amazing dancer and was very fit. Santana just hoped her heart could take whatever coach Sylvester was going to throw at it, she had to get in, for Brittany._

'_You ok?' Brittany asked the dark haired girl as they took a seat in the stands._

'_Yeah...yeah i just really want to do good you know?' the blonde just nodded and squeezed her hand._

'_You will be great'_

_An hour later the tryouts were finished. Brittany had watched anxiously throughout Santana's whole routine, she sat on the edge of her seat ready if anything were to happen. Thankfully though everything went smoothly and the girl was only a little bit out of breath when she sat back down next to her friend._

'_That was soooo good' Brittany beamed at her._

'_Ok girls' coach Sylvester started as she took to centre stage. 'i saw some alright stuff and i saw some stuff that all the bleach in the world won't be able to scrape from my memory. You will find out which category you fit into tomorrow, there will be a list pinned to the notice board, not on it, then i don't want to see your face in here again. Now get out of my gym.'_

_Everyone hurried out of the gym and Brittany and Santana began their walk home. Santana always walked Brittany home now because it was on the way to her house. It had been a relatively nice day all day but suddenly it started raining just as they got out of the school gates._

'_Omg run!' Santana squealed as she grabbed Brittany's hand. Brittany tried to hold her biology book above her head to shield her from the rain but it was no use, she just tried to keep up with Santana and ignore the tingles in her hand from Santana clasping it so firmly in her own. When they finally made it back to Brittany's house the pair were soaked._

'_Quick come inside' Brittany pulled the other girl in before she had time to argue. 'Please stay here until the rain stops, i don't want you getting sick'_

'_Ok fine' Santana laughed as she bent over forwards and clutched her knees, trying to catch her breath. She could feel her heart pumping faster and faster. The blonde had gone upstairs to gather some towels and didn't notice the other girls state._

'_Britt..' Santana called as she still struggled to regain her breathing pattern. She knew this feeling all too well, but the pain never dulled._

'_Yeah?' Brittany replied from somewhere upstairs._

'_I need you!' Santana called as she collapsed back on the couch, her heart pounding against her rib cage. Brittany heard the desperation in her voice and immediately dropped the towels and rushed down the stairs, almost flying she was moving so fast._

'_Omg, San!' she knelt down in front of the girl and took the girls hands in hers. 'San, look at me' Brittany met her brown eyes and saw that fear had returned again. 'It's ok i got you, just breathe, in...and out...in...and out...that's it.' _

_After about five minutes her breathing was back to normal and Brittany let herself relax. 'Come on, let's get you dry, you can borrow some of my clothes' Santana just nodded as Brittany led her up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sat on the bed as Brittany draped a towel around her shoulders and rubbed her arms up and down._

'_Thankyou' She said shyly. She hated it when she had to rely so heavily on her best friend to help her do something as easily as breathe. Most of the time she could manage it herself now but some moments still catch her off guard and she finds herself gasping for air._

'_That's ok, here take these.' Brittany said passing her sweats and a shirt. _

'_Really Britt?' Santana said with a smirk as she held up the shirt with a picture of Donald duck printed on it._

'_What? You said you liked ducks'_

'_I do, thankyou' Santana chuckled as she took off her shirt and pulled the duck shirt over her head._

'_It looks cute on you' Brittany smiled. Santana couldn't help but raise a brow at where the blonde's gaze had settled. She could feel the fabric sticking tightly to her semi wet skin, leaving nothing to the imagination._

'_I can see you staring at my breasts' Santana grinned. Brittany flushed instantly and suddenly found her feet very interesting. _

'_What, no, i wasn't, i was just...'_

'_Britt relax i'm joking' she laughed as she pulled the blonde into a hug._

'_Yeah i knew that' Brittany said back as she playfully pushed the other girl away causing her to fall onto the bed, taking Brittany with her. Santana laughed as the blonde landed on top of her. 'You're so clumsy' Brittany giggled. _

'_I'm clumsy? You pushed me!' Santana laughed. 'Now get off me your clothes are all wet'_

'_What these clothes?' Brittany asked innocently as she pushed her chest up against Santana's and rubbed her wet clothes all over her._

'_No Britt! Stop it!' Santana screamed as she tried to wriggle free, but the blonde had her pinned._

'_Oh i'm sorry am i making you all wet?'_

_Brittany had meant it in an innocent way and Santana knew that , but she couldn't help but smirk at the question. Santana just stared up at her with a cocked eyebrow before she saw it click in the blondes mind. 'Oh, i...'_

_Before Brittany could finish Santana's lips were on hers, pulling her closer into her body. Santana didn't know what she was doing, she was inwardly cursing herself but as soon as their lips met all the screaming thoughts in her head couldn't make her pull away. _

_Once the blonde realised what was happening she kissed back just as hard and soon felt arms snaking around her waist and running up her back. Soon after she felt a warm tongue brush against her lower lip and she opened her mouth in response, the tongue eased into her mouth and began massaging slowly against hers. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped from her lips and she felt Santana smile into the kiss._

'_Yes' Santana breathed as she broke from the kiss and started sucking down on Brittany's neck, this earned another moan from the blonde. Santana was intoxicated by the taste of Brittany's skin and found she wanted to kiss every inch of her body._

'_Yes what?' Brittany asked trying to sort through all the thoughts that were running through her head at that moment. Santana traced kisses up the blondes neck until she reached her ear and bit gently down as she took her ear lobe between her teeth._

'_Yes you're making me all wet' She breathed into her ear. This sent an electric current down Brittany's spine and she knew she needed more, she pushed Santana back onto the bed and lifted her legs to straddle her hips. Santana moaned at the close contact of their cores. The blonde shot her tongue back into the girls mouth cutting the moan short, she then began slowly pushing her hips down onto the girls._

'_Fuck Britt' Santana breathed as their lips parted. She moved her hands from Brittany's back down to her waist and began pulling the blondes hips down harder and faster. The dark haired girl could feel her breathing picking up again, but she didn't want to stop, Brittany was back on her neck, making her mind spin._

'_Brittany dear, are you home?' A voice called from downstairs causing Brittany to jump off the girl._

'_Shit that's my mom' she said getting off the bed 'Hey mom i'll be down in a second.'_

_Santana's eyes widened like she had just seen a ghost. She got of the bed so fast that on any other day she would have been dizzy but her thoughts were already so scattered at the moment that she couldn't focus on anything other than getting out of this house as fast as she could. _

'_I should go' Santana said as she made her way towards the door._

'_You don't have to, you could stay for dinner' The blonde said grabbing her hand before she could walk out the door. Santana sighed and turned to Brittany, looking slightly past her so she didn't have to see the hurt in her eyes._

'_It's ok, Mama will kill me if i'm late anyway.' She said with a shrug, Brittany nodded sadly and the two girls made their way downstairs._

'_Oh hello Santana, it's so good to see you, i feel like i never see you girls now that you're teenagers' Mrs. Peirce said as she began unpacking the groceries._

'_Hi Mrs. Peirce' Santana replied, feeling slightly out of place, a feeling she had never had before in Brittany's home. _

'_Sharon darling you know that, now are you staying for dinner? We would love to have you'_

'_Oh no thanks Sharon, i actually should be getting home.' Santana could see the disappointment in her friends face from the corner of her eye and her heart fluttered in pain._

'_Oh well ok dear you might want to get a wriggle on then because it looks like it's about to start pouring again soon'_

'_Will do, thanks for the clothes Britt' Santana said casually before walking to the door._

'_That's ok' Brittany said catching her at the door. 'Um...' she looked down at her feet again. 'call me tonight yeah?'_

_Santana just nodded as she turned back down the footpath. She had to get away. She had to forget about what just happened, and all the feelings which were building up in her chest and settling on top of her heart._

_XXXXXXXXX_

'_Hey you didn't call me last night' Brittany said as the two walked towards the notice board the next morning. Santana winced and decided to play it casual and cool, like she hadn't purposely been ignoring her best friend. _

'_Yeah sorry, when i got home i helped Mama with dinner and then i guess i just forgot' The girl shrugged. Brittany knew it wasn't like her to just forget about calling, something else must be up._

'_Is this about us nearly having sex?' she asked matter-of-factly. _

'_Jesus Brittany' Santana said in shock as she grabbed Brittany by the arm and pulled her into the nearby girls bathroom. She looked around to see if the coast was clear before she turned back around and started to talk. 'You can't say stuff like that here'_

'_Why?' Brittany looked confused._

'_Well because if people overhear that we have been.. fooling around.. they might start treating us different Britt, and we don't need that ok. We just need to keep last night a secret between us, and everything will be fine.' She said more to convince herself than Brittany._

'_San...'_

'_Yeah Britt?' Santana could sense the confusion in Brittany's tone and she wished she could explain but she just couldn't._

'_...Last night...I liked it, and i know you liked it too – '_

'_Britt...' Santana pleaded as she took her hand._

'_No, don't try and lie to me, i can see right through your walls. You liked it too.' Brittany stated firmly with a tone Santana had never encountered before. She was shocked into speaking the first thing which came to her mind. _

'_Ok yes i did, but i was wrong to kiss you like that, it shouldn't have happened, we're best friends.' Brittany just looked down at her hands with a sad expression, and the weight on Santana's heart gained ten pounds._

_Suddenly Rachel Berry walked into the bathroom and was startled to see the girls staring back at her. 'Move it Berry' Santana scowled as she pushed past Rachel. 'Come on let's go see if we made the team' she said holding onto Brittany's pinkie._

'_Omg...Britt we made it!' Santana beamed as she looked over the list. Brittany just smiled back at her, she didn't really mind if she made the team or not, but she was so happy that Santana had made it, it seemed like all she wanted was to be a cheerio and get to wear that uniform around all day._

'_Congrats girls' A voice spoke from behind them. They turned to see a perfectly poised blonde haired girl wearing a cheerio's uniform staring back at them. 'I'm Quinn, head cheerio'_

'_Oh Hi, I'm Santana, and this is Brittany'_

'_I know, I'll see you girls next Tuesday at four for practice, don't be late' Quinn said before turning, swishing her skirt as she did, and made her way back down the hall with her hands placed firmly on her hips. _

'_We are going to be cheerio's!' Santana smiled as she turned back to Brittany._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Next Tuesday came around fast and Santana was very excited to start. Nothing could wipe the smile off her face when she put on the uniform for the first time and witnessed everyone part like the red sea as she walked the halls._

'_Ok ladies, i'm going to break you physically and emotionally one by one, while the rest of you run laps. Curly hair, you're up first. As for the rest of you, knees up' Coach Sylvester called. All the rest of the girls started their laps._

'_What are you doing tonight?' Brittany asked as she ran beside Santana._

'_Um, nothing just homework i think'_

'_Did you want to come over and study with me? I could really use some help with my Spanish, Mr. Shue is already on my back about it.'_

'_Yeah sure Britt' Santana said just as another name was called up by Sue._

'_So how are you?' Britt asked_

'_Um, good?' Santana said a little confused by the question._

'_That's good...What class do we have first tomorrow?'_

'_Um...English' Santana had to think about that one._

'_Do you think we will be watching a movie?'_

'_Doubt it, Mrs. Kindle is such a bitch' Santana scoffed._

'_Damn. What's your favourite snack?' Santana looked back at Brittany quizzically. _

'_You know this, bread sticks'_

'_Oh yeah, right, What colour should i paint my toe nails tonight do you think?'_

'_Red' Santana laughed_

'_Thought you might say that. Do you think Lord Tubbington likes it when i read to him?'_

'_Sand bags!' Sue called_

'_I'm up. I'm sure he loves it and...Thanks Britt'_

'_For what?' Brittany asked curiously._

'_I know what you were doing' Santana laughed 'I figured out about half way through all your questions that you were trying to distract me from my running, so thanks, it worked' she said with a smile as she ran over to Sue. Brittany just smiled back, making a mental note to be more sneaky with her questions next time._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

'_Santana' Quinn called as she spotted the dark haired girl at her locker. 'Where's Brittany?' she asked realising there wasn't another figure attached to her hip._

'_Saving me a seat in the lunchroom, i had to get my books'_

'_Ok well i wanted to talk to you anyway.' Santana turned her attention to Quinn._

'_Yeah, what about?'_

'_Do you have a boyfriend?' Quinn asked._

'_Um no, why?'_

'_I was talking to Coach before and she told me she see's great potential in you, she wanted me to help you bring up your rep.'_

'_Ok?' Santana said confused._

'_Well apart from being on the cheerio's, dating a guy on the football team is the best rep boost there is. Now I'm dating Finn so keep your hands off him, but i hear Puck's free game, Maybe you two should go out.' Before Santana could ask any questions Quinn was gone. _

_Santana stood there for a moment taking everything in. Dating puck? She had been in his class all through elementary school, the only feelings she had towards him was the urge to punch him in the face. But on the other hand it would bring up her rep, maybe Coach would see enough potential in her to put her higher up in the pyramid. But what about Brittany, she was too innocent to send her into the arms of a big stinky boy. Santana thought that maybe if she could bring her rep up high enough, then Brittany just hanging out with her would also bring her rep up. It was a plan._

_Almost instantly after deciding this Santana felt her phone vibrate in her skirt. _

_**FromPuck: Hey girl, Quinn told me you were up for some Puckasaurus. Breadsticks tonight at 8?**_

_Santana cursed Quinn under her breath, before she sighed and replied._

_**ToPuck: Yeah, can't wait.**_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

'_Are you coming over tonight?' Brittany asked during essential math._

'_Um no i can't, sorry' Santana replied as she easily breezed through the work sheet they were assigned. _

'_You're not going to see him again are you? I've barely seen you outside of school for the past month.' Brittany huffed._

'_Look Britt i'm sorry, we will hang out soon ok i promise, i just need to keep this up so Puck doesn't get bored and move on, plus Coach has already moved me up two places in the pyramid, do you know how many girls want to kill me for my spot right now?'_

'_Ladies' Mr. Arnold said from the front as he wrote on the board. 'Quiet down please'_

_Brittany was so frustrated with Santana. For weeks Santana had been texting Puck and having late nights at his house, but Brittany had never asked her if they had sex. Most of the time she didn't care because Santana would always come back and sleep in Brittany's bed smelling like cheap scotch and Brittany would hold her until they both fell asleep. They never spoke about it, just accepted that the other would always be there, no judgement, just a safe place within each other's arms. Brittany didn't want to know about their relationship but now it seemed to be eating away at her and she had to find out. _

_**Are you sleeping with him?**_

_The note read, Santana's eyes widened as she looked at the piece of paper. She didn't meet Brittany's eyes as she handed it back._

_**Yes**_

_Brittany felt her heart closing in on itself. Santana was her first kiss, and her first... love, and now he has come in and taken her away. She wanted so desperately to yell and scream at Santana, to make her see that he was just using her but she couldn't, she didn't want to risk her heart rate rising too much. So instead, she remained quiet, and just smiled at her best friend, as her heart broke slowly and silently inside._

_When class was over the two made their way to their lockers in an awkward silence, neither daring to speak for fear of the truth coming out._

'_Brittany, Santana wait up' Quinn called as the girls turned around. 'I need help with something and i think you ladies are just right for the job' she smiled._

'_What is it Fabray?' Santana asked with more tone in her voice than usual._

'_I need you to join glee club with me'_

**_Let me know what you think:)_**


	3. Whatever side your's is on

**Hey guys thanks for the alerts and reviews:) Going to start to get a bit more into the story now.**

**let me know what you think.**

**Don't own glee.**

Knock, Knock.

Dr. Lopez lifted his head. 'Come in'. An elderly woman entered the quiet room slowly, followed by Maria carrying cups of tea.

'Mother, here take a seat' Dr. Lopez said as he got up to greet the woman. She sat down and put a gentle hand on her Granddaughters arm as Maria handed her a cup of tea. There were a few moments of silence as she took sips of her tea and stared at the girl before her.

'Now tell me, how is it that my Santana is laying here on her death bed when she has the best doctor in the state as her Father?' Abuela raised her eyebrows questioning her son. Dr. Lopez met her eyes before quickly looking back down to the floor. Maria placed a comforting hand on her Husband's back.

Before he could answer the room was sent into chaos with a loud buzzing noise. Everyone immediately focused on the pager on the bedside table which was vibrating ferociously, a bright red flashing light, lighting the dim room.

_Santana and Brittany sat next to Quinn in Glee club as they watched her drape herself across Finn like a desperate mermaid to torment Rachel. Mr. Shue was flapping on and on about some one hit wonder band from his glory days, but all Brittany could hear was the gentle air escaping Santana's lips next to her. She had found herself doing it alot lately, just sitting quietly and enjoying the easy breaths she takes when she's not running or belting out big notes. Santana was very shy at the beginning of glee club but the blonde kept encouraging her to sing more and eventually she couldn't keep the smile off the Latina's face when she knew they had glee practice, although Santana would never admit it._

'_Do you want to stay over tonight?' Santana asked in a small whisper, just loud enough for Brittany to hear. Brittany was shocked, sure she had been to Santana's house plenty of times before but she had never once stayed over. She was pretty sure her parents hated her anyway, so she mostly tried to keep her distance. Brittany was about to object when Santana continued. 'My parents are away' The Latina added as if she could sense the blonde's uneasiness._

'_No Puck?' Brittany asked with a hint of anger. Santana sensed this and leaned in closer to Brittany._

'_No Puck. I just wanted to spend some time with you tonight.' Santana said and gave her a warm smile. Brittany just nodded, she really did want to spend some time with Santana, she missed her so much when she was 'hanging' with Puck. She had caught herself spending more and more time with Kurt and Rachel over the last few weeks, to fill in her time before she got to see Santana again. They would have movie nights, or go shopping together, Kurt was very helpful in picking out outfits. Rachel liked to come and pretend that Kurt was her personal wardrobe assistant, Kurt didn't object to this title, squealing like a little girl whenever one of them mentioned a shopping day. Santana hated it when Brittany would mention that she was hanging out with them. Brittany couldn't see why Santana would get so mad, i mean Santana was off having fun, so why couldn't she?_

'_Movie night tonight Brittany? I'm making peacon pie!' Kurt said as he and Rachel hurried to Brittany's side after the bell sounded. Santana approached so quickly Brittany would later ask her if she was the flash._

'_Look Dorothy and... weird awkward gay scarecrow, Britts is hanging with me tonight so you will have to find someone else to trap inside your house of broadway torture.' Santana snapped as she looped her pinkie through Brittany's and tugged her away. Brittany strained her head back and mouthed 'sorry' to Rachel and Kurt who looked like they were about to start fighting over which one was Dorothy. 'I don't know why you even talk to them' she continued as they rounded the corner. _

'_They're really nice San, i think you would actually like them if you got to know them, Rachel isn't that annoying...most of the time' Brittany defended. Santana just scoffed and kept walking to their lockers. 'I'm excited about tonight' Brittany offered with a big grin._

'_Me too' Santana matched her grin as she locked their arms together. Santana had been thinking about tonight all day, and now that Brittany had agreed to come over she couldn't hide the spring in her step._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_That night Brittany's mom dropped her off at Santana's house because she had to get her overnight bag and pack some clothes._

'_I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart, have a good night!' Sharon called as she drove away. Brittany waved her goodbye._

'_San?' Brittany called as she walked into the big house and set her bag down by the coat stand. Santana lived in a big house, much bigger than her own, and every time she stepped inside she had an odd feeling, like she wasn't supposed to be there, like she wasn't welcome. The ceilings were high and she could only describe the colour pallet of the rooms as- dark. _

'_Kitchen!' Santana yelled back. Brittany walked past the living room of black leather couches and made her way to the kitchen. _

'_Hey' she said and Santana spun around on her heels mixing a bowl of chocolate cake batter. Brittany broke into a laugh when she saw the girl had chocolate on the side of her chin._

'_What? What's so funny?' Santana looked down to see if she had gotten any batter on her cheerio's clothes but they were fine. 'Brittany!' Santana pleaded. Still laughing Brittany walked up to the girl and cupped her face in her hands, she then smirked at the Latina before running her tongue along the girls chin and jaw line cleaning the chocolate from her face._

'_Yum' Brittany smiled as she licked her lips. Santana just giggled with flushed cheeks. 'You're not baking that are you?' Brittany asked with a pout, gesturing towards the bowl._

'_Of course not! I know how much you love the batter' she smiled._

'_Good' Brittany giggled as she scooped her finger through the bowl, before she could reach it to her mouth however she noticed Santana's pouting lips. 'What's wrong?'_

'_Don't i get any?' Santana's pout turned into a smile as Brittany sighed and brought her chocolate coated finger to the Latina's lips. Santana stared into blue before gently closing her eyes and sucking every bit of chocolate from her finger. A shiver went down Brittany's spine as she felt Santana's smooth tongue drag across her skin. 'mmmm...' Santana moaned as she opened her eyes. _

_Brittany couldn't speak, her eyes were trained on Santana's lips. She wanted to lean in and taste the chocolate in her mouth but she restrained herself. They hadn't kissed since that night after school months ago, the most they did was snuggle into each other as they slept...But she wanted to, so so badly. Every night that Santana was in her arms she wanted so desperately to stroke the fallen hair from her cheeks and press her lips all up her neck until she was kissing Santana deeply. Instead she took another scoop of cake mix and shoved it into her mouth so she didn't have the urge to taste Santana's lips. She looked back up to see the Latina giggling at her._

'_What?' she asked in a panic. _Could she read my mind?

'_You have chocolate on your lips' Santana smiled._

'_Oh' Brittany blushed wiping at her mouth. Santana continued to giggle at her._

'_No, you're not getting it, here...Let me help you' Santana's hand came to cup Brittany's face, she glided her thumb over the blonde's lips before she began to lean in closer. Brittany breath hitched in her throat as she felt tingles from every touch. Soon their faces were just inches apart. _Am i dreaming? This can't be happening can it?

_Brown eyes met blue ones as their lips connected, both immediately shutting their eyes at the impact. Santana's tongue escaped her mouth and ran along Brittany's chocolate lips at a teasingly slow pace, sucking up every last ounce of the liquid heaven. 'You taste so good' Santana mouthed into the kiss, the vibrations sending chills down Brittany's body. Brittany wanted to smother her whole body in chocolate and have Santana lick it off. 'I thinks it bed time' Santana said with a seductive smile as she pulled away from the kiss. Brittany's brow instantly furrowed. _

'_But it's still earlyyy. I'm not tired yet' Brittany whined, not quite getting the hint._

'_Britt we're not going to be sleeping.' Santana winked with a giggle._

'_Oh...Ok then' Brittany agreed as a blush spread over her cheeks at the realisation of what her friend was suggesting. Santana put the cake mix on the kitchen counter and took Brittany's hand to lead her upstairs into her bedroom. Santana closed the door behind them and instantly pushed Brittany up against the door, pressing her lips hard against hers, taking Brittany completely by surprise. _

'_San?' Brittany asked between kisses._

'_Mmmhm...'_

'_Where are your parents?'_

'_They're not home tonight i told you that, now kiss me' Santana said pushing her back onto Brittany's lips._

'_I mean w-why aren't they home?' Brittany tried again, attempting but failing to ignore the soft lips trailing along her jaw._

'_Um dad had a conference in the city and mama went with him. Why do you care?'_

'_I just wanted to know...Your room looks bigger'_

_Santana pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Brittany whose eyes were trying desperately not to meet with hers. 'Britt, what is this about...Do you not want to do this?'_

'_No, no of course i do! I 've wanted this for so long, it's just...I haven't done anything like this before, and you have...What if i'm not any good.' Brittany dropped her head and fiddled with her hands. Santana's heart dropped and she lifted Brittany's chin up so she could look into her beautiful blue eyes._

'_That's not possible Britt' she stated sweetly, trying to convey all the love she couldn't speak of. The way Brittany looked away from her tore at her heart. 'We don't have to do anything tonight alright?'_

_Brittany eyes shot back to Santana's and saw the genuine kindness that the Latina would never show anyone else. Brittany grabbed Santana's arm before she could turn away and brought her into a passionate kiss. 'I want you' she breathed. Santana moaned in approval and immediately pushed Brittany back into the door and kissed down her neck, her hands trailed up Brittany's sides and lifted the tight cheerio's top over her head and left it to fall to the floor. Brittany did the same to Santana's shirt and then guided her backwards until she fell onto the bed, not breaking their lips for a second._

'_Are you sure about this?' Santana breathed as Brittany kissed down her neck. The blonde bit gently down on her shoulder in response before swinging her right leg over and straddling Santana's hips. 'This is so hot' Santana barely spoke as Brittany trailed kisses back up to her ear._

'_What do you want me to do?' she breathed. Santana gulped as her arousal shot between her legs. _Did Brittany know i had been thinking about the answer to this question ever since we kissed?

'_I'll show you' Santana said as she flipped Brittany over so that she was now laying between the blondes legs. Her hands ran up the blondes sides and Brittany arched her back so Santana could unclasp her bra and throw it to the floor. Santana looked down at her bare chest and perfect pink nipples in awe before placing small kisses around her right nipple and then taking it in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. Brittany moaned at the sudden contact. Santana could feel her legs moisten at the sound, she wanted to hear more. she placed her left hand on the inside of Brittany's thigh and slowly edged her way up towards her core, she could feel her hand getting warmer as she got closer. Santana looked back to Brittany for any signs of panic but the blonde seemed to be utterly engrossed in pleasure, so she eagerly continued. Brittany let out a deep moan as Santana's hand pressed against her core. Santana's eyes widened at just how wet her friend was for her. She decided she couldn't tease her any longer._

'_Let's get this off you' she said while pulling off Brittany's cheerio's skirt and chucking it behind her. Brittany just whimpered in response, ignoring the fact that she was completely naked in front of her best friend. Santana brought her hand back up and cupped Brittany's heat._

'_Please..' Brittany breathed. Santana didn't need to be asked twice, she eased two fingers inside and instantly felt Brittany's muscles tense around them. She knew the girl wasn't going to last long, so she began slowly pumping her fingers in and out as her hand was being coated with warm juices._

'_Oh san...' Brittany moaned. She was so close already, she could feel it. Santana had never done this with a girl before. Sure she had sex with Puck every time he suggested it but she was never the one to instigate it, and she never really got anything out of it. She had to shake her head as she thoughts came into her head about how just doing this to Brittany brought her more pleasure than all the times she had been with Puck put together, and she hadn't even been touched yet. Santana was determined to make this the best experience ever for her best friend. _

'_F-fuck me San, please'_

_Santana lowered her mouth to Brittany's core and flicked her tongue against her clit while still pumping her fingers. Brittany screamed out in pleasure as her walls tightened around Santana's fingers. Santana pumped her hand a few more times, helping the blonde ride out her high before she collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap._

'_Jesus...' Brittany breathed_

'_You just had your first orgasm' Santana smiled as she kissed her lips. Brittany giggled with flushed cheeks before flipping Santana back over. This caught Santana off guard, she wasn't quite sure where Brittany got her surge of confidence from._

'_W-what are you doing Britt?'_

'_It's your turn' Brittany wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. _

'_Oh Britt, You don't have to do that' but before she could finish Brittany was fumbling at her skirt._

'_Take off your bra' Brittany demanded and Santana immediately did as she was told. She liked seeing Brittany in control, it was a side of her friend she had never seen before, it turned her on. Once the Brittany had gotten the skirt off she went back to kissing Santana's neck, causing a moan to escape from her lips. She brought her hand s up the girls side and grabbed her breasts eagerly, rubbing her nipples until they went hard. Santana ran her hands along Brittany's back, digging her nails in when Brittany thrusted her core against hers._

'_Fuck Britt, I'm so wet right now...'_

_The blonde raised her eyebrow at the whimpering girl beneath her, never seeing her so submissive. 'Can i feel?' she asked shyly, Santana just nodded as she bit down on her lip. Brittany brought her hand up her thigh and moaned as she felt the wetness seep through her fingers. Santana's hips bucked up into her hand at the contact. Brittany took the hint and hesitantly entered a finger, pumping it slowly, not knowing it she would hurt her or not._

'_More!' Santana pleaded. Brittany immediately entered another finger and pumped harder, using her hips as leverage so she could go deeper._

'_Fuck B-Britt, how do you know how to do all this stuff?' Santana panted_

'_Well ever since we made out, i've been watching a lot of porn, you know just in case.' Santana let out a guttural moan at the thought of Brittany watching girls doing this, probably thinking about Santana while she watched it. _

_Santana's breathing started to pick up as her arousal continued to build. Brittany didn't know if this was normal during sex or not so she slowed down a bit._

'_Faster!' Santana demanded at the loss of speed. Brittany picked the pace back up and the girls breathing became even heavier. Brittany placed desperate kisses up the Latina's chest until she felt her heart thumping underneath her lips._

'_Britt...you make my heart beat so fast...' Brittany lifted up her head and stared at the girl beneath her in worry._

'_Maybe we should stop' She said with a knitted forehead._

'_No, no, i want this, i want you...please b...'_

'_But what if – '_

'_No, don't think, just kiss me' Santana pulled Brittany in closer and kissed her intensely, feeling her orgasm building up. Brittany trailed kisses down her stomach until she was close to Santana's centre. Brittany kissed her inner thighs before retracting her fingers and leaving the girl cold. Santana groaned in annoyance._

'_Brittany please, i said i co – '_

_Suddenly Santana jerked her head back in pleasure as a tongue brushed against her entrance and up to her clit._

'_OMG BRITTANY...DON'T STOP' she screamed. Brittany kept licking long strokes up and down, as waves of heat radiated from the Latina's core. Santana's breathing had gotten dangerously heavy, Brittany knew she needed to finish this fast before she had an attack._

'_San, baby, come for me' she said as she took her mouth away for a second before Santana's hands were dragging through her hair and pushing her head down harder into her heat._

'_I'm...so...close baby'_

_Brittany could tell she was close, the quiver in her voice indicated it. She stole a glance up Santana's body and saw that she was tightly clutching her chest. _Shit i have to make her finish right now!_ Without a second thought Brittany darted her tongue straight into the girls centre._

'_BRITTANY!' Santana screamed. Brittany thanked God Santana's parents weren't home to hear their daughter scream out her name as she orgasmed. She did quick kisses up the Latina's stomach before kissing her panting mouth._

'_Are you ok?' she asked as she noticed her breathing had started to ease down again._

'_I am now...Britt...That was amazing, i swear i've never come so hard.' The girl panted as she stared up at her friend who wore a sad smile. 'What's wrong?'_

_Brittany bit her lip hesitantly 'Has...Did that ever happen with Puck...I mean did you ever have an attack when you were...with him?' Santana tilted her head in thought, still a little puffed out. _

'_Um no actually, this would be the first, he has never made me feel like that Britt. It's weird it's like you're the only one who can make my heart beat so fast but yet you're also the only one who can slow it too...I guess you're like my kryptonite and my saviour all at the same time' Santana giggled and looked up to see Brittany adoring her from above, a sappy smile playing on her lips and blue eyes which held a look she had never seen anyone direct at her before. _

'_I love you' Brittany said simply, looking down at the thin layer of sweat that had appeared on Santana's forehead. She had said it like she had been running a marathon for the past eight years and had only just stopped to catch her breath and deliver the message she had been holding on to for forever. _

'_Britt...' Santana started, her breathing back to normal and her eyes wider than she thought possible. Brittany fought against all the thoughts in her head demanding the Latina say it back, instead settling for the fact that somewhere inside, Santana had to feel the same way, she just didn't know it yet, or was too scared to know it._

'_Sssh, don't say anything... i just wanted you to know' Brittany gave Santana one last kiss before she rolled off her. Santana sighed and quickly rolled back into Brittany and rested her arm across the blondes stomach._

'_Thankyou' she whispered before they both fell into a peaceful sleep._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_The next morning Santana woke up in Brittany's arms, and for a few minutes she watched the girl sleep, like breathing was the easiest thing in the world. The girls needed to get ready for school so when they really had to get up Santana hesitantly lifted her hand to the face of the sleeping blonde._

'_Britt...Britt come on we are going to be late' Brittany slowly stirred to life and smiled as soon as she saw the other girl smiling next to her. 'You're so cute when you're sleeping'. _

'_What about when i'm not sleeping?' the blonde pouted._

'_You're always cute' Santana laughed. 'Now get up we have to leave soon' She said getting out of bed before she realised she was lacking in the clothes department. She stood there shocked trying to cover up her body with her hands as Brittany just laughed at her. 'Well i guess you've seen it anyway' Santana shrugged as she let her hands fall and walked to the bathroom, a distinct sway in her hips. The blonde continued to chuckle as she did the same._

'_What do we have first today?' Brittany asked as the two opened their lockers._

'_History' Santana replied quickly not paying too much attention, her focus was on death staring the new cheerio Puck was flirting with a few lockers down._

'_Awesome! I love hearing stories' The blonde claimed excitedly. As the two made their way to class Santana made sure to give Puck an angry glare to which he pretended like he wasn't talking to the girl and quickly walked off. Santana smiled with satisfaction. _

'_So that class is why we hold our hand to our heart when we sing the National Anthem.'_

_Santana was thinking about the events of last night and what would come of their friendship, only half listening to the teacher babble on, when she received a note from Brittany which landed on her lap._

_**What side is your heart on?**_

_Santana tried to suppress a giggle as she read the note before she replied._

_**Whatever side yours is on:)**_

_Brittany looked at the note for a few seconds trying to figure out what she meant when it finally clicked and Santana noticed a blush creep over her cheeks._

'_I meant - ' Brittany started before Santana stopped her with a giggle._

'_I know, here' Santana laughed as she took Brittany's right hand and laid it to rest on the left side of her chest. 'Do you feel that?'_

'_Yeah' Brittany smiled causing the Latinas smile to grow brighter._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_That night Brittany stayed up waiting for Santana, by this stage Brittany's mom always just left the door unlocked for the girl, and she didn't care as long as she didn't wake her going up the stairs. Brittany didn't know how much her mother knew about her relationship with Santana but she figured whatever she knew, she was happy for her daughter._

_It was nearing one o'clock and Brittany was starting to get worried when she finally heard light footsteps coming up the stairs. She moved herself to the edge of the bed when Santana slowly guided the door open._

'_Sorry, did i wake you ? I thought you would have been asleep by now'_

_Brittany ignored the question as Santana made her way over. She wasn't dressed in her usual cheerio's sweats, she was wearing a short black dress and carrying heels in her left hand._

'_Where have you been?' Brittany asked as the girl neared._

'_Um..you know i just...went out with a few people and...'_

'_Who?' Brittany tried not to sound angry and demanding like a jealous girlfriend but it was evident in her tone._

'_Um...Mike, Matt, Hannah, Krystal...Puck...' Santana averted her eyes to the floor as she spoke. 'Are you mad? Because i thought we had an understanding that this was just – '_

'_Just what, Santana?' Brittany argued standing up off the bed. Santana was startled by the sudden movement and tone of her friend. _

'_...I...I didn't want to hurt you' Santana said as tears began forming in her eyes. Brittany wanted to yell, she wanted to scream in her face and ask her why? Why would she go back to Puck only to sneak back to her? Why couldn't she see how much she loved the blonde? Why couldn't Santana see how much it was killing her to see her with him? _

_But Brittany didn't, if she yelled and that was the thing that tipped Santana's heart over the edge then she would never forgive herself. So with all the will power she could muster up she placed a light kiss on the Latina's scotch soaked lips._

'_It's ok, i know' Brittany conveyed with a sad smile before making her way to the bathroom. When she closed the door behind her she let her silent sobs take her to the floor. She buried her head in her hands and let all her emotions fall as silently as she could, her body shaking with fury and sadness. _

_She cried for what felt like hours before she carefully cleaned herself up and made her way back to her bed. Santana was already fast asleep, and with another dose of will power she placed her arm around the girl, as scotch stung her nostrils, and drifted slowly off to sleep._

**_Poor Britt:( Review;)_**


	4. I'm Home

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, been super busy!**

**Anyway hopefully this puts a smile on your face:)**

**Don't own glee.**

Santana stirred to life as the loud buzzing continued. 'Hmmm what's happening?' she asked sleepily.

'Looks like you've got a heart dear' Maria smiled ear to ear.

'What?...really?' Santana breathed in excitement, her pale face gaining a small amount of colour back.

'Yes, now your fathers going to help you to the car, i'm going to quickly grab some clothes for you, oh thank you Lord!' Maria praised as she ran around the room stuffing clothes into an overnight bag.

'Ok sweetheart i'm just going to untangle you from all these tubes and then we will be on our way!' Dr. Lopez said with a joyful expression, there was more scratching at the back of his mind, but he pushed it down, he had to stay strong for his daughter now, he owed her that much.

'Mother, would you like to follow us down and open the car door for us? Maria do you have everything?' Dr. Lopez questioned as he lifted Santana from the bed.

'Yes, yes everything's ready!' Maria responded as she darted towards the door. They quickly made their way down the staircase and Dr. Lopez gently placed his daughter down in the backseat of his very expensive car. He rested her head on his lap while Maria hopped nervously into the drivers seat with her mother in law in the passenger seat. Santana had a peaceful smile on her face as the car roared to life.

'_Santana?' The Latina turned her head to see Quinn standing next to her in the locker room._

'_What do you want Fabray?' Santana turned back to pulling out her water bottle out of her locker and tacking a swig._

'_I need you to run the warm ups today, i've...got some stuff i need to deal with.'_

'_What is with you? You've been weird all week, cutting practice, running out of glee rehearsals, and now you are actually willingly handing over head cheerleader duties to me? Don't get me wrong i'm not complaining, but just so you know if you don't start showing up to practice coach is going to gut you!'_

'_Look it's nothing it's just...Ok if i tell you you have to promise to keep it a secret...ok?' Quinn squeezed Santana's arm to let her know she was being serious. Santana internally rolled her eyes, she knew Quinn had to get it off her chest anyway so she would spill the beans to her sooner or later. But the look in Quinn's eyes said that this was more than her dishing about the latest gossip at her church. _

'_Yeah, ok promise Q , just tell me because you're starting to freak me out!'_

'_Not here' Quinn took Santana's hand and rushed her out of the locker room and into Sue's empty office. Brittany saw the whole scene and couldn't help but feel anger mixed with jealousy, wondering what the two girls could possibly be doing in the dark unoccupied room._

'_What the hell Fabray? Ok i want answers and now!' Santana scowled as she rubbed the feeling back into her bruised arm._

'_I'm pregnant...' Quinn got out before she even felt the words form in her mouth._

'_What?' Santana almost yelled in surprise. Ok was not expecting that!_

'_Sshhh! Look i know i didn't plan for this to happen ok!' Quinn began pacing back and forth through the office._

'_Wow...Didn't think Finn had it in him' Quinn stopped pacing at this and just looked down at her feet with a shrug. 'What are you going to do?' Santana asked, slightly worried for her friend, a feeling that was almost foreign to her. She watched Quinn as she mulled this over in her head, like she was just now trying to figure out what she would do with her life. A few deep breaths later she slumped her shoulders with a nervous laugh._

'_Get fat, buy a trailer and be a sixteen year old single mother' Quinn immediately burst out into tears as realization struck her. What would become of her perfect life? Santana didn't know what to do, she had never seen the Queen bee act like this before. She hesitantly put her arms around the sobbing girls shoulders, preparing herself to be angrily pushed away. Surprisingly though, Quinn latched onto her like a life line. _

'_Hey that will never happen ok, deep down tubs is a good guy and i know he is going to stand by you every step of the way' Santana tried desperately to remember how to comfort someone who wasn't Brittany. With Britt she would rub soothing circles through her hair and plant gentle warm kisses over her cheeks until she felt a smile, but she certainly could not do that with Quinn. Santana settled for gently patting her back and pulling her a little closer._

'_Yeah? He is a good guy' Quinn said moving from Santana's arms and wiping mascara from the bottom of her eyes. Santana was still taken back by the sight of the girl who would usually have people avoiding eye contact out of fear, and is now sobbing at the inevitable downfall of her reputation and as Santana just realised..her life. _

'_Yeah so don't worry too much ok, i'll take all the warm ups that you want me to' Santana tried her best to convey a friendly smile._

'_You're not as bitchy as you make yourself out to be Lopez' Quinn smiled still wiping her eyes._

'_Fuck you Fabray' Santana smiled back, glad that she hadn't gone completely soft by this conversation._

'_Oh there you are' the two girls laughed as they came back into the nearly cleared locker room. Brittany had stayed behind to see what all the commotion was._

'_What was that about?' She asked Santana as Quinn left the room._

'_Umm...Well' she considered not telling Brittany but she told Brittany just about everything, and she couldn't lie to those sweet blue eyes that could see right through her, and were now piercing her life never before. 'Quinn's pregnant...To tubs the clown'_

'_Wow' Brittany replied in shock. That was not what she had expected to hear. She cursed herself for even thinking that Santana and Quinn were doing anything more than talking in there._

'_Yeah, looks like in a couple of months i could be the new head cheerio' Santana smirked._

_XXXXXXXXX_

'_Is it true!'_

'_Is what true?'_

_Glee was suddenly interrupted by a steaming Finn hurling anger towards his best friend. The girls turned to catch Finn and Puck wrestling around on the floor._

'_Finn...'_

'_No i'm sick of everbody lying to me all the time!' Finn stormed back out of teh choir room as Mr. Shue broke up the fight._

'_What the fuck just happened?' Santana asked to no one in particular. Mercede's was the first to answer._

'_You don't know?' She asked surprised. Brittany and Santana just shook their heads._

'_Clearly Wheezy, care to fill us in oh wise wizard of tots town.' Santana snapped, she didn't like not knowing what was going on, especially if glee dork knew before her._

'_Puck's the baby daddy...Not Finn' she whispered with a gossipy tone, ignoring Santana's insult._

_The news went straight to Santana's head, every inch of her was overcome with rage, she felt like she could have burst into a million pieces if it wasn't for Brittany's hand that quickly had found its way to hers. She couldn't believe she had been so nice to Quinn when she was fooling around with her man behind her back! How did she have the balls to ask her to take warm ups while she was probably off playing house with Puck! No wonder he had been so distant lately. Santana knew he always had a thing for the bitchy blonde but she never thought he ever had a chance with her. she was dating Finn, and she was in the celibacy club for fucks sake! How did a bible thumper like her manage to end up with a bad boy who only pays for dinner if he knows he's getting something out of it?_

'_Ok guys let's refocus, sectionals is so close we have to keep our minds on that for the moment.'_

_Shuester tried to regain some order through all the commotion._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

'_We're screwed...we are so fucking screwed Britt' Santana paced back and forth through the green room._

'_No we're not, look it's all going to work out' The blonde reassured from the couch._

'_How the fuck is it all going to work out? We don't have Finn, we don't have Mr. Shue, we don't have a set list and oral intensity are killing it out there right now!' Brittany quickly got up from the couch and raced over to her panicked friend. Santana quickly looked to see if any of the glee losers were watching before wrapping her arms around Brittany and breathing heavily into her collar bone._

'_I know San...Just breathe ok' The Latina just nodded into Brittany's chest, feeling her heart rate slowly go back down. The mood in the room was like someone had just died. Finn had refused to come to sectionals because he couldn't even stand the sight of Puck and Quinn, Mr. Shue was banned from the competition for breaking show choir rules, Sue had leaked their set list to all the other teams and Oral intensity just so happened to be singing a mash up of Josh Groban and Olivia Newton-John who conviently were the judges. Rachel was slowly banging her head up against the wall as she saw her dreams fall through her hands as everyone else moped around on the couches and paced back and forth. _

_Just under an hour before they were called to stage Finn burst into the soppy green room holding up a piece of sheet music like it was the Holy Grail or something. Instantly the mood was lifted as he ordered everyone around and told them of his plan. _

'_Brittany, Mike, Santana, you're our best dancers, do you think you could whip something up?' He asked._

'_...It's going to be sloppy' Mike confessed_

'_Good, we're best when we're loose' Finn agreed with optimism._

_Santana, Brittany and Mike found themselves a small place to the side where they began working on a simple routine that even Finn would be able to pick up easily. Twenty minutes later they showed the rest of the club and helped them get the dance down, and before they knew it they were being called up._

_As they were waiting in the wings for Rachel to finish _Don't rain on my parade, _Brittany could sense that Santana was still nervous, she realised she wasn't anxious about Finn, or Mr. Shue, or the set list, or Oral Intensity, Santana was terrified about singing in front of such a large crowd. Brittany slowly, and without looking at the girl, looped her pinkie through Santana's and leaned into her ear._

'_Relax, you're going to be amazing' she whispered and felt a tug of her pinkie as Santana gave her a nervous smile. Brittany could see that Santana was still very distressed, her eyes were trained on the crowd that could be seen through a small gap in the curtains. She wanted to do more for her, she could feel Santana squeezing her finger like she never wanted to let go. Brittany leaned back into her one last time before it was their time to go on stage._

'_I love you' She whispered directly in Santana's ear before dropping her hand and hurriedly taking her place on stage. Santana was shoved from behind by Mike to walk forward, she quickly took her place on stage too and surprisingly found herself thinking only of the blonde that stood beside her, and not of the loud cheers that were forming behind her back as Rachel held her final note. She looked over to Brittany one last time, hoping to lock eyes so she could mouth to her that she loved her too, but before she could the music started again._

'_Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it!' They chanted._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

'_Here it is guys, our first trophy!' Mr. Shuester announced as he held up the sectionals win. Cheers sounded all throughout the choir room._

'_I still can't believe we won' Brittany smiled at Santana. Santana didn't reply, she was too busy fiddling with her hands in her lap to notice the blonde had just spoken. 'Is everything ok? You look nervous...' Brittany asked, now realising something was wrong._

_Santana still couldn't reply, her mind was racing at a mile a minute, a war was happening between her head and her heart and she didn't know which one would win. After sectionals she had spent the whole weekend thinking, mostly about a certain blonde. She couldn't stop hearing those three words being repeated over and over again in her head from those perfect sweet lips. _I love you – _how could something so simple throw her so off guard. She couldn't even recall the last time her parents had even said it to her, but the worst part was that she felt the same way, she just didn't know how to say it, those words had never left her lips before, and it was killing her, because she could see the pain in Brittany's eyes each time she didn't respond to her clear confession of love._

_In Santana's mind Puck was out of the picture, hell he was never actually in the picture, he could never make her feel the way Brittany did every time she saw her innocent face smiling back at her. she figured her rep was up enough now that she didn't really need him, and with Quinn knocked up it was only a matter of time before she would be crowned head cheerleader. But then there were her parents, and everyone at school, and everyone she knew. How would they take it hearing that she was in love with Brittany. Would her parents disown her? Would she get bullied? What if someone tried to hurt Brittany?_

_Santana finally looked back at Brittany who was still staring at her with worried eyes. The Latina wondered how in the world she got so lucky to actually fall in love with her best friend, and her to love her back. Looking into those gorgeous blue eyes she knew her heart had finally won over her head, she didn't realise how simple it was until now._

'_San...Are you ok?' Santana just smiled and brought her lips to Brittany's ear. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Am i really doing this? Just before her lips coaxed the outside of Brittany's ear she took in a shuddering breath, when she breathed back out, she let all her thoughts and emotions free._

'_I love you' She said softly and as she brought her face back to those blue eyes she had never seen them sparkle so bright. How have i never said that to her every single day?_

'_I love you too San, so much' Brittany said as she squeezed the Latina's shaking hand._

'_I uh..I've got something for you, to make up for everything that i didn't say or...couldn't' Santana said as she pulled out her History book and took out a sheet of folded paper from the middle. 'Um...Mr. Shue i don't mean to interrupt the celebrations but i have something i would like to sing...if that's ok?'_

_Everyone looked at Santana in shock. It was no secret she got nervous singing in front of people, that's why she had never had many solo's in glee club and now she was willing to sing all by herself with no one else to lean on for vocal support._

'_Um yeah of course, go ahead Santana' Mr Shuester said as he took a seat. Santana slowly made her way over to the piano, handing Brad the sheet music which he took gladly and quickly scanned over it before placing it in front of him with a nod. Santana could feel her heart beating fast, but it was a good beat, like she had butterflies circling her arteries, rather than a jackhammer attacking her chest. She slowly turned around and faced the awaiting ears, she couldn't look at any one else so she focused completely on Brittany in the first row. Brittany didn't look like she had any idea what was happening. _

'_This is for Britt...Hit it' She said with an anxious smile. Brittany just smiled gently and nodded, encouraging her to go on._

'_Oh I've got to get this' Kurt said quietly as he pulled out his phone and started filming the performance. Santana gave him a quick glare but he had grown used to them and they barely even phased him anymore. Nothing was going to stop him from getting a video of Santana Lopez at her weakest moment._

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart

You came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

_Santana smiled as she remembered the first day she had ever met Brittany, and her life completely got turned upside down._

You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

You put your arms me and I'm home

_The first time she had truly felt safe was in her arms._

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?

I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

_Santana looked at Brittany with apologetic eyes. Brittany just gave her a forgiving smile back._

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let our love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved

I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

_Tears start forming in the corners of Santana's eyes. No matter how many times she had listened to this song thinking of Brittany, she still found new meaning to it as she sung directing into those forgiving eyes._

You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let our love get so close...

You put your arms around me and I'm home...

You put your arms around me and I'm home...

_Santana exhaled with a shaky breath as she finished the song. Brittany immediately walked over and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her tight._

'_Thank you' She whispered in the Latina's ear._

'_Wait what's happening here?' Puck asked, filling the awkward silence._

'_Santana and Brittany are exploring the unchartered waters of Sapphic charm.' Rachel said in her know-it-all voice. This instantly sparked Santana's attention. _

'_Look Berry you are this close to getting a taste of – ' Santana started before Mr. Shuester quickly stood up and came between the two._

'_That was great Santana thank you, you two can take a seat now' _

_Brittany took Santana's pinkie in hers before leading her back to their seats, both faces plastered with smiles. Brittany couldn't believe what was happening, the girl she had loved since she was ten years old finally admitted to the world that she loved her back. Everything seemed to be perfect._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

'_Do you regret it?' Brittany asked a very quiet Santana as they walked home hand in hand. The girl hadn't said a word the whole way and Brittany was beginning to feel Santana desperately wanted to back pedal through all that had happened during the day._

'_What?' Santana asked as she pulled herself out of her daze._

'_Do you regret admitting that you love me, and practically telling the whole glee club about us, because – i know this is big San – and i just don't want you to feel – i don't know like you made a mistake or – ' Brittany couldn't go any further because Santana had stopped them and her hands were now on the blondes cheeks, forcing her to meet her brown eyes._

'_Brittany the only thing i regret about today is that i didn't do it sooner, when it hit me i couldn't believe how stupid i had been to try and push my feelings down and pretend that they weren't there. But you Britt, you're so smart and you had it figured out long before me, i just wish i hadn't put you through so much pain.' Santana's eyes began to glisten with tears as she talked. 'I promise i'll never hurt you again, i love you Britt'_

_Brittany just smiled in disbelief at how open the Latina was being with her. through all the years they had been best friends she had never seen her with every single wall broken down, she was vulnerable, sweet and innocent behind those dark eyes._

'_Are you sure? I mean you were just so quiet i thought maybe you were having second thoughts?'_

'_Oh no Britt, that's not what – ' Santana sighed 'do you want to know what i was thinking about?' Santana moved her hands from Brittany's cheeks back down her arms to link their fingers once again. Brittany just nodded. Santana looked down at the pavement between her feet and tried to pull all the courage out of her. 'I was thinking about how to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend, but for some reason i got nervous and i didn't know how to say it, and then i contemplated doing something special like writing it in rose petals on your bedroom floor, or finding a cute way of asking – But i guess i've just ruined all that because i have already said it...' Santana began cursing and let a few Spanish words fall from her lips. Brittany just laughed at how adorable the girl was being rambling on. She gave Santana's hands a tight squeeze before relieving her of her rant._

'_Hey this is a cute way, the perfect way. But i just want to make sure you are ok with this, you know what being my girlfriend means right? People are going to talk and stare and – '_

_Now it was Santana's turn to interrupt. 'Britt, i have never been so sure about something in my life.' She said bringing her hands back to the blondes cheeks. 'Do you see where we are?'_

'_On the footpath?' Brittany said looking around._

'_Yes, on a footpath, next to the road where cars filled with people we know are driving past, and you know what i'm going to do?'_

'_What?' Brittany asked as she tried to stop her lips from curling up into a knowing smile. _

'_I'm going to kiss my best friend, and i don't care who sees' Santana leaned into Brittany's face but Brittany pulled away ever so slightly just as their lips were about to touch. Santana felt her heart drop into her stomach. Was Brittany rejecting her?_

'_Girlfriend' Brittany corrected before crashing her lips into Santana's smile._

**_Song is 'Arms' by Christina Perri._**

**_Next Chapter what will happen when Santana tells her parents. O.M.G._**

**_review:)_**


	5. Get out

**Ok guys next chapter:) some shit goes down in this one.**

**don't forget to review:)**

**Don't own glee.**

Dr. Lopez ran his tired hands through his daughters thick dark hair as he gazed out the window at the flashing lights of cars racing past. He should of felt excited that Santana was finally getting what they had all been waiting for, praying for, but something kept scratching around at the back of his mind and his nerves were boiling over all his senses.

He reached into his pants pocket and brought out his phone. With one last glance towards his daughter, whose head was still resting in his lap, he began searching through his contacts. When he found the name he had been seeking he took in a short sharp breath before pressing the call button.

Ring...ring...ring.

He waited and waited until it went to message bank. He immediately called again.

Ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...

As it went to message bank again he quietly ended the call and the phone slipped from his hand onto the car seat. He closed his eyes trying desperately to hold in the tears which were threatening to fall.

'_Ok ladies, Nationals is coming up. Do you know what that means? It means protein shake portions will be cut down, i can't have any hulk look –a-likes out there, practices will now be Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday and the only acceptable reason for you not attending would be if you died via wind sprints during one of my work outs which i have now renamed that section of practice as Torture Time.' Coach Sylvester announced as Tuesday night practice came to an end. 'Now i want you all out of my gym. Oh and Bob Marley...' She pointed to Leena who had long scraggly hair after coming back from vacation at Bali. 'Get a hair cut, i won't have any hippies on my team.'_

_With that everyone turned and made their way home after another vigorous training session. _

'_Sand bags, in my office' Sue said and the girls just stopped and looked at each other. Santana could see the worry in Brittany's eyes._

'_It's ok Britt, i'm sure it's nothing, wait for me?' Santana said as she picked up her gym bag._

'_Um, yeah ok i'll be just here' Brittany replied with concern laced in her soft voice._

'_Sand bags take a seat' Sue said pointing to a chair in front of her desk. Santana sat down without speaking. 'You looked like you were struggling a bit today, and as much as you and tweedle dumb were trying to hide it i could see that something was wrong, and as your coach i feel i should be informed if there is something interfering with your performance.'_

_Santana sat there dumbfounded. Yes she had a panic attack early on in the training session but Britt pulled her to the back out of sight and relaxed her, and then they quickly formed back into the routine. _

'_Santana...' Sue started when the Latina couldn't find the words. 'I do care about my team and everyone – well most of the people in it, and if there is a problem i need to know about it. If you can't perform at Nationals then i need to know now – '_

'_There's no problem' Santana quickly interjected. 'I was just having an off day, it won't happen again.'_

_Sue stared and analysed Santana for a few moments before speaking again. 'Alright then, i'll see you tomorrow' she said motioning towards the door. Santana quickly picked up her bag and hurried out of the office to meet back with Brittany._

'_What was that about?' Brittany asked as soon as Santana was within talking distance._

'_Um...she noticed my little...attack today' Santana said trying to brush it off as nothing as they made their way to the locker rooms. _

'_What did she say?'_

'_She just wanted to know if i was ok i guess'_

'_And what did you say?'_

'_I said i was fine' Santana shrugged as she opened her locker and took out her towel._

'_Sannn...' Brittany said as she saw the wall the Latina was trying to build. 'I think it's time we told someone about your heart, i mean at least your dad he might be able to fix it.'_

_Santana just scoffed. 'He is far too busy with work to even notice me, as long as i'm getting good enough grades to get into medicine, there's no problem in his eyes.' The girl said angrily as she stripped down and started the shower. By now everyone else had all gone home and she was comfortable enough around Brittany to get naked in front of her. Brittany lost her train of thought for a few seconds as she stared at Santana's smooth tan skin with water glistening over it. The blonde shook her head to stay focused on the important subject._

'_I think you should tell him anyway, i hate seeing you like this.'_

'_Really, you hate seeing me like this?' Santana turned slowly in the shower with a flirtatious grin back at the fully clothed blonde._

'_You know what i mean' Brittany said shyly as a blush crept onto her cheeks._

'_I'm sorry what i can't hear you?' Santana said 'the showers too loud.' Brittany missed the playful glint in her eyes._

'_I said you know what i mean' Brittany said raising her voice slightly and stepping closer._

'_What?' Santana asked again. Brittany walked further up to the Latina before she could feel the steam from the hot water on her face._

'_I said – '_

_Suddenly Santana turned around and grabbed Brittany around the neck and pulled her into the shower and in line with the falling water._

'_San!' Brittany squealed looking down at her soaked shorts and shirt. Santana just giggled and placed a passionate kiss on Brittany's lips. Brittany tried her best to stay angry, she tried so damn hard but with each playful flick of the tongue and nip of the lips she melted further and further into the kiss. Eventually giving in completely Brittany deepened the kiss and let out a small moan as Santana pulled her closer and she could feel her naked body pressed up against her clothed one. Brittany feeling aroused with the situation pushed Santana back against the shower wall and began spreading hot kisses down her neck, reasoning that she was already wet so she might as well enjoy herself. Santana wrapped her hands in wet blonde hair as Brittany moaned into her neck._

'_Oh Britt...'_

_Brittany loved hearing Santana moan, apart from her laugh it was her favourite sound in the world. She wanted to hear more of it, everyday, no every second of every day. She pushed Santana further back into the wall and hooked her hands under tan thighs, lifting them upwards and wrapping the Latina's legs around her waist. While easing her tongue into Santana's mouth she moved her hand down the naked girls stomach before slipping two fingers into her wet centre. Santana instantly let out a moan at the contact and gripped onto Brittany's shoulders for support, she wasn't expecting Brittany to be so forward at school, with teachers probably still walking the halls preparing to go home to their sad sad lives. However the look in Brittany's eyes told her that she was too far gone to care and by the way she was gripping Santana's thighs, Santana couldn't bring herself to give two fucks either. While keeping the girl hooked around her waist with one hand Brittany began thrusting with the other. Slow at first but quickly gaining speed._

'_Fuck Brittany, more...' Santana breathed through the shower of water running down her face. Brittany began bucking her hips into her hand causing her fingers to dig deeper. She sucked on Santana's bottom lip and bit down when she felt a hand slip into her shorts and tease her entrance. She bucked her hips harder at the contact causing Santana to let a loud moan._

'_You're so hot San, please...' she pleaded and Santana immediately complied, thrusting two fingers into the blonde. Brittany continued to buck into The Latina's hand and soon they were both getting close._

'_I-I'm coming Britt' _

_Brittany could feel she was close too, she brought her thumb to Santana's clit and rubbed tight hard circles as she pumped harder. Santana's moans got louder and Brittany knew she could get off on those sounds alone. With one final thrust the two girls came undone and Brittany's legs slowly buckled in weakness. She eased onto the shower floor with Santana still straddling her hips._

'_Shit' Santana panted as she kissed the blonde. 'I love you so much'_

'_I love you too' Brittany smiled breathlessly and watched as Santana readjusted her position so she was sitting in Brittany's lap._

'_Come over tonight.' The Latina burst out with a wide grin._

'_Thinking of round two already?' Brittany asked with a cocked eyebrow._

'_No, well yes, but that's beside the point.' Santana blushed. 'I- I want to tell my parents about us, will you be there with me?' Santana asked with a nervous smile. The blonde couldn't contain her excitement, she thought it would be months before Santana would be ready to tell her parents, and even more amazing is that she wanted her there with her._

'_Of course!' she almost screamed. The shower was still raining down on them as they lay snuggled up in each others arms. 'Have i already told you i love you today?' Brittany asked, kissing Santana's temple._

'_Yes' Santana giggled 'But i'll never get sick of hearing it. I love you too by the way.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_**FromBrittBritt : Are you super sure about this babe, i mean your parents don't even like me, maybe it would be better if i didn't come.**_

_**ToBrittBritt: No you're coming, please i need you, i can't do it without you.**_

_**FromBrittBritt: you can do anything without me, you're amazing, but i'll be there to hold your hand every step of the way:)**_

_**ToBrittBritt: Thanks babe:) where are you?**_

_**FromBrittBritt: Mom just dropped me off, walking to your front door now:)**_

_Santana raced down to the front door and opened it before Brittany had time to knock._

'_Hey you' Brittany said. 'Nervous?'_

'_Terrified' Santana answered honestly. Brittany wanted desperately to hug her but she knew she couldn't here, not yet, she tried to convey her comfort with her piercing blue eyes and Santana just gave her a knowing smile._

'_Mama, Brittany's here' she said pulling Brittany into the kitchen where Maria was preparing dinner. The woman turned and like she did every time she was greeted by Brittany she slowly looked her over before giving a hardened smile._

'_Um, hi Mrs. Lopez. It's nice to see you again.' Brittany tried desperately to sound non threatening and friendly. Maria just nodded her head and continued to stir a pot of pasta._

'_When will Dad be home?' Santana asked, trying to keep the mood light._

'_Any minute now dear'_

_Brittany could already feel her palms getting sweaty. Mr. Lopez had really never expressed any friendly feelings towards the blonde and he always seemed to speak in Spanish when she was around. Suddenly the front door swung open and Mr. Lopez marched into the living room._

'_Maria, i can't do dinner i'm needed back at the hospital in half an hour, i just came to grab some of my med books.' Santana led Brittany into the living room where her father was searching through the book case._

'_You won't be here for dinner?' Santana asked and Mr. Lopez turned to face his daughter._

'_No dear i have to go back to the hospital and – whose this?' he said as he eyed Brittany._

'_Oh dad you remember Brittany, you have met her a few times..You were her doctor when she broke her leg'_

'_Oh yes that's right, why is she here?' he asked bluntly. Brittany felt her cheeks redden and shifted her weight from side to side nervously. Santana could sense she was uncomfortable and without registering what she was doing she swiftly moved protectively in front of her. _

'_Um she's having dinner with us...Actually i was kind of hoping to talk to you and mama tonight about something' Santana said pleadingly, trying to ignore how blunt her father was being towards her best friend._

'_What did you want to talk to us about?' Maria asked as she walked into the living room._

'_Um...' Santana stumbled. She hadn't expected to be cornered so quickly._

'_Well spit it out Santana i won't be here all night' Dr. Lopez demanded._

_This wasn't how everything was supposed to happen. They were all supposed to sit down for a nice civilised meal filled with easy conversation, and when the moment was right, Santana would reveal her love for her best friend in the best way possible for everyone. She was not meant to be cornered almost instantly and forced to reveal her deepest feelings within a time limit! Brittany could feel Santana's uneasiness, and before she could stop herself she reached out and took her hand. Santana latched onto it tighter than she ever had before._

'_Um well...Brittany and i...' Santana started nervously, the quiver in her voice evident. 'We are...ah' She looked to Brittany who nodded softly and gently squeezed their joined hands '...i love her' Santana said as she looked to the floor. 'We're together.' She added. Santana couldn't quite believe the words had just come from her mouth, they sounded so foreign but also so new and exciting. The deepest feeling she had ever expressed at home was either being pissed off or feeling hungry, she could only imagine the thoughts running through her parents heads._

_Mr and Mrs Lopez eyes quickly glanced at the girls laced hands before looking back at their daughter._

'_Get out' Dr. Lopez grunted and Santana flicked her head back up in shock._

'_W-what? But...' she started as tears began streaming down her cheeks. Brittany stood in shock, rooted to the floor and wouldn't move even if she could._

'_Usted obtendrá esta escoria de mi casa y no volver!' Dr. Lopez yelled at his daughter, throwing disgusted glances to Brittany. Maria didn't say a word, she just stood with an unreadable expression on her face._

'_No hablar de ella de esa manera!' Santana yelled back as his words slapped her across the face._

_Santana took Brittany's hand, dragging her as she ran through the living room and out the front door, not daring to look back for fear of what she would say or do._

'_San, wait up, what did he say?' Brittany called but Santana just kept running down the dark street crying, the only light coming from the street lamps and passing cars. Brittany kept her hold on the Latina's hand and with her other hand she pulled out her phone and called her mother._

'_Hey Mom can you pick us up...Um you will see us on your way'_

_She hung up the phone and tried to stop Santana from running._

'_Slow down San, your heart' Brittany pleaded but Santana didn't listen. She wanted to get as far away from her parents as possible. She stretched her legs out further and further until she was practically sprinting, even Brittany was having a hard time keeping up with her. Santana's breathing was getting very heavy and it wasn't going to slow any time soon. She pushed through the pain coursing through her entire body and throbbing in her chest. She needed to feel it to keep her from hearing those words in her head again, keep her from thinking what the fuck happens now?_

'_San, stop!' Brittany yelled and yanked back on Santana's arm, finally blazing them to a stop._

'_Don't!' Santana snapped back and was about to start running again when she found her heart beating in very irregular patterns, but she knew the feeling all too well. She clutched her hand to her heart and leaned over gasping for air._

'_San!' Brittany screamed 'I'm calling an ambulance!' She said fumbling for her phone. The Latina couldn't answer. This was much worse than her other attacks. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe and she could barely hear her girlfriend screaming out her name. The cars racing past her felt like they were flying straight past her face, blowing wind into her lungs only to be coughed back out. _

_Suddenly a car screeched to a halt beside the girls and Brittany's mother jumped out in a panic._

'_What's happening?' she asked rushing to Santana's side._

'_Mom we need to get her to the hospital!' Sharon nodded quickly and helped Santana into the backseat. Brittany jumped in next to Santana and immediately went to work in calming her down. She could do this, she's done this too many times to count, but it never made the nerves go away. Every time Brittany had to do this for Santana there was always an aching fear that she wouldn't be able to calm her, that she wouldn't be enough anymore. _

'_San, look at me, it's ok, everything's going to be fine, just breathe, like we practiced ok?' Santana mimicked Brittany's breathing but it wasn't helping, she was still clutching her chest. Sharon looked back at the girls in the rear view mirror with her brows knitted together._

'_Brittany has this happened before?' she asked. Brittany didn't reply, she kept her eyes locked with Santana's._

'_Britt...It hurts so bad' Santana exhaled shakily as she scrunched up her face in pain._

'_Nearly there babe' Brittany said and gently kissed her on the lips. Sharon saw this and quickly turned her shocked eyes back to the road. She had suspected they were more than just friends but she never thought this was how Brittany would let her know. How long had all this been happening? Sharon shook her head. Now was not the time for these thoughts._

'_We're here, come on sweetheart' Sharon called as she parked in the emergency wing of the hospital. 'Brittany, you bring her in, i'm going to get help' Brittany's mom raced into the emergency ward as she helped Santana out of the car, she practically had to carry her before Sharon and two nurses came racing out to meet them. They took Santana from her and wheeled her away before she even had a chance to say that she would be alright. As soon as Santana was out of sight Brittany turned to her mother and broke out into tears._

'_Ssshhh it's ok sweetheart, she's going to be fine...'_

**_'__Usted obtendrá esta escoria de mi casa y no volver! - You'll get this scum from my house and not come back!_**

**___'__No hablar de ella de esa manera! - Don't talk about her like that!_**


	6. Special two

'How much longer...' The dark haired girl stirred in her father's lap. He gently stroked a strand of hair from her sleepy eyes. He looked to the driver's seat and saw his wife arched over the steering wheel like it would get her there faster. Dr. Lopez knew this route like the back of his hand since he took it every day to work, so he knew, they were close.

'Nearly there sweetheart' Dr. Lopez said to his daughter as a stray tear glistened in the moon light pouring through the car window as it slid down his cheek.

'_Santana, can you hear me? Open your eyes for me.'_

_Santana stirred to life at the sound of her father's voice speaking over her. As she opened her eyes she found herself surrounded by beeping monitors and blinding white walls. She suddenly felt sick in the stomach as she realised where she was._

'_What happened?' she asked drowsily _

'_You're in the hospital , they called me as soon as you were brought in, you had a very serious __ventricular arthymia__.' Dr. Lopez stated as he continued to monitor the machines she was hooked up to._

'_What does that mean?' Santana asked with a worried expression. She was still freaking out about being in a hospital let alone have her father say she had a 'serious' heart problem, not that she didn't secretly already know that. Also she felt it hard to look into her father's eyes as she started to recall what had caused her attack in the first place. He wasn't being overly loving towards her but he wasn't yelling at her to get out and never come back like he had the last time she had spoken with him. She was scared and she was angry and he was so bluntly mad at her. She wondered why he was being so nice to her now, just because she was in hospital, when under any other circumstance she would be dead to him. Maybe this heart thing was more serious than she thought?_

'_Well we are about to find out, now that you're awake we can start the tests.'_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_After an electrocardiogram, echocardiogram, MRI tests and a tissue biopsy are done along with a few other tests Santana is allowed back to her room to await the results. Dr. Lopez had over-rided several appointments and operations so he could get his daughter through all the tests as quickly as possible. Santana not even slightly surprised by her father's authority, he was a Lopez, it was in their blood to be top dogs.  
_  
_A few days had passed by rather quickly with all the tests that she had to be a part of, but as she finally returned to her room to rest while the results were being processed Santana had an overwhelming feeling that she needed to see Brittany. She hadn't seen Brittany since she helped her out of her mother's car. Santana wanted to hold her and let Brittany take her mind away from the smell of the hospital beds and the needle she can see poking out of her arm. If only she could rip off all these attachments and go find her. Why hadn't she visited yet? Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Lopez entered her room._

'_Hey hun, how are you feeling?'_

_She didn't sound mad, that was good. Santana let her mother take a seat before she answered._

'_Felt better' She said honestly. Maria just nodded, the two had never really had much to talk about, it seemed like everyone in their family kept their distance from each other as much as possible. They fell into a comfortable silence which both had grown used to over the years and just let the machines fill their ears. After a while Santana's mind drifted back to Brittany, she desperately needed to hear from her, maybe she could call her?_

'_Mama?' She asked quietly, seeing her mother dozing off in the arm chair._

'_Yes, dear?' _

'_Do you know where my phone is?'_

_Santana could see her mother trying to not make eye contact with her. 'Your father and i decided it would be best if you didn't have any distractions.' She said plainly._

'_Is that why i haven't seen Brittany since i've been in here?' Santana asked, anger boiling through her veins at being denied the only thing that could possibly make her feel better right now._

'_You need your rest Santana.' Maria said quietly as she got up from her seat and made her way towards the door. Confrontation was never really her thing. It seemed Santana got it all from her father's side of the family. Santana could see a hint of sadness in her eyes and she knew she had to try._

'_Mama...please' She pleaded and Maria turned around with tears in her eyes. She looked at her lonely daughter in her hospital bed and she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled out a phone from her handbag and placed it in her daughter's hand._

'_Don't let your father see you with this, and she is not to come here ok?' Maria said strongly before leaving._

'_Thankyou' Santana smiled as she left. The Latina wasted no time opening up her phone to see she had 21 missed calls, 1 voice mail, and 11 messages. She played the voice mail first and it was from Brittany._

_**Hey it's Brittany, your dad won't let me see you, whenever he's not running around yelling at people he is at your door like a guard dog or something...I wish there was something i could do for you...I just feel so helpless...please call me when you can i need to hear your sweet voice, i love you.**_

_After listening to the voice mail she went straight to her unopened messages._

_**FromBrittBritt: Call me when you can babe, i'm so worried about you xx**_

_**FromQuinn: Sue found out i was pregga's, i'm kicked off the team. Looks like you might get head cheerio after all.**_

_**FromBrittBritt: They told us to go home, Mom keeps calling but they won't tell us anything! I'm scared, please just reply. Xx**_

_**FromQuinn: Shit i just spoke with Brittany, hope your ok:)xx**_

_**FromQuinn: Ps, i'm sorry for everything with Puck, i hope we can get past it, i miss you Lopez.**_

_**FomBrittBritt: San it's been almost two days, a nurse got in contact with us and said you were ok, are you ignoring me?**_

_**FromBrittBritt: Are you having second thoughts because your parents don't approve of us? Please talk to me babe. I love you xx**_

_Santana didn't bother checking the rest she had to talk to Brittany and let her know she had nothing to worry about. How could she possibly think that she was having second thoughts?_

_**ToBrittBritt: Babe i am so sorry! They hid my phone! You don't have to worry about anything, i love you more now than ever, please don't forget that xx**_

_She sent it and instantly got a message back._

_**FromBrittBritt: Oh thank God! I am so glad to hear you are ok, you can't ever do this to me again San. I love you too! So, so much! I wish i could see you:(**_

_**ToBrittBritt: I know i wish you were here too, hopefully i will be out soon though, i miss you so much babe, you know how i hate hospitals.**_

_**FromBrittBritt: I know, but just think, everything in there is just trying to make you better so don't be afraid of it:) xx**_

_Just as Santana received the last text she could hear her father's voice coming down the hall. She quickly pumped out one more text before he was too close._

_**ToBrittBritt: Thanks babe:) look i have to go my dad is coming but do me a favour and listen to the song 'The special two' by Missy Higgins. It explains everything i can't say right now. I love you, and please don't worry about anything xx**_

_Santana pressed send and shoved the phone under her covers just as Dr. Lopez entered her room._

'_Dad' she said as she saw the stern look on his face, he looked mad put his eyes were all puffy and red._

'_Santana the results are back' he said holding up a file and walking over to her bedside._

'_And?' she asked with noticeable worry in her tone. She knew it was bad._

'_Santana how long has this been going on, these problems with your heart?'_

'_Um...' she didn't know whether to tell the truth or not but knowing her father, he never really asked a question unless he already knew the answer. 'A while.'_

_Dr. Lopez just sighed at his daughter. 'Santana your MRI scan showed that you have a poorly functioning right ventricle, this is due to excess amounts of fatty tissue in that ventricle, this is the ventricle that pumps blood to the lungs... Our diagnosis is a very rare heart condition called arrhythmogenic right ventricular dysplasia or ARVD.'_

'_Ok?...' Santana said still not sure what this meant. Her father sighed and slowly shook his head._

'_Santana...this condition is known to be among the top causes of sudden cardiac death among young athletes.'_

_Santana sat in shock as the word 'death' bounced off the walls of her skull. The lights in the room suddenly making it hard for her to see, the monitors beeping faster than they were a minute ago. _

'_How is it treated?' she finally managed to ask._

'_That's the hard part...' Dr. Lopez said trying to avoid her teary eyes. 'The condition has gone untreated for so long...and with the addition of the strain cheerio's must have put on it...you need a heart transplant, it's our only option.'_

'_A heart transplant?' She almost screamed and the beeping of her monitor started getting louder. Dr. Lopez quickly tried to calm her._

'_It's the only way sweetheart, I've already put you on the waiting list.'_

'_There's a waiting list? How long until i can get one?'_

'_...There's no telling, a heart is the hardest organ to get, because it's not like a kidney, someone can't just give it to you, you have to wait until an organ donor dies...'_

'_What happens if i don't get one in time?' this stops Dr. Lopez short. How could he tell his daughter she was on the verge of dying if she didn't get a heart soon. Her eyes were questioning and scared, she already knew the answer._

'_I'll make sure you get one...now you need to rest, your mother will be back shortly to bring you some clothes.' Dr. Lopez said as he left the room, leaving his weeping daughter behind._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After receiving the text from Santana, Brittany quickly pulled her laptop on to her bed and typed 'The special two – missy higgins' into youtube. She clicked on the first video and then let herself fall back onto the bed so she could concentrate on the lyrics._

I've hardly been outside my room in days,  
'cause I don't feel that I deserve the sunshine's rays.  
The darkness helped until the whiskey wore away,  
And it's then I realize the conscience never fades.  
When you're young you have this image of your life:  
That you'll be scrupulous and one day even make a wife.  
And you make boundaries you'd never dream to cross,  
And if you happen to you wake completely lost.

_Brittany started to wonder why Santana had told her to listen to this song. What was she trying to say, that's it too hard to be with her? She thought about turning it off but something inside her told her to wait._

But I will fight for you, be sure that  
I will fight until we're the special two once again.

And we will only need each other, we'll bleed together,  
Our hands would not be taught to hold another's,  
When we were the special two.  
And we could only see each other, we'd breathe together,  
These arms will not be taught to need another,  
'Cause we were the special two.

_Brittany let out a big breath she didn't know she was even holding, and she cursed herself for ever doubting the love of her life.  
_  
I remember someone old once said to me:  
"Lies will lock you up with truth the only key."  
But I was comfortable and warm inside my shell,  
And couldn't see this place would soon become my hell.  
So is it better to tell and hurt or lie to save their face?  
Well I guess the answer is don't do it in the first place.  
I know I'm not deserving of your trust from you right now,  
But if by chance you change your mind you know I will not  
Let you down 'cause we were the special two, and will be again.

And we will only need each other, we'll breathe together,  
Our hands will not be taught to need another's,  
When we're the special two.  
And we could only see each other we'll bleed together,  
These arms will not be taught to need another...

I step outside my mind's eye's for a minute.  
And I look over me like a doctor looking for disease,  
Or something that could ease the pain.  
But nothing cures the hurt you, you bring on by yourself,  
Just remembering, just remembering how we were...

And we will only need each other, we'll bleed together,  
Our hands would not be taught to hold another's,  
When we were the special two.  
And we could only see each other, we'd breathe together,  
These arms will not be taught to need another,  
'Cause we were the special two.

_After the song finished Brittany laid with her eyes still closed as the words 'special two' drifted in and out of her thoughts. _We really are the special two. _She remembered her phone and quickly typed out a message._

**ToSan: we will always be the special two babe, i love you xx**

_She smiled as she set her phone down and all her worries left her mind and she glided into a peaceful sleep, something she hadn't had for the few nights she was away from Santana._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Santana woke up the next morning in her hospital bed and sighed knowing once again she had to wake without a certain blonde lying next to her. she was about to pull out her phone to text Brittany when there was a light knock on the door and before she could answer a nurse quietly slid into her room carrying a chart._

'_How are you feeling this morning Miss Lopez?' She asked while checking her drip and analysing the monitors._

'_I feel great!' Santana said excitedly. 'I think i'm ready to go home now' she said sitting up with a wide grin on her face. The nurse just giggled at her._

'_Easy there, your rhythm has been back to normal for the past 48 hours without any drastic wavers which is a great sign, and you seem to be recovering well but we will still have to hold you in here at least till the afternoon. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours, in the meantime though, you have visitors.' She said with a smile before filling in the rest of the chart and leaving the room. Visitors? Before she could think of who could be visiting her the door opened again._

'_Hey' Quinn said as she entered the room followed by Rachel. Santana groaned as the hope that it was Brittany drained away._

'_Did you two come to put me in more pain than i already am, because i can't really think of any other reason you would be here?' Santana asked the two nervous girls._

'_Oh come on Santana you're not still mad at me for that whole Puck thing are you?' Quinn asked as she sat down._

'_You mean how you told me to go out with him and then you were casually making a baby with him on the side? No why would i be mad' she added sarcastically. Quinn just rolled her eyes._

'_Look i can't tell you how sorry i am for that...trust me' she said as she rubbed her growing belly. 'But can you really be mad at me for taking Puck? I mean as far as i can tell you seem pretty damn happy with Brittany.' Quinn smiled knowing this would win her the arguement._

'_Yeah...You're right, i love her so much Q.' Santana sighed her thoughts drifting back to the blonde. 'Damn it who am i going to surge all my anger at now...At least there's still Berry' Santana smirked and Rachel looked up nervously. 'By the way, why are you two here, i mean together, Queen bitch isn't losing her touch is she?'_

'_Oh shut it Lopez, Rachel and i ran into eachother in the waiting room.' Quinn argued and Santana just laughed at how easy it was to get a fight out of her friend. Friend? Well i guess they were back to that now._

'_So that raises the question of why you have unfortunately graced me with your presence Berry?' Santana smirked._

'_Well i come here often to lend my soothing voice to the wounded and recovering to heal their pain through song, and i thought i would come and try it on you, it really does work you know' Santana had to stop Rachel before she began singing._

'_Don't you dare or i will strangle you with this drip!' Santana stated and Quinn let out a nervous giggle. Santana noticed this for the thousandth time since they had come into the room. It wasn't like either of the girls to be nervous. 'Ok who told you?' _

'_Told us what?' Rachel asked trying not to lock eyes with the Latina._

'_You know very well goblin, you two have been jumpy ever since you waltzed in, and i know i don't look that bad so someone must have told you, and i want to know who because i know it wasn't Brittany, i haven't even told her yet.' Santana said, silently cursing herself that Brittany was still in the dark about how serious her condition was, but she wanted to do it in person. She looked back at the girls who were glancing back and forth between each other trying to figure out which one would talk. Finally Quinn spoke up._

'_Coach Sylvester told me...and i may have let it slip to Rachel in the waiting room to shut her up' Quinn stated._

'_Hey!' Rachel protested._

'_How does coach know?' Santana asked confused, she didn't even recall Sue coming to visit her in the hospital._

'_Your father called her and filled her in...' Quinn started and then stopped to look at her fiddling hands in her lap. 'Um... she told me to inform you that, um... you will n-not be on the cheerio's for the remainder of the year...I'm so sorry Santana.'_

'_What? No this can't be happening, i've work too hard for it all to be ripped away like that!'_

'_Trust me Santana i argued with her until i was blue in the face but at the end of the day it's the right thing to do...You have a serious heart condition, you can't just keep doing what you have been doing.'_

_Santana sighed at Quinn's words, she knew she was right, she just didn't want to believe it. _

'_Thankyou...Now can you get Berry out of here before her silent bliss is broken, i'd really like to talk to Brittany.'_

_Quinn nodded and quickly walked out of the room dragging Rachel behind her._

'_Hopefully see you soon Santana' Rachel called as Quinn shut the door behind them. _

_Once they were gone Santana pulled out her phone which had managed to wedge itself under the small of her back while she slept. She read the message she had missed from last night from Brittany and smiled to herself before writing back._

_**ToBrittBritt: I love you too baby, and guess what i should be out of here by this afternoon! Can't wait to see your face:)**_

_She pressed send and instantly got a message back._

_**FromBrittBritt: omg really yay! I've missed you so much and i am going to take such good care of you when you come home:)**_

_Santana read the text and her smile soon faulted. Home? Where was home now? Last thing she could remember she didn't have a home. Her father had kicked her out and then she just ran, to where, she doesn't know, i guess subconsciously her feet were taking her to Brittany's but she couldn't live with Brittany, could she?_

_**ToBrittBritt: Just curious Britt, where is home these days?**_

_Santana could feel her palms getting sweaty as she held the phone in front of her face waiting for the blonde to reply._

_**FromBrittBritt: HERE SILLY! I've already emptied some of my draws so you can put your stuff in:)**_

_An overwhelming joy spread over Santana as she quickly typed out the next text._

_**ToBrittBritt: Britt are you sure? What did your parents say? This is really big!**_

_**FromBrittBritt: San i am so SO SURE! My parents were all for it, they love you San, but my mom did take a bit of convincing to let you sleep in my room...we had to have a very awkward discussion about that. And i'm sorry but you practically live with me anyway, and now i get to snuggle you whenever i want:)**_

_Santana just smiled at the message._

_**ToBrittBritt: i love you**_

_**FromBrittBritt: I love you too:) Mom and i will be there to pick you up this afternoon, just give me a text when you can go, and i don't care what your dad says, you are coming home with me. xx**_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

'_Come in and rest, here let me take your bag.' Brittany said as she fussed over Santana and made her sit on her bed._

'_Brittany the doctor didn't mean bed rest he meant don't go running or do any high intensive training rest.' She smiled as the blonde rushed around her bedroom._

'_I don't care, now get into bed' Brittany stated forcefully ignoring Santana's smirk._

'_You're so hot when you boss me around' Santana said as she made her way up the bed and Brittany carefully tucked her into the covers and placed a light kiss on the Latina's lips. She then pulled away and began unpacking Santana's things and putting them in the drawers she had prepared._

'_Brittttt' Santana whined._

'_What's wrong?' Brittany asked looking up at the girl's adorable pout._

'_I'm coldddd' Santana said, her pout slowly turning into a smirk. Brittany just rolled her eyes playfully and lifted up the covers to get in next to Santana. The Latina instantly draped her arm and leg over the blonde and rested her head on her chest. Brittany wrapped her arms around tighter and began tracing slow soothing patterns along Santana's back. Santana immediately felt calmer in Brittany's arms but she couldn't fully relax and Brittany could feel her muscles were still tense under her touch._

'_What's wrong baby?' Brittany asked as she continued up the girl's back._

'_Hmm...Britt i need to tell you something...it's, it's about my heart.' Santana could feel Brittany's hand stop on her back and she turned so she could look into those deep blue eyes._

'_Yeah?' She asked looking into hesitant brown eyes._

'_I need a um...I need a...new heart...' Santana said slowly._

'_Ok...well where do we buy those from? i have some money saved up, we should go now because mom wants us home for dinner and – '_

'_No Britt...You can't just buy a heart, i have to wait until...until someone can give me theirs'_

'_Well then how long until someone can give you theirs?' she didn't miss the concern in Brittany's voice._

'_I don't know, that's what this is for' Santana said pulling off the pager that was attached to her shorts and showing the blonde. 'When it buzzes and this red light here starts flashing, that means there is a heart waiting for me' Santana smiled as the blonde inspected the little device. She couldn't help but grin at how cute the girl looked with her furrowed brow, like she was trying to turn the red light on with her mind. Santana bent down to kiss her girlfriend when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye._

'_OMG what is that?' Santana laughed as she reached across Brittany and took a photo frame off the bedside table. Santana gawked over the picture of two young girls with cream all over their faces. The blonde had her head thrown back in laughter while the other dark haired girl had a shocked face as a blob of cream eased down her cheek._

'_Haha i found it today while i was cleaning my room, since i couldn't see you i had to fill in my time somehow. Do you remember that day?' Brittany asked as she turned her attention from the pager to the photo._

'_Yeah, it was my 10__th__ birthday, you made me a cake, but you couldn't bake so it was just whipped cream in a cake tin' Santana laughed looking at the picture._

'_Yeah but it was delicious!' Brittany defended_

'_Best cake i have ever tasted! That was until you decided it would look better if i wore the cake' Santana said pointing an accusing finger at Brittany and poking her smiling cheek._

'_Haha that was so much fun...You know i think we have a can of whipped cream in the fridge, if you ever wanted to wear one of my cakes again.' Brittany smirked and Santana's mouth dropped open in shock._

'_Only if you will help me get it off' Santana winked _

'_Just try and stop me'_

**_Song is 'the special two' by Missy Higgins, but Santana already let you know that:p_**

**_also just letting everyone know that i'm not a doctor so sorry if some things might seem a bit dodgy, just try and enjoy the story and don't get too wrapped up in the technical mumbo jumbo._**

**_what did you guys think?_**


	7. Stuck

**Hey i just wanted to say thanks so much for those reviewing, you guys are the best:)**

**gleeAnJel: Thanks good to hear!**

**Moreorlez: you may have to keep reading to find out...I know i'm terrible.**

**Lolathe17th: Thanks for reading! hope you like this chapter:)**

**Don't own glee.**

'Maria, my dear, slow down you don't want to kill us before we even get to the hospital' Abuela sternly stated as she latched onto the frame of her car door while Maria took a sharp corner. Maria just ignored her, she was overcome with so much happiness and adrenaline to care about the woman who would usually make her blood boil and send her into a silent rage within her own head. It would never be acceptable to yell at her mother in law, or even to lose her temper for a second, so Maria would spend her family gatherings and holiday's tightly squeezing her lips shut and using all her energy into plastering a content smile across her otherwise stern face. The fact that her mother in law was now cowering in the passenger seat trying to hang onto anything she could grab, made Maria smile, and as her own little victory dance, she didn't slow down.

'I can't believe it! It's happening! You're getting a heart baby girl!' Maria burst in excitement as her hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel. Her daughter was already back in the land of nod.

_Santana woke up to warm lips tracing up the crook of her neck, pecking light, gentle kisses on her exposed skin. She sighed happily into the kisses and turned her head to meet with the gorgeous blue eyes that made her heart flutter._

'_Hey you' Santana smiled and pulled the blonde tighter into her grasp._

'_Hey, sorry for waking you, i couldn't help myself, you look so sexy, cute, and beautiful when you sleep.' Brittany said matter-of-factly as she placed an intimate kiss on the Latina's lips. Santana's smile just grew._

'_Sexy, cute and beautiful? How do i do it?' Santana joked._

'_Well...' Brittany started, like the Latina had asked her a very serious question. 'You're sexy because, well you're naked right now and the things going through my mind can only be described as sexy...' Santana chuckled as the blonde blushed. '...You're cute because when your face rests against the pillow your nose crinkles and i just want to kiss it...and you're beautiful because when the morning light comes in through my window it casts a shiny blanket over your skin, like a golden rainbow, and i can't help but think i have the most beautiful thing in the world sleeping beside me, and she's all mine...'_

'_Britt...' Santana's eyes were welling up with the blondes speech, no one had ever talked about her like that. 'How did i get you?' she said quietly, it was meant to be inside her head but the words escaped her mouth._

'_What do you mean?' Brittany asked as she rested her head on the Latina's chest._

'_I mean...You are the most amazing person i have ever met, and i can safely say i will ever meet, i just don't...I don't understand why you are with me, a girl who can't run and play with you without having a heart attack, and the girl who cared so much about her reputation that she hurt the only person she has ever truly loved...I love you so much, but i just don't get it...' Santana felt silent tears streaming down her face and before she had time to blink soft pale fingers were wiping them away._

'_Please don't ever say something like that again. I'm with you because i've been in love with you since the first day i met you when you gave me back the note that had your name on it and it said you liked ducks...Please don't doubt how much i love you, because that will never ever change.' Brittany stopped whatever words Santana was going to say in reply by crashing their lips together. Santana could feel all her worries about her heart slowly fade away as the blonde massaged her lips, she imagined that if she could stay in her arms forever, then nothing could hurt her._

'_Um Santana dear?' Sharon said quietly as she knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. Santana looked at Brittany with fear. Did Sharon want her out of her house? Did she want her away from her daughter? 'Girl's are you decent? Can i come in?'_

'_Mum why do you need to talk to Santana?' Brittany asked with concern. It wasn't like her mother to act like this, she was always so open with her daughter. Brittany got off the bed and began to walk cautiously towards her bedroom door._

'_Please Brittany i just need to speak with her.'_

_Before Brittany could open the door she heard another voice on the other side, a voice that made her shiver._

'_Santana Marie Lopez you will get out here right now!' Dr. Lopez yelled, banging on the door frame. Brittany's eyes shot back to Santana who was now frozen still beside her bed. 'If you are not here in three seconds i am coming in there and dragging you out!'_

_Sharon tried desperately to calm the stressed man while the girls talked anxiously inside the room._

'_You can't go, i won't let him take you' Brittany said, taking a hold of Santana's shaking hands._

'_Britt, i have to go, if i don't go now...I'll never be allowed back, and i know if i stay he will just make my life a living hell.' Santana slumped._

'_But..'_

'_I love you' Santana said simply, squeezing the blondes hands and grabbing her bag before hesitantly walking to the door. She looked back to see worry planted on the blondes face. She took one last deep breath before opening the door to her awaiting wrath. She was surprised to only see a single saddened woman carrying the same expression as her daughter. 'Where is he?' Santana asked, expecting her father to jump out from around the corner and grab her._

'_I convinced him to wait for you in the car, i wish you girls would have told me your father didn't know you were staying with us.' Sharon said gently, pulling the Latina into a hug._

'_I don't want to go back' Santana whispered into Sharon's ear, tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

'_I know darling, listen you are always welcome here ok, our family will always be here for you no matter what happens.'_

_Santana just nodded into the embrace and accepted the kind words._

'_Mom...' Brittany started._

'_There's nothing i can do now sweetheart, this is between Santana and her family.'_

'_I should go.' Santana said sadly, pulling away from the embrace. 'Thank you Sharon, Britt i'll call you tonight, promise ok, please don't worry.'_

'_Ok...' Brittany sighed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ring ring...ring ring..._

'_Hey Britt, sorry I – ' Santana said as she picked up her phone, only to be quickly cut off by the blonde._

'_What happened, is everything ok? Did he hurt you? Why didn't you call? Why isn't your light on, where are you?'_

'_Britt, slow down! Everything's fine, well not fine, but i'm ok. We just had a very long and intense talk, he only just let me go to bed so i hadn't had a chance to call.'_

'_Oh...Well thank god, i was so scared San, i thought that something had happened.'_

'_I seem to remember telling you not to worry that pretty little head of yours' Santana laughed before her tone turned serious again. '...Britt?' _

'_Yeah?' Brittany asked, finally feeling as though she could breathe again._

'_How did you know my light wasn't on?' Santana asked curiously._

'_Oh...Um...I'm kind of outside your window, i got worried when you didn't return my calls so i...I came over.' Brittany confessed in embarrassment. She had to make sure her girlfriend was ok. Santana didn't reply, the blonde looked up to see the light in her room turn on instead. Moments later she saw Santana appear at the window, she slowly opened the window and smiled down at the blonde, before speaking back into the phone._

'_Can you come up baby? i think i need you to hold me tonight.'_

_Brittany just nodded since the Latina could clearly see her. She hung up the phone and looked at her options. She had the front door – NO, she would easily be caught, or she had... The window. Well that decided it. Brittany immediately started scaling the big tree covering the side of Santana's house, she saw a branch that looked sturdy enough to hold her weight and it dangled closely to Santana's window, almost brushing against the house. She thanked all of Sue's 'torture time' training sessions because they were coming in handy now. When she edged her way to the edge of the desired branch she reached out to take Santana's hand and suddenly realised how high up she was._

'_Don't look down baby, i've got you' _

_The blonde looked back into Santana's deep calming eyes and clutched tightly to her hand, with the other hand she steadied herself on the windowsill and then fell forward for the Latina to catch her and bring her through the window. The girls both fell backwards onto the floor and began laughing at their clumsy success. _

'_Haha shhhh Britt we have to be quiet, i don't want my Dad hearing us.' Santana whispered as she pulled Brittany up off the floor. Looking into her eyes Brittany saw the redness and puffiness she missed before._

'_Are you ok?' she asked as she cupped the Latina's face. Santana turned her cheek into the warm hand and let out a content sigh._

'_Can we just get in bed first? I'm so tired, i'll tell you everything once i have your arms around me and i know you won't let go.' Santana said with pleading eyes. Brittany just nodded knowingly and took the girl's hand. Santana settled into her side of the bed and watched lovingly as the blonde removed her shoes and jacket. She found herself wondering yet again how she got so lucky? How could someone care so much about her when she was nothing but a bitch to everyone she met?_

_Brittany, unaware of the eyes watching her every move, pulled back the covers and slid in next to the Latina. Santana instantly scooted closer and Brittany wrapped her arms tightly around the girl's sides and held her close to her chest._

'_I won't ever let you go' Brittany whispered as Santana began tracing slow circles on the blonde's stomach. Santana had never felt safer, and she let her mind believe that this moment could last forever. 'Can you tell me what happened?' Santana sighed at the blonde's gentle tone. This was the part she was dreading._

'_Well...We talked, he was surprisingly more calm and composed once we got home, i could tell he was trying hard not to raise his voice but...'_

'_But what?' Brittany asked as she ran her hands slowly through the Latina's hair._

'_But...Well, he told me i couldn't do cheerio's anymore, which isn't a big deal because i got kicked off anyway...Then he asked me why my report card said i was taking Essential math, that got him REALLY mad, and then...' Santana couldn't finish before tears started streaming down her face and landing on Brittany's chest. 'and then he told me i couldn't see you again.'_

'_Well that's just silly' Brittany said cocking her head to the side in thought. ' it's like Quinn said, we're like horny magnets that can't be forced apart.' The blonde stated seriously. This gained a slight chuckle from the Latina whose voice cracked with sadness. _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

'_Argh, why do we have to do this stupid thing anyway. I already know where i'm going to be in fifty years.' Santana complained, leaning against a row of lockers while the line before her slowly started to move again._

'_Yeah? And where's that?' Quinn asked absent-mindedly as she stroked her growing bump._

'_With Brittany...I don't know where we will be exactly...But i know we will be happy.' Santana nodded to herself, half forgetting that she was even talking to Quinn as she imagined a life filled with waking up next to her best friend, kissing those lips forever, hearing her laugh, watching her dance, and hearing those three little words every day that still managed to stop her heart._

_Quinn just shook her head at the Latina's dazed state._

'_What?' Santana asked defensively as she straightened herself back up._

'_You know you are such a bitch.' Quinn smiled, it was a sincere smile and this confused the Latina._

'_Yeah, well speak for yourself fabitch' Santana snapped. Quinn just laughed in response._

'_As i was going to say, you're a bitch, BUT...Whenever you see Brittany or talk about her it's like...Like someone's shocking you back to life and for a split second you seem...Happy, she's good for you, is what i'm trying to say.' _

'_I know...She's it Quinn, i can feel it, there's no one else.' Santana looked back at Quinn and realised they were, for once, having an honest moment. 'Anyway...' she coughed 'Where is my Britt-Britt?'_

_Santana pulled out her phone and let Quinn drown herself in her own self loathing thoughts of being a sixty-six year old woman with a fifty year old daughter._

_**ToBrittBritt: where are you babe? My pinky is getting cold:(**_

_**FromBrittBritt: i'm in a dark room and i'm scared, something's staring at me.**_

_**ToBrittBritt: Are you ok? Do you want me to come get you? We have that time capsule thing today remember?**_

_**FromBrittBritt: They told me i have to stay in here, can you keep talking to me?**_

_**ToBrittBritt: Ok...But tell me the second you want to get out ok? Guess what, my parents are actually allowing me to leave the house this weekend, you know what that means;)**_

_**FromBrittBritt: Are you finally taking me camping?**_

_**ToBrittBritt: Haha well i was more thinking along the lines of sexy sleepover but i guess we can combine the two;)**_

_**FromBrittBritt: Yay it will be like a double rainbow!:)**_

_**ToBrittBritt: It sure will:) We can cook marshmellows and cosy up under the stars, i bet you look great in the moonlight:)**_

_**FromBrittBritt: Thankyou:)**_

_**ToBrittBritt: You're welcome babe, but you look great in every light.**_

_**FromBrittBritt: No i meant thankyou for being you, for being so sweet, i feel like you're my own little secret. Maybe you should start saying nice things to other people too, maybe you can make them feel as happy as i feel when i'm with you:)**_

_**ToBrittBritt: the only person i want to make happy is you, and if you let me do that for the rest of my life, then i'll never need anything else.**_

_**FromBrittBritt: San, i have to go, that kid with the jew fro is talking to me but i just keep wondering what Lord Tubbington would look like with that much hair:( i'll meet you after school so we can walk home and discuss camping! Ps i love you, and just thinking of you makes me happy:)**_

_**ToBrittBritt: i'll kick that jew fro's ass for interrupting my Britt-Britt time:( yep i'll meet you in our spot, hopefully this crap won't take much longer. Ps i love you too:)**_

_After sending off the last text, Santana slipped her phone back into her pocket, and once again began to lean back on the lockers behind her. She wondered where the hell Brittany could be? The thought of ditching this time capsule crap and going to find her girlfriend crossed her mind several times but she stopped herself each time. She had been trying to let Brittany do more things on her own, although the Latina loved doing as much as she could for Brittany, she loved even more the smile that spread onto her face when she did something successfully on her own without any help. It certainly wasn't a rare occurrence for the blonde to get lost. _She's probably in the auditorium or something...

'_Omg whoever is in there now is taking their sweet ass time!' Santana growled, she just wanted the day to be over with so she could see Brittany again._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

'_Which way Britt?' Santana asked as she came to a crossroads._

'_Umm...' Brittany fumbled her grip on the oversized map and turned it several times over before she had it the right way up. 'Left, no right! It's right!'_

'_Are you sure?' Santana could see Brittany concentrating especially hard on all the lines and dots of the map. _

'_Yeah...' Brittany stated uneasily. Santana just shrugged and nodded turning right, she figured wherever they ended up she would still have an amazing time, as long as she had her blonde next to her. Dr Lopez had forked out and gotten his daughter a brand new car to drive to school, Santana knew it was his way of apologising without actually having to say anything. Santana offered to drive so Brittany could relax and pick out all the weird and wonderful things they passed. However the trip was proving rather stressful for the blonde who clearly couldn't read a map, but she didn't want to let Santana down._

'_How bout we stop at the next station and i'll look over the map while you get us something to eat?' Santana reasoned, seeing the clear frustration on her girlfriends face. She smiled at her cute furrowed brow._

'_No, i've got it, we're not far now, promise!' Brittany stated excitedly, she really wanted to impress the Latina._

_The rain was falling heavier with every second. Brittany had led the pair down a secluded dirt track which she insisted was the right way. Santana was getting increasingly frustrated as small tree branches grazed the sides of her brand new car and mud sprayed the windows. _

_Her resolve that she would have fun wherever she went, as long as she was with Brittany was quickly fading. She gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying to peer through the rain as they passed what she was certain was the last bit of civilisation they were going to find out here. It was a small bar simply named 'Beer & Pie'._

'_Great name' Santana voiced sarcastically._

'_Huh?' the blonde asked as she snapped her head back up from the map._

'_Nothing, just a bar back there... What do you think Britt, are we almost there?' Santana tried her best to still hold hope in the blonde but she knew she came off as angry. She turned her high-beams on as they rounded another corner, revealing a long stretch of road with nothing but the darkened shadows of tree's leading them forward._

'_Um...I think so..' Brittany trailed. Santana had just about had enough. She was cold, hungry and sick of driving around in the middle of nowhere for a camp site they were never going to find._

'_Britt, just admit it, you don't know where we are, we're lost.'_

'_I do know, i think we had to turn back there a bit...' Brittany said with uncertainty written all over her face._

'_Omg Brittany that's it! I'm turning around, maybe by some miracle we can find another god forsaken soul out here for directions and get out of these scary ass woods and go home.' She couldn't look at the blonde while she talked. She already knew the perfectly shaped pout and the furrowed brow that were awaiting her gaze._

'_But i wanna go camping, you promised San.'_

_She tried her best to drown out the disappointment in her girlfriends voice and didn't even bother to answer the blonde as she slid the car into second gear and steered out wide so she could do a U-turn. She veered slightly into small scrubs as she tried to make enough room to turn the vehicle around. Just as she was revving to pull them back onto the road her tyres started spinning uncontrollably and mud was splattering the sides of her car. She stopped with a groan, pulled it into first gear and tried again. Anger boiled to the surface as she realised they were stuck._

'_I think we're stuck' Brittany stated with a slight smile playing on her lips, not sensing the Latina's state._

'_Really Brittany, really? Well you must be a fucking genius to work that one out' Santana snapped and as soon as the words left her mouth she wished that she could reach out and grab them back before the blonde could register them. She shamefully looked over towards her girlfriend and saw the full extent of her words clouding the blondes crystal blue eyes. Tears forming around the edges and shock on her face. 'Britt i'm so sorry, i didn't mean it' she apologised. Before she could say any more Brittany had opened her door and stepped out into the cold night air. Rain instantly began to spurt onto the car seats. She jumped back in shock as the passenger door was slammed shut and droplets of water splashed onto her face from the impact._

'_Shit' she exhaled as she opened her own door and followed the blonde who had already began walking back the way they had come._

'_Brittany!' Santana yelled through the storm they were caught in. 'Where are you going? You're going to get pneumonia.'_

_The blonde kept walking without turning around. Santana contemplated whether she should get back in the car and try and get it out so they could go home, or if she should follow Brittany into the darkness and wild weather._

'_Damn it' the answer was simple of course, she would follow Brittany and try to keep her safe, even though the blonde clearly didn't want a bar of her at the moment. 'Britt wait up!'_

_Santana finally caught up to Brittany just as she entered the 'Beer & Pie' bar. She was greeted at the door by a short and stubby drunken gentlemen who tipped his invisible hat at her before she entered. She searched through the quiet bar filled with middle aged men before her eyes landed on a young soaking wet blonde beauty sidling up to the bar. With a flutter of her heart she raced towards the girl and ignored the wolf whistles as she passed a run down pool table. Just as she arrived she noticed Brittany talking to the young bartender. The last thing she needed to deal with on top of a pissed off Brittany is a pissed off and drunk Brittany._

'_She's underage' Santana stated firmly as she leaned across the bar so the bartender could hear her loud and clear._

'_So?' he chuckled._

'_So you can't serve her alcohol sasquatch' _

'_Well your stunning friend here was just – ' he started with a smirk before a wave of the hand stopped him._

'_One- she is not my friend she is my girlfriend, two- you best stop looking at her like that or i am going to rip those eyes outside your head, and three – you serve her alcohol and i'll have you fired.' Santana countered with her own signature smirk._

'_aannnd here's your raspberry pie miss.' An old woman said as she approached the bar and handed Brittany a pink bag with a 'Beer & Pie' logo printed on it. Brittany smiled at the woman and handed her some money from her pocket before taking the bag from her hands._

'_I wasn't trying to buy alcohol San, i'm not as stupid as you think i am.'_

_Santana's heart sank with the hurt behind those words and she just wanted to bang her head against a wall. She gave one final glare towards the bartender before following Brittany back out the door. The influx of cold air hit her again like a ton of bricks._

'_Britt where are you going now?'_

'_Back to the car, Jeremy said he could get me a pie but i had to leave after , you know we are underage.' Brittany stated sarcastically._

_Santana winced at the thought that Brittany had already learnt the scumbag's name, but she didn't question it, instead she picked up her feet and ran back out into the pouring rain until she was walking next to Brittany. _

_Intense silence overtook them and it wasn't until the car was back in sight when it was finally broken._

'_I'm not stupid you know?' Brittany said, her voice was loud so Santana could hear her above the rain._

'_I know Britt, i just – '_

'_Do you?' Brittany cut in. 'Because sometimes i feel like you're just, putting up with me or something, and if you are, then you don't have to anymore.' Brittany stated seriously as she trained her eyes on the car. Santana couldn't believe her ears, she didn't know where to start._

'_Britt what are you saying?' she finally got out, her teeth chattering from the cold._

'_I'm saying if you're sick of me...Then this is your shot to get out, i won't hold it against you ok, you're so much smarter than me San and you could use someone who could keep up with your conversations without having to go home and google what rhythm right ventilation glacier means.' The blonde sadly hung her head. Santana tried her best to overlook brittany's adorable attempt at remembering her heart condition, and bit down the smile that was lifting at the corners of her mouth._

'_You looked up my condition?' _

'_Yeah well i wanted to know everything so i could help you, and so you had someone to talk to about it...But it just kept popping up with sites about air vents and igloos...'_

'_Baby' Santana smiled as she stopped the blonde and lifted her tan hand to cup smooth milky cheeks. 'I can talk to anyone about all that boring stuff, when i'm with you is when i can finally let loose and be myself...I like talking about how magical unicorns are, and about your new diet you've created for Lord Tub. I don't know how you do it but every day without fail i find myself thinking about how your smarter than all the rest of us put together, everything you say makes me look at the world in a different way and i wouldn't trade that for any dull conversation with an up- themselves nerd like berry' _

_Santana paused, waiting to see the reaction from the blonde. It would almost be impossible for anyone else to notice but Santana saw the slight glint of a smile twinkle in Brittany's eyes and she knew she could keep going. _

'_I love you so much baby, please don't ever say anything like that again, i never want out of what we have ok? Never.' She locked her hands around the back of brittany's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss, feeling the warmth of the pie press against her stomach._

_Brittany stiffened for a second until she relaxed into the kiss and moved her lips against plump red ones. All the intense emotions of the last couple of hours seemed to shed away as the rain washed down their faces and over their beautifully connected lips, and suddenly Santana didn't mind being out in the rain anymore. Santana placed her hands on the blondes hips and pulled her closer into the embrace only to feel Brittany shiver against her chest. As much as she wanted to stay in this position forever, trying to convey all her love into one kiss, she didn't want Brittany to get sick, so with all the will power she had, she pulled away and heard a moan of disapproval leave the blonde's lips._

'_Baby you're shivering. Come on let's get back to the car, and then i promise i'll do all i can to warm you up again.' Santana added with a wink. Brittany's pout was replaced with an enthusiastic nod and before the Latina knew what hit her she was being dragged down the road by her hand with a giggling blonde racing in front of her. She laughed and let Brittany lead her back to the warmth of the car._

**_What do we think? :)_**


	8. I'm sorry

**Cray stuff happens in this chapter so enjoy.**

**Don't own glee.**

**please review:)**

Maria screeched into the hospital parking lot, not bothering to correct her diagonal parking.

'Come on sweety, wake up, we are here.' Dr .Lopez said gently to his exhausted daughter. A sad smile spread over the dark haired girl's features. She was happy she would be finally getting a new heart but she just wished Brittany was there to hold her hand, she knew how much she hated hospitals and would surely calm her down.

Dr. Lopez opened his car door and addressed his panicked wife and mother. 'You two, go in and warn the nurse that we have arrived and will need immediate attention, i'll bring Santana in, go now.'

The two women hurried off through the main hospital doors. Dr. Lopez reached back into the backseat and placed his strong arms underneath his daughters legs and around her back and lifted her from the vehicle, closing the door behind them.

'Is Brittany coming?...' Santana breathed, her eyes struggling to stay open. Her father didn't answer his daughter's plea, instead he kept moving one foot in front of the other, training his eyes on the big clear doors before him.

'_Sannnn, i want to go with you.' Brittany whined as she tugged on her girlfriend's hand._

'_Britt, you have no idea how much i want you there but you know if my Dad see's you with me he will flip. I'll only be gone an hour or two tops ok?'_

'_But San you hate hospitals...I want to be there to make you feel safe.' The blonde confessed with pink cheeks. Santana pulled back and stopped her in the halls, bringing her back out of the rush of students to rest against unoccupied lockers._

'_I know and i'm not gonna lie because i'm kinda freaking out right now, but i promise i'll get these stupid tests over and done with as quick as possible babe, and then you can make me feel as safe as you want.' The latina added with a wink. _

'_Brittany, Santana!' _

_Santana winced at the ear piercing pitch coming from the girl just metres behind them, she didn't need to turn to know who was making her ears want to close over._

'_Fuck off hobbit' She flew over her shoulder. Brittany gave her a disapproving look which caused her to sigh and turn around to face the short brunette she despised. _

'_Well good morning to you too Santana' Rachel said sarcastically but still couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. 'Have you girls heard about Noah's party tonight? He told me to spread the word like herpes but i found that quite inappropriate so i am here by formally inviting you to Noah's party tonight at 8 sharp, dress casual, and i'm sure he will provide a wine cooler each for everyone and- '_

'_Please don't give me herpes, Lord Tubbington had that once and it took ages for it to go away.' Brittany said in concern._

'_Don't worry Britt, Barbra here would have to have gotten some action to be able to give you herpes and by the look of those tights, i think you're pretty safe.' Santana smirked at her insult and Brittany sighed in relief. _

'_Do you ever get tired of thinking up new ways to insult people?' Rachel asked nervously, trying to still hold a strong exterior in front of the Latina but miserably failing._

'_Do you ever get tired of painting your face orange and slapping on a green wig to head off to the chocolate factory in hopes that today will be the day Wonka will let you try an everlasting gobbstopper?' Santana said angrily and stepped closer towards the smaller girl. Brittany quickly shot out her arm and grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her in the opposite direction._

'_Thanks Rach, we might see you there!' She yelled over her shoulder as she dragged a resistant Santana._

'_The nerve of her, i was about to go all – '_

'_I know, i know, but San she was just trying to be nice and invite us to Pucks...I don't know why you have to be so mean to her.' _

_Santana scoffed 'Please she just wanted to invite you, i just happened to be there to witness her embarrassing proposal, argh now i'm replaying it in my head'._

'_She invited both of us, do we want to go?' Brittany asked as they made it to the school exit. Santana stopped because she could see her mother's car parked just out of the school gates. She pulled Brittany behind a pillar before they were seen._

'_Um...I dunno, i kinda just want to spend tonight with you...' Santana confessed with a blush. They had been spending almost every night together at Santana's, after lights out of course, but it was the best part of her day to curl up with Brittany and just talk about how their day was even though they would spend their entire day together, they still managed to find new stories to tell, or reminisce about old ones. Brittany cupped Santana's cheek and lifted her gaze up to meet blue eyes._

'_..OK' Brittany breathed._

'_Ok?' Santana questioned. She instantly felt guilty, she thought the blonde would protest and pout until she agreed to go but now she wasn't even trying to fight anymore. 'But you love dancing and parties'_

'_But i love you more.' Brittany smiled, placing a soft kiss on Santana's furrowed brow. 'Now go on, your mom's waiting for you, i'll see you tonight.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Santana stepped into her father's office after finally finishing the last test for the day. _

'_You asked to see me?' Santana said with an annoyed tone as she plonked down in the chair in front of his desk. She noticed the desk was placed higher than a normal one would and couldn't help but scoff at her father's attempt to intimidate anyone who had to come in to see him._

'_Santana, i wanted to talk to you.' He said drawing his attention back from the computer screen to his left and setting his eyes back on his daughter._

'_Yeah well i gathered that much.'_

'_I am at work Santana, this is going to be a serious and professional conversation and i would appreciate it if you could act like a mature adult.' He frowned towards her._

'_When are our conversations anything but serious?' Santana fired back. Dr. Lopez chose to ignore his daughter's attitude and continue with why he called her in._

'_I wanted to talk to you about managing your condition until we have a donor for you.'_

'_I have been managing.'_

'_Yeah well your little breathing techniques aren't going to hold up anymore Santana.' He stated sternly and Santana felt anger start to boil within her. 'Number 1, no more cheerio's or strenuous exercise.'_

'_One step ahead of ya dad, not on the cheerio's anymore' Santana scoffed. She hated being told what to do, especially by her father who never took an interest in her life anyway until she was practically dying._

'_Good girl...Santana i feel you are old enough to know that...the next few months, waiting for a heart...It's going to be rough.' He stated uneasily, watching the girl for any signs of a breakdown._

'_Rough?' Santana asked curiously. He took a deep breath before continuing._

'_Your body is going to start to decline, your heart is no longer working to it's best ability and therefore your organs and your limbs are getting less blood supply. Over time you will begin to feel weak, you will find that things which were simple before start to become more...Difficult...I don't want to scare you but i felt you need to be prepared for what is – '_

'_What's number two?' Santana asked quickly with a steady and stern voice. Dr. Lopez almost laughed at how similar his daughter was to himself, but he settled for a cracked smile that could barely be seen by anyone else but the few people who had seen it before._

'_Number two, you will transfer back into calculus, i've already spoken to the student co-ordinator and you start in Miss Aldren's class on Monday.' Santana expected it so she didn't say anything, she didn't even nod, but her father knew she was accepting this information. _

'_Is that all?' she didn't break character as she stood from her chair in preparation to leave, she just wanted to get out of that damn office._

'_One last thing, sit down.' Santana huffed and lazily slumped back into the chair. Dr. Lopez took a second to sit forward and rest his elbows on the desk in front of him so his face was closer to his daughters. 'You are to stay away from that girl. I mean it.'_

_Santana flicked her eyes up quickly to be met with a hardened and serious expression. That girl? That girl? How dare he talk about Brittany like she was just some girl that didn't mean anything._

'_Her name is Brittany.' Santana stated between gritted teeth. 'and i wouldn't stay away from her if you locked me up in a basement a million miles away, i'd find a way to be with her, so save your breath because it's not worth it.'_

'_Santana – '_

'_No! I am not going to sit here and listen to you try and convince me not to be with her, i'm out of cheerio's and i'm going to do your stupid math class now this meeting is over!' she scraped the chair back as she stood abruptly and stormed out of her father's office, slamming the door behind her and ignoring the questioning looks from the surrounding nurses._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

'_How did the tests go dear?' Maria asked after finishing a silent dinner. Santana wiped her mouth with a napkin before answering._

'_Fine' she lied. She could feel her mothers eyes piercing into her temple. _

'_Did your father talk to you about Brittany?' She asked matter-of-factly as she moved to clear the table of plates. Santana eyed her mother in disbelief. _

'_Are you serious? You're in on this too!' she yelled and stepped up from her chair._

'_Do not raise your voice at me young lady, and for the record yes i agree with your father, perhaps it's a good idea to just focus on yourself for a while until you're all better.'_

'_Why is everyone acting like Brittany is some toxic person! If i was with Puck would i have to break up with him?' Santana challenged, half –expecting the answer. Maria turned her gaze to the plates she was collecting and headed to the kitchen._

'_Puck is a nice boy..' Maria said softly but sternly over her shoulder._

_Santana felt the anger in her stomach boil up again, she couldn't believe this was happening. Why couldn't people see Brittany the way she did, as the person who had been saving her life since they were eight years old? The girl she was so desperately in love with._

_Santana raced up the stairs to her room and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her to prove her point to her mother. She was furiously pacing back and forth around her room creating arguments inside her head of all the things she should have said to her parents. She went to reach for her laptop to chat with Brittany when she saw that a calculus text book had been placed on her desk. The anger managed to reach the surface and she picked up the book and threw it at her door. It landed with a loud thump and she was sure her mother was going to be marching up the stairs in no time to scold her. As she listened for the sound of footsteps she suddenly heard the front door open and shut and her mother greeting her father. Santana moved to press her ear against her bedroom door and she could faintly here her parents arguing._

'_Jesus Christ Maria i'm doing everything i can!'_

'_Well try harder, I can't lose my only daughter!'_

'_I've called every bloody doctor i've ever met at every damn conference i've ever been to, there's no way around it!...we just have to wait!'_

_Santana couldn't take all the yelling anymore, she needed out of this house!_

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Brittany was waiting for a text from Santana to say for her to come over when her bedroom door slowly crept open. She was about to curse her mom for not knocking before she was graced with Santana's chocolate brown eyes smiling at her._

'_San!' she said excitedly as she raced over to engulf her girlfriend in a bear hug. 'I thought i was coming to your's? How did you get out? Do your parents know your here? I'm so happy to see you!'_

_Santana giggled at the blonde and felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Brittany always made her feel better. 'Let's go to Pucks' She said into Brittany's neck before placing a light kiss on her skin._

_Brittany pulled back with a grin. 'But i thought – '_

'_I just want to have some fun Britt, today's been...Kinda rough' Santana breathed as she took the blondes hands in her own._

'_Are you ok? Were the tests alright? Did they probe you?' Brittany asked seriously._

'_No babe nothing like that, i just really need a drink ok, so come on lets go i wants to get my mack on with my girl.' _

_Brittany giggled and jumped up and down with excitement, swinging their hands through the air._

_XXXXXXXXX_

'_Brittany! Santana! You came!' _

_Santana rolled her eyes as a very intoxicated Rachel Berry jumped into her arms and soiled her with the smell of vodka. Santana pushed the small girl away from her and headed towards Mercedes who was mixing drinks behind the portable bar Puck usually kept in his dad's shed. She left Brittany to chat with the hobbit._

'_Hey wheezy, make me something strong would ya.' Santana smirked with her best bitchy tone and ignored the eye roll she got from Mercedes. _

'_Didn't think i would be seeing you out and about so soon girl.' Mercedes said as she slid over a glass filled with a dark brown liquid. Santana eyed it suspiciously._

'_Yeah well it wouldn't be much of a party without me would it?' she smirked. 'What's in this?'_

'_Little bit of everything' Mercedes shrugged. Santana gave off a light chuckle and brought the drink to her lips. She was desperate to taste the sweet alcohol and forget about the days stressful events._

'_San what are you doing?' suddenly the drink was being taken from her grasp and she had half of it spilt down her front._

'_What the hell Britt?' she said as she wiped down her top, which was luckily black so no one could see the stain. She tried to reach for the drink again but Brittany quickly tipped it up to her mouth and chugged the rest of it, almost gagging in disgust as she brought the empty glass down._

'_That's disgusting' she winced and Mercedes chuckled._

'_Britt that was mine'_

'_You shouldn't be drinking, it's not good for you.' Brittany said with a worried expression. All Santana wanted was to just forget about the day, have her worries taken away with the help of a few drinks, why was Brittany being so difficult? Just a few drinks wouldn't hurt._

'_Britt you have got to be kidding me?'_

'_I won't let you drink tonight.' The blonde stated firmly and shot a disapproving glare at Mercedes._

'_You're not my mother!' Santana yelled in frustration and turned on her heels so she didn't have to face sad blue eyes. She was sick of being told what to do, she didn't need it from Brittany too._

_She pushed past Artie and Tina on the dance floor and coasted past a depressed looking Kurt on the couch listening to Rachel ramble on about something before she found Puck coming in from outside._

'_Hey' she said. Santana and Puck had been back on better terms lately, he had accepted the whole 'being in love with brittany' thing and they had actually been getting along._

'_Hey Lopez' he sighed._

'_What's wrong with you? You look like someone just took away your porno stash.' She said as she noticed his arched back and shattered expression, he was usually so cocky._

'_Ah Quinn's just been on my back alot lately, and not in the good way, she's really stressing about this baby thing.' He sighed again rubbing the back of his neck and Santana just nodded trying to understand his situation. 'Anyway what's up with you, you look like you need a drink?'_

'_You read my mind, but Brittany's practically guarding the bar so i can't get any drinks.' She huffed._

'_No barrier my friend, i always have stashes.' Puck winked and walked Santana down the hall._

'_Why are we going to your bedroom? Hell no puck that is not happening!' Santana yelled and attempted to run past him._

'_Relax Lopez, i know you're not into that anymore, but you know i always keep a bottle of scotch under my bed.'_

_Santana flinched at the memory of kissing his scotch soaked lips, they were in such contrast to Brittany's sweet strawberry kisses. _

'_Yeah i remember... well i can find it myself, i don't think it's a good idea us being alone in your room, i don't want Britt getting the wrong idea.'_

'_Alright, alright, one woman girl now, i get it.' Puck said throwing his hands in the air and walking back towards the party. Santana instantly felt more comfortable once he was gone, and soon found her focus back on getting some f that sweet alcohol inside of her. She walked into Pucks room and was immediately engulfed in his sick scent that took her weeks to get used to. It smelt like booze and sex in there and she couldn't bring herself to look at the bed where she had shamed herself for so many nights, thinking of Brittany while he touched her. She shivered at the thought and quickly dug around for the bottle of scotch. Once she reached it she unscrewed the bottle while sitting on the ground and took a sip which burnt her throat._

_Suddenly the door flung open and Brittany raced to her side. Just her luck._

'_San! What are you doing?' Brittany tried desperately to get the drink from her hands but her grip was too strong. 'Let go!'_

'_No, just let me have some!' Santana yelled back as she played tug-a-war. Brittany yanked hard and the bottle slipped from the Latina's grip. Santana groaned in frustration. 'I'm sick of everyone telling me what i should and shouldn't be doing!' she screamed and reached for the bottle again. Brittany snapped the bottle away and threw it fast against the back wall. The bottle smashed on impact and all the sounds in the room suddenly became very quiet. Brittany's eyes were popping out of her head at what she had done and Santana's chest was heaving in shock. Brittany's gaze slowly faltered until her eyes rested on the floor._

'_...I d-don't want you to die...' Brittany breathed quietly. Santana let out a sigh as she saw tears clouding her favourite blue eyes. She internally punched herself for doing this to Brittany._

'_Britt, i'm not going to - '_

'_I need you to stop trying to protect me from the truth and talk to me about this, i can see that you're scared and you're scaring me too San!...I'm scared.'_

_Santana could feel her own eyes filling with tears at the sight of the broken girl in front of her who had clearly been dealing with more than she ever thought. She took Brittany's hands and sat her down on the floor, she didn't want Brittany sitting on Pucks bed, it was bad enough having her in the same room._

_Santana continued to edge closer to Brittany until their foreheads were touching. She had regretted having this conversation. She wanted to live in a peaceful and happy world with Brittany forever, but reality was finally catching up to her. She took a deep breath in before she started._

'_...I am scared.' Santana confessed. She could almost feel Brittany stripping down the last of her barriers as all the emotions she was trying to hold so tightly to her chest over the last few weeks came tumbling out of her at a rapid speed. That last barrier was holding it all in and now the flood gates had opened. She buried her face into Brittany's comforting shoulder and let the fresh tears flow freely from her tired eyes. She didn't want Brittany to have to feel anything that she was feeling, she didn't want her to worry, or hurt, or feel any pain at all. Santana knew it was never wise to keep anything from the blonde, and further more there was no point since Brittany could read her like a book. She just didn't want to have the inevitable conversation which had been boiling to the surface, what would happen if she died?_

'_Please let me in San' Brittany was so gentle in the way she spoke it was impossible to believe she had just smashed a bottle against the wall in anger. Santana felt loving fingers brush through her hair and warm lips touch softly to her forehead. She sniffed a sob before she began to speak. She had to do it now, Brittany deserved to know everything that went on inside her head. She took in one last shaky breath._

'_I just...' Santana started before she felt another wave of tears spill from her eyes._

'_Shhh it's ok babe, let it out, i'm here' Brittany encouraged and began rubbing slowly down Santana's arm as she pressed another kiss to her forehead._

'_I just...I just keep thinking of everything i will m-miss out on if this all goes to shit, you k-know?'_

_Brittany stayed silent. She didn't want to interrupt one word Santana said so she wouldn't miss anything or discourage her from saying what she felt. Brittany just continued giving soft loving touches and kisses to balance every sob or shaky breath escaping Santana's lips._

'_Before i found out about my...condition, i had all these, well...dreams, i guess. I imagined my life going a certain way and to think that it might never happen now...' Santana lets out another sob and Brittany gently places a kiss on the tip of her nose. 'I mean, i had it all planned out...We would graduate right, and we w-would pack up all our shit, squash it into the back of my car and leave this death trap of a town.' _

_When a few minutes went by and Brittany felt as though Santana wasn't going to continue she finally spoke up, but it was barely above a whisper._

'_Where would we go San?'_

_A small smile spread through the tears enveloping Santana's lips and she held her eyes shut and visioned her hopeful future._

'_New York. I know Dorothy always drones on about it and i roll my eyes, but she does seem to know a lot about the city and i...I do take note of what she says sometimes.' Brittany tries to hide her growing smile by turning her head so it rests in the crook of Santana's neck. 'Anyway i know it's supposed to be where dreams come true, and i thought that maybe it could make mine come true...I want to be a singer Britt, like a proper singer, be famous and have fans and tour the world!' Brittany lifts her head back up to see the glow in the Latina's eyes and can't fight the grin that spreads over her face._

'_Well i hope you have room on that tour bus for me? Someone's got to keep those fan girls at arm length away, because if i was them and i got my hands on you, i'd never let you go.'_

'_Britt it wouldn't matter how many concerts i did or how many countries i visited i would never find someone as perfect as you, those girls wouldn't stand a chance.' Santana stated proudly and leaned in to kiss Brittany's blushing cheek. 'Plus not only would i demand you and i have our own personal bus so we could get it on whenever we wanted' she winked 'but you would also be right next to me on stage'_

'_What? I'm protective of you Santana, and seriously if any of those girls tried to grab you i might have to take a leap out of your book and go all lima heights' Brittany said shaking her head in confusion, and Santana just smiled at the image in her head of Brittany tackling girls to the ground in the mosh pit. 'but i don't think standing on stage with you and staring them down would be very good for your appearance.'_

'_Relax babe' Santana giggled. 'I meant that you would be one of the dancers, well the head dancer actually, and you would choreograph all the routines and dance around me for hours looking all hot and sweaty and then maybe after if i do a good job on stage you could put on your own little private show for me backstage' Santana seduced with lustful eyes. Brittany let out a playful giggle and started pressing passionate kisses down Santana's neck, releasing a moan from the Latina's lips._

'_mmm i'm liking future us, keep going.' Brittany hummed against her neck._

'_Well when the tour finishes and we have had sex in every country' Brittany laughs at her girlfriend's deliciously dirty mind that she never wanted to change. 'we would go back to our cute little home in New York and-'_

'_Oh, oh can we have a white picket fence?' Brittany chimed in excitedly. Santana giggled out a response._

'_Of course, anything you want babe, we can live in a gingerbread house for all i care as long as you're with me. Lord. T would greet us at the door when we get home because we told the landlord to shove it when he said no pets allowed. We would cozy up in front of our fire place during the winter and watch the snow fall outside our window, and then...' Santana looked down shyly at the ground and intertwined their fingers 'Um you know later we might..Uh like...Get married and have kids...I mean only if you wanted-'_

_Santana words were cut off with Brittany's lips pressed firmly against hers. 'I love you Santana Lopez.' She said proudly when they broke from the kiss. Santana was beaming from ear to ear and for a moment she was genuinely happy, but all too suddenly her mind caught back up with her and shocked her back to reality._

'_...I love you too...But, i guess all that...It may never happen, it's just a dream anyway. I'm never going to graduate, or get out of this town, or get a recording contract and become a professional singer, or live happily ever after. It ends for me Britt, this is the end of the line.' Santana feels dry tears get washed away by fresh ones as they once again pour down her cheeks. Brittany wraps her arms tightly around Santana and pulls her as tight as possible as her own tears fall, she shakes her head to try and keep her mind clear so she can be the strength Santana needs in this moment._

'_You're not going anywhere San, and you're going to get everything you ever dreamed of, that's a promise.' Brittany said firmly aloud, but she was mainly making a mission to herself in her mind to do whatever it takes to make those things come true._

'_T-Thankyou' Santana sobbed._

_Brittany knew what she had to do, she had been reading up more and more about heart conditions and heart transplants and she was now informed of the danger Santana was in. She knew Santana didn't have a very good shot from the little progress which had been made, but most of all, she knew what she needed._

'_a heart..' Brittany whispered to herself so softly that Santana didn't hear._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Brittany's legs were shaking as they slowly edged their way towards their destination. She barely noticed the nurses passing her and giving her polite smiles. Finally she was standing outside the office she had been in many times before, Dr. Lopez had been her doctor ever since she was little and broke her arm on the monkey bars._

_Knock knock knock... even her hands were shaking._

'_Come in' she heard announce. Brittany hesitantly opened the office door. She coughed awkwardly waiting for the man to acknowledge her presence. 'Brittany?' he said through the tip of his glasses and gestured for her to take a seat. Brittany immediately took up the offer, greatful that she didn't have to worry about her knee's buckling from beneath her if she was sitting down. _

_She waited for him to continue but then quickly realised it was her that had intruded on him and he was staring expectantly._

'_Dr. Lopez – ' she was cut off immediately._

'_What is it this time Brittany? Are you going to try and convince me that Santana's heart condition isn't anything to worry about, that you two can handle it on your own for what? 6 months, 3 months, before you slip up and her heart gets pushed over the edge? Are you here to tell me how to do my job? Or are you simply here to give up, throw in the towel because its all suddenly so real that you can't possibly carry the burden that my daughter might very well die and if it wasn't for your so called 'helping' her...her condition could have been corrected and she wouldn't be in this position at all. Hmm?'_

_Brittany sat in shock as she stared deep into his dark eyes, those eyes were nothing like Santana's, hers were warm and loving, but his...well if looks could kill._

'_I-I, um...No none of those reasons actually..' she stammered._

'_Then why are you in my office without an appointment, you're wasting my time, i have a heart to find, i think you've done enough.'_

'_That's why i'm here...I want to help.' Brittany played with her hands nervously in her lap but tried to stay in control with her eyes, she knew the man tried to dominate with his glare._

'_and how can you help exactly? Are you a doctor?' he asked sarcastically. Brittany wondered if he was asking a serious question or not._

'_No but i have a heart, and Santana needs one, so...'_

'_Jesus Brittany i knew you were stupid but this is just beyond, hearts don't just grow back if you take it out.' Brittany could sense his anger reaching higher levels, but she was insistent to say what she came to say._

'_I know, but San needs it, and i want her to have mine.'_

'_Brittany –'_

'_Just hear me out ok, please?' he reluctantly nodded and took the bridge of his nose between his fingers in frustration._

'_If she were to die...' Brittany instantly felt a lump catch in her throat and it took all she had to push it back down, she couldn't cry in front of Dr. Lopez, she had to be strong for San. 'I would...I would have nothing...She is everything to me, and without her i would be even more lost than i get now in the crowds of students at mckinley. I wouldn't be able to live without her beside me, protecting me and loving me...Santana, she's smart, she's beautiful, she's talented, she has everything going for her and i want her to fulfil all her dreams.' Lopez urged her on when he looked back up at her from his glasses and retracted his hand from his face. 'My only dream was fulfilled the day i met her, i fell in love. If i don't have her, i'm done anyway, there's nothing else i want in this life but her.' Brittany had to stop as tears were choking her words. She cursed herself for letting go what she was trying so hard to keep locked in._

'_Brittany what are you suggesting?' his eyes were no longer angry but confused and somewhat shocked._

'_I think you already know...' she said wiping away the last of the tears and sitting up straighter to compose herself._

'_I would do anything for my daughter, but i am a professional, i will not do what you are asking.'_

'_Where do we start?'_

_Lopez sat back into his chair in shock of the girl's stubbornness, it reminded him of his daughter._

'_Did you hear what i just said?'_

'_I heard, but i'm doing this with or without your help and since i'm so _'stupid', _i suggest you help me..Wouldn't want to waste two lives.' Brittany felt her confidence grow with every eye flicker he gave away, she could do this._

'_Brittany what you're suggesting, it's not as simple as you just giving your heart, there are tests that need to be conducted and the results have to match perfectly and be compatible with Santana – '_

'_Ok well then let's get started.'_

'_This – i shouldn't –'_

'_Like i said' Brittany said leaning forward in her chair and keeping eye contact. 'i'm doing this with or without your help. Do you love your daughter?' of course she knew the answer, her father had once told her to never ask a question unless you already know the answer, but when she told Santana she said to never stop asking questions you don't know the answer to, because that's how you learn._

'_...Yes, more than anything.' He looked broken now, his shoulders were slumped and his head hung low, eyes drained of any anger they previously held. Brittany couldn't think of a time she had ever seen him like this._

'_Then you will help me save her.'_

_There was a long silence. Fifteen, twenty minutes went by with no words spoken. The phone on his desk rang several times but he would quickly divert the call onwards. Brittany kept her eyes trained on his every movement, she wanted to leave and get out of the hospital and from his glare but she wouldn't leave until she got her answer._

'_I'm not a murderer...' it was so soft Brittany could barely hear it but it still managed to startle her._

'_I'm not asking you to kill anyone, i'm asking you to save someone, your daughter.'_

_He took his head in his hands and sifted through the small amount of hair he had left. 'Do you understand that you would die...You'll be dead, my daughter will not be where you're going.' Brittany noted the way he spoke, and she knew he was caving._

'_Just knowing she will be able to grow old will be good enough for me, plus i could totally be a ghost and follow her around for the rest of her life and protect her until she joins me again in heaven.' She said happily. It wasn't until she saw silent tears falling from ' eyes that her smile fell back down. 'Please help me do this.' She pleaded. _

'_...Okay...' it was even softer than before and the only reason brittany heard it was because he nodded shakily at the same time, head still in his hands. ' i'll – i'll make an appointment for a blood and tissue test, are you f-free tomorrow?'_

_Brittany nodded excitedly._

'_and if memory s-serves me correctly you are a couple of years older than my daughter, yes?' Brittany nods again. 'When are you eighteen Brittany?'_

_The blonde takes a second to count the days in her head and then resorts to counting them out on her fingers. 'Four...Five days!' this time sadly nods as all his reasons not to go through with this are ruled out. Brittany takes his nod of approval and silence as a chance to exit the room. She turns swiftly on the balls of her feet in triumph and makes her way to the door._

'_Brittany?' she heard and turned to see the crouched and broken man looking pleadingly up at her. 'I'm sorry...'_

**_Don't hate meeee. will she go through with it? or will Santana find out her plan?_**

**_still many chapters to go so don't think that anything is set in stone._**

**_tell me your thoughts:)_**


	9. In Wonderland

**Hey guys next chapter! thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, i pay attention to everything you say:)**

**No one wants Brittany to die which is super understandable, lets see how far her love takes her shall we?**

**Don't own glee.**

Dr. Lopez marched through the automatic sliding doors with his daughter securely in his strong arms. Two nurses Immediately acknowledged his presence and another nurse came from the emergency ward frantically wheeling a stretcher to his side.

He carefully laid his daughter down on the stretcher and helped her straighten her body so she would lay comfortably flat with her arms to her side.

'The theatre has been prepared Dr. Lopez, the donor is ready for transplant.' A short brunette nurse explained while she held firmly onto the rails of the stretcher. Dr Lopez just nodded to the woman and felt his heart grow heavier, pain building in his stomach.

'Maria, take my mother to the waiting room.' He said sternly to his hysteric wife clinging to her daughter's frail body. She lingered for a brief moment before nodding and breaking her clasp on the young girl's hand.

'I'll be right here waiting for you when you get out sweety.' Maria sobbed, reluctantly pulling away from the stretcher and letting them take her daughter away. Santana barely heard her mother but she managed to hum a gentle 'Ok' before she was whisked away under the stream of flashing lights.

_**Plleeeeassseee tell me**_

_**Tell you what?**_

_**Britt! You know what! **_

_**I do?**_

_**Yes! Please just tell me what to get you for your birthday, i'm losing my mind trying to find something.**_

_Brittany smiled at the piece of ripped paper from her English book which Santana had decorated with drawings of balloons and streamers. It was two days until her birthday and Santana had been grilling her all week about what to get her, but she continued to just shrug and brush the question off which created a destructive tornado inside of Santana._

_**All i want is you;) i don't need anything else, honest.**_

_She could hear Santana scoff as soon as she read the note but she kept her smirking face trained on Mrs. Kindle who was describing the upcoming assignment._

_**Britt-Britt it's your 18**__**th**__**! I have to get you something super good, i want it to be the best day of your life.**_

_**But i get that every day when i'm with you3**_

_**OMG you are impossible! Fine have a crappy birthday, i don't care. Ps 3**_

_Brittany smiled to herself as she read Santana's lasts effort to get information from her. She looked over to Santana who had her arms crossed over her chest and was leaning back into her chair with a frown hardening her soft features. She looked so different out of her cheerio's uniform, she had skin tight denim jeans on with strategic rips over the knees and one over her right upper thigh which caught Brittany's attention almost every time she looked at her, and a black singlet top with a picture of jimmy Hendrix printed on the front which hugged her chest perfectly, only her luscious dark locks were restricting Brittany from catching a glimpse of her favourite things to stare at during the day. Santana sensed a pair of blue eyes roaming her body and instantly felt her eyebrows relax as a smile began to tug on her lips. She loved the effect she had on the blonde._

_The pen that Brittany was absent-mindedly chewing on slipped from her grasp as she was admiring the Latina's body and it fell to the ground, snapping her from her trance._

'_You're so clumsy Britt, i'll get it.' Santana winked at the startled blonde and slowly began to bend her upper body down in front of Brittany. She could feel blue eyes follow her every movement. Brittany gulped audibly when she got a full view of Santana's breasts pushing against the fabric of her shirt and all she wanted to do was rip it off her and take her right there on her desk and- _

'_Brittany and Santana, why does it not surprise me that you are the only ones who haven't begun hmm?'_

_Brittany turned her head quickly with flushed cheeks to see glaring down at them both._

'_Perhaps if you two spent less time passing notes and more time paying attention in class you would know that we are starting your presentation assignment today on the topic which i have written on the board. This is to be done in pairs and i can only assume you two will go together so here is an outline of the criteria. It is due three weeks from now and counts for forty percent of your grade so i suggest you put some effort into it. Now please keep the noise down to absolute minimum.' The elderly woman explained before dropping a sheet of paper on Brittany's desk and frowned at Santana while she moved on to the next poor student. _

'_I swear we only just finished an assignment..' Brittany sighed exhaustedly._

'_What do you want for your birthday?' Santana asked quickly in hopes that she could catch the blonde off guard._

'_Did you really think that would work?' Brittany chuckled before looking around her desk. 'Where's my pen?' she turned back to see Santana grinning from ear to ear. Santana glanced down to her chest then back up again with a cheeky grin. Brittany followed her line of sight to her pen which had been placed flush between Santana's breasts. _

'_You don't get it back until i get an answer.' Santana said with lustful eyes. Brittany looked quickly around at the rest of the class whose heads were buried into their work and Mrs. Kindle had her face right up next to Finn's spitting words in his ear. Brittany turned back to her girlfriend with her own smirk and leaned in closer to Santana. She pretended as though she was going in for a kiss and Santana parted her lips expectantly before she dipped her head and took the pen from between Santana's chest with her teeth. When she popped back up Santana was gripping onto her desk with tight knuckles and a look of arousal printed over her face._

'_Did you really think that would stop me babe?' Brittany winked as she began to write down the topic from the board, leaving her girlfriend flustered._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Santana pulled up her window inch by inch, trying to stop any creaking from taking place. Every few seconds she would stop and look back to her bedroom door to listen for any signs that someone was still awake. She turned back to the window as she crept it up the last tiny bit. She could see Brittany impatiently waiting for her in the tree opposite her window in nothing but short shorts and her favourite duck shirt._

_Santana gestured for her to come in quietly. Brittany scuttled across the length of the tree before pulling herself into Santana's room. They had almost perfected her entrance now and she stood up poised like she had just performed a gymnastic flip perfectly. _

'_It's cold out tonight' Brittany shivered and Santana instantly engulfed her into her arms tightly. _

'_Come to bed babe and i'll warm you up.' Santana said sweetly and placed a gentle kiss on Brittany's cold lips. Brittany jumped excitedly over to the bed and hopped in pulling the covers right up to her cheeks. Santana smiled at the cuteness before her. 'Your cheeks are all rosy, why didn't you wear something warmer?'_

'_L-Lord Tubbington was sleeping on my sweatpants and he gets really mad if i wake him.' Brittany said through chattering teeth. 'Please San i'm freezing come c-cuddle me.' she pouted and Santana gave in instantly. _

'_Oh alrighttt' Santana sighed, trying to conceal the smile held beneath it. She didn't bother going around to her side of the bed and instead went straight to Brittany's who lifted the covers up quickly and waved her hand frantically for Santana to jump in. Santana chuckled and decided not to keep her girlfriend cold any longer. She slipped into the bed and was instantly tugged into a tight hug. She could feel Brittany's cold skin fighting against the warmth of her own skin and she shivered._

'_Geez Britt you're freezing' she gasped as Brittany's hands ran over her back. Brittany just nodded in reply and took shaky breaths. 'Here give me your hands.' Santana clasped pale hands together in hers and brought them to her lips, breathing hot air in huffs to warm Brittany's fingers. She could see the tips of her nose and ears were red and her cheeks were rosy. Santana continued to hold her hands before bringing her lips to Brittany's face and placing soft warm kisses on her cheeks and her nose before bringing back to place a long deep kiss to her lips. _

'_Hmmmhmm' Brittany hummed into the kiss and brought her hands up higher on Santana's back under her top. Santana winced at the cold touch. 'Sorry' Brittany apologised._

'_It's ok baby. Do you want to take a bath or something to warm up?' Santana asked quietly while bringing her hands to Brittany's face and cupping her glowing cheeks. Brittany shook her head in response._

'_No, no i just want you to hold me like this' Santana smiled at her adorable girlfriend and brought her head to rest on her chilled beating heart while absentmindedly running her hand up and down Brittany's side. 'Forever' Brittany added after a moment and squeezed Santana tighter._

'_I'm not going anywhere babe' Santana sighed sleepily, but as soon as the words left her mouth she winced. How could she say something like that when she knew very well she might not be around for much longer. _Crap why did i have to say that? Now i've just built up this unrealistic hope that i can never reach for her. shit. _Santana screwed her face up in the base of Brittany's neck and let a shy tear slide down her cheek._

'_I know San, i won't let you.' Brittany placed a soft kiss to the top of Santana's head and then rested her head upon hers. _

'_I love you Britt, so much..i..i don't know what i would do without you.'_

_All of brittany's muscles tightened at those words. All she could think about was how Santana would soon have to deal with the reality of living without her. Images flashed through her head like a slideshow on fast forward. Images of Santana crouched on her hands and knee's, gripping the grass that clung to the base of her grave stone, and crying out her name to come back. Images of Santana five, ten years from now sitting alone in her apartment staring at the walls scattered with pictures of her smiling and kissing Santana's cheeks. Santana turning down invitations to go out on dates, or refusing to even talk to anyone because she found the love of her life when she was eight years old and in her mind there was no one else. Santana laying in her bed alone at the age of eighty, clasping anything she could that reminded her of Brittany and praying that tonight would be the night where god finally took her away so they could be reunited._

_Tears fell freely from Brittany's eyes and landed softly in dark locks. She watched as they seeped into Santana's hair and hoped that they would never reach her head. She breathed out after a few moments when she felt the steady deep breathing against her neck of a sleeping Latina. Brittany tilted her head to look up at the ceiling. _Why does she have to love me so much? This would be so much easier if she didn't love me. _Brittany closed her eyes tightly and wished that she could rewind back to the first day she met Santana and demand that she tell her dad about her heart. But knowing Santana she probably would have just lied and said she already told him. _Still i should have done something, god i'm so stupid, i could have saved her back then!

_Brittany shook her head silently and tried to focus on what she can do now. She thought about what she could do to make it easier for Santana when she wasn't around anymore. _It will be such a shock for her when she finds out...maybe if she didn't love me anymore...then she wouldn't care, and she could be happy. If i broke up with her..she would surely hate me right? But. ..could i even do that? Yes i have to at least try, it's the only way. _A sad smile crept onto Brittany's face as she tightened her hands around her girlfriend for what could very well be the last time, and dreampt of a way to save her forever._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The next day was a blur for the blonde. She spent the entire day submerged in her own thoughts of how she could break up with Santana without giving her a heart attack and killing her in the process. She thought through all the clichés in the book, 'i think we should just be friends', 'i just don't see us going anywhere', 'look...i'm in love with someone else', but none of them seemed right for Santana, probably because none of them were true, and never would be true. Santana deserved the truth but telling the truth meant that Brittany's plan would never be implemented. Brittany screwed up another sheet of paper in her fist and threw it behind her. _

'_Wow watch it there, i could have gotten a paper cut in my eye.' Brittany swivelled around like a bullet at the sound of Santana's voice behind her._

'_S-san what are you doing here?' she stuttered and hoped to god Santana hadn't seen anything that she had written on the paper._

'_What i can't visit my girlfriend?' she cocked an eyebrow and Brittany began shaking her head quickly._

'_No that's not what i meant, of course you –'_

'_Relax babe' Santana giggled, 'i actually have to talk to you real quick about something, but promise you won't be mad at me ok because it's completely out of my hands.'_

_Brittany's brow creased before she nodded and took a seat next to Santana on the bed._

'_Dad's taking me to the city tonight to meet up with some specialists or some shit tomorrow morning...' Santana said slowly as she gauged the blondes reaction. Brittany dipped her head slightly but tried not to look disappointed. 'Babe, i know it's your birthday tomorrow, a-and trust me i argued with him for hours tonight but he wouldn't budge, and i promise i'll try so so hard to get back in time for dinner with your parents ok...please be ok with this i can't stand seeing you disappointed in me...I know i'm a terrible girlfriend.' Santana sighed in defeat and hung her head. This immediately pulled on the blondes heart strings._

'_It's okay, this could be good for you right? As long as i get my birthday kiss i'll be happy.' Brittany smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She didn't want to say that it would be the last birthday she was going to have. The last time she would blow out candles and make a wish, the last time people would sing her happy birthday, the last time she would age another year._

'_You're the best' Santana smiled and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Brittany woke the next day to her phone buzzing under her pillow._

_**FromSan3: 8 years ago i met the most beautiful girl i have ever seen, and now she has grown into an amazingly stunning woman and i can't believe i am lucky enough to call her my own every single day. There is not one thing i would change about you, because every crinkle of your nose and every curl of your lip just makes me fall further and further in love with you. Makes me wonder what the hell i was doing for the eight years before i met you, because i obviously wasn't living. Happy birthday baby. I'm sending you a million kisses. I love you Brittany S Peirce, forever and ever3**_

_Brittany's smile soon turned sad until tears were swelling up her eyes. She quickly typed out a response before she would let them fall._

_**ToSan3: Thankyou baby, i love you too xx**_

'_Brittany?' She heard her mothers voice sound on the other side of her door before it slowly crept open. She threw her phone under the covers and turned her head back into her pillow to fake being asleep and hide her tears. She heard her door close and quiet footsteps come to her bedside._

'_Brittany dear, would you like to come down for your birthday breakfast? I made your pancakes into a smiley face, and i bought some more whip cream too, i don't know what ever happened to our last can.'_

_Brittany couldn't hold in the giggle as she remembered exactly where that last can had gotten to. _

'_Oh you are awake, come on then, you're an adult now and they don't sleep in past ten o'clock so up out of your bed.' _

'_No' she muffled into her pillow. Sharon stood up and put her hands on her hips with a mischievous grin._

'_No? Well maybe i should ask the tickle monster what he thinks i should do?'_

'_No!' Brittany screamed but before she had time to react Sharon was tickling the bottoms of her feet and laughing as her daughter shrieked and squirmed in her bed. Soon they were both laughing so hard that Brittany fell out of bed in a fit of giggles. _

'_Well i see you haven't gotten any more graceful in your old age dear' Sharon smiled before helping her daughter up and bringing her into a warm hug. 'Happy birthday sweety.'_

'_Thanks mom.'_

_When Brittany got dressed she walked down stairs with a surprising spring in her step and slid into the table next to her father who engulfed her in a bear hug and flopped a yellow and green party hat on her head. 'Happy birthday kiddo, dig in it looks delicious and – oh what's that on your forehead?' he asked with a concerned look. Brittany's hand quickly found its way to her forehead and she felt around for some kind of cut or piece of food. 'Is that? No it can't be.'_

'_What?' she asked with frantic wide eyes._

'_Is that a wrinkle?' he smirked poking her head with a chuckle._

'_Dad!'_

_After breakfast Sharon took her daughter out for a morning of shopping and eating endless amounts of chocolate and ice cream, and after that Brittany's dad joined them on a trip to the zoo. She had been having so much fun she had only thought of Santana a handful of times throughout the day. She just wished she was there to experience all the birthday fun with her, but she did enjoy spending time with her parents for a whole day, she had forgotten how funny they were. Her dad had continued the tradition of imitating every animal they passed while Brittany and her mom gave him a rating out of ten of how accurate he was. Brittany gave him a high nine and a half for the baboon. _

_When they got home from the zoo Brittany realised she hadn't heard from Santana since this morning so she brought her phone out to text her but she already had a message, she smiled to herself and opened it up._

_**FromSan3: Hey Britt-Britt, hope your day has been amazing so far:) ok so bad news..I won't be coming home tonight, dad is insisting we stay the night and have some 'bonding time', i mean i think its a bit late for that! Anyway i'm so so sorry, like seriously i'm considering hitch hiking my way back to you right now, but i still wouldn't make it for your birthday dinner. I'm sorry:(**_

_Brittany sighed and typed out a response, trying not to convey her sadness. _

_**ToSan3: It's ok San, i mean i really wanted to see you, but please don't hitch hike i did that once and ended up in Switzerland. Just promise when you get home you will come see me right away and kiss me, i miss your kisses.**_

_She got a reply instantly._

_**FromSan3: As soon as my feet hit the ground in Lima you won't be able to say hi before my lips are on yours;)**_

_Brittany smiled at the message before once again it fell. _What am i doing? I'm supposed to be breaking up with her not sending needy texts to her! why is this so hard? Ok next time i see her, i'm breaking it off.

_Before Brittany could think further there was a knock at her door._

'_Brittany dear, you almost ready for dinner? We don't want to lose our reservation.' _

'_Coming dad.' She said while hurrying over to her closet for something to wear. _

_After an all-you-can-eat dinner, where Brittany and her father had a competition of who could eat the most while Sharon laughed and rolled her eyes, the family made their way home. All through dinner Brittany couldn't help but miss the feel of Santana's warm hand in hers, or her breathtaking smile that she only let Brittany see, or those chocolate brown eyes which saw everything about her no one else could. _God i wish she was here with me_.. Suddenly she received a text, pulling her from her thoughts. She saw Santana's name and grinned. _How does she always know when i miss her?

_**FromSan3: Hurry you don't want to be late for a very important date!**_

What? What does that mean?_ Before she could make sense of the text her father spoke up from the front seat._

'_Did you have fun today kiddo?' She lifted her head from her phone and nodded with a smile as they pulled up into their driveway. 'Great, now listen your mother and i were thinking it would be fun to have a movie night since Santana couldn't make it and you kids usually have your own birthday sleepover traditions, so how bout you go have a shower and get comfortable while we go get some movies, sound good?'_

_Brittany just nodded again and opened her car door. Her dad had just unintentionally reminded her of all the fun she would be missing out on tonight. Santana always made her feel extra special on her birthday whether it was waiting on her hand and foot, buying every piece of her favourite candy and hiding it around her room like a treasure hunt, or Brittany's particular favourite was when San had built a castle fort out of pillows and blankets that they stayed in the whole night and talked about what they wanted to be when they were older. Back then Santana had wanted to be a personal trainer because then she could yell at people all day and get paid for it, plus it would keep her in peak physical condition. Brittany on the other hand wanted to be the person who taught ducks to migrate in the winter, she got this idea after watching 'fly away home'. Santana sadly informed her that the job didn't exist and Brittany simply replied with 'well maybe i should be an inventor, and i'll invent that job!' Santana smiled and agreed. _

_Brittany sighed as she walked up the driveway. _I guess it's just a few movies then bed tonight_. She felt eyes on her and turned back around when she had reached the front door to see her parents watching her from the car. Her father quickly began reversing once she met their gaze. _That was weird.

_Deciding it was nothing she opened the door and was instantly met with soft fur twirling around her legs. It was too dark to see but she knew Lord Tubbington from his loud purr._

'_Didn't anyone feed you tonight?' Brittany said as she picked him up and flipped on the light switch on the hallway wall. As soon as the lights came on there was a loud cheer of 'SURPRISE!' as all her friends jumped out from behind couches and doors, and the kitchen bench. Brittany clutched Lord Tubbington to her chest as she took in her surroundings. There was a large banner hanging across the hallway which read : 'HAPPY 18__TH__ BRITTANY', and it was covered in sparkles. All her friends were dressed in what looked to be Disney themed costumes. There was streamers hanging from every corner, made up of every colour she had ever seen, and as she turned her head to the living room she saw that a dance floor had been created and surrounding it were cardboard cut outs of all the princesses from all the books she had ever read as a kid._

'_Happy birthday Brittany!' she heard from several people at once, she snapped her attention back to the herd of characters coming towards her. She hugged Rachel who had come as Belle from beauty and the beast, and of course Finn was the beast in what looked like a bear costume. Puck lifted Brittany off the ground in his Gaston outfit with cut off sleeves to show his muscles, and Mercedes looked scary in her Ursula costume. Brittany was hesitant to hug her. Quinn was a very believable Cinderella, and mike looked to be the kid off the jungle book, wearing nothing but a red cloth to cover his groin. Tina who was dressed as pocchahontas rolled Artie up who had what looked like a poorly sewed lions costume on._

'_What are you Artie?' Brittany asked curiously._

'_I'm Simba.' He replied as if it was obvious. _

'_Oh ok you look good.' She said half heartedly. 'Wow guys i don't know what to say, this is amazing thank you so much!'_

'_Oh don't thank us Brittany, it was Santana's idea and she organised everything.' Rachel stated while receiving a drink from puck who had taken it upon himself to be the bartender behind the kitchen counter._

'_Santana organised all this?' Brittany could hardly believe her eyes as she looked around at all the decorations again, this time noticing the party bags sitting in a bowl on the end of the counter and the chocolate fountain in the party room. 'Wow, w-where is she, is she here?' Brittany asked excitedly. She watched as everyones gazes looked everywhere but at her and disappointed settled in her gut. 'Guess that's a no then'_

'_She wanted to be here.' Quinn said as she stepped forward and squeezed Brittany's hand and handed her a pink drink with sugar encircling the rim of the glass. Brittany nodded in disappointment and took a long drink of her glass._

'_This tastes delicious!' she excited._

'_Yeah Santana like researched heaps of good drinks and made me practice making them for like hoursss.' Puck explained from the newly affirmed bar. Brittany smiled to herself. _She went to all this trouble... i might as well enjoy myself.

'_Artie?' she asked_

'_Yeah?' he called from the dance floor_

'_Where's the music at?' Artie laughed and a second later 'I just can't wait to be king' began playing._

_Brittany drank colourful drinks, each one more delicious then the last, and danced for about twenty minutes with Mike and Tina before Quinn called her over. She was having so much fun she didn't really want to leave the dance floor but Quinn had that mischievous grin on her face which always meant she had something interesting to say._

'_Yeah?' she said breathlessly as she walked up to Quinn who was sipping her lemonade and chatting with Puck at the bar._

'_I think you got a message.' Quinn said with a smile and held out Brittany's phone. She grabbed it eagerly and went into the hallway and out of the way to read it. It was from Santana and her smile instantly grew tenfold._

_**FromSan3: Hey babe i hope you're enjoying your party, sorry i couldn't be there but i left your present in your dresser ok:)**_

_Brittany squeaked in excitement and quickly ran up the stairs without replying to the message. She made it to her room in a pant and quickly went to her bedside table and started hurriedly searching through the draws, but she couldn't find a present anywhere. She moved aside a few coloring books, but still nothing. _

'_Dresser, not bedside table silly.' She snapped her head around so fast from the voice she got dizzy. As her focus came back she saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Santana was leaning against the door frame dressed in what looked to be a red and gold sparkling sarong which clung to her body in all the right areas and flowed in the others. Her hair was straighter than Brittany had ever seen it and she had sparkly red jewels in the middle of her fore head making a small circle, which brought out the gold in her eyes. Her arms had gold shimmering bracelets attached and her skin looked like it was glowing like a goddess. Brittany stood open mouthed in shock at the beauty before her, she almost didn't look real._

'_I'm supposed to be Princess Jasmine' Santana offered, misreading the blondes speechlessness as confusion. Before she could say anymore Brittany was racing towards her and pushing her up against the door frame, taking her lips hungrily into her own. Santana moaned into the kiss, she had been waiting to kiss the blonde all day._

'_mmm Britt, happy birthday baby' Santana said as she came back for air. _

'_San you look amazing, and this party, i can't believe you did all – and the decorations are so – and the chocolate fountain is such a good idea it tastes so – omg you look so hot.' Brittany rambled, too excited and overwhelmed to finish any of her sentences. Santana just giggled._

'_Does this mean you forgive me for missing most of your birthday?' she asked with pleading eyes._

'_Oh course San!' Brittany all but yelled while jumping up and down with excitement. 'All i wanted was for you to be here and to kiss me and you've given me that so it's already the best birthday ever!'_

'_Good!' Santana said in relief. 'Now come over here i got you something, we can't have the birthday girl wearing jeans and a shirt in the world of Disney.'_

_Brittany's smile instantly grew, if that was even possible. She started tugging on Santana's arm. 'You got me a costume?'_

'_Of course i did babe' Santana smiled and made her way over to Brittany's closest. She swung it open and dug through all the clothes until she reached the back. 'Now i actually put a lot of thought into who you would be and well since we were kids you have always...well you've always lived in a different world, a more magical world, and you're always noticing things that i never see. You love going on adventures and you're the bravest person i've ever met Britt, soooo without further ado...' Santana whipped out a blue and white dress and Brittany's eyes beamed like she just found a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow._

'_I'm Alice!'_

_Santana lets out a loud chuckle. 'Yeah you are.' Before she could tell the blonde to hurry up and get dressed she was tackled to the bed and milky thighs were pinning her hips to the mattress while pink lips were attacking her neck._

'_It's perfect San! I love you so much' _

_Santana felt Brittany tense as soon as she said those words. 'Britt, you okay?'_

'_Huh, yep, um...I should get dressed! I want to dance and have fun and enjoy my last birthday with you – ' they were out of her mouth before she had time to stop them from floating to Santana's ears. _

_Santana stared up in shock at Brittany's wide and fearful eyes. Before she had time to be mad she felt her facial expression soften and she tugged the blonde tight to her chest. 'I'm going to be around for every single one of your birthday's..Promise.' in her defence she imagined it to be the truth. _I mean even if i do die i will follow her wherever she goes... _'Now come on, i put all this effort into throwing you your dream Disney birthday party and i'll be damned if i don't get to see you show everyone up in your Alice in wonderland costume..especially Berry.' _

'_Wheels!' Santana yelled at Artie who was experimenting with the volume of the music. He looked up startled, his fake lion ears making him look like a scared puppy. 'Play something nice for her entrance.' Artie nodded his head thoughtfully before scrolling through the 'My Baby's B-dizzle shizzle' playlist Santana had created to find the perfect song._

_Santana was moments away from shooting daggers at Artie for taking his sweet ass time with the song before her breath was ripped from within her. She didn't know if Brittany appeared at the top of the stairs first or if the music came first but it all managed to come together beautifully. Santana looked up at what she could only describe as an angel beaming down upon her._

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

_Brittany began taking elegant steps down the staircase, not taking her eyes off the stunned Latina for a second. She was semi aware of all the other smiling faces gathering at the bottom of the stairs and the 'aww you look so pretty' compliments she was receiving. All she cared for was the one girl who looked like she had stopped breathing all together._

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

'_Y-you look amaz – i mean look at you it's like – i can't believe – ' Santana couldn't link any of her thoughts together she was too side tracked by the legs that looked twice as long as she ever remembered and the sparkling eyes which put the blue of her dress to shame._

'_Deep breaths babe.' Brittany winked as she took on the last step._

'_Wow.' Santana finally choked out._

'_Wow yourself princess Jasmine.'_

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

'_I'm dancing with you!' Santana shouted over the music which had gotten incredibly louder. She took a hold of her Alice and spun her around to the awaiting dance floor. Brittany just giggled and let herself be led through her house into the recently transformed living room. Once into the middle of the dance floor Santana turned back around to a beaming Brittany._ Man i don't think i've ever seen her so happy. How does she still make my heart beat so fast after all these years? _She shook her head in wonderment at the giggling blonde and tugged her closer so their bodies were flush against each other. Santana trailed her hands to Brittany's lower back as Brittany looped her arms around Santana's neck. It felt so natural Santana had to wonder if they had danced like this in another life._

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

_Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. She loved the way she only had to look into her eyes to know if she was smiling or not, and by the looks of them she was grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning._ _Out of habit Brittany's eyes next gradually swept down to Santana's red plump lips. Brittany unconsciously licked her lips at how juicy they looked. She flicked her eyes back up to be met with a look of pure desire captured within chocolate eyes._

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

_Brittany so desperately wanted to kiss Santana again but she was growing more and more wary of what she was planning on doing the next day and the idea of kissing Santana with every ounce of love in her body and then dumping her the next day seemed disgraceful. However what was one more night to show her how much she has and always will love her? Brittany felt Santana brush against her nose and lean in closer._

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl

'_You look so beautiful San.'_

'_Shut up and kiss me.'_

**_seems like Britt is struggling with her plan a bit here..can you blame her?_**

**_song is 'kiss the girl' from The Little Mermaid soundtrack. Yes i am slightly obsessed with the oldschool disney movies. No judging:) _**

**_Let me know what you thought:)_**


	10. PART 2

**Hey guys this ones kind of short because it's part two of the last chapter, promise next one will be longer:)**

**keep those reviews coming i love hearing what you have to say:)**

**In saying that i may get some hate mail after this one:/**

**don't own glee.**

PART 2:

_Brittany sat glued to her chair as Mr. Shuester wrote Spanish greeting phrases on the board that they had to learn over the end of year break. However, her attention wasn't fixed on reciting the phrases like the rest of the class but rather the thumping in her chest and the sweat perspiring from every inch of her body. Suddenly her cheerio's jacket was making the room too hot and she hastily unzipped it and ripped it off her shoulders to let it fall over the back of her chair. She caught Santana watching her curiously from the corner of her eye._

_**Are you ok?**_

_Brittany read the note with an aching heart. Was she ok? Well if you call being on the verge of either throwing up or passing out ok, then yes she was just dandy! Santana was now not even pretending to listen to Mr. Shuester as she watched her girlfriend with anxious eyes._

_**I'm fine**_

_Santana screwed her face up at the response and stared back at the girl who was trying desperately to avoid her gaze._

_**Britt don't even try that stuff with me ok, i'm worried, what's wrong babe?**_

_Brittany tried to pretend like she didn't see Santana slide the note back over to her side but when Santana nudged it underneath her fingertips she knew she had to read it. Brittany clenched her eyes shut after she read it, this was definitely not going to plan. _

_**Can i just tell you after school?**_

_She looked over to see Santana furiously writing away on the paper._

_**No i can't wait that long. Something's bothering you and i want to know what it is so i can help. Please just tell me Britt.**_

_Brittany sighed and fought a million battles in her brain about how to do this. She had spent a week thinking up ways to break the news easily to Santana and only yesterday did she finally figure out that there would never be an easy way, each scenario in her head ended with a broken Latina in a puddle of her own tears. She was running out of time to do this, Brittany didn't know how long Santana's heart would hold out for and she needed enough time for Santana to hate her enough to fall out of love with her. Maybe it's now or never, Brittany thought._

_**I didn't want to do it like this.**_

_Santana scrunched up her face again as she read._

_**Do what like this? Britt help me understand babe.**_

_Brittany could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, her hand was shaking so much she could barely understand herself what she had just written. Brittany eased the paper across her desk and Santana snatched it before it could reach her own desk. Santana squinted at the writing and read it over more times than necessary because surely she wasn't reading what Brittany had intended to write. She glanced over to Brittany to clarify and the tears spilling down her face were reason enough for her heart to break in two._

_**I don't think we should be together anymore**_

'_Britt..' Santana whispered, not caring for once about keeping her emotions in check at school. She let the tears cover her cheeks slowly and reached out for a pale shaking hand. Brittany winced at the pain in Santana's voice and couldn't bring herself to look into those questioning brown eyes. 'Please'. _

'_I'm sorry' Brittany shook her head and stood up so fast that Mr. Shuester and the rest of the class turned their heads quickly to see the commotion. _

'_Brittany are you ok, where are you going?' Mr. Shue called as Brittany stormed out of the room, her desk screeching across the floor because she didn't bother to go around it, her vision was too cloudy from the tears. _

_As she expected she heard an extra set of footsteps walking closely beside her. As she looked down at her speeding feet she noticed the other girl's boots were tilted slightly towards her like the girl was staring at her as she walked. She could imagine the look on Santana's face and she didn't want to ever see it. Brittany covered her weeping face with her hands not caring whether she ran into something or not, the pain would be a good distraction. She felt a shaky hand hold onto one of hers and another hand move to the small of her back, guiding her blindly through the school._

_When Brittany felt the cool air chill the tears on her cheeks she removed her hands to see that they were standing under the tree that they would often meet at after school. She used the back of her hand to wipe away a few stray tears which were framing her jaw. She looked to see Santana staring aimlessly out at the passing traffic with her arms crossed protectively over her heaving chest and mascara tracing tracks down her tan skin. _

'_San..' Brittany pleaded although she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say. Santana turned to face her and the look in her eyes made Brittany feel like someone was strangling her heart._

'_W-what the hell Britt?' Santana spurted and lifted her shoulders up and down like she didn't understand the situation. _

'_San i-'_

'_Why?' Santana cut in and took a step closer to a shaking Brittany. Brittany wanted so desperately to spill the truth from her lips, she wanted to hold Santana tight and tell her that she was doing this for her, and someday she would thank her...but that wasn't part of the plan. Brittany had been doing some research, knowing that Santana wouldn't just accept any excuse she threw at her, and came up with a perfect argument, or what she hoped would be a perfect argument. _

'_I'm moving.'_

'_What?' Santana asked in disbelief. 'Where, when, why?'_

'_I-I got accepted to attend Bernard's academy of dance in LA, i'll be moving up there as soon as a spot opens up for me. It's a really good opportunity for me to-'_

'_What? Why am i just hearing about this now? I didn't even know you had applied for this!' Santana threw her hands up in the air and paced back and forth along the pathway in front of Brittany. Brittany could hear a distant rambling of Spanish words mumbled under her breath. _

'_It's a really good school San, and they don't take very many people, this is a huge-'_

'_I'll go with you.' Santana stopped pacing and took Brittany's hands in hers. 'I-I'll go with you a-and we can still be together, and i'll find a school that i can go to there, it'll be fine.' She nodded to herself as she tried to plan a life for her and Brittany in her mind, picturing a fairytale of endings._

_Brittany sighed and took Santana's quivering face in her hands. 'San no, you can't leave Lima, and Mckinley, and your friends and family behind, i won't let you.'_

'_But i don't care about any of that stuff Britt, i'll do anything for you.' Santana shook her head in Brittany's hands while fresh tears spilled over her cheeks, Brittany was fighting to keep a hard exterior. _

'_Then stay here for me.' Brittany murmured in a whisper._

'_What?' Santana asked in shock and removed her face from the blondes clasp. 'You don't want me to come with you?'_

'_I just think it would be best for both of us, i-if we ended this, you know.' Santana started shaking her head again but Brittany persisted before the Latina could speak. 'San you're going to New York at the end of graduation ok, a-and i'll be in LA, i know you've always wanted to go to New York and i won't let you be unhappy with me in LA, i couldn't do that, i couldn't.'_

'_I'll be happy as long as i'm with you.' Santana choked and Brittany had to squeeze her eyes shut to give herself the strength to keep going. The breakup was definitely not going to plan and Brittany needed to end this soon before she collapsed in Santana's arms. The blood was draining from her face as Brittany kept trying to push away the nagging thought which she knew was the only way to end this. It would kill her, she thought and shook her head. Brittany settled for a different thought, still painful, but not as painful as telling Santana that she didn't love her anymore, i lie she wasn't prepared to speak. _

'_Santana.' Brittany stated carefully and Santana shuddered at the use of her full name by the blonde. 'I...I don't want to be with you anymore, and i want to end this.' _

'_Britt..' Santana looked as though all her bones were turning to mush and in any second she would crumble in a heap on the pavement. 'Please don't do this.' She whispered._

'_W-when i do leave...' Brittany held her breath choosing to ignore the weeping plea, she couldn't believe she was doing this and the only thing keeping her going was the thought of Santana growing old, with all her dreams fulfilled. 'I would appreciate it if you didn't try to contact me.'_

_Santana stared at Brittany like she had just been shot. Why was Brittany doing this? Brittany the love of her life Brittany? She had never wanted to hurt her before, NEVER, so why was she doing this now? Santana had come out for her! She had dealt with her parents wrath and the whole fucking schools judging eyes for her! and now this? How could she?_

_Santana and Brittany both flinched as they heard the last bell of the school year sound. Soon students would be racing to catch the bus home or to get in their parents shitty car before their friends saw them. Santana looked back at Brittany through gritted teeth._

'_You know what Brittany, fuck you!' Brittany's face turned stone cold at the words spilling from her former girlfriend's mouth. She had heard them many times before but she had never thought in a million years that they would one day be aimed at her. 'You wanna break up? Fine by me!' Santana started storming back past Brittany to the direction of her car and turned after a few metres. 'Oh and by the way' Brittany turned to see Santana with her signature bitch smirk on her face and her hand pointed towards the dark clouds. 'Looks like it's about to rain, too bad you don't have a ride home.' She shrugged and turned on her heels towards her car just as a stream of students came racing from the exits. _

_As if on cue, as soon as Brittany started the lonely journey home, small droplets tapped on her shoulders until eventually they turned into a constant stream banging into every part of her body. She didn't run to escape it though, no she could barely feel it infact, because the deep pain in her heart was making it impossible to focus on anything else. Did she just purposely break up with the only person she will ever love?_

_Brittany sighed and shook her head. Yes she did..and she did it for love._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**ToKurt: Hey Kurt, remember when San sung that song to me in glee and you filmed it? Well do you still have it?**_

_Brittany rested her phone on the window ledge of the moving train as she anxiously awaited the reply. She tried to focus on the glimmering sun shining through her window to calm her and not let her mind drift to the fact that she was all alone on a train to New York, and to make matters worse, no one knew where she was. She had told her parents she was going to hang out with Rachel at her house, when her parents questioned why she was leaving at five o'clock in the morning she said 'because Rachel needs help with her morning vocal training'. Brittany of course saw straight through her lie because when would Rachel ever ask for help with something to do with her voice, but thankfully Brittany's parents just accepted this information with a nod. Brittany stopped tapping her fingertips impatiently on the glass when she saw her phone light up._

_**FromKurt: Missing her already?:( Yes i do still have it but if you wanted to see her you could always just go over and talk to her...**_

_Brittany let out a frustrated huff. She knew it was coming, it had been two days since she broke up with Santana and the flood of messages from all her friends saying 'ARE YOU CRAZY?' and 'WHAT THE HELL?' was starting to get on her nerves. She hated being reminded of how sad Santana is but she just had to keep telling herself that although she is sad now she will be happy later._

_**ToKurt: Could you just send it to me please?**_

_**FromKurt: Argh, i don't know what's going on with you Britt, but i don't like it. Here.**_

_A second later Brittany received the video of Santana singing 'Arms' to her all those months ago. She purposely didn't watch it, she didn't want to cry in front of all these people on the train, they would think she was a weirdo, she had the performance permanently engraved in her memory anyway. Whenever she felt down she would replay it slowly in her mind, basking in the vulnerability Santana was showing just for her, in front of everyone, the way her eyes – Brittany shook her head back to the present, Santana was always stealing her thoughts like that. So instead she trusted Kurt had sent her the right video, and relaxed into her seat as her plan started coming together._

_She was woken half an hour later by an insistent buzzing. Had she fallen asleep? Brittany searched around for her phone and found it wedged underneath her side. She picked it up and eyed the other occupants on the train to see if they had caught her sleeping. They all seemed to be entranced in their own business and not paying attention to the small town girl. _

_She was surprised to see it was an unknown number and wondered if she should answer or not. However, curiosity got the better of her and she answered with a curious:_

'_Hello?'_

'_Would you like to tell me why my daughter has locked herself in her room for the last two days?'_

_Brittany gulped at the sound of his stern voice and sat up straighter in her seat as though she could feel him watching her._

'_Uhh..Dr. Lopez, uh.' Brittany stuttered, she definitely hadn't been expecting that. _

'_Well?'_

'_S-she hasn't told you anything?' Brittany asked in a small voice, and cursed herself for stumbling so quickly._

'_All i know is she came home from school the other day crying her eyes out and i haven't seen her since, Maria's been sending food up to her but she won't talk to either of us. Now i know there's only one thing that could get my daughter so emotional and it isn't the fact that school is over, so spill Miss Pierce.' _

_Brittany resisted the urge to hang up the phone and hide under her seat._

'_I-I uh broke up with her. I had to Sir.' _

_The reply was softer than she expected._

'_Look Brittany, i know i didn't exactly warm to the idea of you being with my daughter...But i have never seen her happier than she is when she's with you, it's like she's a whole other person, i guess i just don't understand why you've done this.'_

'_I had to.' Brittany repeated._

'_Why?' It wasn't a firm or intimidating reply, but rather resigned and thoughtful. Brittany sighed and regained some of her confidence._

'_If she hates me then it won't hurt so much when i'm gone.' She breathed._

_There was silence and it was making Brittany very uncomfortable._

'_Dr. Lopez?'_

_There was more silence before he finally spoke._

'_You know Brittany, my daughter has always told me how smart you are, to be honest i never really saw where she was coming from, but...I see now.' Brittany could feel the situation growing awkward and she wanted nothing more than to end it and pretend it never happened. She took this as Lopez accepting her reason and approving of her motives._

'_Was there anything else Sir?'_

_Lopez laughed at the girl on the other end and let a sad smile grace his features._

'_You remind me of my daughter sometimes you know, same drive but slightly more pleasant in the way you get what you want.' Brittany tried not to smile at the comparison. 'No that will be all Brittany, uh, enjoy your break.'_

'_Goodbye Sir.' Brittany hung up faster than she thought her fingers could move. She let out a big gust of air from her mouth and slumped back into her seat. 'Focus, focus...New York, just focus.' She whispered to herself and caught a glimpse of the kid in the row next to her watching with curious eyes. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Santana was unpacking the bag of school supplies her and her mom had just bought on her bed when she got the text from Quinn. She shuffled on the bed to reach her phone._

_**FromFabitch: Have you heard?**_

_Santana scrunched up her face. Heard what? Who the hell asks 'have you heard?' without identifying what the fuck they are going on about?_

_**ToFabitch: Heard what Fabray? Are you preggo again, didn't you just pop Beth out like a few weeks ago?**_

_Santana split open the pocket of pens as she waited, not paying too much attention to her overdramatic friend._

_**FromFabitch: No. About Brittany's Grandmother? She um, she passed away last night.**_

_Santana's stomach dropped as she read the message. Nancy Peirce was dead? Santana had met Grandma Peirce about four times. Brittany would take her over there sometimes after school if they were really hungry and Brittany's parents weren't home yet. Santana hadn't seen her for about two years, she was always pleasant to her. Nice lady, Santana thought, although Santana had never met a Pierce who was anything but welcoming and pleasant._

_Inevitably Santana's thoughts quickly shifted from the grey haired woman to a young blonde haired girl who would no doubt be in distress from this information. Santana pictured the blondes excited leaps whenever they were heading to her Grandmothers house, dragging the Latina with her, and her heart sank further._

_**ToFabitch: How is she?**_

_Santana knew she wouldn't have to explain to Quinn who she was referring to, all break they had both been tiptoeing around the subject of Brittany and Santana was greatfull her friend refrained from bringing the blonde up._

_**FromFabitch: She said she's fine but she won't answer any of my calls, she only replies to my texts, so i don't know.**_

_Santana winced. She's not fine. Santana knew the reason Brittany didn't want to answer her phone, she didn't want Quinn to hear the quiver in her voice. Shit._

_Santana discarded the pile of school books and pens and pencils she had stationed around her bed and began pacing through her room. Shit. Shit. Shit. What was she supposed to do? She had always been the one to comfort Brittany through anything in her life, and she loved that the blonde would always come to her first without fail...But now she couldn't. All Santana wanted to do was to hold her and stroke her beautiful blonde hair, but she had to keep reminding herself that the blonde broke up with her, Brittany didn't want her there anymore. She had spent the whole god damn break trying to get over her and get her out of her head, she can't cave now, not after all the pain she has already gone through. _

'_Pfft not my problem then.' Santana huffed to herself and sat back in her position on her bed. She resumed sorting through her school supplies but found herself glancing at her phone every few seconds, expecting it to light up with Brittany's name. _She said she's fine but she won't answer any of my calls...

'_God damn it.' Santana grabbed her phone roughly and quickly dialled the number she had known off by heart since she was eight years old. She slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead at how much she hated herself write now, why was it so important she still know Brittany was ok? She dumped her for Christ sake and – _

'_Hello?'_

_Santana took in a deep breath. Why was she doing this again?_

'_Sharon Hi, it's –'_

'_Santana dear, it's so good to hear from you.' Santana winced and hoped Brittany hadn't heard her mother say her name. 'Did you want to speak to Brittany? She's just upstairs i'll - '_

'_No, no.' She cut in quickly before Sharon passed the phone on to her daughter. 'Actually I ah, i wanted to talk to you..'_

'_Oh well even better, i hardly ever get one-on-one time with you before Brittany swoops you away, you know sometimes i think shes embarrassed by my jokes.' Sharon said playfully and Santana found herself smiling. She absolutely loved Brittany's mom._

'_I like your jokes Sharon.' She giggled._

'_Well, see i knew someone would.'_

_Santana smiled to herself again before gathering her composure for what she actually had rung for._

'_Um so, how, h-how are you?' She asked in a hushed voice._

'_Well i'm getting by dear, you know after all the hell that woman put me through when i started dating her son is it weird that i actually really miss her?'_

'_Not at all, she was a nice lady.' Santana replied thoughtfully._

'_Hmm Yes well as much as i would like to think you only called to check up on me dear i have a feeling there was another reason you called?' Santana could sense her smiling on the other end of the line and she rolled her eyes at how well Mrs. Peirce knew her._

'_Is uh, you know –'_

'_She took it pretty hard as you could imagine. Brittany always had an extra soft spot for her Grandmother, but i don't need to tell you that.'_

_Santana nodded until she realised the woman couldn't see her._

'_Y-Yeah.' She got out through a strangled throat. _

'_She will be ok sweetheart. I know it's kind of hard for you two at the moment. Brittany told me what happened and i can tell you i was as surprised as you probably were, but i know you both still care deeply for each other. Britt was moping around the house long before Nancy passed...But i probably was not supposed to tell you that...Oh hell you're my daughter too i can't always take sides.' Santana let out a light chuckle hiding the tears sliding down her cheeks. 'For what it's worth, i think you kids will work it out, whatever that is.'_

_Santana sighed. 'Yeah...Maybe.'_

_There was a few mumbles on the other end until Santana heard 'Hey mom, is lunch nearly ready'. Santana froze on her bed. The voice sounded nothing like the usual chirpy radiant voice that graced her every day. Instead it was flat and void of any emotion. Santana felt another tear coat her cheek, god she just wanted to hug her._

'_Yes ok Max i'm sure i can cover that shift for you, now my daughters bugging me for food so i best be off you know how teenagers can be.' Santana smiled into the phone at Sharons rant. 'Take care ok?' Santana felt that particular sentence was meant for her ears to here._

'_Thankyou.' She said quietly before ending the call. _

_XXXXXXXXX_

'_Oh wow he has no game.' Santana said disapprovingly as she stared at the gigantic lips of the blonde haired boy standing before her. Finn quickly got up to greet the new kid 'Sam' and offered him a seat. 'This kid is so not going to help us get to Nationals this year.' Santana whispered in Quinn's direction but the blonde didn't seem to hear her as she trained her eyes on the new boy a few seats in front of her. Santana just rolled her eyes and in doing so locked eyes with another blonde. This one made her heart leap. Brittany looked away instantly after being caught and tried to focus back on Mr. Shue. _

_They had been doing that alot lately, catching each other looking and then quickly diverting their eyes. The first day back Santana had awkwardly walked to her locker at the same time as Brittany, they didn't speak until they reached their lockers and they both made fast work of putting in their unique combinations. The tension was heavy in the air and as soon as Santana caught Brittany watching her they both quickly let out a 'how are you?' at the same time followed by a nervous giggle. To make matters worse they replied with 'good' in unison too. Santana desperately wanted to ask the blonde how she was coping with the loss of her grandmother but she didn't want to open herself up to the girl like that again, she did that once and she got hurt, so she decided to just build those walls up even stronger than before. Brittany gave a sad smile and Santana could see she was about to fall into the trap of Brittany's smile again so before the girl could speak she slammed her locker shut and stormed off to class, they haven't really said another word since. _

_Santana looked away from the blonde a few seats to her right and focused back to like the rest of the class. _This is going to be a long year, _she thought, _well...maybe not so long for me...

**Cue trouty mouth and later Blaine.**

**Ps I'm sorrrrryyyy! don't hate me too much:/**


	11. Worse

**Ok guys i've been getting alot of fav stories and story alerts so thank so much, it's really nice to see:)**

**you guys are either going to love me or hate me for this chapter...or maybe both:/**

**also i want to put a WARNING for mentions of suicide in this chapter.**

**D** : NO! i promise i'm not trying to kill you haha, maybe you might like this chapter a little better than the last one;)

**Guest:** thankyou so much:)

The doors flung open as the stretcher was pushed through the entrance and into the operating theatre. There was already a body on one of the operating benches but Dr. Lopez chose to ignore it completely, he needed to stay focused and the lump in his stomach was already growing at a rapid pace.

With help from the brunette nurse he wheeled his daughter up next to the free operating table and lifted her gently onto it. The nurse then proceeded to take the stretcher away, disappearing out of the theatre. There was a closed curtain between the donor and the recipient so when Santana turned her head to see who was saving her life, she was left with a blue curtain facing her. she creased her brow, too tired to ask any questions or even care too much that she was in a hospital and about to face a life or death operation. She silently prayed for the life who was saving hers.

'Santana, i have to go suit up and scrub up now, but Dr. Johnston here is going to make you feel comfortable so you don't feel a thing ok? When you wake up it'll all be over.' Santana faintly heard her father speak softly. She nodded sleepily before she felt a slight pain shoot through the inside of her right elbow. She would have yelped on any other day but she remembered Brittany telling her to be strong and that it would all be ok, so she let the drugs slowly take her into blissful unconsciousness.

_**FromScaryLopez: The results are back. I would like to speak with you in person Brittany. Santana has glee club after school today, perhaps you could come over so we can discuss the results? Let me know**._

_Brittany swallowed until her throat had gone dry. The results were in? This is what she's been waiting for, this is what will hopefully make breaking up with Santana worth while. But what if the results were negative? What if she couldn't give Santana her heart? What if she broke up with Santana for no reason and caused her more pain then she should ever have to endure and for nothing?_

_Brittany slid her phone back under her desk and out of reach from Mr. Shues prying eyes._

**_ToScaryLopez: I'll be there._**

_'Ok class so how do we say 'How are you?' in span – Brittany phone away please, save it for after class.'_

_Brittany looked up from the phone in her lap and watched as one by one heads turned to look at her. she felt the heat rise to her face and she quickly tucked her phone back into her cheerios jacket and mumbled a shy 'sorry'._

_Mr. Shuester carried on with the lesson and everyones heads turned back to the teacher, one head however was much slower than the rest. Brittany looked to see Santana's lingering eyes burning holes through her. Santana had chosen to sit next to Quinn which left Brittany to sit next to a very diligent Rachel who in no way could pronounce anything properly in Spanish but constantly continued to be the first to raise her hand anyway._

_'Um Mr. Shue! May i suggest a pop quiz to keep us all on track?'_

_The whole class groaned and distantly Brittany heard a raspy voice mumble 'fucking Berry...'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Walking up the front steps of the Lopez household Brittany had never been so nervous, not even when she was coming to help Santana explain their relationship to her parents. Brittany had never gone to Santana's house before knowing full well that she wouldn't be there. I mean what would be the point in that? Maria had been relatively nice to her on occasion when the mood was right but would usually avoid her like the plague and throw disapproving glances her way whenever they were forced into the same room. Brittany smiled as she thought of all the times she had come home from dance class to see Santana already sitting at the kitchen counter chatting animatedly with her mother like they were long lost sisters._

_A gust of air escaped Brittany's mouth as she hesitantly knocked on the big black wooden door. She could hear loud footsteps echoing down the long hallway and she felt the need to hold her breath. She counted down the seconds until the door was flung open and a stern figure stood in the doorway._

_'Come inside.' Dr. Lopez ushered and Brittany just nodded quietly, not quite trusting her voice yet. They didn't speak again until they had seated at the dining table which Brittany thought felt oddly like a conference table. 'Tea, coffee?'_

_Brittany wanted to ask for hot chocolate but she didn't want to appear childish so she just shook her head in response._

_'Alright then.' Brittany watched as the man pulled his suitcase onto the large table and began sorting through files until he found the one he wanted and locked the suitcase back up. 'I just wanted to start off by giving my condolences, your grandmother came to see me on occasion for check ups, nice lady.'_

_'T-Thank you.' Brittany breathed as she eyed her name on the file he was shifting through._

_'Right, well, straight down to business alright with you?' Brittany nodded again and found her palms start to sweat. 'Let's start with the results of the test shall we?'_

_Brittany nodded but also felt a little confused. Wasn't she only here for the results of the test? What was the rest of this meeting about?_

_'Brittany' she looked up at the sound of her name. 'I'm not one to drag things out as you may have noticed, the results, they..You are compatible with Santana' Dr. Lopez looked shyly back to the unreadable girl and added quietly. '..in every way it seems.'_

_Brittany pondered this for a moment. 'So...I-I can give h-her my heart?'_

_'Technically yes' he sighed. 'Although i wanted to ask you again not to go through with this, your very young, too young – '_

_'But a younger heart would be better for her than an older one right?'_

_'Yes...Yes that's true, your heart would certainly be stronger, and dancing has definitely helped with that.'_

_'So...what now? I mean what's the next step?'_

_'Brittany are you sure you – '_

_'I'm sure.' Brittany stated firmly. She knelt her crossed forearms against the hard wooden table to show she was in business mode, a position she knew Dr. Lopez would respect._

_'As you wish' he sighed and placed the file back onto the table. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small notebook. 'For this to be carried out we have to be prepared and thorough in our planning.' Brittany nodded as he also fished out a pen and began scribbling on the paper before him. 'I don't want there to be any…mishaps.'_

_'Just tell me what to do and I'll do it.'_

_He looked up from his notepad and stared into the eager eyes of the young girl before him. Letting out a submissive sigh he ran his right hand through his fading hair and then brought it back down to clasp his other hand._

_'Brittany, we need to discuss how you will..ah..how you will – '_

_'Die?' Brittany spoke with such confidence Dr Lopez was forced to sit back in his chair and examine the girl who he once thought didn't have a chance in hell at accomplishing anything in her life. Now she sat before him, speaking with maturity beyond her years, to accomplish the greatest achievement one could imagine, to save a life._

_'Yes' he eased his chair forward and took the pen back in his hand. 'Now I trust you understand that I can not appear to have had any part in this Brittany, I will help you till the end yes, but when the last moments come…I can't be with you…if anyone was to find out..my career would – '_

_'I understand.' Brittany stated firmly. She even surprised herself with how confident she was, no longer were her palms cold and clammy, she couldn't feel heat spreading through her cheeks, and the man before her had never seemed so small. Why had she ever been afraid of him? He was just like Santana, except his walls were built from cement and were ten feet higher. His mouth was slightly agape from her response and she silently took pride in that._

_'Well then' he cleared his throat 'let's get to it.' Brittany nodded._

_'May I have some paper and a pen also? I don't want to forget anything.' Dr Lopez nodded and ripped off a few pages of paper from his notepad before reaching back into his jacket and pulling out another pen. Brittany took the supplies and noticed that the pen was a clicky one, she had to mentally restrain herself from clicking it at a fast pace and see if she could beat her record of clicks in a minute. Right now it stood at 87, Santana tried to beat her once but she failed and through the pen at the back of Rachel's head, narrowly missing her by a hair._

_Lopez waited for the girl to get settled again before he began. 'Right well, first of all you will not do anything regarding our plan without the go-ahead from me, understood?' Brittany nodded. 'Good, now I've been uh doing some thinking about how this will be…carried out.'_

_'You mean how I'm going to kill myself?' Brittany's face remained stoic and her admission caused Lopez to gulp loudly._

_'Ah, yes, yes.'_

_'You don't have to step around my feelings you know. I know what's going to happen. Maybe you should pretend like this is just an ordinary meeting, sometimes when I get nervous I pretend to be someone else, someone brave like peter pan.' Brittany noticed a small smile grace his rigid features._

_'Right.' He cleared his throat once more and adjusted his reading glasses to sit perfectly on his nose. 'Alright then Brittany prepare to take notes.' Brittany noticed his business like tone was back so she quickly brought her paper closer to her and leant forward hoping not to miss a word. 'There is a hotel directly across the road from the hospital, The Heiress Hotel, do you know it?'_

_'Yes! I've stayed there once when my dad was getting his gall stones taken out, mom wanted to be as close to the hospital as possible.'_

_'Yes well that's exactly why I'm suggesting it. Brittany when I inform you that the time has come, I want you to book yourself into The Heiress Hotel, now I'll of course give you money for those expenses –'_

_'That's ok my grandmother left me most of her money in her will, even mom was shocked she had so much money hidden away.'_

_Lopez nodded and then craned his head to gesture towards the paper in Brittany's hands. 'Oh! Right yes I'll write that down. Brittany quickly scribbled the name of the hotel down on her paper._

_'When you are there I want you to go to the lobby bar and purchase two bags of ice, any more and they may become suspicious.'_

_'Two bags…of ice' Brittany mumbled as she wrote it down._

_'when you have that I want you to go to your room, I want you to empty the bags of ice into the bath tub and then fill the remainder of the bath with cold water, not hot water.'_

_'Put ice in tub…cold water…not hot water.' Brittany underlined the last bit for good measure._

_'I then want you to call for room service, ask them to come as soon as possible ok?'_

_'Call..room service.'_

_'Now um.' Brittany looked up when she noticed the business like tone was gone again. 'The ah, the way in which you…die…is up to you, although I will not allow you to take drugs because you may not be fit to donate.'_

_Brittany sat quietly for a few minutes and twirled the pen around her fingers. 'Can I, can I get back to you on that?' she asked after a moment of thought. She really hadn't considered how she was going to die. She didn't want to die in a bad way, but was there even a good way?_

_'Oh yes, no, of course, take your time, ah…' Lopez adjusted his glasses again. 'So when you figure out how…yes then you will do that and oh make sure you're in the bath when that happens, it's better to keep your heart chilled, that's very important Brittany.'_

_'Be in bath…when kill –'_

_Lopez cleared his throat once again before she could finish. 'Then when that happens room service will find you, call an ambulance, and within no time at all my daughters buzzer will be going off, and you will be her hero Brittany.' Brittany smiled at that, she'd like to be Santana's hero for once, instead of it always being the other way around. 'Now you're already on the donor registry, and you're 18 now – '_

_'So everything's set?'_

_'Um well, mostly yes.'_

_'Ok well can I go home then? Mom wanted me to start cooking dinner before she gets home and –'_

_'Dear god' Lopez exhaled and buried his face into the palm of his hands. Brittany watched curiously as he rubbed his eyes roughly and let out shaky breaths. 'How did I forget about your parents? God dammit how are they going to react when their only daughter kills themselves? They'll be devastated and it's all my fucking fault!'_

_'Dad? Why are you yelling so loud?' Dr Lopez and Brittany freezed, had it been an hour already? They could hear Santana's footsteps echoing through the hall. 'Dad, where are you?' Lopez looked anxiously back to Brittany._

_'I'll take care of my parents.' Brittany whispered quickly before Santana came into view._

_'What's with all the yell – B-Britt? Ahh what are you d-doing here?' Santana looked shocked and confused. She glanced back between her father and Brittany like she was watching the tennis. Wtf what was Brittany doing in her house? Didn't she know they don't have movie nights anymore?_

_Brittany slyly placed the paper into the pocket of her cheerio's jacket before shrugging. 'Just came to get some of my stuff I left here.' She saw Santana's face visibly deflate and instantly reverted her eyes. 'and now I'm leaving' she shrugged again and made her way past Santana's dangerous glare._

_'Are you fucking serious?' Santana scoffed. Brittany didn't stop walking, she couldn't._

_'Santana..' Her father warned. Santana shot him a death look and before she could turn back around to confront Brittany, she was gone, the front door swinging shut. What the hell was that?_

_'Why were you talking to her, what did you say to her?' Santana stepped towards her father who was busily packing up his brief case._

_'Nothing Santana, now I will be in my office if you need me.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Brittany sat shaking on her bed as another wave of tears crashed over her. She was surrounded by pictures of her and Santana laughing, playing, kissing, cuddling, practicing putting makeup on eachother, or on the bus going to camp._

_After seeing Dr Lopez and then having Santana almost catch her, Brittany's thoughts went into overdrive. She raced home, pulled out every photo album under her bed and looked through her life with Santana from when she was just a little kid to where they are now. She flicked through the pictures of two years ago where they were hugging, or swimming in her neighbours pool, or being taught how to make cupcakes by her mom. Then she looked at the more recent photos of the two, cuddling in bed, cute photos taken in the morning with Santana curled into the crook of her neck, or kissing in public like it was just the two of them and they didn't have a care in the world. So much had changed in such a little amount of time, and now everything they worked so hard to build, was gone._

_Brittany wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket as she picked up another photo, basking in the way Santana's eyes lit up when she kissed her cheek after their regionals win last year. She was about to pick up another when her door was nearly flung off its hinges. Santana came barging into her room with a look of determination and rage painted on her face. Bad combination, Brittany thought._

_'How dare you come to MY fucking house! And then you just – ' Santana stopped when she noticed Brittany was desperately trying to bunch together the photos which were sprawled all over her bed. She stepped closer and scrunched her brows as she recognised the photos. 'What is this?'_

_'Nothing.' Brittany squeaked and continued to grab stray photos from the creases of her blankets._

_'Bull – fucking – shit! Why are you – w-what's happen- shit- I-I'm having a – '_

_Brittany rushed to Santana's side as the girl bent over in panting breaths. Brittany knew the signs all too well and quickly guided Santana to her bed. She cleared some photos off with a swipe of her arm and led her to sit down. Santana's chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace._

_'Britt why –'_

_'Ssshhhh San, just breathe.' Brittany was still trying to ward away tears as she spoke. She softly traced circles on Santana's back and made loud breathing noises for Santana to match. She hated this, she hated that she caused this, but she rejoiced in the fact that soon San will never have to have an attack again. 'In…and out.' Eventually her breaths settled again and she shuffled away from Brittany's touch. Brittany tried not to show the hurt on her face._

_'Britt…Why?' she breathed after a moment of silence._

_'I-I just needed to get a few things.'_

_'No' Santana shook her head and turned so she was facing the blonde. 'Why did you break up with me? Why did you come to my house? Why were you talking to my dad, I know he scares you? And why the hell are you sitting in your room with pictures of us all around you? Just why britt? You're confusing the hell out of me.' The last bit was whispered so delicately that Brittany felt a tear coat her cheek before she could stop it._

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'I don't want to hear that, I want to know why.' Santana took in the blondes appearance, she looked about the same she did the first few weeks after they broke up, red eyed, dishevelled hair, puffy cheeks and slumped shoulders. 'Why?'_

_Brittany just shook her head in protest, she couldn't answer these questions, there were too many, she wasn't ready, she hadn't prepared._

_'It's because I'm sick isn't it?' Santana whispered. Brittany quickly whipped her head back around._

_'W-what? No of course not!'_

_Santana shook her head and focused on her fiddling hands in her lap. 'No it is, I get it you know, no one wants to date a girl who's sick.' Brittany's heart just about broke in two and she didn't hesitate to take Santana's hands in her own and guide them to her own lap._

_'That is so not it San, sick or not, you're still you.' She wanted to add 'you're still the girl I fell in love with' but she decided it didn't really help her argument._

_'So you just don't like me? Right got it.' Santana went to stand up but the blonde forcefully pulled her back down._

_'Don't do that, you know that's not true.'_

_'Then what the fuck is it Britt? Please just tell me!' Santana threw her hands up in the air and focused on the bright blue eyes which were filling with unshed tears._

_'I just think – '_

_'tell me you don't love me.' Santana caught Brittany's face in her hands and brought them so their faces were inches away from each other. 'Tell me.' She could feel the blondes shaky breath on her skin and droplets of water slowly drag over her fingers._

_'San'_

_'Tell me.'_

_Brittany let out a breath and tried to block her nose from taking in Santana's delicious scent. 'I don't – '_

_'Liar.'_

_'San.' Before Brittany could say another word Santana's lips were all over hers. Sucking, nipping, ghosting, delving into devine warmth. Brittany sucked in a breath like the wind had been blown out of her and then relaxed into the passionate caress of Santana's lips. The kiss fast became a kiss to make up for all the kisses they had lost. Santana thrusted her tongue into Brittany's mouth and Brittany took it hungrily and sucked on it furiously. Santana grunted and stepped it up by quickly launching her leg over the blondes lap and canted her hips down to be met by a guttural moan. 'fuck'_

_'tell me Britt.' Santana latched onto the back of Brittany's neck while her tongue slipped back between pick lips. Brittany's hands quickly came to her thighs and slowly eased their way up until they were sitting on Santana's lower back, just underneath her shirt. She salvaged in the feel of the warm tan skin beneath her palms. Santana was doing god awful things to her mind and she could hardly form a coherent thought. Before she knew it luscious lips were attacking her neck and words were slipping from her mouth._

_'I love you.' She breathed._

_'tell me again' Santana's demand was shaky and breathless. Brittany registered through her arousal the change in tone and quickly paused the movements of her hands. She brought them down Santana's body until they rested gently on her thighs. She still Santana's hips from grinding against her and moved her hands to cup the Latina's face and bring it away from her neck. Brittany deflated at the sight before her. Santana's eyes were spilling over with tears, clogging up her favourite brown orbs. 'T-tell me again' she whispered._

_Brittany was waging war inside herself. She could tell Santana the truth, tell her that she will love her until the end of time, but then what happens next? She is still going to end up breaking her heart when the time comes. But then technically it would be her heart she would be breaking and not Santana's…but Santana would still feel the same. Damn. Or she could tell her she doesn't love her, and that before was just a slip in judgement, would she believe that?_

_'Britt?'_

_Brittany looked back up to her pleading eyes and the only feeling she could possess when looking into those eyes could only be described as love, pure love. She decided then, she had gone far too long without telling this girl how beautiful she is, and how much she is loved, how much she will always be loved. Brittany gently tugged Santana's face down towards her own and when she was within reach Brittany leant forwards and peppered light kisses over her cheeks, catching the falling tears. With each kiss to the cheek she murmured an 'I love you.' Kiss 'I love you' kiss 'I love you so much baby' kiss 'don't ever forget it' kiss 'I love you' kiss 'forever' kiss 'and always' kiss._

_On the last one Brittany tilted her head down and captured Santana's quivering lips in her own. Tears were running over their joined lips but neither knew if they were descending from brown or blue eyes, neither cared._

_After a great deal of time spent just slowly moving lips against lips, no tongue, no teeth, no hands, just soft lips moving to imaginary music, Brittany finally pulled away. She was pleased to see the tears on the other girl's face had dried only leaving puffy cheeks behind. She kissed her cheeks one last time._

_'Come on let's get into bed.' Santana put up no fight what so ever, she slumped into Brittany and let her lift her up and carry her to the side of the bed where she was gently lowered to soft sheets. Brittany didn't go around to her side, instead she rolled over Santana and took the Latina with her until she was lying flat on her back with Santana cuddled against her side. Santana's hand came to draw patterns on Brittany's toned stomach._

_'I missed this' Santana murmured into Brittany's neck._

_'My stomach?'_

_'No' she giggled 'I missed us'. Brittany smiled and pulled Santana closer until her head was resting on her chest._

_'mmhmm.' She agreed._

_'Don't ever leave me again Britt'_

_Brittany tensed and Santana felt it immediately. 'Britt?'_

_'San I uh, I'm still going to Bernard's dance school..' Santana lifted her head from Brittany's beating chest._

_'Okkk…' they could still be together though right? 'Wait you still want to break up?'_

_'San… I thought we already went through this?'_

_'But you love me?' Brittany sighed and nodded. How was she going to get out of this?_

_'Yes I do…so much.'_

_'Then why – '_

_'San..'_

_Santana huffed and squeezed her eyes shut. Why was Brittany doing this to her? Why? She just wanted to stay locked in her arms forever and forget about doctors appointments and tests and heart transplants. She just wanted Brittany back._

_'You know what, fine' she almost smiled at Brittany's confused expression 'Britt go to LA, have fun, meet new and exciting people and forget about me' she watched as Brittany's face winced with her words so she softened her tone. 'But before you go can we just…just be together, like before, can we just be hopelessly in love until you leave, and I promise Britt, I'll…I'll let you be.' Brittany's lips slowly curved into a small smile. 'call it a dying girls last wish' Santana joked and Brittany's smile immediately fell. 'Britt I'm kidding.'_

_'San I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of my lif – time with you, but I want you to know it has nothing to do with how sick you are…It's because of how much I love you' Santana's smile grew 'and I want to see that damn beautiful smile every single day.' Santana giggled and placed a soft peck on Brittany's awaiting lips._

_'Okay'_

_'Alright'_

_'I love you Britt'_

_'I love you too San.' With another kiss Santana rested her head back to Brittany's chest and let her strong heartbeat carry her to a blissful sleep._

_Brittany lay wide awake as she listened to the uneven breaths from the girl beside her. At times it was almost as if her breathing stopped all together, and just before Brittany would think about shaking Santana awake, she would finally take another shaky breath and Brittany would relax into her pillow again. It had gotten worse, she noted, much much worse._

**_Once again, not a doctor and don't know all the ins and outs of organ donation, but i hope this at least seemed semi -legit. _**

**_soooo do you love me or hate me? xx_**

**_next chapter will be all fluff:)_**


	12. Flying

**Hey guys I know it has been AGES since I have updated but I got kind of side tracked with 'soulmates' and 'coffee girl'. Also to be honest I lost a little motivation for this fic but I am going to try and concentrate more on it from now on:)**

**Also I have decided to add a few more chapters to this so not every chapter will start with a little scene from the future, this one will not. **

**Anyway thank you for the reviews, keep them coming! Love you all, and I hope you are in the mood for a little fluff:)**

_Santana was the first to stir from her blissful slumber the next day. The first sign that she wasn't in her own bed was the bright stream of light shining into the room and over her face, if it were her room the blinds would be shut and the room would be dimly lit, if not completely dark. The second sign was the tight fist balled up and clutching her shirt tightly on her stomach like a life line. _

_She shifted slightly to watch pink lips gently push in and out against her chest with each intake of air. She had missed this. Missed the feel of strong but caring arms clutching her and keeping her close, the smell of strawberries filling her nostrils and calming her mind, and most of all she missed knowing that in a few minutes those bright blue eyes would be staring back at her behind lazy eyelids. _

_Santana let a small smile grace her features. She had Brittany in her arms again and for now, everything would be ok. She didn't want to waste time worrying about the future, she would take those days as they came. Right now she just wanted to enjoy every second with Brittany that she could and soak up every single detail about the gorgeous blonde. She did this so that when the time came that they had to part, either from Brittany leaving or from her leaving this world, she will part with her having known everything about her, and loving everything about her. Santana had spent too many tears and lonely nights on being angry and sad, they were wasted days she could have spent on loving. So that's what she will do._

'_Britt babe..' Santana hummed quietly. The room was so silent that she could have whispered under her breath and Brittany would have still stirred. _

'_mmm.' Brittany exhaled with closed eyes. Santana watched as a small smile crept onto her cute little face. _

'_The suns out babe, wanna get up?' Santana pressed a light kiss into blonde hair and felt Brittany shuffle closer._

'_mmm I don't want to go to school.' The blonde huffed and pouted against tan skin. Santana let out a light chuckle at how adorable her girlfriend was being. Girlfriend? Were they back to that? Santana had no idea, but she didn't want to bring it up again, she didn't want to fight anymore._

'_It's a public holiday Britt, no school today, and plus..' Santana leaned down so her lips were close to Brittany's ears. 'I have a surprise for you.'_

'_Really?!' Brittany just about bounced off the bed in excitement and Santana had to shield her body from the blonde falling back down. 'What kind of surprise San?!'_

_Santana giggled and took a hold of Brittany's hands to stop her from further injuring her. 'The kind of surprise where you will need your sneakers.' Santana winked and Brittany gasped and clapped on her knees._

'_For sneaking?' she whispered. Santana nodded her head and Brittany began bouncing on the bed again._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

'_San are you sure we're not going to get caught?' Brittany whispered as Santana helped her climb over the steal gates. Once Brittany had her footing again Santana picked up the takeaway bag of food from Breadstix and used her other hand to lead Brittany through the yard. _

'_I'm sure Britt-Britt. What lonely pathetic teacher would actually come to school on a public holiday? This place will be deserted.' Santana assured a nervous Brittany as they roamed through the grounds of their old school._

'_Ok.'_

_They finally stopped when they reached the monkey bars that Santana used to sit upon of a lunchtime and secretly watch Brittany run around with the other kids. The playground looked like it had shrunk to half its size over the years. Santana hardly needed to use any strength anymore to lift herself up and over the monkey bars. Brittany was quick to follow suit and soon they were sitting side by side again and looking out over the empty playground. It had barely changed since they left. A few things were different, like the see-saw had sadly been replaced by a drinking fountain, but Santana's favourite red slide was still there, maybe a little more rusty but probably just as fun as she remembered._

_Santana turned her attention back to the blonde who was staring at her with curious eyes and a playful smile on her lips. 'What are you thinking about blondie?' she teased and Brittany giggled._

'_Just how sweet you are, sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who catches these moments.' Brittany smiled when she spotted the blush creep onto tan skin._

'_Yeah well, don't tell anyone alright, it's only for you.' she winked. 'Let's eat shall we?'_

_Brittany nodded her head quickly and just about ripped open the takeaway bag. They had decided to skip breakfast because it took them so damn long to finally get out of bed, but Santana couldn't really complain when Brittany was peppering kisses all over her face._

_Brittany handed Santana her pasta, which Santana ended up placing over the top of both their thighs because she knew Brittany would want to try it anyway, and sure enough it was the first thing her fork hit. Santana giggled quietly to herself when Brittany missed half of her mouth and a few strands of pasta slid between the gaps of the monkey bars. _

'_Sannn don't be mean, it's impossible to eat pasta up here without getting it everywhere.' Brittany pouted and Santana just shook her head with a smile. 'Why are we up here anyway, you know there are tables over there right?'_

_Santana finished her mouthful of pasta before speaking. 'Becauseeee…' she bumped her shoulder with Brittany's before gazing back over the empty playground. 'This is where I fell in love with you Britt. I wanted to show you that.'_

_Brittany's smile was as big as the sun itself which was shining down on them like they were the only people in the world getting the sunshine. 'really?' Brittany beamed._

_Santana nodded her head in thought. 'Little Santana didn't have a chance at resisting that smile of yours, she was a goner the first day she met you, she just didn't know it then.'_

_Santana looked to Brittany when silence had overcome them. The look she found in those blue eyes was nothing but love and adoration. 'What?' she smiled knowingly._

'_Hurry up and finish your lunch San, I want to show you something.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

'_Wow…it's so small, omg look how tiny the chairs are! They're like the size of the chairs Berry must have at home.' Santana smirked when they walked into the small classroom they used to share. It looked so different but at the same time, strangely the same. Everything was miniature, surely they were never that small…_

_Without even needing to speak both girls subconsciously walked to the back of the room and sat down awkwardly in the seats they used to occupy back when they were little. Santana squeezed into her chair and instantly found herself leaning against the windowsill and gazing out the familiar window towards the playground. _

'_Watcha looking at San?' _

_Santana turned her attention back to the blonde twisting and turning to fit in her chair. 'You know Britt I used to spend years of class staring out this window and watching the weather change as the months went by…just waiting…'_

'_Waiting for what?'_

_Santana smiled and tapped her finger on Brittany's arm. 'For you…the day you walked through that door I didn't need to look out the window anymore, because I had the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life sitting right next to me.' _

_Brittany shook her head and buried her reddened face into her hands. 'Stopppp' she whined through a giggle._

_Santana laughed and tried to take Brittany's hands away from her face. 'What?' she asked._

_Brittany gave Santana a pointed glare with a smile playing on her lips. 'San you're being extra cute today and I can't handle much more, I'm being overloaded with love.'_

_Santana through her head back with a laugh before nodding. 'Alright, alright. What was it you were going to show me Britt?' She couldn't stop smiling. Yes she was being really cheesy today but Brittany always brought out her cute and playful side and she just couldn't help herself._

'_Oh right!' Santana watched as Brittany inspected her table thoroughly. Her brow was creased with intense thought as her eyes glazed over every inch of the desk. 'Oh here it is! San look right here.' Brittany scooted her desk across the wooden floor until it was flush against Santana's desk. _

_Santana leaned forward to inspect the desk, not really knowing what she was looking for until she spotted it just underneath the built in frame. Carved into the wood were the words: 'I love Santana Lopez'_

_Santana was awe struck. Did Brittany really carve this when they were just kids? She knew that early? Or maybe she just meant it in a friends kind of way… either way, it made her heart melt. _

'_Britt…when did you do this?' Santana asked as she traced her index finger along the carved letters. Brittany didn't even have to think to answer._

'_Remember when I passed you that note asking what your name was?'_

_Santana nodded._

'_That's when I did it. When I was standing up at the front of the class on my first day all I could see was this girl sitting down the back watching me with the deepest eyes I have ever seen, and I knew I had to sit next to you. Falling in love with you was the only thing I could do when you gave me your first smile, I was blushing so hard I had to pretend like I was really interested in what the teacher was saying.' Brittany laughed._

'_Britt…I don't know if we are supposed to be saying this stuff right now but…I love you.' Santana eyes were coating in tears which she refused to let fall. She wasn't going to cry. Not today._

_She watched as Brittany leaned forward so that their faces were inches apart. 'San it's us' Brittany smiled. 'We tell each other everything. It took me years to get you to say those words, do you think i would want you to ever stop?' Santana smiled and shyly ducked her head. ' I love you too.'_

_When she looked back up Brittany was even closer than she remembered. Their lips were almost touching, Santana could taste the strawberry drifting from pink lips with each exhale of air. How did she do that? Santana was sure she had never even seen Brittany eat a strawberry in her life…_

'_You taste like strawberries babe.' She breathed._

_Brittany giggled against parted lips. 'Mmmm that's because you taste like cream, perfect mix.' And with those words Brittany lips moulded perfectly into hers. Brittany was right, it did taste like strawberries and cream. Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth when she felt a hot tongue glaze over her lips. _

_Tan hands flew to pale hips and pulled the blonde closer. Brittany reluctantly had to break the kiss with a groan when Santana tried to pull her onto her lap. _

'_San it'll break.' Brittany pouted. Santana looked around frantically for somewhere comfortable but there really wasn't anywhere that they could lay down unless – 'San the tables!'_

_She giggled as Brittany raced around the room and strung a few more tables together. Brittany had an adorable little smirk on her face when she was happy with her work. When Brittany pointed to Santana she pointed to herself as if to ask 'what me?' and Brittany nodded._

'_Come here babe.' _

_Santana swayed her hips until she was locking lips again with Brittany. Seconds later she was being easily lifted up onto the row of desks and laid onto her back. In the back of her mind she registered that it was slightly uncomfortable, but when Brittany followed and climbed onto the table to reclaim her lips, all those thoughts went out the window. _

_Brittany settled herself between Santana's legs and quickly went to work with sucking her neck. _

'_Ugh Britt.'_

'_mmm'_

_Santana couldn't believe they were doing this. Were they really about to have sex on a bunch of desks which little eight year olds sat at every day to learn?!_

_Her answer came when Brittany began subtly rocking her hips into her core. Shit, yes, yes they were. They might be going to hell after it but they're sure as hell going to enjoy the ride down!_

'_Britt, harder baby.' _

_Brittany listened and slowly built up her pace. She wanted to drawl this out and bask in the feeling of Santana writhing underneath her. She wanted to remember this feeling. She didn't know it, but Santana was thinking the exact same thing. They both needed to feel all of each other, memorize the bumps and dips, the freckles, the birth marks, the scratches and the scars, everything that made them who they were. _

_Brittany was the first to grow frustrated. 'Ugh San I need to feel all of you.' she growled and begun hastily unbuttoning Santana's jeans. Santana nodded frantically and instantly went to work helping the blonde rid her of her clothing. When it was just her panties left however she quickly snapped from her arousal and stopped Brittany's hands from taking them down her thighs. 'Wait Britt, don't take them off.' She pleaded. 'please.'_

_Brittany was looking at her like she had no idea what was going on. Shit she's going to get mad. Ugh why did Santana have to ruin everything._

'_Why?' Brittany's face was curious and a little saddened. Her fingers were playing nervously with the hem of Santana's panties and it was just about driving Santana nuts with arousal. _

_Why? Well how was she going to answer that? She knew she couldn't lie to her that option was already crossed off her list. But it would hurt too much to tell the truth. She didn't want to ruin the day, and this moment, it was beautiful. _

'_Britt, just not today ok?'_

_Brittany's face dropped and she shuffled awkwardly on top of her. 'Oh ok…sorry I d-didn't mean to make you uncomfortable San, I just thought that –'_

'_OH GOD BRITT NO!' Santana was quick to interrupt, Brittany was already trying to put distance between them. 'No, no, no baby I want to do this, promise so bad Britt. I just…' How was she going to do this without making a complete fool of herself? Brittany was looking at her with deep confusion. 'argh ok you really wanna know?' Brittany nodded. Well obviously she would want to know. Dammit. She took a deep breath. 'I never got to show you your birthday present Britt.' She breathed._

_Brittany scrunched up her face. 'What are you talking about San you got me my Alice costume and you threw me that awesome party?'_

_Santana shook her head and swallowed thickly. 'I got you something else, something more…permanent.' Brittany brow was still very much creased so Santana thought she should just put her out of her misery. 'You can take them off Brittany.' _

_Brittany smiled and slowly began easing her panties down her legs. She didn't have to go far before she saw it. Santana watched the blondes face for any signs of emotion. Anger? Sadness? Love? Pitty? _

'_San…' Brittany looked back up into her eyes. 'You did this for me?' Brittany was shocked. Just below Santana's left hip bone was 'Brittany' written in beautiful cursive writing with a small love heart after the 'y'. _

'_Yeah well…I was gonna show you the night of your birthday but it was still a little red so…guess it kind of backfired though.' Santana laughed half heartedly. _

'_Why did it back fire?' Brittany asked as she traced her fingers along the tattoo. _

'…_Because you're leaving me…' Santana answered sadly. 'I got it so everybody would know that I belong to you and only you…but I guess that's not the case anymore…'_

_Santana watched as tears filled blue eyes. 'San…'_

'_No Britt don't worry, I'm not being sappy Santana today ok? no I'm just going to enjoy every second I have with you, and take the future as it comes.' _

_She wiped the falling tears from Brittany's eyes as the blonde tried to construct words in her mind. Any words at all. 'I love you.' Brittany choked._

_Santana pulled her back down to her lips gently. 'I love you too, now make love to me Britt.' She whispered against quivering lips before taking them in her own. _

_Brittany nodded into the kiss and instantly felt her tears cease. She continued in taking Santana's panties all the way down her legs until the rested on the floor._

'_Britt dress.' Santana said and tugged on the summery dress Brittany was wearing. Brittany instantly lifted it over her head and landed it on the floor. Her bra and panties followed suit. When she laid back down between Santana's legs the skin on skin contact felt like heaven. Both girls moaned deeply when Brittany made the first slow grind downwards. _

'_Kiss me' Santana breathed between ragged breaths. Brittany was quick to comply. _

_They started up a slow rhythm, neither needing anything faster, they both wanted this to last as long as possible. Brittany was practically resting her whole body flush against Santana's as she grinded into her. Her arms had woven under Santana's and were resting on the sides of her face as she kissed her deeply. Santana were running soothingly up and down Brittany's warm back while her legs wrapped around the blondes calves. Their cores were meeting in hot wetness with each thrust and it caused delicious friction. Their mouths stayed connected for as long as they could until air was needed. They were one. _

'_I love you, I love you, I love you.' Brittany panted softly against plump lips. She needed to let Santana know. She must know this. She must remember this forever. _

'_I love you so much Britt. Harder baby please I'm so close already.' _

_Santana could tell Brittany wasn't going to go any harder because the slightly harder thrust she did after was nothing like what she was capable of. She knew why Brittany was doing this, and it only made her heart swell more. 'Britt I'm fine seriously, my breathing is good, go harder baby.'_

_Brittany was looking at her with worried eyes. Santana reclaimed her lips and put a little more pressure on Brittany's lower back to encourage her. It worked. Soon Brittany extracting deliciously intoxicating moans from her mouth with every hard thrust down. She was still going slow, but the friction was sending sparks through Santana's body. _

'_I'm c-close Britt.' Santana panted. At this Brittany stopped for a second. Santana threw her head back in frustration when Brittany slowly began placing hot kisses down her body. 'Britt! What are you doing babe?' _

_Brittany didn't answer, she just continued her track down. Santana couldn't really complain too much when Brittany was sending shivers all down her body with each open mouthed kiss to her warm skin. When Brittany reached her tattoo she ran her tongue slowly over it with a hum and Santana felt arousal shot all through her and come out her mouth in a moan. _

'_Baby…' Santana pleaded. Brittany smiled against her skin and kept peppering kisses down over her hips bones until she reached her destination. Santana was literally dripping onto the desks below her. Brittany hooked her arms underneath tan legs and took one long slow stroke of her tongue over Santana's heated core…and that was all Santana needed to come undone. She let go with a string of curses mixed with I love you's and a bit of Spanish. When Brittany was finished lapping up her juices she came back up a spent body and kissed her girlfriend sweetly on the lips. _

_Santana smiled into the kiss and brought her hand down to Brittany's sex to rub lazy cirlces. 'Oh San, I love you so much, UGH!' Brittany tumbled over quickly after and collapsed ontop of Santana. _

_For what felt like an hour they laid there naked exchanging loving kisses and stroking smooth skin. _

'_So did your eight year old self ever day dream about making love to me on our desks one day?' Brittany asked with a quirked eyebrow and a cheeky grin._

'_Maybe not at eight Britt. But a girl could only hope right?' Santana winked with a giggle. _

_After a couple more minutes of recovery time, and Santana writing a less than appropriate message on the chalk board, the two began the walk back to Brittany's house. _

_Santana had felt good today, she had felt sooo good, but after that rather intense physical exercise she was completely drained. Her legs could barely move at the pace Brittany was setting and she could feel the tug of her hand each time she trailed too far behind. Brittany would look back each time to see why Santana had slowed down and she would always just pretend she was looking at flowers on the ground or something. However, once her breathing became noticeable Brittany quickly stopped her. _

'_San I want to biggy back you.' She smiled. Santana could see straight through it. How does Brittany do that? 'Pleaseeee' Brittany pleaded. Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany quickly ran to stand infront of her and brace herself. _

_She would deny it, but Santana was so glad the blonde could read her so well, because she never would have given up her pride to ask for help walking home like she was a little kid who couldn't keep up. She heaved herself onto Brittany's back and steadied her hands around her neck. Brittany took off in a flash. The wind was racing past Santana's face like a train and she had never felt so free. 'San you're flying! Hold out your arms!'_

_**Thoughts?**_


	13. I need your help

'_Mom?' Brittany asked tentatively. She spun from side to side in her wheelie chair at the kitchen bench while waiting patiently for her mother to bring the vanilla cupcakes from the oven. It was her dad's birthday tomorrow and cupcakes were his favourite, especially the ones Brittany decorated herself._

'_Yes Britty?' Sharon answered distractedly. She was trying to find something to put the hot tray on without burning through the kitchen bench. She settled on resting it on the stove so she could transfer the cupcakes onto a clean plate. She certainly wasn't anticipating what her daughter was about to ask._

'…_Do you believe in heaven?'_

_At those words Sharon stopped her movements with her back facing Brittany. She took a deep breath, knowing this conversation had to come sooner or later, and brought the plate full of cupcakes to the counter where Brittany sat. She used her gentle tone when she spoke._

'_Sweety …is this about Santana?'_

_Brittany was quick to shake her head. 'No, I-I was just ah curious..' Brittany watched as her mother considered her words for a second before answering. Brittany filled the small piper with blue icing while her mother covered the top of the cupcakes with yellow icing. Blue and yellow were her dad's favourite colours. _

'_I believe that there's a place out there for everyone, a different world where all their problems just float away, and you're just…happy.' Brittany nodded her head carefully. She was too engrossed in decorating to notice the worried looks her mother was sending her._

_That didn't sound right to Brittany. How does this world know what will make you happy? A different world sounded scary, like she was being abducted by aliens and taken to their planet to work as a slave. What if the world didn't make her happy at all, but instead made her very very sad?_

'_But what if you don't like this other world, what if it doesn't make you happy?' she asked curiously._

'_Each world is created perfectly for each person, and that person will have the power to choose who they see and what they can do, they can create anything that will make them happy, they can create love.' Sharon smiled. Once again Brittany didn't catch it because she was now drawing a blue love heart over one of the iced cupcakes._

_If she got to choose what was in that world then maybe it could be ok, maybe it could make her happy. She would choose to live in a field of different coloured flowers where unicorns roamed free. Night time would never come but the stars would always be out, so she could play whenever she wanted and always be able to see the beautiful stars. But the most important creation will be the hole in a tree where she can poke her head in and watch all the people she loves go about their daily life. She would watch her parents grow old, the glee club go their separate ways to spread their joy, and she will watch Santana achieve all her dreams. Yes, maybe she will be quite happy in this new world. As long as the people in this world were happy, then she was too._

'_Are you happy…In this world?' she asked. Her mom was slightly startled because there was a long period of silence where she had decorated three cupcakes without speaking._

'_Of course.' Sharon smiled._

_Brittany nodded her head and traced the outside of another cupcake with the blue icing. 'Why?'_

'_Because my daughter is happy, that's all I need to feel like I have succeeded.' Brittany looked up when her mother tapped her on her arm. She smiled seeing the love in her eyes. That smile quickly faded. _

_Yes Brittany was happy, she was happy now and she was happy with the decision she was making for Santana. But would her parents be happy with this decision?_

'_What if what made me happy, made you sad? What if I made a decision for myself and someone else that…made you sad?' She hoped to God she wasn't being too obvious. Would her mom figure it out? She watched with sweaty hands and a speedy pulse as her mom pondered her words. _

'_This decision…will it make you happy?'_

'_Forever.' She answered automatically and drew a smiley face on her next cupcake. Her dad is going to love these cupcakes. Probably her best batch yet._

_Sharon could see the smile on her daughters face from a mile away. 'Then it could not possibly make me sad sweetheart.'_

_Brittany looked back up to see her mother's glistening eyes and wide grin. Brittany smiled wider just thinking how lucky she is. They would be happy. Her parents would be happy with her decision to give Santana her heart, because she was happy with it. Brittany edged a finished cupcake over to her mom._

'_My world's going to have you and dad in it.' She smiled._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

'_How are you feeling Santana?' Maria asked as she picked up her knife and fork graciously. It was dinner time at the Lopez household and the three of them were spread out around the large dining table. Santana was stabbing half-heartedly at the peas sliding over her plate, not paying too much attention to the obvious silence which she had become accustomed to lately. _

'_Same shit different day.' She deadpanned. Each day was just a reminder of all the things she would be missing out on, all the songs she will never get to sing, and all the people she will never get to meet. Granted she probably wouldn't give a fuck about these people, but she still wouldn't want to pass up the opportunity of insulting them. _

'_Santana…' Her father warned and she rolled her eyes. _

'_Whatever…I'm feeling worse I guess…' She sighed and stabbed another pea. 'I just get so tired…all the time, I hate it.' Just yesterday she had to convince Brittany that she would rather stay in bed all day and cuddle then go outside and play in the sunlight. Truth be told she couldn't think of anything more strenuous then getting up, just the thought of moving sent her heart racing and breathing soaring. Luckily Brittany was easy to convince and she settled on opening all the windows and snuggling into one another under the streams of warm light pouring into the room. Not that Brittany was complaining, but deep down Santana hated that she couldn't do everything for her like before._

_At least soon Brittany would be going away, and she can find people who were fun and exciting and can match her insane energy levels. That's what she needs._

'_It'll get better, just stick to the list.' She heard her father grunt from across the table. Ah yes the list. The list her father had given her which clearly stated what she could and couldn't do. It ranged from limited exercise to getting plenty of sleep each night, and staying away from stressful situations. That's why the house had been so quiet recently. No one was willing to talk, because in this house talking led to arguments, and arguments led to fights. At the very bottom of the list was 'remain positive' and Santana scoffed every time her eyes landed on the words. How was she supposed to remain positive when she was losing everything she's ever cared about?_

'_I'll show you where you can stick your list…' Santana mumbled under her breath._

'_Excuse me?' Dr. Lopez warned, he brought his fists back down to the table to prove his point. Maria flinched, Santana didn't need to. Instead she stood from her chair and threw her napkin onto her half empty plate. _

'_I said I'm going to Britts.' She stated. _

'_Is that a good idea Sant – ' Maria started as she too stood from her seat. _

'_Yep.' Santana cut her off. She was already halfway to the door before Maria spoke again. _

'_Well at least let me drive you, it's a long way, I don't want you running out of breath dear.'_

_She could hear her mother's feet scurry along the wooden floor to catch up with her. Santana noticed her father had decided to remain quiet. At least he knew when to shut up._

'_Yeah we wouldn't want that would we…' she muttered._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_When Santana arrived at Brittany's she helped finish off decorating the cupcakes Brittany and her mom were doing before settling on the couch with Britt. _

_They were currently snuggled up together watching American Idol. Brittany had decided to make it a game to guess who would get through and who wouldn't before they sung. The winner got a kiss, so Santana wasn't complaining, and she certainly wasn't going to point out that it was a win-win situation. _

'_Ugh ok San you win that guy sucked.'_

'_Told you.' Santana smirked as Brittany leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. 'mmm.' She hummed when Brittany pulled back. _

'_When the world hears you sing, you're going to blow everyone out of their chairs!' Brittany's smile was as big as the sky. 'And then when you wink at the screen everyone's going to melt onto the floor like I do.'_

_Santana was smiling, she was so happy, but there was something itching at the back of her conscience. This thing had been chipping away for a while now. Brittany constantly talked about the future, well Santana's future anyway, and it was starting to worry her. She was happy that Brittany had such high hopes and was staying strong for her, but…Did Brittany really think she will get better? What if she didn't get a heart? Does Brittany even understand what's going to happen?_

_Santana shuffled closer to Britt and braced herself. She needed to do this, they had to have the talk. She had been dropping hints all over the place but maybe just discussing it head on was the best option to make sure she understood. The last thing Santana would want would be to leave this world and have Brittany not know what was happening and where she had gone. Santana shook her head, willing the image in her head to go away._

'_Britt?' she started. This caught Brittany's attention and she turned her head from the tv to look in to worried mocca eyes. 'You understand what will happen if I don't get a heart in time right?' Santana watched carefully as Brittany nodded slowly. She wasn't quite convinced so she decided to just be blunt. 'I'll die.'_

_Hearing the words come out of her own mouth sent a shiver up her spine._

'_But you will get one in time.' Brittany stated firmly, almost like this conversation wasn't even relevant. Santana grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently. She had to understand this._

'_But what if I don't – '_

'_You will.' Brittany was adamant and it only made her heart hurt even more. _

'_Ok…but I still want to talk about this.' She tried again, hoping that the blonde would at least give her a chance to help her understand. 'Please.' She asked again when Brittany tucked her chin into her chest. _

'_I don't like talking about it.' She heard Brittany mumble._

'_I know.' She placed a small kiss on a crinkled forehead. 'We have to though ok? I need to know that you will be alright.' Santana spoke softly. _

'_I'll be in my happy place San.' Brittany stated with a confirmed nod. Santana smiled widely. Good. This is what she needed to hear. Even when she's gone Britt can just go to her happy place in her head and everything will be fine. Brittany can get through it, all she needs is her brilliant imagination._

'_Good.' Santana scooted forward and pressed a firm kiss to pink lips. 'No matter what happens, I need you to stay in that happy place ok can you do that for me?' Brittany nodded quickly._

'_I'll stay in my happy place and wait for you.'_

_Santana winced. No. that's the last thing she wanted to hear. 'No, no baby don't wait. When I'm gone I want you to be free, I want you to go out and enjoy life ok, be whatever you want to be and…' she stopped and took a deep breath. 'love whoever you want to love.'_

_She watched Brittany intently for her reply. She needed an 'ok', she needed to know that Brittany would move on without her. _

'_I'll wait.' Brittany said. _

'_No…britt…please.' Tears were falling from Santana's eyes now and she couldn't fight them. This wasn't happening. Brittany needed to understand! 'please don't wait baby.' Brittany was shaking her head furiously, blue eyes filling with tears too. 'Say it, say you won't wait.' Santana grasped Brittany's cheeks and shook her, like she was trying to shake sense into her body._

'…_I'll wait.' Brittany breathed as a tear slid over her cheek. _

'_Dammit Brittany!' Santana dropped her hands and kicked the coffee table away from the couch. It screeched across the floor and sent the room into silence. Her breathing had picked up considerably but she was able to control it with a few deep breaths. _

_When she looked back to Brittany she was watching with sad eyes. She took Brittany's hands again and was so relieved when the blonde didn't flinch. 'I'll already be waiting for you Britt, there's no point us both waiting. Please just promise me you'll be happy?' She asked gently._

_Brittany nodded against Santana's forehead. 'I'll be happy. Promise.'_

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you too.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The next day the two girls walked into glee club hand in hand. They hadn't let go since Santana had picked Brittany up that morning, and they certainly weren't planning on letting go of each other all day but as soon as they walked into glee, they were separated. Santana tried to hold on to Brittany by her fingertips as she was pulled in the opposite direction by a very excited Rachel Berry, but eventually she had to let go. Like she needed another reason to hate the hobbit. _

_Santana was dragged by Tina to a set up table at the side of the room full with party food. What the hell was going on? _

'_What is this Chang?' She asked when Tina handed her a plate of cake._

'_Uh w-well it's a celebration!' Tina stuttered. _

'_Of what?' _

'_Of uh..y-your life?' Tina recoiled as soon as the words left her mouth 'u-uh we l-love you Sant – '_

'_Beat it Chang!' Santana scowled and Tina scuttled as far away as possible. Seriously what the fuck? Must be Berry's idea the fucking annoying little - 'Fabray!' She called when she saw Quinn walk in. Quinn spotted the scowl instantly and rolled her eyes._

'_Santana.' She approached carefully and handed her a pink bag with a bow around it. Santana took it with a quirked eyebrow. 'Here. Rachel said we were doing presents, but' Quinn looked around at all the empty hands. 'I guess that message only got to me.' She rolled her eyes._

_Santana opened the bag and pulled out a yellow cardigan. 'A cardigan? How… unlike anything I would ever wear Q.' she smiled sarcastically. She was still pissed at Berry for taking Brittany away. The bitch. _

'_It's to warm your heart.' Quinn smirked back with just as much sass._

'_Hardy ha. At least someone's treating me like a human being today.' Santana smiled and tossed the bag onto one of the red chairs._

'_Yeah well I didn't want your head getting too big with all this love and support being thrown around.' Santana looked around and Quinn sure was right. Artie, Mercedes, kurt and Rachel were all crowded around Brittany and patting her on the shoulder, probably asking how she was coping with everything. Brittany however, only had her eyes on Santana. Brittany mouthed an 'I love you' and Santana sent her a wink back._

_She smiled knowing that when she had to go that Brittany would have people to love and support her. Even if Britt moved to LA she was sure most of the glee kids would still visit when they could. But then again… none of them were her. Rachel's too annoying, Finn's too fat, Kurt's too gay, Mercedes is too sassy, Sam's too weird, Puck's too sexual, Tina and Mike are too Asian, and Artie is too lame. Brittany needs someone who is popular enough to keep her safe from idiots, smart enough to help her through school, and strong enough to put her first. Always. _

_There's only one other person who can do that for Brittany, and she happens to make up The Unholy Trinity. _

'_Quinn I need to talk to you about something.' Santana whispered quickly and pulled Quinn further from the table of treats. _

'_Quinn? No stretchmarks?' Quinn quirked her brow at the use of her actual name but when she saw the look on Santana's face she knew it wasn't time for jokes. 'What's up?'_

_Santana shuffled her feet from side to side and held her bottom lip between her teeth. She didn't quite know how to start this off. After a few options in her head failed she just started speaking her thoughts. 'We have been through a lot of shit together haven't we?'_

'_Understatement.' Quinn replied steadily._

'_For a good portion of time I even hated you.' Santana shook her head thinking how much of an idiot she was for being mad about her sleeping with Puck. _

'_Ditto.' Quinn nodded._

'_But through all the shit I know you are the only person I can trust with what I am about to ask of you.' _

_Quinn eyed Santana suspiciously. Something was definitely off. 'Santana what is this about?'_

_Santana looked back over to her girlfriend who happened to have a good portion of cake on her chin and she smiled. It looked like Rachel was trying to tell her but Brittany thought she was trying to steal her cake and was running away from her. 'I need you to look after Brittany for me when I'm gone.' She whispered._

'_San…' Quinn started but Santana was quick to stop her._

'_No ok, Quinn you have to stay strong for me here because you're the only person I know who can.'_

_Quinn took in a shaky breath and straightened her back. She blinked her eyes a few times to will the tears away before breathing out an 'Okay.'_

_Santana was looking at Brittany again. This time Brittany was trying to shovel more cake into her mouth while Rachel wiped her chin with a cloth. 'I need you to protect her.'_

'_Ok.' Quinn nodded as Santana turned to face her again. The look in her eyes told Quinn how serious she is. _

'_This means making sure she always has a ride to school and back, helping her with her schoolwork so she can get her grades up to graduate' she was listing things on her fingers now. 'and beating the shit out of anyone who tries to be mean to her.'_

_Quinn nodded quickly. 'Done.'_

'_And most importantly, make sure she's happy alright?' Santana took a step forward, if anyone was watching they would know something intense was going down. Luckily everyone was too busy eating and singing random songs from the journey album. 'If Brittany wants to go to the park and feed the ducks, you take her to the fucking park to feed the fucking ducks, clear?'_

_Quinn nodded once again. She had never felt so short of words. Santana Lopez was actually making her shake in her booties. She would protect Brittany, of course she would. She had been around the two enough to know that Santana guarded and protected her with her own life, and she was honoured that Santana picked her to take over when she no longer can._

_She would protect Britt from everything dangerous and make sure she doesn't date any – shit, dating…._

'_Santana, what about uh…boys and uh…girls she might um…' How the hell was she supposed to ask Santana about what would happen when Brittany decided she wanted to start dating again? _

_Santana took a step back and bowed her head. She kicked at the floor a few times, trying to avoid eye contact. _

'_That's for her to decide.' She whispered but Quinn heard her clearly. Her heart sank at the deflated girl in front of her. 'Just make sure they treat her right, and if they don't – '_

'_A beating?' Quinn suggested with a smirk. Santana lifted her head and nodded with a smile._

'_Lima heights style.'_

_Both girls laughed for a moment. An overwhelming feeling suddenly came over Quinn. Here Santana was, asking her to take care of the person she loved most in this world because she couldn't do it anymore. Through all the shit that's happened Santana chose her. Tears began forming in her eyes and she leaned in closer to the Latina._

'_Santana…I'm really going to miss – '_

_Santana threw up her hands. 'Nope, nuh uh do not do that to me Q.' Quinn had already captured her in a bone crushing hug and Santana felt a tear coat her cheek. 'Take care stretchmarks.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

'_Quinn!'_

_Quinn sighed loudly. She was JUST about to have some cake that she's been eyeing off for the last half hour but now a bubbly blonde is bouncing towards her at the speed of light. She'll never get to eat this delicious looking cake. Quinn sighed again and put down her plate._

'_Hey Brittany, where's Santana.' She asked, looking around and only seeing the other glee members huddling around the piano singing. _

'_Finding me a straw.'_

_Quinn quirked an eyebrow 'We didn't buy any straws.'_

_Brittany smiled widely. 'Yeah I know, I uh needed to talk to you alone for a second.'_

'…_okayyy.' This day was getting weirder and weirder for Quinn. She watched as Brittany pretty much took up the exact same stance Santana was in only twenty minutes before hand. She fidgeted with her hands and looked down at her shuffling feet. Here we go again. _

'_San doesn't like to show it too much, but she respects you Quinn, you're like the robin to her batman.' Brittany finally blurted. _

'_Alright.' Quinn had no idea where this one was going, at least Santana was straight forward. _

'_Because she respects you she will listen to you.' Brittany was looking at her now with deep blue eyes. Quinn always saw Brittany as innocent and young but looking into her eyes now she picked up on a maturity that she's never seen before. Brittany was actually having a really serious conversation with her, and it scared the crap out of her._

'_Britt what's this about?'_

'_If you told her she was moping or being mean or sad she would listen to you…She would yell at you, but she would listen. I need you to make sure Santana stays happy and safe.'_

_What? This doesn't make any sense…_

'_Why? Isn't that usually your job?' Quinn asked curiously._

'_Dad says you can never have too many people looking out for you…and I need your help.'_

_Quinn was definitely sceptical but at the words 'I need your help' she melted. Santana had just told her to look out for the blonde and if Brittany needed her help then that was a pretty good place to start._

'_What can I do Brittany?'_

_Brittany smiled widely and bounced on her feet a bit. She was excited Quinn guessed._

'_First of all, once Santana gets her new heart and is back on the cheerio's she will need a shoulder massage every second day because she gets very tense, secondly –'_

'_I'm not doing that Britt.'_

'_What? Why?' Brittany looked absolutely shattered. 'Quinnie…' she whined._

_Quinn rolled her eyes. 'Brittany, why can't you do these things?'_

'_You know I'm leaving for Bernards school of dance soon so…' Brittany shrugged. Quinn watched her body language change again. Brittany was avoiding looking at her like she felt guilty or something. She knew the blonde well enough to know that when she felt ashamed or guilty or sad she avoided eye contact like it was the devil. Quinn quirked a brow._

'_Hmm yeah I heard, that's in LA right?' she quizzed._

'_Y-yeah.' Brittany answered shakily and coughed a little to recover. Quinn watched her closely._

'_Yeah my cousin goes there. Funny he had to go on a waiting list to get into that school for two years, he went on countless auditions for it too.' Quinn smiled as the colour drained from Brittany's face. '…but you've never even been to LA have you?' Brittany slowly shook her head. 'it's like they just offered you a place out of nowhere.'_

_Brittany gulped loudly and turned to start piling food onto a plate. Quinn watched the flustered blonde with an amused smirk. 'S-Santana says I h-have a way with p-people.' Brittany stuttered. _

'_Brittany?' Quinn asked quietly and stilled the movements of Brittany's moving hands._

'_y-yes?' Brittany whispered._

'_Care to tell me what the hell is going on?'_

**_Oooh is Quinn going to figure it out?_**

**_Also i teared up a little when i wrote some of this haha_**


	14. Stretchmarks Vs Grumpy pants

_**Alrighttttyyy. I'm back! Exams are over and hopefully updates will be coming at a better pace now! Thank you to all those who are reading this fic and find it interesting, I love you all:) this one takes off where the last chapter ended –Quinn quizzing poor little Brittany. Please let me know what you think:)**_

'_Care to tell me what the hell is going on?'_

_Brittany was sure all the colour drained from her face with those words. She could feel the palms of her hands slipping easily over the pleats of her cheerios skirt. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening…_

_After spending months keeping all these thoughts and plans couped up in her head like a captured bird she was so ready to just let it all fly free, but she couldn't. Everything would be for nothing, and she would be right back where she started. Afraid…Afraid that Santana would die and she had done nothing to stop it. She wasn't going to let Quinn use her charming, well…charm, to ruin everything she has been working towards. She wouldn't!_

_Brittany knew Quinn. She knew what she was capable of, not in a scary way, well scary for some…but in a way that meant she would do everything in her power to uncover someone's secrets. It was like her emerald eyes could pierce right through your skin and find the truth hidden in your soul. Brittany had seen her do it many times…she never knew what it was like to be on the other end though._

_Quinn's perfectly manicured eyebrow was quirked, waiting for a response, any response at all, but the words were caught in her throat. What could she say? Quinn would know if she lied, she definitely would. Maybe if she just –_

'_Sorry BrittBritt, manhands said she didn't buy any straws.' Brittany felt two slender arms wrap around her waist from behind her and a warm breath on her shoulder. Thank godddd, Santana to the rescue! 'Don't worry though I pulled the sympathy card and she's on her way to the store on her Barbra pimped bike as we speak, I may have let down her tyres before she went.' Brittany felt Santana shrug against her back and she let out a breathy giggle and relaxed further into her arms. _

'_Be nice San.' Brittany smiled and placed her own hands ontop of tan ones against her stomach. She felt Santana huff a breath of air onto her neck and she giggled as it tickled her skin._

'_Whatever, come on Britt lets go this pitty party is super depressing.'_

'_It's not a pitty party Santana, like it or not we actually do care about you.' Quinn quipped in before the two could get too caught up in their own little world. 'And I wasn't finished talking to Brittany yet.' _

'_Uh actually Quinn, can we talk later? I kinda wanna go spend some time with Santana right now..' She looked away sheepishly and rested her head on the side of Santana's._

'_You guys spend every second of every day together. Britt this is important, I need –' Quinn started but Brittany was quick to interrupt._

'_Santana's more important.' She stated firmly and staggered backwards with Santana still clutching onto her. They needed to leave now before Quinn figured out exactly what that statement meant. _

'_Oooh sucks to be you Qunnie.' Santana smirked as Brittany turned around and looped her arm through her's. When they reached the choir room door Brittany stole a glance back to see Quinn staring at her retreating form with a quizzical look plastered on her face. Shit. Note to self: Stay away from Quinn. _

'_Where to now beautiful?' Santana asked when they got to their row of lockers. Brittany rested her hand on her combination lock and tilted her head in thought. She watched as Santana took steady breaths in twisting her combination lock. She could see the concentration across her forehead, and it wasn't from remembering her combination because Brittany knew Santana could easily remember both of theirs without thinking, it was because she was counting how many seconds she had to hold a breath before she could let it out again, she was just trying to breath like a normal person again. Brittany knew this because sometimes when the Latina was distracted her breathing would become erratic and Brittany would have to place her hand on her skin for Santana to calm herself down again. 'Britt?' Santana prompted._

_Brittany shook her head with a giggle. 'Sorry um…' they still had two periods left before home time, but Santana looked exhausted…_

'_Actually San I'm not feeling too good.' She pouted. Santana shut her locker and brought a gentle hand up to Brittany's forehead._

'_Hmm you feel alright Britt, what's wrong?' _

_Brittany put on her best 'sick' face. 'I don't know I think I just need to lie down for a bit.' She poked her bottom lip out as far as she could, knowing Santana would have no choice but to give in._

'_Aww poor baby. Come on I'll take you to the nurse and you can have a nap alright?'_

_Brittany nodded, trying to conceal her smile over pouting lips. _

'_Ok, come on.' Santana took her hand and led her down the halls until they made it to the nurse's station. _

'_Ladies.' The old lady nurse greeted them at the door._

'_Britts here feels sick, can she lie down for a while?'_

'_Oh of course, my last little patient just left so the bed is free.' The nurse gestured towards the free room to their right. Santana smiled her innocent friendly smile and pulled Brittany towards the door. The blonde was trying her best to appear sick, hoping the nurse didn't have the same power her mom did in knowing when she was really sick and when she was faking. _

_Santana tugged them into the small room and closed the door behind them. Brittany kept up her façade and plonked down onto the single bed with a sigh. She watched as Santana sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through her hair slowly. _

'_You're staying right?' Brittany asked. If she wasn't going to stay than this plan was all for nothing._

_Santana's warm smile was enough to convince her. 'As if I would leave you. Now scoot.' She shuffled over a bit to make room for the Latina and as soon as she was lying down Santana shuffled closer and draped her arm over Brittany's stomach and rested her head in the crook of her neck. _

'_What if the nurse walks in?' Brittany asked quietly. She didn't really care as her hand coasted soothingly up and down Santana's back, but she was just hoping Santana didn't care either. _

'_Fuck her.' Was mumbled into her neck and she let out an airy giggle._

'_Mmm only if I can watch.'_

'_Brittany!' Santana snapped her head up with a shocked grin on her face and she lightly hit her forearm. 'That's sick she's like sixty years old!'_

_Yeah actually that was kind of sick. Imagine Santana's smooth chocolate skin against old pasty white skin, wrinkles everywhere and –_

'_Yeah ok, after that visual I totally take it back.' She scrunched up her forehead and shook it a bit to get the horrible imagine from her head. Santana chuckled lightly into her neck and that was enough to bring her back to reality._

'_So what do you want to do tonight?' Santana asked after a moment. To be truthful Brittany did have dance tonight at six but she didn't want to go. She wanted to spend every second she possibly could with the love of her life and if that meant skipping dance then there was no competition, she would skip it. Brittany automatically pulled her closer._

'_Cuddle?' She answered._

_Santana giggled. 'What do you think we're doing now britt?'_

'_mmm cuddle some more?' She felt Santana sigh into her neck. She knew that sigh._

'_Brittany, you don't have to do that for me ok I'm fine. Don't you have dance tonight?'_

'_Nope.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_Because I'll be with you.'_

_She heard Santana groan against her skin. She knew Santana didn't like it when she stopped doing things for her but Santana didn't realise that she would be much happier doing something for her than doing something for herself. As long as San's happy, she's happy._

'_Britt, you're going to that dance school, don't you need to like stay in shape and stuff?'_

'_Mmm yeah but you keep me in shape baby.' Brittany smirked and felt a small smile form against her skin. 'Come on your parents are at that fundraiser tonight I could come over, you could cook me dinner and I'll dance for you. Then that's my practice for the night and I don't have to leave you!'_

_She expected Santana to argue with her like she usually would but she remained silent. The room was filled with quiet breaths. One set breathing in and out equally with little effort involved, the other sounding as though each breath held less and less oxygen than the last. Brittany thought maybe Santana had dozed off when she felt the arm around her slacken slightly. She squeezed Santana closer to her body and a small 'Ok Britt' left plump lips._

_Brittany tilted her head and pressed a sweet kiss to Santana's forehead. 'Go to sleep San.'_

'_Brittany?' Santana mumbled in her slumber._

'_Yeah?' Brittany whispered. She didn't want to startle her._

'_Thank you.' Was breathed back after a moment's pause. Brittany furrowed her brow in confusion._

'_For what?'_

_Santana shuffled closer and placed her lips on the soft skin of her neck before relaxing back into the embrace. Brittany liked that she could now feel every single intake and outtake of breath she took, it made it a lot easier for her to keep track. _

'_For pretending to be sick.'_

_Brittany rolled her eyes with a wide smile. Caught. She should have known. 'Anytime.'_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_The next morning Brittany sat nervously in her lab chair. She was always a little nervous in science anyway because one time she was mixing a few things that she thought would look pretty together and well – lets just say the fire department was called and the school may have been evacuated…_

_But the reason she was so nervous today was because Santana still hadn't shown up. Usually they would ride to school together in the morning but today Brittany asked if they could just meet at school because she wanted to get Santana a surprise, and well she couldn't do that if Santana was with her. Brittany thought that she would definitely be here by now and now she was really starting to worry. She had been texting the Latina all morning but she wasn't replying and that was definitely unlike her. _

_Last night had been wonderful, perfect even. Brittany watched as Santana roamed around the kitchen throwing delicious things into pans like she was some sort of magician of food, a sexy magician of food. After dinner Brittany put on some music and she even managed to get Santana to dance slowly with her for a while before she had to rest again. Then to top it off they exchanged sweet kisses for the rest of the night on the couch until it was nearly time for the Lopez's to come home and Brittany had to begrudgingly leave. _

_Brittany smiled to herself as the memories flowed back to her. She let that smile fall however when her eyes landed on the empty seat next to her. Where are you San?_

'_Geez don't concentrate too hard Brittany, class hasn't even started yet.' Brittany whipped her head around at the sound of a female voice. Oh…It's just Kurt._

'_Hi.' She said and slumped back into her chair. _

'_No Santana today?' he asked tentatively, sensing her absence may be what's causing the usually bubbly blonde to be in a slump. _

_Brittany picked up her pen and nervously twizzled it between her fingers. 'She's not replying to any of my calls or messages.' She mumbled. Brittany looked back up to see Kurt's worried face. 'Tell me she's okay?' she begged. _

_Kurt sighed and walked around the back of her to take the seat Santana would normally occupy. He set down his books gracefully before turning himself back to face Brittany. 'Britt I've never lied to you before, I'm not going to start now.' Brittany's face fell. 'Look I'm not saying anything bad has happened, maybe she just lost her phone or something has come up but…I don't want to tell you that something bad hasn't happened either…just chin up ok, there's nothing you can do right now sweety.'_

'_What if she needs me?' Brittany grumbled in defeat. She was a little shocked when Kurt started to laugh. 'What?'_

'_No, it's just –' He looked at Brittany then shook his head again. 'You two are always trying to protect eachother, I've never seen anything quite like it that's all.'_

'_Yeah well that's kind of why I'm worried, she knows I would be worried where she is, and I know she would usually be doing everything she can to make sure I don't worry about her, and the fact that she isn't doing that…something has to be wrong.' Even as she said the words she only just realised what they meant. One look at Kurt and she could tell he had come to the same conclusion. Something was wrong with Santana. Something has happened._

'_I have to go.' Brittany stood quickly from her chair and raced towards the door._

'_Brittany wait!' she heard Kurt call after her but she wasn't turning back. She couldn't. She needed to find Santana. _

'_Brittany please take your seat class is about to – OH!' Brittany bumped past the teacher, for once not turning back to help her pick up all the papers she dropped. Once she reached the exit doors Brittany broke out into a run. It was raining when she broke out into the fresh air of Lima and she really wished in that moment that she had a car. Dammit. At least she had her cheerios uniform on and it was easy to run in. _

_The rain hit her face hard as she powered through the streets of Lima. She couldn't stop, she had to make it to Santana's house. She willed the burning in her legs to pass and the fabric of her shirt to stop sticking so tightly to her skin. A picture of Santana lying helplessly on her bedroom floor kept replaying over and over in her head like a scary movie she couldn't turn off. _

_The rain was getting heavier now and she was still at least five blocks away from her house. It was getting harder for her to see where she was going and the cars were racing past her so fast she had to look down and watch where she put her feet. At least with her head down the rain wasn't hurting her eyes anymore. _

_She turned another corner. Four blocks away. She can do this. _

_She was about to cross the road so she could cut through the park when a car screeched to a halt in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks and prepared herself for the blow. It never came. When she opened her eyes she saw a familiar figure emerge from the car with her hands above her head trying to shield her perfect hair from the rain._

'_Brittany get in the car!' Quinn shouted over the traffic and thunder. She didn't have to think twice. Brittany sprinted around to the passenger side and slipped into the leather seats of Quinn's car, creating some not so comfortable friction against her wet skin. Quinn jumped back in and slammed the door behind herself._

'_Yeah, yeah I'm going!' Quinn snarled at the beeping traffic behind her before pulling back onto the road. _

_Brittany buckled herself in and stayed quiet in the front seat. Quinn looked really mad, but she needed to get to Santana's house and it didn't look like she was going that way at all._

'_Quinn I –'_

'_We're going to the hospital Britt.'_

_Brittany felt all the breath leave her body. The hospital? The hospital. It's happened. _

_Brittany felt her whole body tense up, it was even worse then she imagined. Even though she was shivering from the cold she felt like her temperature was through the roof. She was hot. She was sweaty. She needed air._

'_Brittany are you okay? Britt!' Quinn took one hand off the steering wheel to shake her shoulders. 'Brittany she's ok! don't pass out on me please, alright I can't handle that right now.'_

_She's ok. She's ok. why can't she speak?_

'_Britt listen to me ok?' Brittany nodded as she watched the rain wash over the windscreen only to be wiped clean again a second later. 'Santana called me to give her a ride to school today because she hardly had the strength to get up let alone drive.' Brittany's heart pumped faster against her chest. 'I told her to stay home but you know her, obviously she wanted to go and see you.' she watched Quinn roll her eyes. 'When I got there she was having an attack, I called an ambulance and she's at the hospital now recovering ok.' recovering. She's recovering. 'She woke up about half an hour ago and you can bet the first damn thing that came out of her mouth was where's Brittany? So I've been racing around trying to find you since.'_

_She woke up. She's awake. She's okay. _

'_Britt? You're seriously starting to freak me out can you at least say something.' Quinn was switching her eyes back and forth from the road and the blank blonde sitting beside her like she was watching a tennis match. 'Britt?!' she yelled and shook her shoulder again._

_Brittany finally tore her eyes away from the road ahead and turned to face Quinn. She noticed she had small droplets of water running down strands of her hair, she followed the droplets until they dripped onto her shoulder and ran down her arms. _

'_You got your hair wet Quinne.'_

_Quinn shook her head with a small smile on her face. Unbelieveable. 'Yeah well these are the things I do for you two, lucky I love you both so much.' Quinn turned and winked at her. 'Just don't tell grumpy pants I said that.'_

_**It's all happening! Anyway I've already started writing the next chapter so I may be able to get it up today or tomorrow! Thank you so much for reading…even though I'm probably killing you all slowly…:/ hopefully not**___


	15. Time

**Hey guys! Ok I know I was supposed to update the other day but work decided to slam me with a couple of double shifts, so basically when I wasn't working I was sleeping haha. Anyway this chapter was actually really hard to write and I don't want to give it away but,...shit goes down. **

**Ok so the song is 'Can't help falling in love with you' by Ingrid Michaelson and I strongly suggest you listen to it before reading this chapter because it will really set the mood! **

**Also I tried to address some of the issues people raised to me in reviews so thankyou! :)**

Dr. Lopez came back into the operating theatre after thoroughly scrubbing up to his elbows and dressing in his scrubs. He tightly fitted gloves onto his hands and proceeded to the operating tables where the blue curtain between the two patients had now been removed. He stood silently between the two tables while nurses hurried around him placing equipment on the appropriate stations.

First he looked at his daughter as a nurse was spreading a blue sheet over her body with a section exposed over her heart where the surgery was to take place. She looked so peaceful lying there with her eyes gently closed shut. The pain in his stomach subsided slightly at the thought that she was going to live, if everything went well, she would live, he would have his daughter again.

He almost smiled to himself before remembering the body to his other side. He turned nervously to see a body completely covered by the blue sheet but again with a cut out around the heart for surgery. The knot in his stomach doubled as he came closer and was met with pale skin. He tried to convince himself that most people had pale skin, and it could still be anyone in the world lying before him.

'Ready to begin?' asked from the other side of the table, yielding a scalpel and staring down his glasses at .

'Yes, let's get started.' He replied firmly, he had spent years building up a stern exterior to gain respect in his profession and he wasn't going to let emotions ruin that.

Just as he too reached for a scalpel he noticed a long strand of blonde hair had escaped from the confinement of the blue sheet, he stared in shock and swallowed the lump in his throat that had catapulted upwards. What had he done..

'_Do you want me to wait for you Brittany?' Quinn asked quietly when they had reached the ward Santana was in. Brittany turned and gave Quinn a greatful smile. _

'_No Quinn, that's alright, I won't be going back to school today with Santana like this, you go ahead.' _

'_Alright, well call me if you need anything, I mean it, anything at all Britt.'_

_Brittany nodded and before Quinn could turn away she latched onto her arm. Quinn quirked her signature brow just in time for Brittany to come crashing into her body. 'Wow Britt you alright?'_

'_Yes.' Brittany answered into her shoulder. She smiled to herself when she felt Quinn's arms wrap around her back. 'Thankyou Quinn.'_

'_Well I couldn't just leave you running around in the rain, could i?' Quinn joked._

'_No, not just for that, for everything. You really are a good friend. I'm really going to miss you –' Brittany almost choked when the last words left her mouth. Shit. Not again._

'_Brittany, about that, we still didn't talk about –'_

_Brittany quickly detached herself from the hug. 'I don't want to talk about that right now Quinn, I need to see San.'_

'_Yeah, no of course. We can talk later yeah?'_

_Brittany stared blankly at her friend. Later. Would there be a later? What if there wasn't? what if this was the last time she was going to see Quinn?!_

_With that in mind she hurled herself back into Quinn and hugged her tight. 'I love you Quinnie.'_

_Hesitant arms wrapped securely around her again. 'I love you too Brittany. Now go see your girl.' When Brittany pulled back she twisted towards the door quickly so Quinn wouldn't see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. _

'_Goodbye Quinn.'_

'_Talk to you later Britt.' _

_Brittany waited until she could no longer hear Quinn's footsteps down the hall. She steadied herself against the door leading to Santana's room and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to see. You can do this, you can do this, you can do this, deep breaths…_

_Brittany wiped the bottom of her eyes before grasping the door knob and turning it slowly. She tucked a few stray strands of wet hair behind her ear and attempted to flatten out her cheerios skirt. Although Santana had seen her at her worst she still wanted to look kind of nice for her, even if she is soaking wet and all her makeup has run off her face…_

_The first thing she saw when she opened the door was a young pale girl curled up in a hospital bed. Her blanket was tucked right up to her chin. She looked so cold, but Brittany was soaking wet and she didn't have any goosebumps on her arms, the hospitals heaters seemed pretty good. This girl looked hardly like Santana at all. She looked so much smaller with the blanket covering her body. _

_Brittany took a step closer, ignoring the two other figures in the room which appeared to be staring at her. They may have been talking too but all she heard was the insistent beeping coming from some machine off to the side. One thing she did notice however, was the breaths coming from the small Latina. They were no longer deep and laboured, now they appeared soft and drawn out, like she had the smallest lungs in the world and all she needed was little baby breaths to keep her alive, either that or it was all she could manage... _

'_San?' She chocked. She hadn't realised she was crying again. Brittany watched as the fragile girl slowly shifted onto her back, keeping the blankets tight to her chest, and opened those beautiful brown eyes for her to see. Brittany breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes were still the same. She's still her Santana._

'_Britt.' Santana breathed sleepily._

'_Come on Maria Let's get some coffee.' One of the figures announced. Brittany turned her head at the unexpected noise to see Mr and Mrs Lopez carefully easing towards the door. She caught Dr. Lopez's eye and he nodded at her before slipping out of the room. _

_Once they were gone she turned back to Santana. What happened to her? Last night yes she was still weak and breathy but Brittany had never seen her like this before. She didn't even know Santana's skin could get that pale. _

'_Hey don't look at me like that alright?'_

_Brittany traced her saddened eyes back up to meet with worried brown ones. _

'_Sorry.' She said and wiped away a few stray tears. _

_Santana's face softened. 'don't be sorry, now come here beautiful.' Santana said as she attempted to push the flimsy blanket down her body to make room. She seemed to be struggling under the weight of the light blanket and before Brittany's heart could break anymore she quickly ran to her side and helped her. Once there was enough room Brittany slid carefully into the bed and snuggled into her. She wanted to pull Santana close and give her all her body warmth but at the same time she didn't want to crush her, and at the moment she looked like any pressure would crumble her to pieces. 'Are you okay?' Santana asked once she was settled._

_Brittany sighed through a smile. 'Shouldn't I be asking you that?' she whispered. Santana was talking so quietly she felt like she should be too._

'_I'm fine, how are you?' Santana breathed._

_Brittany held her breath before speaking. '…You scared me.' She admitted. She waited through a few shaky breaths before Santana spoke again._

'_Honestly I scared me too.'_

_Brittany shuffled slightly closer and shivered a little at the icy feel of the Latina's skin._

'_I don't want you coming to school for me anymore.' She stated quietly. She heard Santana let out what she assumed was a huff, it was a weak attempt at one if so. _

'_Ugh you've been talking to my dad haven't you?'_

'_No. but he's right. You need to rest.'_

'_Since when have you two been best buds?'_

_Brittany felt around the top of the blanket until she found one of Santana's hands clasped close to her shivering chest. She wrapped her own hand around it and laced her skin with soothing strokes of her thumb. 'San..'_

'_I'll rest Britt.' _

_Brittany smiled victoriously. 'Promise?' She felt Santana ease her fingers from her own to adjust the position._

'_Pinky promise.' Santana exhaled and wrapped her pinky loosely around Brittany's. Brittany sighed and brought their conjoined pinkies to her lips, placing a sweet kiss over each. She rested them back under the blanket and close to her chest so they wouldn't get cold. _

_Beep….beep….beep…_

_That damn monitor. Brittany stared at it from her position on the bed, wishing that it wasn't a constant reminder of their situation, a consistent signal to say don't get too comfortable. A simple reminder of how at any moment that machine could just…stop, and that would be it. _

_Brittany flickered her eyes further down, she didn't want to think about that monitor anymore. The next thing her eyes landed on however, wasn't much better, Santana's transplant pager. It sat quietly on the food tray. Still. Quiet. Blank, almost as though it held no significance within the mix of all the other machines and gadgets flashing lights and making loud noises to make themselves known. The most important item in the room waited motionless in silence next to a half eaten bowl of jelly._

_Brittany squinted her eyes and furrowed her brow. She stared at the pager and with all her mite she tried to turn that red light flashing. She sent every possible prayer and thought she could think of to get that pager to make its presence known. She had no luck. _

'_Britt not that I don't love you cuddling up to me like this, but why are you all wet sweety?' She heard Santana whisper. Brittany immediately shifted further away so her wet clothes weren't touching Santana's skin. Santana huffed again and tried to pull her back to her body._

'_Went for a little run.' Brittany mumbled. She was about to turn her attention back to that damn pager but suddenly she remembered something. ' Oh shit!'_

'_What is it?' Santana asked. _

_Brittany used her hand that wasn't joined with Santana's to push under the blanket and attempt to push down her cheerio's skirt a little bit. God, he was going to kill her, the amount of times he reminded her this morning not to get it wet and then BOOM she's running through the rain getting it drenched. 'Ugh he said I couldn't get it wet for a while. I hope it's not ruined.'_

'_Get what wet? And who are we talking about?' She sounded panicked and Brittany instantly heard her heart monitor pick up a few extra beats. Shit, good one Brittany, stop stressing her out! _

_Brittany sat up a little in the bed so she had better access to show Santana her present. 'I uh, I got you something this morning.' She smiled shyly. _

'_Yeah?' Santana did her best at casting a suspicious look but she still looked so tired she could fall asleep at any second. Brittany nodded her head and sat further up in the bed so she didn't have to move the blanket off Santana. She lifted up the hem of her cheerio's shirt and pulled slightly down on her skirt. She shifted again so Santana could see clearly without having to move. _

_Santana let out what she thought was a gasp when her eyes set on the 'Santana' tattoo she had gotten today. It was in the same cursive writing with the same simple love heart at the end like the one Santana had gotten. The only difference was Brittany's was still quite red and tender and it was covered with some clear tape. Hopefully that would have stopped it from getting too wet…_

'_Oh Britt…' Santana breathed out in awe. She gently brought a weak hand up to Brittany's hip bone and traced slowly along the letters of her name, careful not to actually touch the skin so she wouldn't hurt her. Brittany was watching her so closely she swore she could almost feel her touch anyway, and it still gave her goosebumps. 'you didn't have to.' Santana smiled. _

'_I wanted to.' Brittany said firmly and looked into those deep brown eyes she loved so much. They were filled with such love and warmth it was hard to imagine they were the eyes of the freezing cold and pale girl lying next to her. Brittany shifted closer again and wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulder to bring her closer to her body. Santana smiled in success and lifted her head ever so slightly to rest it upon Brittany's lap. ' I want everyone to know that I will only ever belong to you. always.'_

_Brittany watched as Santana tilted her head slowly to press a gentle kiss against her new tattoo before resting her head back down again. She felt her chest swell with love for this girl. It was only further confirmation that what she was doing would be worth it. Santana deserved the world, and the world deserved Santana Lopez._

'_I love you.' Santana breathed against the skin of her hip. Even her breath lacked warmth. Brittany stroked one arm slowly up and down the Latina's back while her other hand ran gently through her raven locks. She dipped her head pressed her lips tightly to Santana's forehead, she left them there for seconds before she heard Santana hum peacefully into the embrace. _

'_I love you too.' Brittany whispered. Santana turned her head to look back at her with a smile and she dipped again to catch those plump lips. As Brittany closed her eyes a thought occurred to her that she could be kissing these lips for the last time. Without a seconds pause she pushed her lips harder into Santana and heard the girl stumble to catch her breath into the kiss. Brittany instantly pulled back. She had forgotten how fragile she is now. Brittany pressed her lips one last time back onto Santana's, gently…softly. She conveyed all her love into that one kiss, and when she pulled back Santana was looking at her through heavy lids, with a lazy smile pulling at her lips. Brittany smiled back. 'Are you tired?'_

'_mmm little bit, we can keep talking.' Santana mumbled back into her skin. Brittany sat back against the bed post and resumed stroking slowly through her hair. _

'_No, babe close your eyes' She soothed. ' I'll sing to you.'_

_She felt Santana smile. 'Okay.'_

_Brittany didn't really have any idea what song to sing. Every time she had asked Santana to sing to her words would automatically start flowing out of her mouth like she had the song in her mind the whole time and she was just waiting for a time to start singing. Now it was her turn, and she didn't want to disappoint. Brittany cleared her throat and looked down to the small girl curled into her lap. She pulled the blanket so it covered most of Santana's body, and before she knew it she was singing…_

"Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you"

_She heard a gentle sigh leave plump lips and a smile broaden against her hip._

" Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin?"

_Brittany could still feel small droplets of water running down her face from her wet hair. It took a moment for her to realise they weren't coming from her hair at all. When had she even started crying? Was it when she started singing? Or was it before she had even opened the door?_

" If I can't help falling in love with you"

_Santana's hair was so soft as she ran her fingers through it. She tilted her head back slightly so her tears wouldn't fall into dark locks and awaken the girl. Instead they trailed slowly down her neck until they reached the collar of her cheerio's shirt. _

"Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be"

_Brittany reached back under the blanket with the hand that was stroking her back and searched for Santana's hand until she found it clutching tightly to the pleats of her own cheerio's skirt. Brittany seeked out her pinkie and linked them together once again._

" So take my hand, and take my whole life too

Cause I can't help falling in love with you"

_Brittany choked back a silent sob, and took a deep breath before continuing. She knew Santana was already asleep. The lips pressed against her skin were no longer lifted in a smile and the pinkie around hers was held slack. _

"Like a river flows so surely to the sea

Oh my darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

So won't you please take my hand, and take my whole life too"

_She whispered the 'please' so quietly she wasn't even sure if the word had left her mouth._

"Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you

Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love,

I keep falling in love with you."

_Brittany was sure that if she had any more mascara left on her face from her run through the rain that it would be streaked down her neck by now. She didn't really care though. Not when she was about to say goodbye to the love of her life…_

_Brittany slipped quietly from underneath Santana, the tan finger wrapped around her own tightened slightly on reflex when she went to retract her hand, before slackening a moment later. _

_Brittany breathed a sigh of relief and knelt down next to her hospital bed. She pulled the blankets tight to Santana's chest and made sure her hands were kept tucked underneath the material. Once all the leads were out of the way and the blanket was tucked in, there wasn't much left to do…but say goodbye. _

_Brittany leaned in and pressed the gentlest of kisses to a cool cheek._

'_I love you so much baby. So so much. I'm doing this for you San. I love you.' _

_And with that. She left. _

_She didn't look back. _

_She couldn't. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Brittany shut the door to Santana's room quietly before continuing her way past the busy nurses crowded hallways._

'_Brittany wait!'_

_She stopped in her tracks. She didn't need to turn back, she knew who that strong voice belonged to, and to be honest she knew she wouldn't of been able to leave without speaking to him._

'_Dr. Lopez.' She sighed. A moment later a strong hand was placed on her shoulder._

'_Can you please come into my office?'_

_Brittany nodded and followed Dr. Lopez to his office. They walked in silence. Brittany didn't bother wiping her eyes. She didn't care what he thought of her anymore, she only cared about Santana._

_When they reached his office Brittany took the same seat she had sat down in months earlier. When this whole thing had started. When she had decided to save Santana herself. _

_Dr. Lopez took his seat behind his desk and knelt forward on his elbows, rubbing his hands slowly over his tired eyes. As she looked around Brittany noticed a few frames which were not there on her last visit. She smiled as she saw some of his plaques had been replaced with family portraits. Guess it's never too late. _

_The silence in the room went on for several minutes before Brittany began to speak, seeing as though she didn't think he would ever start. _

'_She's gotten worse.' Brittany stated._

'_Yes.' _

_There was another pause as a rush of footsteps sounded through the hallway. _

'_It's time isn't it?' Brittany asked quietly. She watched as Dr. Lopez nodded slowly into his hands._

'_Yes.'_

_Brittany nodded firmly and stood from her chair. It was time. It was time for Santana to get better. _

'_wait.' She heard a tired man mutter quietly. She stopped to see Santana's father get out of his chair and walk around his desk until her was standing in front of her. A moment later strong arms were encompassing her body. Brittany was so shocked she could barely move. This is the man who she had never even seen hug his own daughter, who didn't have a nurturing bone in his body and he was hugging her for all he was worth._

'_I would've been proud to call you my daughter in law one day. What you're doing, I just –' She heard him sniffle into the hug. Did he just sniffle?! He pulled back and held Brittany's shoulders at arms length so he could look directly into her eyes. Brittany was shocked again to see the tears glazing his eyes. 'I've never met someone so brave. I was wrong to ever judge you, Brittany you are smart, you are loving, you are beyond loyal, and I will fight anyone who says otherwise.'_

_Brittany felt the air catch in her throat. Her heart pounded louder in her chest, she hadn't realised how much she yearned for his approval, to be accepted into his family. It was a nice feeling. 'Thank you sir.'_

'_Brittany you have already done so much for my daughter and our family, but I ask of you one more thing.'_

'_Y-Yes?'_

'_Don't do this.' He shook his head tightly and even shook Brittany's shoulders gently._

_Brittany took a deep breath. She needed to stay in control. 'If I don't do this she dies.'_

'_Do you think she will be able to live without you?' Dr. lopez quirked his brow, it reminded her of Santana. _

'_She's done it before, when I broke up with her. We had no contact for months, and she survived, it got easier for her.' Brittany reasoned. It was true. Sure Santana was a mess in the beginning, but over time it got easier for her. Maybe if enough time passed, it wouldn't hurt at all, and she might be able to smile at the memory of her._

'_She'll never forgive herself for letting this happen…and you know that.' He stated firmly._

_Yes. She did know that. Santana was always so hard on herself. But that didn't mean she wasn't strong. _

'_With all do respect Sir if the roles were reversed and I was lying in that hospital bed, she would be in here with you having the exact same conversation we are…and I know she would win this argument, so I'm not going to let you change my mind. I will do everything in my power to save and protect her…and she knows that.'_

_Brittany saw the fight crumble slightly inside the man infront of her and she knew she had him. Brittany walked over to his desk and picked up his pen and notepad to write down a message. When she finished she ripped it off the pad and placed the folded note into a pair of strong shaky hands._

'_Can you please give this to San, I'm sure there will be a right time to give it to her.'_

_He nodded in defeat. Brittany nodded back before turning towards the door._

'_Where are you going?' he called after her. He sounded so broken and when she looked over her shoulder there were tears already falling from his eyes._

'_I have a hotel room to book. Goodbye Dr. Lopez.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

'_Honey are these cords bothering you?' Maria asked as she lingered around her daughters bed. They had managed to bring Santana home. Dr. Lopez digging into his bank account to have Santana monitored with all the appropriate machines. They had the choice to take her home or keep her in the hospital. Dr. Lopez knew why they had that option but he wasn't about to tell his daughter it was so she had a choice where she died. Santana of course chose to go home, she hated the hospital._

'_No Mama it's fine.' She mumbled quietly._

'_Maria stop fussing with the leads. I'm going to call my mother.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Brittany's hands trembled as she placed two handwritten letters on her parents pillows. She took a deep breath before returning to her room. She picked up the backpack she had packed when she got home and then placed the last letter into Lord Tubbingtons litter box. She hoped he wouldn't find it before she left and dob her in. _

_Brittany shut the door to her room for the last time and skipped down the stairs like it was just another day. In fact she didn't think about much until she got to the bus station. It wasn't until she was standing in the lobby of The Heiress Hotel that her nerves started to kick in. She cursed herself for forgetting to pack the notepad she had written all of Dr. Lopez's orders on. So stupid. She had to get this right. _

_She walked to her hotel room which was gladly on the first floor, just like they had discussed. She opened the room to see a nicely laid out double bed with an on suite to the right of the bed. It would have been nice to stay a night…_

_No. stay focused. _

_Brittany dropped her backpack on the bed and retracted her phone from the front pocket. She had to remember the plan. Right ok, text Kurt._

**_ToKurt: Hi Kurt! I wanted to tell you that I've been called up to Bernards dance academy, a spot finally opened up! Anyway I have to leave right away, haven't really had a chance to say goodbye to anyone, tell everyone I love them! I'm gonna miss you Kurtie :( xx_**

_Ok done. That wasn't so bad. Now Santana…_

**_ToSan3: Santana I'm so sorry but I have to go. I love you more than the world. My heart will always lie with you. I love you xx_**

_Brittany quickly dialled the next number before she would let herself cry. She needed to do this. Santana was always so strong for her. _

_She heard the phone pick up. No one answered, but she knew he was there, she could hear his deep breaths sound through the phone._

'…_Are you with her?' she asked steadily. There was a moment's silence and she begged he wasn't backing out of this, because she needed him to be in this with her. _

'…_.Yes.' he answered and Brittany quickly hung up the phone before the sobs wracked through her chest. _

_She threw her phone onto the floor and stormed into the bathroom with her bag before she lost her nerve. She could do this. Just like ripping off a bandaid…_

_She spotted the bath and silently slipped in. something was wrong…fuck, the ice!_

_Brittany jumped back out of the bath, grabbed the little money she brought with her and raced back out of her room to the lobby._

'_Hi.' She said as she approached the young boy dressed in the hotel's black and gold uniform. 'Can you tell me where the ice machine is please?'_

_The boy dropped the suitcase he was carrying with a sigh and pointed to the exit of the hotel. 'Sorry the ice machine isn't working tonight. You can get some from the store across the street though.' He dropped his arm and lifted the suitcase back over his shoulder. _

_Crap. _

_Brittany raced to the exit and was instantly hit with a gust of cold wind when she opened the door. It was freezing. The rain was still pouring down from earlier and she really wasn't prepared to get all wet again. Then again she would be sitting in bath of ice later…_

'_Ugh, it's for San.' She muttered to herself and urged her legs to take off through the rain. She crossed the hotels entrance as the rain hit every inch of her body. It was even heavier than before and she could barely even squint through the large drops falling to the ground and searching out for her eyes. The only indication that she was near the road was the constant striking flashes of light rushing past her. Cars were spraying water all over her as she paced along the side of the road. She needed to cross here to get to the store across the street. Shit. Here it goes._

_Brittany took one last look before racing across the road. The rain was pouring into her eyes, she could only determine she was still on the road because of the smooth slippery surface under her feet. She looked up to the blue neon signs of a small store not far from the hospital. She smiled to herself and kept her legs moving. Nearly there._

_She could hear sirens approaching, probably heading to the hospital she figured. But they were getting even louder. Brittany chanced a glance to her right just in time to see the flashing ambulance lights before she was hit…_

**Whatttt?! So I completely changed how I ended this chapter because I'm currently fighting myself as to which storyline I want to choose. I know pretty much everyone doesn't want Brittany to be the donor but I thought it would be really beautiful to see that happen and see how Santana reacted and how it all was uncovered…having said that I've been having some thoughts, and well let's just say that may not be the case. I think I have a better idea that might make you all a bit happier:) let me know what you think!**


	16. Gone

**Hey guys! I had a great response to the last chapter so thank you so much, it means a lot:)**

**Obviously pretty much everyone doesn't want Brittany to be the donor, which I'm not surprised! I hope this chapter is ok because I have completely changed what I was doing with this story for you guys so let me know if I've screwed it up:/**

**Dafuq33: All will be revealed soon! ;)**

**xSantanaAndBrittanyAreMyLife x: Not sure you're going to be overly happy with my decision, but I can promise you it's not what it seems;)**

**v1vr: Thankyou so much! It's nice to know someone else out there likes tragic stories too. My favourite stories are the ones that are unexpected and leave me feeling kind of sad. Which is weird I know but for some reason they feel more real than the ones that are all fluff. Thanks for reviewing!**

**BumbaMumbaJimJams: noted:) and I definitely appreciate your thoughts. Hopefully you won't be disappointed with the outcome.**

**Imaginaringly real: thank you so very much! Although I semi feel bad for making you cry:/ haha.**

**Guest: My thoughts exactly! Haha I think you will be pleased with the outcome in the next few chapters.**

**Glee4ever123: well I can't have you being depressed! Although this chapter may not have the happy answers you are looking for…I promise those happy answers will come! :) thank you so much for reviewing!**

**girl-otaku: You will find out in the chapters to come! :)**

**Staubbb21: I'm with you! hope you enjoy the update:)**

The door to his office came flying open with not so much as a knock, the only warning being the loud thumping footsteps trudging down the hall. Dr. Lopez only found the strength to lift his head from his hands in acknowledgement of the man now standing in front of him.

'You bastard, you did this! You killed my baby girl!' Dr. Lopez watched on with saddened eyes as James Pierce stormed around his office, pacing back and forth in front of his desk and waving a piece of paper around like a sword. He watched on until Mr. Pierce finally came to a stand still and pounded his fists firmly to his desk. 'What do you have to say for yourself?!'

Dr. Lopez looked clearly into the eyes of a broken man. A man who he had always known to be kind and gentle, much like his daughter, and now he stood in front of him with eyes redder than the sun and a look which would give anyone shivers down their spine.

Dr. Lopez bowed his head. They must have found Brittany's letters…

'I'm sorry.' He breathed quietly into the silence of the room. He lifted his head back up to see Mr. Pierce shaking his frantically.

'Not good enough.' James said sternly. 'Tell me what gives you the right to exchange my daughters life for yours huh? What is your daughter better than ours?!' James threw his hands up in the air, Brittany's letter flapping wildly in the wind he caused.

'It was Brittany's choice.' Lopez answered. 'She came to me to help her.'

'And I bet you were all too fucking willing to jump in and help weren't you?!' James yelled as he slammed his fists back down onto the neatly organized desk. A few pieces of stray paper flew off the sides, but Lopez didn't even have the energy to flinch.

'She was going to do it with or without my help.' He reasoned weakly. 'I figured this way it would be effective and safe.'

'What part of this whole arrangement was safe for her?!' James leant forward on his fists so his face was mere inches away from the man cowering in his seat. 'She's dead because of you!'

Dr. Lopez let his eyes fall to the neglected files stacked neatly upon his desk. He held no intention of opening those files anytime soon, he could barely hold his eyes open long enough to look Mr. Pierce in the eye. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept, even before Santana went in for surgery he spent his nights on the phone, or researching, or simply lying in bed next to his sleeping wife pondering what kind of man he had turned into. He still wonders how he is yet to pay for his sins.

'I know.' Dr. Lopez finally breathes. ' I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do.' He slumps his shoulders forward and runs a shaking hand through his thinning dark hair. For months he had been neglecting these nagging thoughts at the back of his mind that Brittany was more than just a helpful kid, that she was a friend, a lover, and a daughter. He neglected her just like for so many years he had neglected his own daughter. He could have fixed this when they were kids. He should have known. He should have seen the signs. He's a doctor for Christ sake and he didn't even realise what his own daughter was going through!

' I-I couldn't watch my daughter die and not do anything. I'm so sorry.' Lopez shook his head slowly as tears spilled from his tired eyes. He deserved this. He deserved all of it, and he would accept any punishment that seemed fit for him. He was done.

'Just so you know –' Dr. Lopez lifted his head slightly at the unexpected soft tone coming from the man before him. He watched as the fists clenched against his desk gently loosened until they were simply resting against the wooden furniture. '- the only reason I'm not ripping your head off right now is because Brittany begged me not to in her letter. But if you so much as step out of line once –' James held a threatening finger in the air. '- don't think I won't hesitate. Got it?'

Lopez couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Brittany's father sparing him? But why? If the roles were reversed he would most certainly already have his hardened hands securely wrapped around this man's neck, how could he just let him go like that? Dr. Lopez looked curiously into the eyes of Mr. Pierce and like a light bulb turning on it was all suddenly clear. He had the eyes of the most peculiar girl he had ever met, Brittany had to get her strength and childlike positivity from somewhere…

'Got it?!' Mr. Pierce repeated angrily. Lopez snapped from his thoughts and instantly nodded his head.

'Yes.'

'Good.' James sighed. He pushed himself upright from the desk with the palms of his hands. Lopez watched as he folded Brittany's letter in half and tucked it into his back pocket while his other hand ran nervously through his short blonde curly hair. 'How's Santana?' Mr. Pierce asked after a moment's pause.

Once again Lopez was taken aback by this man. After everything he had done to his daughter, now the man still held the decency to ask about the welfare of his own. He cleared his throat of left over tears before answering. 'She should be waking up soon. The surgery went well.'

James took this information in slowly and nodded firmly after a few minutes. 'Let me know when she wakes up, my wife and I would like to see her.'

Suddenly it dawned on Lopez what this meeting could mean. The power the Pierce's had at this moment was far too great. What if they were to tell Santana all about Brittany's choices? If she found out Santana would lose it, or worse than lose it, if her new heart has not recovered properly from surgery and she was put under such emotional stress…the results could be fatal.

'Uh Mr. Pierce?' Lopez stumbled out quickly as he noticed the man making his way towards the door.

'Don't worry Lopez.' James sighed exhaustedly. 'Brittany has already forbidden us from telling her. Believe it or not we actually care about your daughter, would have been nice if you cared about ours.'

Lopez felt a flood of relief enter his body only to be overpowered by a surge of pain seconds later. He nodded apologetically to the broken father in front of him. 'Thankyou.'

'How long do you think you're going to be able to keep this a secret from Santana? Last I remember that girl would cross this country on foot to be with Brittany.' James asked as he found his hand clasped securely around the office door knob. He turned back to stare into the eyes of the biggest coward he had ever known and shook his head. 'Sooner or later she's going to find her answers.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Santana walked slowly through the field of white daisies. She had never seen so many in her life. If she looked around she could see that the field went on for miles into the sunset. When she looked up she could see that the stars and the moon were already out and looking down over her. There were no clouds so she could clearly see each star sparkle bright. She smiled to herself when her eyes caught sight of a brightly coloured rainbow off to her right. How could a rainbow be out in the sky now? It wasn't even raining? _

_Just as this thought hit her she felt a small droplet of water tap her on the shoulder. It wasn't cold but she still found herself pulling her jacket tighter against her chest. Her cheerio's jacket? Since when was she back on the cheerio's? coach must have changed her mind…_

_As she continued walking Santana found herself reaching down to touch one of the daisies and to her delight as soon as she made contact the daisy turned its colour to a bright yellow, just like the sun. She watched with a wide grin as a row of daisies turned yellow before her. Santana wasn't sure why but she decided to follow this trail of yellow daises which appeared to run directly over the mountain in front of her. _

_She followed it for what should have been hours, but it only seemed to take her a few minutes, until suddenly the daises stopped and soon her feet were walking along a long dirt road. Santana looked left down this road, but only saw further fields of daises. When she looked to her right however, she noticed a young girl sitting quietly a few metres in front of her and facing the opposite way. Santana's feet instantly began taking her forward and towards this lonely girl. _

_She could hear the gravel crunch beneath her feet rather loudly but the girl didn't once turn around to look at who was making all the noise. Why was this girl on the road? Santana edged closer and soon she could see over the girl's shoulder. The girl held a small digital alarm clock in her hand, she was cradling it in front of her and staring intensely at the numbers flashing wildly across the screen. Santana scrunched her nose up in confusion. The numbers weren't going in the usual order, they were not going forwards or backwards in time, they were just flashing different numbers at random it seemed, with no understandable sequence. _

_Santana came even closer and sat down next to the girl, cross legged just like she was, and finally got a glimpse of the child's face. She gasped at what she saw. It was Brittany. Not Brittany now, but ten year old Brittany with her wispy blonde bangs and rosy cheeks. _

'_Britt?' Santana found herself asking. 'Why are you sitting in the middle of the road?' she looked around. There didn't appear to be any cars, but it was still worrying. Little Brittany didn't reply, her focus was entirely on the clock in her hands._

'_Brittany?' Santana tried again._

'_I'm waiting for you.' Brittany said quietly, not taking her eyes away from the clock for a second. Santana was even more confused._

'_Ok well I'm here now?' She tried. Brittany didn't answer. Suddenly the numbers stopped and the clock admitted a glowing white light. It was so bright Santana was squinting to shield her eyes. 'Britt what's happening?' she asked. Finally Brittany met her gaze with a toothy wide grin and shiny blue eyes._

'_It's time for you to wake up San.'_

'Santana, come on darling wake up for me.'

Santana was still staring into the blinding white light, but she felt it slowly grow dimmer, until eventually she could make out outlines of objects around her. She blinked her eyes slowly until she could recognize the figure standing over her.

'Mama?' Santana croaked, her voice felt so coarse, nothing like it felt when she was talking to Brittany. Wait…Brittany? Was that all a weird dream?

Her thoughts were cut off when her mother began gasping and fussing about by her bedside like she wasn't quite sure what was happening. Santana would have laughed if her body wasn't aching so much.

'Oh sweet Jesus. Santana oh –uh Carlos – oh my Lord – someone help! Come quick!' Maria called frantically. She began fussing with the leads connected to Santana like that would help her in some way. 'Oh Santana, darling hold on ok?'

A moment later her father came bursting through the door. His eyes looked tired and bloodshot. Santana wondered how long it had been since he slept.

'Santana! How do you feel sweetheart?' He asked as he went to the opposite side of her bed as her mother. Santana could have sworn she saw a ghost of a relieved smile in his aged features. Had he always had so many wrinkles?

Before she could reply another figure appeared in her room. Santana had to roll her eyes at the dramatic entrance she made, and when she looked back to her mother she saw she was doing the same thing. Her Abuela raced to her bedside, all but shoving her mother out of the way to be as close as possible to her.

'Oh my Santana, how are you feeling. Hungry?' She asked hurriedly while she rested the back of her hand to Santana's forehead to check her temperature. Maria rolled her eyes again.

'Thirsty.' Santana croaked, remembering how sore her throat was when she woke up.

'Maria give her some water.' Her Abuela demanded. Santana's mother picked up the jug of water by her bedside and poured some water quickly into the cup on her food tray. Apparently she wasn't working fast enough because a second later the cup of water was being yanked from her hands. 'Ugh I'll do it.' Her Grandmother huffed. 'Here you go Santana, drink up.'

Santana brought the cool drink to her cracked lips and took slow sips, letting the smooth liquid glide down her throat and chill the slight burn she felt in her chest. It only occurred to Santana now why her chest ached so badly. At first she thought she had just woken up in the hospital after another one of her attacks, but now she remembers the night her pager flashed red, the night she was raced to the hospital, she went into the operating theatre, and then it all went dark. Her chest was sore yes, but her heart felt different, it pumped to a different rhythm, a steady rhythm. She had a new heart…

'How do you feel now?' Her father asked again.

How does she feel? She knows she should feel happy but something inside of her is restricting that feeling to come through. Instead she just feels…tired.

'Tired?' Santana questioned, hoping it wasn't odd to wake up from a god only knows how long sleep, to suddenly feel like she could go back to sleep again.

'That's normal, you're body needs time to recover.' Her father nodded with that ghost of a smile again. 'Come on, now that she's awake and well I think it would be wise for you two to go home and get some sleep, I'll stay here for when she wakes up.' He ushered to his mother and wife.

'Can't I just stay here and watch her sleep?' Her mother pouted.

Santana scrunched up her nose in disgust, but couldn't help the small smile which splayed across her face. 'Please don't.'

'Come on.' Her father said and edged the two women out of the door before they could complain.

'Dad?' Santana asked quickly before her father too left the room. He turned slowly on his feet with one hand still clasped around the door knob.

'Yes sweety?'

'Where's Brittany?' She asked curiously. Santana was sure Brittany would be the first to see her when she woke up, she could just imagine the girl pacing back and forth down the halls waiting to come in, probably chewing on her nails like she did when she was nervous.

Santana watched as her father's face fell slightly before quickly becoming stoic. He can't still hate Brittany can he? Santana thought he had finally started accepting their relationship. Guess not…

'Not sure, I tried to get a hold of her but I haven't been able to yet.' Her father announced quickly. He softened his eyes before speaking again. 'Just rest for now sweetheart.'

Santana nodded sadly as her father left. She really wished Brittany was there. Maybe she put her phone through the dishwasher again…

Santana smiled lightly to herself just as she felt her eyelids start to flutter closed. She could have a little nap until Brittany arrived…

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Santana was finally allowed to go home. She was so beyond happy she didn't have to lay around in a hospital bed anymore and have nothing else to think about than what kind of contagious sickness the people in the other rooms held, and how long it would take their sickness to drift into her room. Could germs goes through walls? She'd have to ask Brittany that one…

Brittany. That's something else she's been thinking about a lot lately. Where is she? Brittany still hadn't shown up. This wasn't like her. Santana was starting to think her father really was forbidding Brittany from seeing her. It only made her scowl at him even more as he held the car door open for her. They were home. Santana took in a sigh of relief. No more beeping, no more flashing lights, no more needles, no more nurses waking her up for tests, and most importantly, no more hospital food. Being home also meant her dad had no power over what she did anymore. Nothing was stopping her from going over to Brittany's and showering her with hugs and kisses.

She was alive! She was fucking alive! She bet this whole heart problem shit and now her and Brittany could follow their dreams and live together forever and ever and – omg the possibilities were fucking endless! She had to find Brittany!

Santana launched out of the car and raced into the house with the biggest grin on her face.

'Santana take it easy!' her father yelled after her. Whatever.

Santana crashed into her room and instantly found what she was looking for. Her phone was on her desk next to her packed school bag. She had a little flashback to packing that bag only minutes before having her last attack but she quickly shook her head to rid herself of the image. Santana sprinted to her desk and tapped her phone to bring up the screen. She had three messages. One from Brittany, one from Rachel and one from Quinn. She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly opened the one from Brittany.

FromBrittBritt: Santana I'm so sorry but I have to go. I love you more than the world. My heart will always lie with you. I love you xx

What?...

Santana stood motionless in the middle of her room for minutes just staring at the words in front of her. What did that mean?

I have to go

What the hell was Britt going on about? Go where?

Santana scrunched her face up in confusion and willed the thoughts poking at her mind to fuck off. Brittany would not just leave. She would not leave without saying a proper goodbye. She wouldn't.

Santana felt tears forming in her eyes and quickly shook her head. No, this wasn't happening. This is just some Brittany-ism which she doesn't quite understand. That's all.

Santana looked back to her phone and opened the next couple of messages.

**FromWhydoIEvenHaveHerNumber?: Santana! How are you feeling? We heard that your operation was successful and thought we would all come around and celebrate with you! I'll bring my karaoke machine because I'm not sure if you have one:) Love Rachel xx**

'Mama?!' Santana yelled through the house.

'Yes dear?!' Maria called back from somewhere downstairs.

'Lock all the doors!'

Santana wasn't sure if her mother heard her because she didn't reply but she figured she would do as she said. I mean she just got out of hospital from heart surgery, she had earned at least a few weeks of sucking up.

Santana opened the next text from Quinn.

**FromFabitch: So happy to hear your surgery went well Santana:) Rachel is dragging us to your house as we speak. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Santana rolled her eyes and quickly checked the time to see when that message was sent.

'Fuck.' She groaned. They should be here soon.

'Well good to see that new heart hasn't messed with your attitude.'

Santana whipped her head around in shock to see Quinn smirking as she leant against the door frame to her room. Santana rolled her eyes.

'Shut up Stretchmarks.'

'You know I'm starting to think you don't have any other insults for me.' Quinn quirked her eyebrow before nodding towards the hallway. 'Kurt wants to see you.'

Santana raised her eyebrows in shock and annoyance. Lady face wants to see her? Argh…

'Don't look so excited.' Quinn whispered with a wink and pushed herself off the door frame before heading out of the room. Santana had less than two seconds to brace herself before Kurt came hurtling into the room.

'Santana it's so good to see you!' Kurt squealed and held his arms out wide. Before he could reach her Santana held a finger up in his face telling him to stop right there. 'Sorry.'

'Look Lady face, I really don't care for whatever inspirational greeting card you have to give me or impromptu song you have prepared for your visit. I only have one question for you.' Santana said sternly and watched as Kurt nodded quickly. 'Is Brittany with you?' it came out a lot softer than she expected and she quickly coughed after to cover her shyness. Santana Lopez did not do shy.

'Um actually, I kind of had to talk to you about that..' Kurt said slowly. Santana didn't think she had ever seen his face so pale. He looked like one of those vampires from twilight or a fucking ghost or something. Geez she knew she was a badass but he had never had this much trouble saying something around her.

'Spit it out Casper.' Santana snapped. She didn't have all fucking day.

'Brittany's gone.' Kurt said quickly. His eyes went wide immediately after the confession.

Santana felt all the moisture leave her mouth and her heart suddenly felt heavier in her chest. She braced herself for the attack which was sure to follow, but it never came. She'd have to get used to this whole healthy heart thing.

'What do you mean gone?' she questioned.

'A place opened up for her at that dance school.' Kurt muttered quietly and looked down to his feet. 'I guess she just packed her stuff and left right away, she said she didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone.'

'You spoke with her?' Santana asked suddenly. She desperately tried to blink back the tears which were coating her eyes. She wouldn't cry. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. She knew she was going to leave.

But she didn't even say goodbye to her…

Kurt shook his head frantically, his hair gel not doing much to keep his hair in place. 'She just sent me the one text the other night, I replied asking her what the hell was going on but she never wrote back.'

Santana slowly staggered back until her calves hit the end of her bed and she slumped down onto the mattress. What the fuck Brittany?

'I can't believe she just left like that.' She spoke quietly. 'She wouldn't do that.' Not to her.

Kurt took a hesitant step forward until he too sat on the bed. He didn't sit too close, but Santana did appreciate the effort he was putting in to make her feel better. 'Apparently she did. But she did warn you about that didn't she?'

Santana sighed. That's true. 'Yeah. I guess I just didn't think it would actually happen…'

Brittany left without her? She's gone? Santana closed her eyes. She knew this had to happen but somewhere inside of her had convinced herself that when the time came Brittany wouldn't be able to just leave her. Brittany especially wouldn't just leave her when she was so sick…would she?

'I'm sure she would be happy to hear you got a transplant.' Kurt prompted with a small smile. Santana shook her head slowly, feeling those tears start to jab at the edge of her eyes.

'She doesn't want me to contact her. Ever. They were the rules.'

'Since when does Santana Lopez live by any rules?' Kurt nudged her shoulder playfully. Santana couldn't bring herself to smile.

'I've always lived by hers…' She whispered.

'Are you okay?' Kurt asked after a moment's silence. He had never seen the Latina so broken. Not even when she was fighting for her life.

'I just need some time to myself for a bit.' Santana stated weakly without looking away from her fiddling hands.

'Got it.' Kurt said quickly and stood from the bed. ' Uh I'll tell everyone to come back another time, you need to rest. I better go stop Rachel from setting up the karaoke machine…'

Santana laughed lightly through her tears and nodded.

'Hey Santana?' Santana lifted her head slightly to look up at Kurt. Surprisingly it was the first time she had looked at him without wanting to punch him in the face. 'I know we haven't been the best of friends. But feel free to call me if you need to talk to someone.'

Santana nodded her head slowly, and surprised herself even more when she actually stored that invitation in her head for later use.

'Thanks.' She whispered. Kurt smiled with a nod and escaped back down the stairs. A couple of minutes later she heard the front door slam, and sighed in relief. She just wanted to be alone right now. Santana laid back on her bed and pulled the covers around her body. She wanted to appear asleep when her mother came back up to check on her.

She pulled the covers tight to her chest, rolled onto her side facing away from the door, and let her tears flow freely from her tired eyes.

Brittany was gone. She's gone.

**Got any idea's of what's going on?**

**Next chapter Lopez is going to spill the beans, and as always…shit will go down.**

**Let me know what you think beautiful people:)**


	17. AN

**A/N**

**ALSO SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!**

Ok so i have to apologise because it seems everyone thinks Britt is dead which she actually isn't...

I tried to hint to that in my comments but i guess it didn't really work at all so i'm very sorry:/ Britt not being the donor was the thing that i changed my story for you guys, alternatively i actually did have her as the donor.

So anyway i know you will be wondering what the go is with Brittany, and that i am not going to tell you just yet, but it should be revealed in the next couple of chapters. For now though we will see Santana's reaction when she finds out Brittany's plan.

Sorry again for the confusion, and also for this note because i know i hate it when i think it's an update but then its a stupid note...

Anyway hope i haven't upset too many people! thank you:)


	18. Donor Disaster

**Hello! I just wanted to say thank you so so much for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it really means a lot and it's good to see people are getting into this story:)**

Santana laid motionless amongst the heavy black covers splayed out across her bed. Her eyes had taken on a permanent bloodshot look from the endless hours of crying she had done through the night, she only managed to stifle her sobs for the few seconds that it took her father to come in and check on her every couple of hours. It hurt. It hurt so freaking bad. Brittany was gone. She just got up, packed her bags, and left without her…and she couldn't believe it.

Santana tapped the screen of her Iphone once again for it to light up. She had been doing that for the last few hours since she woke up. She held her hands close to her face and watched as the screen lit up with her last message from Brittany…

_Santana I'm so sorry but I have to go. I love you more than the world. My heart will always lie with you. I love you xx_

She re-read the words over and over again like each time would give her another clue as to why Brittany wasn't lying next to her right now, but each word only reminded her how far away the blonde was, how far out of her reach. She contemplated just getting in her care and driving to LA. But then she remembered the rules.

_I'm so sorry_

_I have to go_

_I love you_

The light of the screen went black again and Santana took this time to close her eyes and let the words sink back into her brain.

_I have to go_…She's gone.

Just as she was about to open her eyes her phone began ringing in her hand. Santana was so shocked that she dropped it into her covers before quickly scrounging around to find it. It kind of felt nice. She hadn't felt her heart pump so hard in a while. It felt normal.

When she found her phone she lifted it into her sight, and her face fell. What?

Brittany.

A picture of Brittany nuzzled up into her chest wearing her Alice in Wonderland costume appeared on the screen. Brittany was calling her? But she wasn't supposed to contact her – omg pick up the phone she's calling!

'U-Uh hel-lo?' Santana fumbled as she brought the phone to her ear. She couldn't believe this was happening.

'Hello is this Santana Lopez I'm speaking to? This is Constable Ryan from the Lima Police Station.'

Santana stayed still for a few seconds with her mouth slightly agape, wondering what the hell was going on…Why was a cop calling off Brittany's phone?

'Miss?' The man asked again.

'Y-yeah.' She coughed. 'Um yes it is. Why do you have Brittany's phone?'

'Miss Lopez this phone along with other belongings of Miss Pierce were handed into us from the owners of the Heiress Hotel this morning. They stated that Miss Pierce checked into the Hotel but she never checked out, and she left all of her things in the room. You were the most used contact on her phone so we wanted to ask if you know the where abouts of Brittany Pierce?'

What….?

Santana blinked. Her 'Where abouts'? he was making it sound like some sort of missing persons case!

'Look Sir, I don't really know why she was at that hotel, but she's moved. She's living in LA now and as far as I know she had to move up there fairly quickly to lock in a spot at some dance school up there.' Santana sighed. How quickly did Brittany drop everything and leave to forget her phone? Lucky she hadn't been trying to call the blonde. 'I'm her gir – I'm her friend so I can come and pick up her belongings if you'd like?'

'Ok, no that's quite alright, it would be preferable if you got a family member of hers to come down to the station and collect her belongings. I assume her family live in Lima?'

'Yeah I don't live far from their house, I can go over and tell them now.' Santana answered.

'Alright, thankyou for your time Miss Lopez.' Constable Ryan stated before ending the call.

Santana dropped her phone into her sheets and sat up in her bed. . ?

XXXXXXXXXX

It was quiet at the Pierce household. The only noise that filled the walls were the quiet sighs of Mrs. Pierce as she flicked slowly through the pages of the funeral brochure she had picked up on her way home from telling work she was taking a few weeks off.

'James?' She enquired sadly. Mr. Pierce sat at the opposite end of the table drinking his morning coffee.

'Yes dear?'

'How are we supposed to have a funeral for Brittany? I mean we don't even have a body? I wish we had her body…' Sharon sniffled. James was quick to gravitate to her side.

'Sharon she was an organ donor, they would have used as much of her body as they could to save as many lives as they could sweety. You know they have a shortage of organ donations just about everywhere?' James reassured, stroking lightly over his wifes back.

'I know. It just doesn't feel right I guess..' Sharon whispered and flipped through another page.

'Well if it makes you feel any better I'll call Carlos this afternoon and double check everything with him ok?' His wife nodded weakly. 'In the mean time we will just have to have an empty casket.'

'How do we even know shes dead James?'

'What do you mean?' James asked curiously. Sharon slapped the brochure shut against the table.

'I mean we haven't even seen her! How am I supposed to believe that my little baby girl is dead because of a letter?!'

James was quick to encompass his sobbing wife in a tight hug. 'Sharon if she's not dead, then where is she? And how did Santana suddenly get a heart the same night our daughter had planned to give hers?'

Sharon shook her head slowly and tried to choke back her sobs. 'I don't know…'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Mr. Pierce stood slowly from his perched position by his wife and looked to the door and then back to his wife. Sharon simply shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know who it was.

James walked over the front door as his wife composed herself. When he opened it he was surprised to see his favourite Latina walk through the door looking rather flustered.

'Santana? So good to see you, what do we owe the pleasure?' James smiled as he leant down and swooped the girl into a big hug. Santana giggled into the embrace and watched as Mrs. Pierce quickly came to join them.

'Hey James.' Santana smiled, feeling slightly less shaken up now she was back into the Pierce home.

'Oh James stop hogging the girl all to yourself.' Sharon huffed as she pushed her husband lightly out of the way and pulled Santana tight. 'How are you my dear?'

'I'm good, I guess. But ah. I needed to talk to you guys about something.' Santana stated.

'Yeah?' Sharon asked, finally letting the girl go.

'Yeah, um, it was weird actually. This cop called me earlier and said that they had some of Brittany's stuff down at the station. They said they found it at The Heiress Hotel? That's weird right?' Santana asked curiously. She tilted her head to the side waiting for a reply. She watched as Mr. and Mrs. Peirce looked back and forth between each other with wide eyes, almost like they were having some sort of secret conversation. Santana was about to prompt them again before Mr. Pierce spoke.

'Um yes, well, uh, I won a nights stay at the hotel in one of my work raffles a while back now. Anyway it had to be used before this week so I gave it to Brittany, seeing as though it was a single bed room. Um…' he trailed off.

'So she just left for LA from there?' Santana asked, a little confused still.

She watched as they both gave her confusing stares. What? Suddenly Sharon's face lit up with recognition.

'Oh yes the dance school, yes well uh, we packed her stuff and picked her up from the hotel on our way to the airport. I guess she forgot her bag, you know how forgetful she gets.' Sharon laughed lightly. It didn't quite reach her eyes Santana noticed. She must be missing Britt already.

'Oh, ok then…well the cop guy wanted one of you guys to go get her stuff. So…yeah.' Santana said quietly. She was a little upset but didn't know why. What did she expect to find out when she came here? Brittany forgot stuff all the time. That was a fact. Ugh she's still gone…

'Alright, thankyou Santana we'll go pick that up today.' James stated with a smile.

'Ok.' she nodded. 'Guess I better get going before my dad starts calling me.'

'Ok sweetheart. Come here.' Sharon said sadly before pulling Santana in to another hug. 'Take care alright?'

'Will do.' Santana smiled and waved to Mr. Pierce before walking back to the door.

Sharon sighed dramatically when the door was finally closed behind her. 'I can't stand lying to that girl James. She's like a daughter to us.'

'I know. But it's what Brittany wanted.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana was back in her room. The mornings events playing over and over in her head. Waking up and never feeling more alone in her life, getting a call from Brittany, finding out it wasn't Brittany at all but rather some cop with her stuff, thinking maybe something else was going on here, only to talk to the Pierces and find out everything was true…and once again she was left knowing that somewhere out in the world Brittany was living her life without her.

Santana rolled onto her back on her bed. 'Just forget about her please, just forget.' She whispered into the quiet room. She hadn't realised how dark her room was until her mood matched it.

Brittany was in LA living out her dreams without Santana, and she cursed herself that she was mad about this. She shouldn't be mad she should be so unbelievably happy that Brittany had the chance to do this, she can't be mad that she took that chance. Brittany's living her life, and she can't mope around for the rest of hers.

There was something she was thinking about a lot in the hospital when she was waiting for the go ahead to finally go home, and now that she was well enough, she could finally do it…

'Where are you going Santana?' Her father called as she walked down the steps and headed for the front door.

'Hospital.' She threw over her shoulder.

'What?why?!' She turned around quickly on the balls of her feet, shocked at the volume of her fathers voice.

'I wanna find out who's heart I got. You know, thank their family and what not.' She shrugged. What was his problem? He's had tabs on her ever since they got back from the hospital.

Santana watched as he staggered quickly from his chair in the living room, knocking the paper from his lap as he did so, and walked over to her. Santana quirked her brow at the sight, she didn't think she had ever seen him move so fast before.

'Uh Santana there will be plenty of time for that. You should rest for the time being, let your body recover.' Her father said reassuringly as he landed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

Santana was quick to shrug it off. She was sick of him always telling her what to do. 'Relax I feel better than I've felt in years Dad, I'm sure a trip to the hospital won't kill me.' She rolled her eyes before turning back to the door.

'Santana wait!' He yelled. Alright now he's really starting to piss her off.

'Ugh what?' she snapped back.

She turned around and gave him her best scowl. They never used to work on him anyway, but for some reason, right now he looked like he was about to crumble under her glare. A small but triumphant smirk arose onto her cheeks as she watched the panic form behind his eyes.

Just then her mother came bowling through the door with a handful of groceries. 'Oh gosh, you scared me Santana. Uh.' She stopped when she noticed the staring competition that was going on in front of her. 'What's happening?'

Dr. Lopez suddenly broke from his inner turmoil. With a sigh he motioned to Santana and his wife. 'Come sit down I need to speak with you. Maria you should probably hear this too.'

Santana looked at her mom and then back to her dad. What the hell was going on? Since when did her dad ever want to have chats with her? She followed him reluctantly to the dining table where he pulled out a chair for both women. Santana rolled her eyes. Bit late for playing nice.

'What?' she growled once they were all seated at the large table. She sat next to her mother as her father sat across the table.

They all sat in silence just staring at her father until finally he began to speak. 'Santana I don't want you going to the hospital…because I'm afraid of what you might find out.' He said quietly. Santana was kind of taken aback. She had never heard him sound so…small. It was like the big bad wolf that she had known all her life had suddenly been taken over by a soft little quiet spoken grandma.

She tried to recover quickly from her moment of shock. Santana shook her head slightly and replastered her bitch smirk onto her face.

'What might I find out? That everyone there actually hates you?' she scoffed. 'because believe it or not I picked up on that little vibe when I was about nine years old.'

'No.' he answered simply. Santana noticed he was no longer holding eye contact. Seriously what is going on with him? 'I was afraid you would find out who your donor was.'

Santana scrunched up her face in confusion. 'Why? Who was it?'

'Carlos?' Her mother enquired quietly. Santana looked to her to see her mother with the same confused expression. When she looked back to her father he was rubbing the palm of his hand hard against his forehead. He took of his glasses and used his other hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Santana had only seen him do this once before, when she was thirteen years old and he lost a patient for the first time. He was a mess for a week, then his heart just closed over again.

'Brittany isn't at a dance school in LA. That was never her plan.' He said hesitantly.

Santana screwed up her face even more. What the fuck is he talking about? Of course she is, where else would she be? And what plan? And the how the fuck would he know anything to do with her?!

Santana shook her head, trying to rid herself of some of the rage building up inside her. What was happening?

'I don't understand. What are you talking about?' she said with frustration.

Her father brought both hands from his face and placed them palm down onto the hard wooden table. He sighed deeply before finally looking back into her eyes. Santana took in a little gasp. Was he crying? Surely not…

'Brittany came to me with a different plan for her future.' He said slowly. 'One which involved you.'

'Okayyy. I still don't understand though, what does this have to do with my donor?...' Santana asked. She didn't know what was happening. What was he trying to say? Where the hell was Brittany?!

'Oh Carlos…' Her mother sighed beside her. Santana quickly looked to her mother to see her with tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. She was shaking her head at her husband with wide eyes. Santana looked back to her father. No, wait, what was happening?! What did she miss?

Santana quickly went back through her thoughts. What did Brittany not being here and having a different plan have to do with her finding out who her donor – oh my god…

'No.' She said quietly. It escaped her mouth before she even knew she had thought it. Her palms had suddenly become very sweaty against the table and she quickly brought them to her laps so she could ring her hands. Her eyes were so wide she thought they were about to fall from her head. No, no, no this can't be happening! There must be some sort of mistake!

'I'm sorry Santana.' She heard her father sigh from across the table. She looked up to see tears, actual fucking tears, streaming down his face. No.

'NO!' She screamed and stood abruptly from her seat. She slammed her hands onto the table and stared down at her father. He became blurry after a moment and it was only then she realised she was crying.

'I'm so sorry.' He whispered as he brought his hands back up to his face. His shoulder suddenly began shaking and he buried his face in his hands.

'It's not fucking true!' Santana yelled, shaking her head. Her father didn't speak this time. No one was offering her any type of explanation. She quickly turned to her mom. 'Mama?!' she pleaded before the tears began to choke her words. Her heart was beating so fast against her chest now. Her heart. Brittany's heart. Fuck.

Santana shook her head so fast she could feel the liquid swishing around in her brain. 'She wouldn't do that!'

'She wanted to help you so badly.' Her father sobbed.

How the fuck does he know all this? Brittany wouldn't do this! She didn't even know that you couldn't buy new hearts, she wouldn't be able to pull something so technical off without -

'You were in on this weren't you?!' Santana gasped. 'No puede follar creer esto! You killed my best friend didn't you?!' Santana had to grip her hands onto the back of her chair to stop them from lunging over to her fathers throat.

'I didn't kill her.' He stated strongly.

'What so you just left her to die all by herself?' Santana scoffed. Her eyes went even wider when her words caught up with her. She suddenly remembered the phone call she got this morning, the cop finding Brittany's stuff in some hotel room. 'Omg…you left her to die in some dirty hotel by herself?!'

'I'm so sorry, I was desperate to save you and –'

'So you killed the only person in this world that I've ever loved?!' Santana screamed. Her throat was closing over on itself now. She could barely speak but she had to get this out. He had to know what he had done. 'That ever made me feel anything?!'

Her father shook his head through his tears and reached over the table for her hands. 'Don't you dare fucking touch me!' she yelled in disgust and threw her hands back and out of reach. How could her own father be so evil?

'You're dead to me!' she screamed one final time as her throat closed over fully and her body was wracked with violent sobs. She pushed through the chairs in her way so she could run. She had to get away from him.

'Santana?!' he cried after her. Santana took no notice. He didn't exist to her anymore. She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door loudly behind her, shutting out the rest of the world.

'Maria?' Dr. Lopez begged quietly once his daughter had left. Maria simply stood from her chair without looking into the eyes of her husband, and walked away.

XXXXXXXXX

Santana didn't say anything when a small knock sounded on her bedroom door. It was too soft to be her father, so she didn't really care. Her mind was strangely clear. It seemed all it was concentrating on was the rise and fall of her chest and the insistent heavy beating of her heart. The tears never stopped flowing down her face, it was like an endless stream with no destination, they just pooled into her pillow and spread out making room for the next lot of tears.

A moment later she heard a slight squeak as her bedroom door opened. She had her back to the door but it didn't stop her from hearing the footsteps approach her bed, and then the dip of her mattress. She shuddered as two familiar arms wrapped securely around her body. Usually she would be surprised at her mothers touch, it was rare enough, but now it just seemed like nothing. The arms wrapped around her, sure they felt warm and comforting, they even made her feel safe, but they didn't take away the feeling in her gut that was telling her if she moved she was going to throw up everywhere.

Santana was thankful that her mother hadn't tried to talk to her yet. She wasn't sure if she could even speak. It was enough to let her mind drift from the moment, and return to thoughts of Brittany. Brittany…

How could she not form any thoughts? It was like her body was awake but her mind was not there, or it refused to open its doors. She wanted to think of all the moments she had missed signs, all the times she could have stopped this, and what the hell she was supposed to do now, but she couldn't. Her mind was blank. The only thing reminding her she was still alive was the tickle of tears running over cheeks and the squeeze of her mother's arms every few minutes. Minutes? Or was it hours? How much time had passed since she found out?

'How bout we take another week off school sweety?' Her mother spoke softly into her ear, and the broken silence just reminded her that this whole thing was real. This was happening.

'I'm not going back to school.' She stated sternly through a choked sob. How could she even imagine going back to school without Brittany attached to her pinky, without her there to laugh at berry with, or to sit next to in every class, or to sneak kisses when nobody was watching…how was she supposed to get through any day…?

'Santana?' Her mother pleaded.

'Please mom, I can't go back there without her.' She whispered. She hoped her mother would just drop it. She wasn't in the mood to fight about this, or anything for that matter. She was so tired. So drained.

'Ok, well I can sort something out.' Her mother soothed. 'Just ssshhh sleep baby girl.'

Yeah. Like that was going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Lopez sat hunched over his desk in the downstairs study. His tears had dried up but the silence echoing through the house was enough to haunt his mind for the rest of his life.

It was moments later when his phone began ringing, disrupting the thoughts running through his head. He blindly lifted his phone to his ear and pressed accept.

'Dr. Lopez.' He answered tiredly.

'Carlos, it's James Pierce.'

**Well that was extremely hard to write for some reason. I'm not completely happy with it but I really wanted to give you guys an update so I hope it didn't disappoint:/**

**Next chapter someone's going to find out what's happened to Brittany…**

**Love you xx**


	19. Not today

**Alrightyyyy another chapter dzown:) hope everyone enjoyed the last one, and thank you for all who reviewed, favorited, and followed:D**

**This chapter is a little short but I'm definitely making up for it in the next one so don't worry.**

**Anonymous: I know I couldn't help myself with the cliffhangers! Haha and you will find out about Brittany this chapter!**

**Dafuq33: oooh will it or won't it;) funny when I planned this fic I really didn't have Quinn in it at all, but then…I don't know it just happened haha**

**ELiXiR2722: Thank you so much! **

**Imaginaringly real: aww I'm sorry, but I'm glad you are still reading it even if it makes you sad sometimes:(**

**Frutosboi: Gotta love a cliffhanger;)**

**Xannaxmurderx: wait no more!**

Dr. Lopez sat hunched over his desk in the downstairs study. His tears had dried up but the silence echoing through the house was enough to haunt his mind for the rest of his life.

It was moments later when his phone began ringing, disrupting the thoughts running through his head. He blindly lifted his phone to his ear and pressed accept.

'Dr. Lopez.' He answered tiredly.

'Carlos, it's James Pierce.'

Dr. Lopez furrowed his brow, his attention picking up at the familiar voice.

'James? What do I owe the pleasure?' he asked curiously.

'It's about Brittany.' James sighed. 'My wife and I were wondering if we could at least get some form of confirmation of her death. Anything. We just need –'

'What are you talking about?' Dr. Lopez interrupted. 'Has the hospital not contacted you?' he waited anxiously for the reply.

'Um…no? should we have by now?'

Dr. Lopez suddenly felt his head spin, his thoughts were running around the room with no where to go, his throat was dry, and he had no idea what to say to this poor father.

'Uh, James I'm gonna have to call you back.' He rushed before quickly hanging up the phone.

How could this be? The hospital has to contact the family in such a case, and as soon as possible. They should have been notified by now…

Unless…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Lopez marched through the sliding doors of the Lima medical centre. He walked straight past the main reception and ignored the shy greetings from the receptionist whose name he never cared to learn. He knew where he had to go and he wouldn't let his mind wander away from him before he got the information he needed.

' ? I thought today was your day off?' One of the nurses asked as he approached the Nurses station.

'It is. Karen I need to know who the donor was for the heart transplant on the 22nd. Can you bring that up for me?' Lopez asked quickly. He never was one for chit chat.

Karen nodded and went to work on the keyboard as she stared at the computer screen in front of her. 'Who was the lead Doctor for the surgery?' she asked without stopping her fingers moving over the keyboard.

'Dr. Johnston, he was responsible for all the patient details.' Lopez replied quickly. He had to stop himself from tapping impatiently on the counter top. Eventually Karen stopped her typing and clicked her tongue with a nod of her head.

'Here we are. Donors name was Miss Sarah Waite. –' Dr. Lopez zoned out as soon as the name was in the air. He could see Karens mouth continue to move as she read through the information on the screen but his mind couldn't concentrate on her words. It wasn't Brittany…his heart dropped. So where was she?

'Karen.' He said impatiently and interrupted the woman's rant. 'Bring up the patient history of Miss Brittany Susan Pierce. When was the last time she was admitted?'

Karen nodded again and went back to her keyboard. 'Brittany Pierce…Last admitted at age 13 with a fractured tibia, before that she –'

'Thankyou Karen that will be all.' Lopez exhaled before turning away from the station and storming back through the halls of the hospital. One thing on his mind. Where the hell was Brittany Pierce?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Santana was back on that never ending dirt track road. Little Brittany was still sitting next to her with that damn clock in her hands. This time no matter how much she tried to catch a glimpse of the time, Brittany wouldn't let her. She kept moving the clock from her view every time she got close. After Santana's last failed attempt she finally gave up in a huff and collapsed next to Brittany on the road. When she crossed her arms over her chest she heard Brittany release a heavenly giggle into the air. God she had missed that giggle. It felt like she hadn't heard it in years. _

_Santana couldn't stop herself from smiling in return. Little Brittany looked so happy and carefree, and Santana's smile grew knowing that when she was older Brittany would still hold the same views of life, she had seen it firsthand. Wait, where is older Brittany?_

'_Where's Brittany?' she asked, and watched as little clear blue eyes looked back up at her. Brittany tilted her head in thought and crinkled her cute little nose in confusion. _

'_I am Brittany silly.' She giggled. Santana smiled but shook her head._

'_No, Where's Brittany?'_

'Where's m'brittmyy?' Santana mumbled into the silence of her room.

Maria instantly tightened her hold around her daughter. She willed the tears building once again in her eyes to cease before she woke her little girl.

The action, however slight and gentle, caused Santana to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and frowned as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, which contrasted greatly with the bright and colourful dream she just left. She could still feel her mothers arms hugging her close and could still sense the tense air which ran through the house. She wasn't in her dream anymore. Brittany wasn't alive anymore.

Santana closed her eyes shut tightly and called on all her thoughts however big or small to lead her back into her dream state. She just wanted to be back with Brittany. She didn't want to think about reality. She didn't want to think about a world without Brittany in it, or how many years she would have to live without her, not that living would be the word to describe it, or how this whole thing was all her fucking fault because she was blind to her girlfriend. She was so preoccupied with her own problems she didn't even see her girlfriend was planning to give Santana her heart. She planned to take her own fucking beating and pure heart and put it in a body which was not worthy of such beauty.

Santana was starting to get that sick feeling in her stomach again. She rolled off her side and on to her back in hopes to quell the pain in her stomach, but it seemed to only make it worse. She could feel acid building up in her throat, looking for a way out. She felt her mother's arms loosen to give her room. She tried to smile in gratitude but it was like the muscles which used to make the corners of her mouth move were suddenly frozen in place.

'Santana?' She heard her mother ask. The worry was evident in her voice. Santana couldn't even turn her head to say that she was alright. Because she wasn't, not really. Would she ever be?

The acid burning up her throat was now reaching the end of its travels and it took all of the left over strength in her body to haul herself out of bed in hopes to reach the bathroom in time…she didn't.

'Oh, my Santana?!' Her mother screeched when she collapsed awkwardly onto her hands and knees and began convulsing on the floor, vomit spewing from her mouth. Her throat felt like it was on fire as wave after wave of acid poured from her mouth. Where was it all coming from? She hadn't even eaten for hours.

A moment later a bucket was shoved under her face and a soft hand ran soothingly through her hair, bunching it up on the top of her head to stop it from dangling in the pool of vomit now seeping into her carpet. 'Oh my baby girl, I'm so sorry sweety.' Her mother cooed as she rubbed up and down her back. Santana clutched the bucket in a vice grip as another wave of vomit coursed through her body and out her mouth. She was surprised she hadn't started coughing up blood yet. There couldn't be anything left in her body, surely.

After a few more minutes cradling the sick bucket her mother had gotten, Santana finally collapsed in a heap on the floor in exhaustion. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered her mother racing around the room, scrubbing the floor, wiping her mouth clean of vomit, and was that the bath running?

'Santana? Sweety come on you have to get up off the floor, I'm sorry Santana but I can't lift you all by yourself.'

Santana grunted into the carpet which was supposed to sound something like 'fine' but even she couldn't quite work out what had just left her mouth, she was just glad it wasn't fluid. Santana placed her palms flat on the floor and used all the strength she could muster to push herself from the ground. Maria was quick to support her under her arms and helped lift her into a standing position.

'I ran a bath for you sweety, we need to get you out of these clothes.'

Why did she need to change? These clothes were comfy…

Santana looked down at herself while her mother practically carried her to the bathroom. Oh, that's why. She had vomit all down her stomach. It hardly looked like vomit though, it just looked like someone had thrown their drink on her. A memory teetered in her head of throwing Puckerman's beer in Quinn's face after a particulary bitchy bitch fight at one of his party's freshman year. Usually that memory would make her smirk. Today it didn't, because all she could think about was Brittany's sweet voice mumbling 'stop the violence' within the crowd which had gathered around them.

Santana groaned again as Maria began to undress her in the bathroom. _Please brain, just stop thinking about her for a second, just a second, until I catch my breath._

'Ok Santana, you can step into the bath now.' She followed her mom's words and slipped carefully into the warm bath. She didn't even realise she was naked. She would have normally been embarrassed by her mother undressing her, but not today. 'Be careful.' Maria reminded her.

Santana let the water submerge her until only her head was floating on top. She could sense her mother hovering over her and teetering on the edge of the bath tub. Santana coughed the residue of vomit from her mouth before croaking out: 'It's alright mama, I'm not gonna do anything stupid, I'll be fine.'

She heard her mother sigh in relief, not bothering to open her eyes to see the response on her face.

'Ok, well uh…how about I go fix you something to eat and get you a drink? You must be hungry yes?'

Santana nodded slowly until she heard the bathroom door close softly. She opened her eyes to see her mother had gone back downstairs. When she closed her eyes again, she let the tears come back and enjoyed the feeling of them slowly running down her chest and disappearing into the cover of the water, almost like they were never there at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Santana?'

That was her mother again. It was always her. She was thankful that her father didn't dare show his face. Not that she had a father…

'Are you going to come out of your room today? It would be nice to get some sunlight.'

Today? Was it a new day? How many days had passed?

Santana rolled over in her bed. She didn't open her eyes but she guessed her mother could see her so she just shook her head 'no'. Maria sighed.

'Ok, well there are some friends downstairs who have come to see you. They said you haven't been replying to their calls and texts for a while..'

Santana grunted. She did recall turning off her phone somewhere around the fifteenth phonecall from Quinn and chucking it in her closet. She didn't want to speak to anyone. She didn't want to talk about any of this, and if she was anywhere near Quinn that girl would not stop until she got it out of her. No thank you, not today.

'I don't want visitors today Mama.' She grumbled into her tear soaked pillow.

'Santana…they're worried.'

'Then tell them.'

'Tell them what?'

Santana squinted her eyes shut. She couldn't snap at her mother. She's just trying to help…

'Tell them everything…they deserve to know.' She mumbled.

'Santana don't you think you should –'

'I can't!' Santana shouted into her pillow. If she was looking, she would have seen her mother jump ten feet into the air. 'Can you please just do it?'

Maria thought nervously at her daughters door. The sight of her little girl curled up into a tight ball and cuddling one of her pillows tight to her chest was nearly enough to break her. 'Alright sweety, whatever you want.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Lopez had been standing outside his daughter's bedroom for so long he had lost count of the minutes that had passed. Several times he had attempted to knock, but lost his game at the last second and brought his clenched fist back down to his side. What was he to say to her? How could he ever fix this?

Just as he was about to try for one last time, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He quickly stepped away from Santana's room in hopes not to wake her, and swiftly ventured back down the stairs and into his private office.

'Dr. Lopez.' He answered to the unknown number.

'Hello this is Dr. Miller from the New York Presbyterian Hospital, is this Dr. Carlos Lopez I am speaking with?' The old male voice replied. Lopez instantly tried to recall the name Miller. Had they met at a medical convention?

'Um yes this is he.'

'Dr. Lopez do you have any relationship with Miss Brittany S Peirce?'

Lopez felt his blood run cold. Brittany…

'Uh y-yes.' He coughed. 'yes, I do. I know her very well.'

'Good. I am calling as for the last few days we have been trying desperately to determine Brittany's identity. When she was given to us from Lima Medical Centre she did not have any identification on her, and her case was so serious she had to be transported immediately to our facilities.'

'Serious?' Lopez interrupted quickly. His heart rate had picked up considerably and he was clutching the edge of his desk like his life depended on it staying in place.

'Yes, Brittany was in a serious car accident. She was conviently as it seems, hit by an ambulance travelling to the hospital. They stopped immediately and worked on her until they made it back to the hospital. She suffered from a severe brain haemorrhage –'

Lopez gasped and shook his head. He knew what was coming.

'Now as a result she has fallen into a rather deep coma, that is why she was transported so quickly to our facility, she needs the best care. So – Dr. Lopez are you still there?'

'Ah y-yes. Um how did you find out who she was?' Lopez questioned.

'Oh well a Constable Ryan helped us out with that when we phoned the Lima police station, said he got handed some lost ID not far from the site of the accident. Luckily, it all matched up.' Dr. miller chuckled into the phone. Lopez scowled. What was so funny?

'Alright well why are you calling me?'

'When we retrieved her medical records, she had listed you as her emergency contact.'

Lopez sighed into his hardened hands. That's right they had changed that a few months ago in case anything with Brittany's plan didn't, well, go to plan.

'Uh Dr. Lopez?'

'Yes.'

'This is kind of the difficult part…Brittany's condition is quite serious, I'm sure you understand what that means…'

'She won't be waking up any time soon.' Lopez stated knowingly. How much did this girl have to go through before the world would give her a break?!

'Unfortunately not…she's on life support as we speak but, i trust you understand that it isn't cheap –'

'I'll pay for it.' He said quickly before he had even run the thought through his head. 'Whatever the costs, do whatever you can… I'll pay for everything.'

'We will do everything we can Sir, and you will get in touch with her parents?' Dr. Miller asked hopefully.

Lopez thought for a moment. He had already caused so much pain. So much pain for Santana, and so much pain for Brittany's parents. How could he bare seeing them go through such joy at finding out she's still alive only to see them be torn to pieces again if she doesn't make it…

Unless he continued to pay for her life support until she either recovered fully, or…

Well either way he would be saving everyone from more pain. The last thing he needed was for his daughter to hate him even more.

Yes, he will protect Santana from more pain.

'Of course. I'll travel up on the weekend to see her.' Lopez answered smoothly.

'Excellent. Well if you have no more questions?'

'No. Thank you for calling. Uh Dr. Miller?'

'Yes?'

'Save her.'

**Kinda short I know but next one will be super long! I've already written most of it so I might be able to get it up tomorrow, fingers crossed!**

**So what did we think of this chapter? Yay or nay?**

**Also I would like to know peoples thoughts on Dr. Lopez. Hate him? Like him? Love him?...tolerate him? haha**


	20. Satan and the Hobbit

**Ok as promised here is the next chapter! Two chapters in two days? Unheard of for me! Haha.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story, it means a lot:)**

**Now this chapter skips a few months and now Santana is going into her final year of school. We don't see Dr. Lopez in this one but just imagine behind the scenes he is working his ass off to pay for Brittany's medical expenses.**

**Enjoy!**

'Santana! Come on dear you're going to be late for your first day as a senior!' Maria called to her daughter. Santana threw the rest of her incredibly thick science and maths books into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She didn't bother looking in the mirror to see what she looked like. She knew she looked like shit.

'Oh you're just wearing your sweats to school today?' Maria asked in the warmest tone possible. She didn't want to say anything to set her daughter on edge. Santana just replied with a simple 'yep' and grabbed the lunch bag Maria held out for her. She continued walking until she was out the front door.

'Well ok then, have a good day dear!' Maria called after her. Santana didn't look back to reply. She would consider it a good day if she got through it without one person approaching her in a fit of tears. The odds of that – slim to none. Santana sighed and unlocked her car, she couldn't even remember the last time she had driven. It had to have been before...

Santana shook her head from her thoughts and yanked the car door open, stopping it just short of smashing into the garage door_. Just get through the day. Just get through the day._ _One day at a time._ She put her seatbelt on and started the car. The welcome noise of the engine running drowned out some of her thoughts, she blasted the radio for good measure though, and soon all that was running through her mind were the lyrics to Rihanna's Rude Boy.

As soon as the big gates of her school came into view Santana took in a big breath. She watched as all the kids laughed and talked to each other as they got out of their cars or off the bus, or how they lounged around on the patches of grass waiting for class to start. You can do this.

Santana parked her car in her usual spot and was not surprised at all when Quinn was perched up against her own car waiting. She saw the girl instantly straighten when she drove into her spot. _Here we go._

'Hi Santana.' Quinn said with a little too much cheer. Santana saw right through it instantly. Quinn was shaking in her boots trying not to say the wrong thing. Santana could almost feel a smile itch on her face but it quickly subsided almost as fast as it came.

'Fabray if you're going to wet your pants every time you say something to me i'd rather you keep your distance, it's unhygienic.'

Quinn's mouth fell open in shock and then quickly closed again with a sigh. 'Sorry.' She said shyly. Santana rolled her eyes and the two began walking to class.

'Don't sweat it, just be normal ok, please. I can't stand people looking at me like i'm made of glass.'

Quinn nodded thoughtfully. 'Well, in that case..you look like shit.'

Santana let out her first real laugh since all this happened. She almost didn't recognise the odd sound that had come from her mouth. She smiled at how good it felt to laugh again. It quickly disappeared however. I shouldn't laugh..Not without her.

'Thank you.' Santana said genuinely.

'You're welcome.' Quinn smiled back. 'So, coming to glee club today?'

'I don't think so' Santana said quietly, shifting her bag further up her shoulder as it sagged from the weight.

'Santana..' she could hear the speech coming in Quinn's voice before she had even began.

'Look Quinn, i just want to get through this year, graduate, make my parents happy so they will leave me alone so i can do whatever the fuck i want by myself, Glee club is not a part of my life anymore.' Santana attempted to walk faster but Quinn grabbed her arm with new found force.

'Hey, you wanted normal, well glee club is normal for you.'

'I don't need it anymore.' Santana scoffed and shoved past Quinn.

'You're going to have to face us sooner or later Santana!' Quinn called after her. Shit. That's true. Maybe i could just go today and tell them all to leave me the fuck alone. Might as well get all the crap over and done with in one day.

Santana headed to first class which was English. Great. She took the seat right at the back and closest to the window. She figured if she could stare out the window for the whole class she wouldn't have to pay attention to all the eyes watching her every move.

'Uh, um, ok class let's begin shall we.' She didn't need to look to know that the teacher was stuttering because he had just realised Santana was in his class. This year is going to be the longest year of my life. She wished she could have just kept being homeschooled like the rest of last year, but no her mom wanted her back at school for senior year. Ugh.

Santana rested her head on her open palm and gazed out the window, watching the rain slap onto the concrete walkway as students splashed through the puddles in a hurry to get to class. She mumbled a 'Thanks' as a sheet of paper was placed on her desk, making no attempt to actually read the required text for today's lesson.

She continued looking out the window, contemplating how many seconds were in a day, when a small butterfly landed on the outside windowsill directly in front of her face, it was shielding itself from the rain. She tried, she tried so hard not to think of the young blonde girl she had met when she was eight who had been chasing a butterfly around without a care in the world, while she watched in awe from a far. Crap. Santana squeezed her eyes shut and tore them away from the window. She grabbed the stupid work sheet and instantly started filling her mind with themes of A Streetcar Named Desire.

XXXXXXXXXX

She was the first one out of English and she all but sprinted to her locker. She fumbled with the code that she had had for the past couple of years and almost stumbled back in shock when someone came to stand next to her and began working on their own lock.

'That's not your locker.' Santana snapped at the freshman. The young girl looked at her in shock.

'Um, i ah, y-yes it is.' She said shyly. 'I-I got assigned this locker.' Santana's heart sank when the girl opened the locker and it was filled with cut out magazine pictures of zac efron and Liam Hemsworth. The locker which once held pictures of her and Brittany, unicorns and drawings of lord Tubbington was destroyed with teen crushes. 'I-I can see if i can get a new one?'

'Don't bother you've already wrecked it.' Santana said coldly. She brushed past the shocked girl and made her way angrily to glee club.

The door to glee club was already open when she arrived so she had no chance to brace herself before the onslaught of hugs came at her, and sure enough they did. They were all sitting and waiting, Quinn smiled at her when she saw she had actually come. Rachel was the first out of her seat and catapulting towards the Latina who defensively held out her hands.

'Uh ah, stop right there Berry, i don't want to catch dwarfism, and as for the rest of you, you can stay perched on those seats.' Rachel stopped in her tracks, and the rest of the club stayed awkwardly in a standing-sitting position. 'I just came to say that i will no longer be lending you the pleasure of hearing my glorious voice on a daily basis, so as of today..There's also no reason any of you should feel the need to talk to me at school or out of school for that matter ok?' Santana watched as everyone fell silent.

'Uh Santana?'

'Save it Mr. Shue, i'm not staying in glee club.' Santana stated sternly.

'Well that's your choice and we can all respect that, but..' Santana raised a challenging brow. 'We would really appreciate it if you could sit in on today's class.' Mr. Shue laid a soft hand on her shoulder.

'Look i'm really not in the mood to hear Barbra bust out a – '

'We won't be singing today.' Shuester cut her off. Santana narrowed her eyes in confusion. looked around at the others before continuing. 'Today we are just going to talk, about our feelings towards – '

'Oh hell no!' Santana began to walk out but gently stopped her.

'You don't have to talk ok, just sit and listen, i think Brittany would – '

'Don't.' Santana said sharply. Mr Shuester just nodded knowingly.

'Sorry, just please sit ok? We just want to pay our respects.'

Santana stared up into his eyes. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to sit and listen to everyone talk about Brittany like she was never coming back. No come on you have to do this. Britt would be so disappointed if you didn't, suck it up. She owed it to Brittany, she owed everything to her.

'Fine.' She mumbled eventually. She watched as everyone pulled out their chairs into the middle of the room and formed a circle. The atmosphere was eerily quiet, Santana actually found herself enjoying the silence. That was until Mr. Shue opened his big gob again.

'Ok, well i thought it would be nice if we just all went around and said something nice about Brittany, or something that you were feeling...You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, it's open to anyone, um i'll go first...Brittany' Santana flinched at the mention of her name, everyone had been so careful not to say it for so long, hearing her name just made it all real again. '...she's the most interesting student i've ever taught and has completely changed the way i teach, i no longer see one right answer to every question but rather an endless list of possibilities. Brittany's shown me how to see all those different answers i never opened myself up to before.'

Santana could recall Brittany's words perfectly, it almost shocked her how much attention she had paid to the blonde when she could never even remember what she had for breakfast that morning, but in another way..it didn't shock her at all.

'_San, today i cut all the sleeves off my dad's sweaters and gave them to Mr. Shue so in the winter he can sew them onto his vests so he doesn't get cold, i couldn't really tell but i think he was pretty thankful.'_

There was a long silence before the next person spoke. Santana kept her eyes trained on the fiddling hands in her lap. She couldn't look at anyone. She didn't want to see the hurt she had been harvesting for months played out on everyone's faces.

Mike's voice quivered a little as he spoke. 'S-she taught me some pretty sick dance moves, ones that i had been trying to master for years. She said the secret was convincing yourself you could already do the move, so you wouldn't be scared of falling...Pretty smart now that i think of it.'

Santana rolled her eyes. _He's only realising NOW how much of a genius she was. _

'Yeah she helped me with dancing too.' Finn spoke up. 'She told me not to worry about my dancing because apparently i looked like a duck when i danced, and that ducks were cool. It was a weird compliment, but it worked, now when i think about my steps i think about ducks and it makes me smile and forget that i suck.'

Santana couldn't help the small smile that itched on her lips. She quickly dispersed of it though, like an unwanted gift thrown under her bed.

'_Sannn you know how before people have kids sometimes they get puppies first to see how well they can handle taking care of something?..Well i think we should get ducks instead because then if our baby gets super powers and can fly at least we will know what to do, and plus ducks are really cute.'_

'She told me she was jealous of me' Artie started 'because she was made just like everybody else but god made me different, she thought i was in some sort of secret heavenly club and that one day i would rule the earth and everyone would have to bow down to my wheelchair.' Artie chuckled at the memory and a few of the others joined in.

'_San, i asked Artie today if we can share the same dungeon when he takes over the world and he said sure thing! So you don't have to worry ok?'_

Tina was next. 'She told me not to wear so much black because happy clothes make you happy, and black isn't happy.' She smiled to herself as she looked down at her pastel pink dress. 'Well i stopped wearing so much black, and now i'm happy, go figure.' A few more chuckles were heard, Santana still couldn't bring herself to lift her eyes from her lap.

'_San, i always feel like wearing bright clothes when i'm around you.'_

'She told me that i'm a unicorn, and made me see that it was ok to be myself.' Kurt sounded as though he was a thousand miles away when he spoke, like his thoughts were far from the room, but not far from the blonde.

'_I wish i could be as unicorn as Kurt...'_

Mercedes spoke from next to Santana. 'She helped me with my confidence, because a diva sure needs sass...She was the first person to ever call me beautiful.' Kurt whispered a quiet 'you are beautiful' which was greeted with a smile.

'_Dad told me that beauty is within the eye of the beholder, i looked around all day trying to find the guy holding an eyeball but i couldn't find him anywhere, even at the ballpark...I don't know it really confused me so i just decided to change the words a bit, now i know it as beauty is within Santana. I think that has a better ring to it anyway.'_

It was silent for a few more minutes before Rachel began to speak. Santana instantly closed her eyes and prayed that she said something that wouldn't make her want to punch that gigantic nose off her face. She was shocked to hear the over confident girl on the brink of tears. 'She taught me that love isn't about stalking someone and pressuring them until they love you but, giving them the time to figure that out for themselves.'

Santana instantly looked up at Rachel to see if she had been talking directly to her. Every word seemed to relate to everything she hated about herself and everything she loved about Brittany. Brittany had somehow managed to put up with all of Santana's shit for so long, only relying on hope that one day she would let her into her heart. Rachel had tears streaming down her face and it took a few seconds for Santana to realise she had been talking about her and Finn. But Brittany had given her that advice, she knew, and she still waited for me. Santana felt her own tears well up in her eyes and tried desperately to force them down.

'_Britt-Britt will you wait for me? I just have to talk to Puck for a second, ass-hole thinks he can go a whole day without texting me and get away with it.'_

'_I'll always wait for you San.'_

She was pulled from her thoughts when Puck started to speak. 'There was something about her...innocence i guess. With every other girl i would just dive in and not think about the consequences but with Brittany, i just couldn't bring myself to go there.' Santana death stared Puck to no end. Was he really doing this? There was very little will power stopping Santana from going all Lima heights in the choir room. 'Don't get me wrong i still tried but she shut me down in like a millisecond, she didn't even blink.' Santana let her fists which had balled up relax back into her lap. 'And now seeing what Santana and Brittany have or...had... I kinda want something like that, and that's never even crossed my mind before.' Had. That word hit Santana like a ton of bricks. She had love. She had Brittany. She had everything. Now she has nothing.

'_What were you talking to Puck about Britt? Do i need to hurt him?'_

'_Nothing that matters, and no you don't silly.'_

Santana could feel tears getting closer and closer to the edge. There was silence. That must be everyone. Before she could look up again Quinn began to speak. Her usually strong voice wavering.

'When she found out i was pregnant... Everyone was asking me, what am i going to do? How am i going to raise a baby? What are you going to call it? How are you going to afford all this? But Brittany...' Quinn sighed and tilted her head back as she remembered 'She just came up to me one day and said Quinn, you are so lucky to already have someone who is completely a part of you, and will always love you no matter what, now you have what i have too.'

Any attempt to hold back tears were destroyed with those last words. Santana stood up so fast she had to reach back for her chair to steady herself.

'_Do you think people can die from loving too much? Because i don't want to die..'_

'_Of course not Britt, if that were the case you would have killed me a long time ago.'_

She could hear people saying her name but she couldn't make out the different voices. Before she knew it she was running through the halls and didn't stop until rain was hitting her face as she pushed out the exit to the car park. Tears were running freely down her face, and she thanked god it was raining to cover her state. She made it to her car in record time and headed straight for the backseat. She needed to lay down, she needed to compose herself.

As soon as she was in the car she reached over the console and turned the car heater on. Sighing when she felt it pick up and spread warm air around the vehicle. She laid flat on the backseat and looked up at the ceiling. 'I need you. I can't get through today without you..please.' she found herself saying as tears coated her cheeks.

The rain splashing against the window was reminding Santana of her last camping trip with Brittany. She couldn't help but smile at the memory...

'_San hurry up and get in here' Brittany called out as soon as she shuffled into the backseat of the Latina's stuck car. Santana hurried in and slammed the door shut behind her to shield them from the pelting rain. She was immediately engulfed in a tight hug before she could catch her breath and pale legs were flung across her lap. She stared into deep blue eyes and let out a content sigh._

'_Hi' she said in a breath. The blonde just giggled and nudged their noses together._

'_You promised you were going to warm me up, but right now i'm just wet and cold.' Brittany pouted, trying to conceal her smirk as she knew the effect she would be having on the Latina._

'_Hmm you're wet are you? Well i can deal with that but i certainly won't have you being cold' Santana smiled and pressed her lips tightly against pink ones and felt the blonde smile into the kiss. Their lips melted together and glided over eachother perfectly, the rain water helping the fluency. Santana sucked down on Brittany's bottom lip, her eyes rolling into the back of her head from tasting the sweetness, it was like her lips were made out of strawberries. Brittany moaned into the kiss and flicked her tongue gently over Santana's top lip, causing a moan from the other girl before she opened her mouth wider and begged for the blonde's tongue to enter her mouth. Brittany didn't hesitate and soon their tongues were massaging against the other as their hands explored thighs._

'_Is this heating you up baby?' Santana said breathlessly as she pulled back for air. She could no longer feel the cold and she was pretty sure the water on her skin would turn into steam if they kept going._

'_mhhmmm' Brittany muffled into her neck before she placed hot kisses down her jaw, her neck, her collar bone, her chest.._

'_Britt' Santana moaned, she tugged on Brittany's right thigh and Brittany took the hint and straddled her hips before continuing the assault on her neck. Santana bucked her hips and were matched instantly with a downwards thrust of pale ones. 'Fuck' she moaned again ' Britt i need you naked.'_

'_You can have me any way you want me baby' Brittany said seductively as she pulled back from Santana's chest and lifted her arms for the Latina to undress her. Santana smiled hungrily at the blonde's outstretched body and decided she couldn't wait to carefully undress her girlfriend. Instead she locked her fingers between the top buttons of Brittany's light blue shirt and ripped them apart, a button or two flying across the car. Brittany gasped with the sudden exposure of her chest before giggling and pressing her lips back to Santana's._

'_Your turn' Brittany winked and took a hold of the tight fitting fabric hugging Santana's breasts and before the Latina could tell her she couldn't rip it the material was tearing a line down her body until it flew open at the hem of her jeans. _

'_That was so hot Britt' Santana said as her chest heaved up and down in shock and awe. _

'_Mmm take off your bra' Brittany cooed, her hands slid down a tan stomach to the hem of her jeans where she didn't waste time unbuttoning. Santana took her bra off urgently, probably ripping that too as she watched Brittany try and tug her pants down her thighs. She unclasped brittany's bra in the process which the blonde quickly threw over the front seat and then went back to the task at hand. The position they were in was making it impossible for them to undress._

'_Lie down babe' Santana said softly as she lifted her hips up and twisted, causing an unconscious moan to slip from pink lips. She smiled and laid Brittany down across the backseat and slid in between her thighs. She shuffled down to her shorts and quickly made away with them, mimicking the blonde's movements and throwing them over the front seat, followed quickly by pink panties. She wanted to ravish her girlfriend right then and there but before she could pale hands came up again fumbling with her jeans. She smiled and helped Brittany pull them down her legs until they too were chucked over her head along with her panties. _

'_That's better' Brittany smiled. Santana leant down to kiss those perfect pink lips she was craving but stopped a breath away from touching. She gazed into deep blue eyes again and couldn't help the ridiculous smile that was spreading across her face._

'_What?' Brittany asked with an equally as big smile pulling on her lips._

'_You are so beautiful.' Santana smiled and her heart fluttered when she saw the blush creeping onto pale cheeks. 'I love you.' The words still made her heart beat that extra bit quicker._

'_I love you too' the blonde said gently with a content smile, and just like that all the hunger and urgency left the atmosphere and without speaking they slowed down from hungry sex to making sweet love. Santana closed the gap and pressed her lips softly against Brittany's, tasting those sweet strawberries again. She deepened the kiss when she felt a creamy tongue brush over her lips and she found her hand drifting over warm skin, down Brittany's chest, over her breasts, across her stomach and down her thighs. On the way back up she trailed the inside of her thighs and placed her hand lightly over Brittany's core. A whimper escaped Brittany's mouth and any plan she had for teasing the girl went out the window when she felt a pool of liquid slip through her fingers._

'_B-Baby..' Santana said in disbelief as the arousal coursed through her body._

'_I-I need you r-right now, please San' Brittany breathed, she almost looked like she was in pain waiting for further contact. Santana put most of her weight on Brittany as she trailed loving kisses down the blonde's neck before slowly running two fingers through her wet folds. Brittany let out a loud moan and bucked her hips up into Santana's hand. She could now feel her own wetness seeping onto her thighs and she wanted the others girl's touch just as much. She brought her thumb up to Brittany's clit and began rubbing teasingly slow circles, pushing firmly down every so often. Brittany was a mess below her and she knew she could make her cum just by doing this._

'_P-Please San' Brittany whined._

'_What do you want baby?' Santana whispered into Brittany's ear before biting down on her earlobe._

'_oh fuck' the blonde exhaled and without answering the question she brought her own hand down to Santana's core and began rubbing her hand hard back and forth over her centre. _

'_Jesus fuck!' Santana almost screamed in pleasure. 'Ok ok' she said getting the hint and entering two fingers inside the blonde's waiting entrance. A deep moan buried out from Brittany's throat and she began bucking her hips back up into Santana's hand. Santana pumped her hand harder and rubbed tighter circles with her thumb until she could feel the blonde's walls start to contract against her fingers._

'_Uhhh you're so good at that, come with me San.' Brittany moaned and slipped two fingers between Santana's folds and dipped them into her core creating a deep belly moan from the Latina, who slowed her movements for a second, forgetting she was still inside the blonde and relishing in the pleasure from feeling slender fingers curling within. They found a good rhythm and soon they were both reaching their climax._

'_I'm so c-close San' brittany's free hand reached up to the steamed window above her head and her palm pushed against the glass to steady herself._

'_M-me too' Santana stuttered, she was so close she could barely form any words. Her heart rate had picked up considerably and she knew she was on the verge of an attack but she didn't want to stop, even being in the middle of nowhere with no transport to a hospital an attack could be fatal but looking down at her beautiful girlfriend, whose brow was furrowed with pleasure and warm hand was melting the water vapour on the window, she knew there was no where she would rather be. She could feel Brittany's walls growing tighter and tighter and with one last curl of her fingers they both collapsed in a fit of pleasure. Brittany's hand slid back down the window leaving a handprint and glided down Santana's wet back. They both panted and relished in their orgasms for minutes before finally pulling their fingers from within eachother. Brittany brought her fingers up to her lips and gently took them into her mouth, sucking them clean. Santana felt another wave of arousal rush through her body._

'_Baby the things you do to me' Santana panted. The blonde just giggled and brought her lips up so Santana could taste herself mixed with strawberries, another moan escaping her lips._

'_I love you' Brittany said innocently and the latina found it hard to believe it was the same girl who just made her cum in the backseat of her car._

'_I love you more than anything else in the entire world.' Santana stated honestly and Brittany blushed. 'Are you still cold?'_

_Brittany shook her head. 'Never been hotter'_

'_I can agree with that.' Santana smirked as she traced her eyes over the breath taking body lying beneath her._

'_I love you' the blonde repeated._

'_You already said that' Santana giggled and placed another kiss to pink lips._

'_No San, i mean i really love you, like...I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' Brittany stated shyly, hoping her girlfriend felt the same way. Santana rested on her elbows so she could look into her blue eyes and see the love behind them. She had never felt so much love and adoration in her life. Brittany was the only one who looked at her like that. She had started speaking before the words had even formed in her mouth._

'_I, Santana Lopez'_

'_San what are you doing?' _

'_Sssh just listen. I Santana Lopez, take you Brittany Pierce – '_

'_San..' Brittany's cheeks were growing redder by the second._

'_to be my forever...I promise to love you...and to cherish you' Santana began placing small gentle kisses to her lips with every word. 'I promise to stand up for you if someone is giving you a hard time or making you sad, and seriously i will kick their ass' Brittany giggled '...I promise to read to you and bring you caramel hearts when you're sick...' the tears forming in Brittany's eyes just urged Santana on._

' _I promise to always be there to hold you when you sleep...and i promise that i will do everything i can to make you feel the way you make me feel every single day. I love you Britt, forever...and always.'_

_Silent tears fell from bright blue eyes and Santana lifted her hand to wipe them away._

'_You're my forever too'_

_Santana smiled, feeling her heart swell ten times its size. Loving kisses were exchanged until they couldn't feel their lips anymore._

'_Well now that its settled we are going to be together forever and ever, i suggest we eat that delicious smelling pie before it gets cold.'_

_Brittany giggled and nodded her head in agreement. Santana gave her one more kiss before she pulled their bodies apart and climbed into the passenger seat to retrieve the pie. _

'_Britt, there's a blanket in the boot if you lift up the middle bit, oh...and i brought some champagne too.' _

_Brittany looked back with a smirk. 'Champagne?' she asked as she lifted up the middle back seat and digged around for the blanket and champagne._

'_Yeah it's a necessity when you go camping, didn't you know?' Santana said sarcastically. The blonde just shook her head and retrieved the goods before replacing the seat back upright. Santana crawled back over to Brittany who wrapped the blanket comfortably over both their naked bodies. She placed another kiss to her girlfriend's lips before pulling the pie out of its bag._

'_I don't think anything is ever going to taste as good as those lips but this pie does smell pretty damn good.' The waft of warm raspberry filled their nostrils and they both sighed in awe. 'Um we don't have any cutlery' Santana said in annoyance._

'_We can just use our hands San.' Brittany said like it was the simplest answer._

'_Of course, you're so smart baby.' Santana smiled placing a light kiss to the blonde's forehead whose eyes were trained on the pie. 'Let's dig in.'_

_Ten minutes later and they managed to have eaten half of the pie, Brittany spilt a chunk onto the floor which was sure to leave a stain but Santana didn't care, she was too happy._

Santana sat up from her crouched position on the back seat and turned onto her belly to see the clear as day red stained patch of flooring behind the passenger seat. She smiled at the thought of watching the blonde try to clean it but only managing to make the patch bigger.

'_Champagne?' Santana asked as she held the bottle up._

'_Yes please' Brittany smiled excitedly. 'Oh can i do it?!' _

'_Sure' Santana giggled and handed the bottle over to the ecstatic blonde. 'Now just make sure you aim it – '_

_Before she could finish the cork had hit hard into the window behind Santana's head, leaving a small crack in the corner._

'_omg San i'm so sorry!' Brittany apologised as she tried desperately to stop the flow of champagne which was spouting from the bottle, realising in the end the only way to stop it was to put her mouth over the hole and try to drink as much as she could._

'_Britt it's alright seriously' Santana laughed ' i'll just get my dad to pay for it, no biggie really.'_

_Brittany took another gulp before taking her lips from the bottle. 'so you're not mad?'_

'_Of course not, i could never be mad at you. Now are you going to let me have some of that you hog.' Santana winked._

Santana didn't even bother looking up at the window. She knew the crack was still there, her dad hadn't gotten around to fixing it yet. Now, she hopes he never will.

'_I guess, but only because i love you.' Brittany winked back before climbing onto the Latina's lap. 'hey look, we made the windows all steamy.' She giggled._

'_Haha yeah, well you are pretty hot babe.' _

_Brittany just smiled contently as she drew on the window, Santana not paying attention while she took a long gulp of champagne, scrunching up her nose at the taste. When she looked back at the blonde she was staring straight into her eyes with a loving smile plastered on her face._

'_What?' Santana asked knowingly._

'_Nothing, i'm just really...Happy.'_

Santana sighed as she buried her face into the back seat. Come back to me. Come back to me. Come back to me. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle outside. Although she knew it was still there, Santana raised her head anyway to have another glance at the crack in the window from Brittany's attempt at popping a champagne bottle. Santana gasped at what she saw. It can't be. _There's no way it could still be there...well i guess it is possible_. Santana was staring at the drawing she had missed Brittany write on the steamed window all that time ago. It made sense, it hadn't been this cold since then and with the heater on it was finally uncovering what had been hidden for months. She couldn't take her eyes off the window. _Is this real? Am i dreaming?_

Staring back at her was a big love heart, and in the middle were the words:

B & S

4EVER

Santana lifted a hand hesitantly to the steamed window and without making contact with the glass, she began tracing the letters slowly. She closed her eyes, imagining she was watching Brittany's hand move elegantly through the air.

She was startled when she felt a gust of wind flow through the car and the glass pulled from her reach. Santana opened her eyes in shock to see Rachel climb into the backseat with her and close the door behind herself. Santana quickly wiped her eyes of tears and worked at plastering her bitch glare on her face while Rachel pulled her coat tighter against her chest and shivered from the cold.

They sat in silence. Both not quite sure what was going to happen. Santana couldn't quite believe the nerve of Berry to actually get in her car uninvited and force her presence upon her.

'Santana are you ok?' Rachel finally summoned the courage to ask. Santana scoffed as she threw her head back in disbelief.

'Do i look fucking ok Berry? Can you just fuck off and leave me alone i don't need your piercing voice to add to my headache!' To her credit, Rachel actually stood her ground.

'I'm not going anywhere.' Santana whipped her head back to look at Rachel in shock. So berry has finally grown some balls? Too bad it's too late.

'Argh don't you ever get a fucking hint dwarf? I. Do. Not. Like. You! Now get out of my car!' Santana emphasised by throwing her hands towards the door. Rachel was looking at her with sad eyes and it was really getting under Santana's fucking skin. What does she know about me, she knows nothing!

'you can only take it one day at a time.' Rachel said quietly and even dared to place her gloved hand on top of Santana's. Santana was shocked by the warm touch. She had spent months pushing people away and stopping everyone from touching her that she had forgotten how comforting it was just to feel another living body against hers, and the only person who had managed to be able to comfort her was Rachel fucking Berry. Why is she doing this? Why is she trying to help me when all i've ever done is make her life hell? Faintly in the back of her mind Santana heard the memory of a sweet voice murmur.

Rachel's not so bad, once you get to know her...

Santana sighed and closed her eyes as she slowly, and hesitantly placed her other hand over Rachels, thanking Rachel for not flinching at the unexpected gesture.

'I-It's been months and it's not getting any better. It still hurts.'

'That's because you're not trying.' Santana snapped her hands back so fast she nearly hit Rachel in the face. Not trying? Not trying?!

'Not trying?! Fuck you hobbit! You have no idea how hard it is to just get up in the morning, every single fucking night i wish that morning wouldn't come... that i won't ever have to wake up without her again.' Santana didn't even realise she was crying until she felt Rachel's fingers skim over her cheeks in an attempt to brush the onslaught of tears away. Santana moved to push Rachel's hands away but in the last moment she realised that she was pulling her in instead. Rachel's arms looped around Santana's body and she held the shaking girl tight to her chest.

'It just hurts so much...I don't want it to hurt anymore.' Santana sobbed.

'Sshh it'll go away, just give it time.' Rachel cooed and softly stroked dark hair.

'I don't want it to go away, i just want her back.' Santana buried her face further into Rachel and let the other girl rock her gently as they both listened to the rain splash against the windows. Rachel found her own tears sliding down her cheeks and landing in dark locks.

'Thank you Rachel.' It was quiet, so quiet Rachel barely heard. However she did, and she couldn't help but feel another set of tears approach at the sound of her actual name leaving Santana's mouth, she didn't think the day would ever come, and considering the circumstances, now she kind of wished the day never had to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their weirdly comforting cry session in Santana's car Rachel offered to drive Santana home but she insisted she would be fine and thanked the girl again. Rachel smiled a nod and ran back through the rain to her next class, probably the only time in her life she had ever been late to a class Santana thought.

Santana was driving home and as if by habit she turned down Brittany's street and didn't realise what she had done until she was parked in the Pierce's driveway and waiting for Brittany to give her a goodbye kiss. When she looked over at the passenger seat to see it empty she closed her eyes tight and rested her head on the steering wheel. _Stop doing this to yourself...Please._

She looked up to the front porch and she swore she saw a young Brittany sitting on the steps with her power puffs schoolbag resting on her shoulders, and watching the morning birds fly by as she waited for a little Latina to walk by so they could walk to school together.

Santana was about to put the car into reverse when she noticed that the Pierce's weren't home. They must still be at work, she thought. Without knowing what she was doing Santana was out of the car and walking towards the front door. Every thought in her mind was screaming at her not to do this, not to ruin her soul even more, not to torture herself with memories of a different time, but her muscles weren't listening to a single word, and soon she was reaching for the spare key on her key chain which Sharon had eventually given her, and was pushing the front door open.

The first thing she noticed was the smell. It smelt like home. It felt warm even though it was still so cold outside and no one had been in the house for hours. The colours were brighter than her own house and it seemed odd to her that everything still felt strangely the same.

Tentatively Santana made her way up the familiar staircase, trailing her fingertips along the frames that hung on the wall. She didn't look at them, she had already memorised which frames held which photo's of the family and she flicked through them in her head as they went by.

When she reached brittany's room she felt like all thoughts had suddenly drained from her mind and she was left clear. Her palms were sweating and her heart was beating faster. One thought managed to slip into her mind and that thought was if they had turned Brittany's room into a gym she was going to go all Lima heights! She quickly pushed that thought aside though because Brittany's parents were the sweetest people to ever grace the earth and they loved their daughter more than anything.

With a deep breath Santana opened the door. Brittany. If she felt like home when she walked into the house she felt like home was giving her a giant hug when she walked into this room. Everything was Brittany. The baby blue wall paper with pictures of Brittany and Santana and the rest of the glee club spread over her walls, the pink knitted quilts resting on the end of her bed and Lord Tubbingtons bed in the far corner. Santana walked fully into the room closing the door behind her and was engulfed in a strawberry scent which made her unconsciously lick her lips.

For some reason Santana felt herself drawn to the bed in the middle of the room. The bed was perfectly made just as Brittany made it every morning before school with the fluffy pink pillow in the centre of the other pillows because it was her favourite. Santana edged closer to the bed until she could run her fingers softly over the covers. The room was everything Brittany and although she was nervous a minute ago she now found herself more relaxed then she had been in months. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavier and it was like all the months of restless nights were finally catching up with her and she actually felt that if she closed her eyes for a minute she might just be able to sleep peacefully.

With the hope of just half an hour's rest from the pain of the outside world Santana carefully eased herself onto her side of Brittany's bed, making sure not to disturb Brittany's side in any way, shape or form. She kicked off her shoes and laid her legs gently along the quilts before lowering her head to lay on one of the pillows. Yes. Santana Lopez was home.

She turned her head into the pillow and inhaled the sweet scent of Brittany that she had been craving for way too long. Everything was warm and comforting, the only thing to make her feel safer would be to have long slender arms wrapped tightly around her body and blonde hair tracing her neck. Curling up into a ball as her senses were exposed to everything she longed for, Santana finally, and peacefully, let exhaustion take her to the place where she dreamed, the place where Brittany's smile still shone bright.

**That was like the longest chapter I've ever written. How was it?**

**Next chapter I think I'm gonna have some more people find out about Brittany, maybe Santana, haven't decided yet:/**

**Love you xx**


	21. That's my girl

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, I'm trying to take everything you guys say into consideration**

**On with the story!**

'_Britt don't you think we should get off the road?' Santana enquired. There was something about the road which made her feel a little queasy, even though she knew she was safe because Brittany was with her._

'_Hmm no we have to stay on the road…but we can walk further up?' Little Brittany suggested. Santana looked up the road where Brittany had pointed, it looked exactly the same as the road behind her. The road seemed to go on for days, weaving through the tall mountains of daisy's and disappearing into the sunset. _

_Santana was hesitant, but when she looked back to the little girl next to her she knew she didn't stand a chance at arguing against that toothy grin. Santana rolled her eyes with a giggle and held out her hand._

'_Come on Britt.' She smiled. Brittany took her hand quickly, making sure to carry her little clock in her other hand, and they both began walking down the never ending road. Santana thought it would feel odd to have such a little hand in her own but strangely it felt just as warm as the slightly bigger ones which would usually wrap around her hand. _

_They walked in silence, both marvelling at the colourful butterflies which flew past their face from time to time and the herd of unicorns to their right which were prancing around like wild horses through the fields of flowers. _

'_They're playing chasey.' _

_Santana turned and quirked an eyebrow down at the small blonde. 'What?'_

_Brittany giggled cutely and pointed towards the unicorns which appeared to be chasing after each other. 'They're playing chasey, I taught them how.' Santana smiled proudly down at the little girl clasping her hand and smiling up at her. 'Just like we used to play San.'_

_Santana stopped walking and tugged for the girl to fall back with her. Brittany stopped and tilted her head in question. 'You remember that?' Santana asked quietly. _

_Brittany scrunched up her nose and let out a little giggle. 'Of course San!' Brittany rolled her eyes. 'Now come on, we're almost there.' Brittany tugged on her hand. Almost there?_

'_Where are we going Britt?' Santana asked. She felt like she should be anxious with all this, but for some reason she felt rather calm in the company of her 10 year old friend. Before Brittany could answer Santana spotted a sign a few metres in from of her, well rather an arrow than a sign, but on it was printed NEW YORK, and it pointed in the direction they were heading. Santana was confused. New York? Why would we be going to New York?_

'_What's in New York Britt?' she asked._

'_Me.' Brittany answered simply. 'Now come onnnn..' Brittany tugged her along again like she was in a hurry. 'I'm waiting for you.'_

A soft hand brushing slowly along the ridge of her eyebrows brought Santana from her dreams. The fingertips felt familiar and warm, almost like a mother's touch, it felt safe. Was she still dreaming? Was Brittany still clasping her hand and pulling her along an abandoned road while unicorns played around them. Somewhere in her mind Santana knew she was out of her dream state, mostly because the warmth and security was gone, only to be replaced with that familiar feeling of being utterly and completely lost. But there was still something around her, something that felt like home. Almost like Brittany wasn't that far away anymore…

She remembered the hand brushing along her forehead. Even though she could barely open her eyes It felt soft and familiar…safe.

'Are you here?' Santana croaked quietly. Her throat was a little rough from sleep. She could barely open her eyes she was so tired but the overwhelming sense of smelling and dreaming and feeling Brittany was clouding her mind and she had to try and talk to her. 'Britt, are you here?'

The hand on her cheek slowly drifted from her skin and began dragging lovingly through her raven locks. 'Santana sweetheart, it's me.'

That wasn't Brittany's voice. It still held the same warmth as Brittany's tone but it didn't send fire through Santana's body and ignite happiness into every cell of her body. It couldn't be her Brittany. Santana closed her eyes tighter in hopes to retract her body from another person who couldn't make her feel what she needed to feel. Love.

'Santana…' there was that voice again. Santana didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to go back to sleep, back to her dreams where Brittany was still smiling and talking like nothing had happened, like everything was ok, where she was still alive. 'Wake up sweetheart.'

'I d-don't want to.' Santana sobbed through closed eyes. She let the tears run freely from her tired eyes. The woman moved her hand from her hair and captured the falling tears from the young Latina, a second later, soft lips were pressed to her forehead and the gesture felt so familiar that Santana opened her eyes. Sharon Pierce was staring sadly down upon her.

'Breakfast is almost ready Santana, chocolate chip pancakes.' Sharon smiled. Had she slept here all night? She should have felt embarrassed, but she didn't.

'Brittany's favourite…' Santana stated absent mindedly. She had lived so long with her parents trying not to bring up any mention of the blonde that it felt so good to finally be comfortable in talking about it.

'Yes dear around here we celebrate her life every day in any way we can. Now come on I can't have you fading away on me.'

Santana shook her head violently. She didn't deserve this. Why was Sharon being so nice to her? Like nothing was wrong? She killed her daughter for fucks sake! Her only daughter!

Santana felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. 'I-I'm so sorry.' She sobbed and Sharon brought her hand back to run through Santana's long hair.

'Sssh darling you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, everything's going to be ok'

Santana squeezed her eyes shut again and curled herself further into Brittany's blankets. She needed to feel safe again. She needed to feel Brittany. 'Because of me your daughter is dead.'

'Oh sweety.' Sharon shuffled further onto the bed until she could pull Santana's body into her lap. Santana tried to fight the loving gesture she didn't deserve but Sharon was not going to let her go no matter how hard she fought. Eventually she let Sharon hold her and rock her gently while she cried into her neck. 'Because of you my daughter got to live sweetheart.'

Santana shook her head. She didn't deserve this. 'Y-you lost your daughter, how is that ok?'

'Yes i lost my daughter. But as far as i'm concerned i still have my other daughter to look after and don't think that i'm going to let you get away from me, i expect to see you here at least once a week for hot chocolate and cookies, you've always known the best gossip around town and a woman like me needs to keep up with these things.' Santana felt a small smile creep onto her lips. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve any of it, but it felt good to feel at home again. Like maybe everything will work out one day, and maybe eventually it won't hurt so much.

Santana sighed and gripped Brittany's blanket tighter. It brought back memories of all the times she used to hold onto this blanket at night when they were young because she was so desperate to feel Brittany's skin that she needed something to hold onto. Now she was right back to where she started.

'Everything reminds me of her.' She cried into Sharon's shoulder.

'let it remind you, let her memories make you smile again, she always wanted to make you smile.'

Santana sniffled. 'shouldn't you hate me right now?'

'Santana,' Sharon sighed. 'Since she was a baby we always knew Brittany was special, she had something that her father and i are still to this day flabbergasted as to where it came from, but that something...it somehow made her a better person then the rest of us. She saw people not by what they looked like or how they acted but for what they held inside, and Santana my little girl was enchanted by you from the first day she met you. She saw all the good in you, she's always seen it, and that is why I could never hate you sweetheart.'

Santana felt more tears spilling from her eyes but they were different tears now, not exactly happy but, different, less sad at least. She felt like a small candle had been lit in her heart, slowly starting to warm her aching body.

'Plus she pretty much demanded in her letter to take care of you.' Sharon chuckled. 'Like we would do anything else.'

Santana felt her eyes spring open, the tears flowing momentarily stopped in shock. Letter? They got a letter?

'W-what? You got a uh…a letter? From…' Santana trailed off. She looked up to Sharon to see her with just as wide eyes and her mouth hanging slightly open.

'Uh…Sorry sweety, I forgot for a second that –'

'No, it's okay, I mean I get it…but um.' She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, debating whether to ask or not. Eventually curiosity got the best of her. '…What did it say?' she whispered. Sharon was silent for a moment and Santana instantly felt guilty. 'No wait, you don't have to answer that, it's none of my business, that's private. I'm sorry.'

She felt Sharons arms tighten further around her body. 'I'm sure she would have left something for you sweety if she could have.' Sharon whispered into her ear before placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Santana knew that. Brittany was always thinking about her, she wouldn't have left without saying something….Santana just thought it would be a little more than a text message.

'Now I better go check on those pancakes before that husband of mine eats them all, come down when you're ready dear.'

Santana nodded and sent Sharon a warm smile as she left her alone in Brittany's room. She was so damn thankful for Brittany's mom, and her dad. They were both like the perfect parents. Always putting the people they love before themselves. Brittany had to get it from somewhere though right…

Brittany.

There she was again, that beautiful cute blonde poking into her thoughts, demanding her attention and getting it above any other thought in her brain, easily.

Santana sighed. Why hadn't she gotten a letter from Brittany?...

Ugh, stop being so selfish!

Santana scoffed at herself and quickly jumped up from the bed, she smoothed out the creases she made on her side of the bed and straightened up the pillows, just like Brittany did every morning. Santana looked down at her clothes and made a mental note to go home and change after breakfast before she had to go to school. She would have been concerned that her parents hadn't called her yet to see where she was, but then she remembered she threw her phone into her closet ages ago, never to be seen since. Plus, the Pierces had probably called to let them know where their daughter was. They probably hadn't even realised she was missing.

Santana's scowl turned into a small smile when she smelt the aroma of pancakes wafting up the stairs from the kitchen. Mmm smelled so good. Mr. Pierce always gave her extra choc chips in her's and Brittany's too.

With a smile on her face Santana raced towards the door only to jump back in a fright again when a lump of fur hissed at her from the under the bed. 'Shit!' Santana cursed as she tumbled back into Brittany's desk. Lord Tubbington waddled from under the bed and hissed once more before walking from the room.

'Damn cat.' Santana mumbled before bending down to pick up the rubbish which scattered on the floor when she accidently knocked over Brittany's bin. There were several pieces of scrunched up paper from Brittany's yellow notepad which she kept on her desk. She didn't really know why, maybe it was the thought of just reading something that had come from Brittany's beautiful mind again, but Santana found herself opening up one of the clusters of paper. Santana took a glance back to the door just to make sure no one was coming up the stairs, for some reason she felt nervous and excited all at the same time.

She quickly unwrapped the first piece of paper and scanned the words written on it.

_Dear Santana_

Dear Santana?! That's it?! Santana turned the paper over quickly in her fumbling hands to see if anything was written on the back. Nothing.

She tried to write. She tried to write her a letter.

That little candle in her heart started to burn that little bit brighter at the thought, the thought of Brittany sitting at her desk, probably in her cute little pajama's and desperately trying to find words to say to her.

Santana quickly picked up the next piece of paper and unscrunched it.

_I love you_

Santana felt those damn tears coming back again. 'I love you too Britt.' She whispered. She reached for the next piece.

_I'm so sorry_

Santana noticed that particular piece of paper had been torn roughly from the writing pad. She must have been getting frustrated with herself. She could imagine the pout now…

There was one more piece of paper. Santana held her breath.

_You're always protecting me, now it's my turn._

'Jesus.' Santana breathed and dropped the paper to the floor. Her head instantly slumped into her awaiting hands. 'Why Britt?...you didn't have to do this…'

'Santana?'

Santana pulled her head from her hands and looked towards the door to see Mrs. Pierce staring sadly down at her.

'Breakfast is getting cold sweety.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ring ring…ring ring…ring –

'Hello, James Pierce speaking?'

'James? It's Carlos Lopez.' replied. He waited patiently for the man on the other end to release his anger.

'Carlos? Didn't think I would be hearing from you again, you know after you killed our daughter and all, and then skipped town with no explanation.' James spat. 'If you're looking for Santana she just left.'

'Uh, no I'm not looking for Santana.' Dr. Lopez heard the other man scoff into the phone. 'Actually I was calling about Brittany. There's something you and Sharon need to know. Something I should have told you long ago…'

'Look Carlos, if it's about how she died you can spare me the details because that is the last thing my wife and I need to be thinking about when –'

'She's alive.' Lopez interrupted. There was a long pause. So long Lopez wasn't quite sure if Mr. Pierce was still on the line or not.

'….What?' James whispered.

'She's alive.' He confirmed.

'This better not be some sort of sick joke that you-'

'It's not.'

Dr. Lopez waited patiently with the phone to his ear as he heard the gentle sobs of the father on the other end of the line.

'She's alive?' James whispered through his tears.

'Barely.' Lopez answered. It was about time he started telling this man the truth and stop causing their family so much hurt and pain. It Brittany had taught him anything. She taught him how to be a better person, and put others before himself. 'But yes, her heart is still beating.'

'H-her heart? I don't understand…'

'James, Brittany is in a coma, she was hit by an ambulance on the night Santana received a heart. Her condition was so serious they transported her directly to the New York Presbyterian Hospital, where she is now. They contacted me a few days after the accident –'

'Dear god.' James breathed.

'I've come up to New York several times in the last few months, and I am pleased to tell you that her condition is much more stable than on my first visit. However…'

'However?'

Dr. Lopez took a deep breath. 'However, although she is stable, there's still no telling when she will wake up…or if she will wake up.'

'B-but she's alive?!' James all but yelled joyfully into the phone. Lopez had to spring his phone away from his ear to protect himself from the volume. He wasn't expecting the sudden change in mood.

'Uh technically yes but –'

'Oh thank the lord, Jesus, uh I have to tell Sharon! She's going to be so happy! Oh my baby girl is alive!' Dr. Lopez could practically hear Mr. Pierce racing through his home, knocking things over, and screaming his lungs out in happiness. It almost brought a smile to his face.

'Ok well just remember New York Presbyterian Hospital, alright?' Lopez all but yelled through the phone. He could still hear the man running through his house in excitement. 'James?!'

'Oh, ah yes got it, we'll fly up tonight!' James yelled back. It seemed like he came to a stop after that. Lopez waited patiently again for the man to catch his breath. 'Carlos?'

'Yes?'

'How is she?' James panted lightly.

Dr. Lopez took a second to take his attention off the conversation he was having on the phone, and instead he looked down his arm to the soft pale hand he was clutching, and the stationary body attached to it. Brittany had many leads attached to her, it reminded him of Santana's state not too long ago, although there was something different about Brittany. Yes, she was pale, but even though she hadn't woken since her accident, she still carried a lively energy. Lopez swore he had never seen the sun shine for so many days in New York, it was like she drew life with her everywhere she went. The only thing that would brighten up her room any more would be if she opened her eyes, or let her cheeky smile grace her features.

He looked to Brittany's face and saw it again, that little bit of life, that little spark of energy which was so rare for coma patients. Looking at her, it looked as though if he said something she would easily talk back, but he knew that wasn't the case. Though she hadn't talked or moved in months, and her facial expression had stayed the same the whole time, there was something that told him, she knew exactly what was going on around her. And that little thought, made him smile.

'She looks like she still knows more than the rest of us.' Dr. Lopez answered into the phone and gave Brittany's hand a light squeeze.

'That's my girl.'

**I love James:)**

**What did you think?**

**Next chapter we will be seeing Santana a bit happier and maybe get out of her funk a little bit:) also she may find out about Brittany very soon!**


	22. Future self

**Thank you for all the reviews:) sorry this is so late but life has been hectic lately!**

Today was the first day in as long as she could remember that Santana had woken up without dried tears traced down the sides of her face. The feeling felt odd, she felt clean and maybe even refreshed. It wasn't a feeling she entirely welcomed, but it certainly felt better than waking up every morning feeling like every ounce of energy had been stripped from her body only to be replaced with a constant dull pain circulating through her heart. She felt different. She felt slightly more alive, or maybe just slightly less dead inside. Whatever it was, for some reason it made her do something she hadn't done since before her surgery. She sang.

'_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here, by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's_

_No sound'_

Santana tracked idly around her room, gathering her school books which she had no intent in looking at outside of school. As soon as she got home she would exclaim that she was going up to her room to study, her mother would smile with pride, however once she got to her room she would empty her bag, open her books up on her desk and bed, throw some pens around, and then bury her face into her pillow for the rest of the night.

It was like that most nights, well except for the nights that Quinn insisted on coming over and keeping her company. She hated to admit it, but it was kind of nice to have someone that didn't tread on egg shells around her. Quinn was always the first one to tell her to pull herself together when she would have an outburst at school, mainly at berry, it was like she knew exactly what Santana needed.

'_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but i_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you'_

She held the note for longer than required for the song but she couldn't help it, she felt good. It was like she could sing for longer, hold her breath for longer, she could even sing and dance around at the same time without running out of breath. She felt young again.

'_Oh why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeAHH'_

Santana belted that last note out with wide stretched arms before she brought them back to her chest and began to sing the next verse quieter. Her eyes caught sight of the photo frame resting on her bedside table. The pink frame stood out like a sore thumb against the black and red colour palette of her room but it seemed to fit perfectly to her. It was a photo she had taken from Brittany's room. The one of the two of them at Brittany's tenth birthday party, where Santana had cream dripping down the side of her face and Brittany had her head tilted back in laughter. Santana smiled softly at the memory and reached her hand out to run her fingers gently across the picture, marvelling at Brittany's wide spread smile.

'_It's a damn cold night' _She sang quietly, not taking her eyes off the beautiful blonde_._

'_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I,' _

Santana took in a deep breath and prepared herself for the big note.

'_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Oh take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but i_

_I'm with you'_

She took one last breath in and knelt down so she was eye to eye with the laughing blonde. She could feel the tears swelling in her eyes but she willed them not to fall this time. Maybe she could get through a whole day without crying.

'I'm with you…' she whispered quietly.

'That was beautiful sweetheart.'

Santana dropped her schoolbag and spun around at the unexpected voice. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her mother leaning up against her door frame with the sweetest of smiles on her lips.

'Looks like you're getting back into the swing of things.' Her mother smiled.

'I'm not moving on.' Santana quickly stated before reaching down to pick up her bag and stuffing a few of her pens that she had thrown about last night into her bag.

'I didn't say you were.' Maria sighed.

'I'm just…' Santana fiddled with straps of her bag. What was she doing? Was she happy? No. Was she back to her normal self? No, how could she be without the most important part of her? She was just… 'I'm just…being.' She shrugged.

She avoided her mother's sad expression by moving to her mirror to straighten her outfit.

'Does this look ok?' Santana asked. Mainly just to change the subject. Today she was sporting a tight green and black striped dress with a small leather jacket over the top.

'Yes, but it would look even better in red, white and black.'

Santana rolled her eyes and turned back to her mother.

'I told you mom, I'm not joining the Cheerio's again.' Not without her.

'But sweety, you're so much more energetic, imagine what you could achieve now.'

'I said no.' Santana stated. She picked up her bag again and brushed past Maria on her way out.

'Santana wait!'

Santana stopped hallway down the stairs but didn't turn.

'Will you be home for dinner tonight? I need to discuss something with you before your father gets back from his conference in New York.'

Santana sighed. Dinner. That had to be the worst part of her day. It was usually just her and her mother, sometimes Quinn was there, sometimes her father would be there, not that she paid attention to that. It was always filled with ear piercing silence with bursts of awkward conversation about each other's day. Santana didn't know how many more dinners she could stomach.

'I might be at Quinn's.' She lied. 'Can you just tell me now?'

Santana heard her mother sigh sadly. 'S-santana…'

Santana turned around quickly at the shaky voice her mother let out. She watched as tears filled her mother's eyes before racing up the stairs and rubbing up and down her arms.

'Mama? What's wrong? I-I can come to dinner.' She said apologetically.

'No, no dear it's not t-that.'

Santana waited patiently for an explanation.

'I…Santana I think your f-father is having an affair.'

Santana felt all the colour leave her face. An affair? There's no way…there is no fucking way he would even dare to cheat on her mother! After all he has put them through, now this?!

'What?!' Santana demanded.

Maria shook her head as tears spilled down her cheeks. 'He's always going to New York, a-and everytime he says it's just for a conference, b-but they go on for weeks! A-and each time I check our bank account it's decreased by hundreds or even thousands! I m-mean, w-what else am I supposed to think?'

'Hey, Mama come here.' Santana cooed and brought her mother into a tight hug. 'When's he coming home next?'

'A c-couple of weeks from now.' Maria sniffled into her daughters jacket.

Mental note: wake up Snixx in two weeks.

'Do you want me to stay home today and keep you company? We could eat ice cream and burn all Dad's beloved medical books?' Santana suggested with a raised eyebrow. Secretly she was just planning on burning everything he had ever taken joy in owning.

'Oh no sweety, you shouldn't skip school. Especially now since we are constantly losing so much money, I mean you might have to get the best grades possible to get into a good college, luckily you've been studying so hard though right sweetheart?'

Santana stiffened. Had her father really spent that much money? On what?! Did his whore require a private jet every time she had to go to the hospital to get tested for hepatitis?

If they didn't have enough money to buy her into a good college…what the fuck was she supposed to do? Her grades had hit an all time low, she was only doing enough to pass not enough to excel and beat nerds like wheels into an acceptable college! Fuck!

'U-uh right.' Santana smiled and quickly released her mom from the hug. 'Well I better get going then.'

'Ok sweety, have a nice day at school.'

'Yep.' Santana threw over her shoulder, she needed to get away before her mother saw the fear in her eyes.

'Oh wait Santana.'

Shit. She knew.

Santana slowly turned around to see her mother waving a phone side to side. It was her phone. She hadn't seen that thing in forever!

'Found this stashed away in your closet, now you can't ignore me. It's about time you started taking some responsibility again. If I call you, I expect you to answer ok?' Maria warned. Santana nodded and caught the phone being thrown to her.

'Got it. Thanks Mama.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana arrived at school surprisingly early and smiled to herself when she spotted Quinn leaning against her car and waiting for her. It had kind of become their morning ritual since her first day back. Whoever arrived first would wait for the other. Once again Santana hated to admit it, but she liked that she never had to walk into school alone. She'd never tell Quinn that though, but she probably already knew anyway judging by the small smile she returned when Santana pulled into the park next to her.

'Someone looks like they finally got out on the right side of bed today.' Quinn smirked as Santana approached her. Santana remembered back to how good she felt this morning finally singing again in her room, until her mom decided to drop that little bombshell on her, why did her father have to ruin everything?!

'Argh.' She groaned.

'Or maybe not. What's up?' Quinn asked tentatively.

Santana wanted to tell her, she really did. Especially since Quinn had been there for her through all the shit that's happened over the last few months. But she couldn't tell Quinn about her fathers affair, I mean it might not even be true! Not that she wouldn't be surprised if it was…lying bastard. And she certainly couldn't tell her about their financial difficulties, Quinn's family were known for their money, what would she think?

'Hey.' Santana stopped when Quinn reached out for her arm and pulled her back. 'I was never as good as Brittany was in telling when something's bothering you but lately you've been a little easier to read. You know you can tell me anything right? I gave Brittany my word..'

Santana blinked in surprise. 'Your word? what are you talking about?'

'Remember that 'celebrate your life' party we had in the choir room a while back?'

Santana nodded with a scowl. Worst. Party. Ever.

'Well Brittany pulled me aside to talk that day. She told me to take care of you, because I'm the only person who can stand your impossible personality enough to get through to you.'

Santana felt her heart swell. How could she have not known what Brittany was doing? She should have paid more attention and stopped thinking so selfishly.

'She said that?' Santana asked quietly.

'Yeah, well in nicer words, but yes.' Quinn moved in closer until all Santana could see were the bright hazel eyes staring deep into hers. 'Santana, she trusted me to look after you, so please…let me.'

Santana sighed and looked around. People were starting to file into class now. She grimaced at the thought of how hard she would have to work for the rest of the year just to get a semi decent score. There was probably no point anyway. I mean all the good schools only took the brightest of students. She didn't have enough time to turn it around. She was going to end up in Lima for the rest of her life and have no one to hang out with but Jacob ben Israel.

'I'm not getting into college.' Santana blurted before she could stop herself. The thought of spending another year in Lima tipped her over the edge. Quinn stared wide eyed at her for an explanation. 'I-I'm not going to college, because I won't get into anywhere good, my grades suck this year…'

'Okayyy.' Quinn drawled thoughtfully. 'Um what about, your dad? He could –'

'That's not an option.' Santana said quickly. She didn't want to tell Quinn they couldn't afford it.

'You could actually study?'

'I can't concentrate on anything for more than five minutes before I start thinking of…things.'

'Santana, I thought you didn't even want to go to college, I thought you wanted to perform? You know, be famous? That was your dream.' Quinn asked sadly.

'Dreams change.' She shrugged.

'No they don't.' Quinn shook her head. 'People just forget how to dream.'

Santana closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She needed to relax. All this talk about dreams just reminded her of Brittany, and their dreams that they had together. To live together, to perform together, to be together always. Those dreams were long gone. She had to be realistic now, nothing lasts forever.

'Whatever, are you going to help me or not Q?'

Quinn looked at her curiously, probably debating whether or not to leave her on her ass or save her from herself. Eventually she sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Cheerios.' She stated and then began to walk off to class. Santana quickly followed with confusion.

'Cheerios?'

'Yes, cheerio's. Santana you were good, and you're probably even better now you have a new heart. If you rejoin the Cheerios and work just as hard as you used to...' Quinn stopped at her classroom door and turned back to the following Latina. 'You would be at the top of the list for a Cheerleading scholarship.'

'I don't want to be a Cheerio anymore Quinn.' Santana stated firmly.

'Fine. Guess I'll see you at our 10 year high school reunion, be sure to bring your twelve kids, oh and don't worry I'm sure there will be enough parking for your trailer and room to set up your hotdog vender.' Quinn smirked.

Santana shot her the best glare she could muster while her eyes were still wide in shock. 'Bitch.'

'Brittany picked me for a reason Santana.' Quinn smiled genuinely. 'Practice is at four.'

Why did Brittany have to be so smart?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana got through about ten minutes of her history class before she got distracted, but this time it wasn't from her own thoughts. A vibration was felt in her bra and she just about jumped out of her seat in shock. Suddenly realising it was her phone she quickly pulled it out with flushed cheeks and tapped into the message before she could draw too much attention. Luckily Puck was distracting Miss Winter with his insistent and awful pick up lines.

Santana slipped her phone under her desk and scooted her chair back a bit so she could read what was on the screen without looking suss.

**FromMama: So are you really having dinner at Quinn's tonight? I need to know how much pasta to make. Love your beautiful Mom xx**

Santana smiled and quickly typed back.

**ToMama: I know you are just seeing if I would write back Mama. I'll be home for dinner:)**

She couldn't exactly leave her mom with everything that she was going through right now. Plus she made really good pasta.

**FromMama: you know me too well sweety xx**

Santana tapped back into her inbox and noticed she had about a million missed calls and messages from most of the glee club, they were all from months ago, back when she chucked away her phone and refused to talk to anyone. There was no point in looking at them now. She highlighted all the unopened messages and pressed delete.

She was about to place her phone back into her bra and re-join the lesson when she noticed the last messages she had received. One was from _WhyDoIEvenHaveHerNumber?_ And the other was from _BrittBritt._

Santana quickly glanced to the front of the class to see Puck still desperately trying to get into the teachers pants, strangely enough Miss Winter was blushing, what a cradle snatcher.

Santana looked back to her phone and felt her heart rate quicken. She knew what the message contained but at the same time it felt like Brittany was speaking to her again, even if it was sent months and months ago. Her finger glided over the message until she finally clicked into it.

**FromBrittBritt: Santana I'm so sorry but I have to go. I love you more than the world. My heart will always lie with you. I love you xx**

Shit. Why did she have to read that? Fuck. So much for not crying today.

She now remembered why she had thrown her phone into her closet in the first place. Santana cursed herself when she continued to scroll up and read the previous messages sent between the two. Most of them consisted of 'I love you' or 'you look beautiful today', there was also a decent amount of sexts which Santana felt a little weird reading now so she quickly skimmed over those ones.

Santana managed to spend most of her history lesson reloading pages and pages of old texts sent between her and Brittany. Some made her laugh, some made her smile, and some made her eyes sting with tears.

Soon she reached a bunch of texts which puzzled her a bit.

**ToBrittBritt: where are you babe? My pinky is getting cold:(**

**FromBrittBritt: i'm in a dark room and i'm scared, something's staring at me.**

**ToBrittBritt: Are you ok? Do you want me to come get you? We have that time capsule thing today remember?**

Santana dropped her phone on the floor as it slipped through her loose fingers. The time capsule.

Santana quickly picked up her phone and stood from her chair.

'Uh Santana please sit down, class isn't over yet.' Miss Winter said nervously.

'Thought I should give you and Puck some privacy.' Santana threw over her shoulder before storming out of the room.

'Yeah Lopez!' Puck called after her.

She didn't turn around. She was on a fucking mission now. Why hadn't she thought of the time capsule earlier?! This is the best idea she's ever had. Blackmail Jew Fro into showing her that tape, and she gets to see her Britt-Britt again. Just the thought of seeing that gorgeous smile one more time was sending her legs into a sprint. In no time at all she was bursting into the IT room. Surely enough Jew Fro was sitting at his computer on the edge of his seat. He span around quickly like a deer in the headlights when she approached him. Santana's eyes flickered to the screen to see he was watching the New Directions last years regionals performance. Rachel was belting out a ballad and stomping around the stage. She looked back to the sweaty jew to notice his fly was undone. Santana squinted her eyes shut tight. Sick.

'Listen up pervert Ima make this real simple for you, either you give me the tape of Brittany's time capsule, no questions asked.' She stepped forward slowly, the scent of his fear filling her nostrils. 'Or I take a trip into Sue's office and explain to everyone over the PA system that you spend first period slappin a ham to a hobbit in tights.' She towered over him, placing her hands on the armrests of his seat. 'What's it gonna be?'

'Y-you don't s-scare me.'

'I know where Rachel lives.'

'All the tapes are in the cabinet over there, here's the key.'

Santana snatched the small key from his hands and turned to the large cabinet to her right. She opened it easily and quickly went to work finding Brittany's. She had to fight back her temptation when she skimmed over Quinn's and Lady Hummel's.

'So ah, w-where does she live?'

'In a small cottage inside a hill. Now get out.' Santana waved him off. When she felt he wasn't leaving she slowly turned around and glared at him. That was enough to get him moving again.

Once he was gone she went back to her searching. It wasn't long until her fingers skimmed across Brittany S Peirce. 'Yes!' she all but squealed. She checked around to see if she had been seen. Luckily the room was quite a secluded little gem which required dark lighting for Jew Fro's little wank sessions. Gross.

Santana quickly pulled out the tape and slipped it into the tape player. Her eyes were glued to the small tv like her life depended on her not missing a single moment of what was about to happen. For the first time in god knows how long, she was about to see the love of her li –

Suddenly there she was. Up on screen. Oh my god…she looked as beautiful as ever.

Santana's breath caught in her throat. She knew she had missed the ocean blue eyes and the silky blonde hair which felt like liquid heaven when it ran through her fingers, but she hadn't realised how much she missed the way Brittany sucked in a tiny bit of her bottom lip when she was confused or the way even when she walked she looked as though she was dancing to her own beat. God she just really missed her.

Santana watched with tear filled eyes as Brittany carefully sat down in the chair opposite the camera. Santana could tell she was trying not to look at the camera, but she kept glancing back to it every so often like she was scared it was about to speak or something. Santana frowned a little when the blonde began fiddling with her hands in her lap, something she did when she was nervous. Brittany was even cuter than she remembered.

Just as Brittany glanced back to the camera again she did a small little jump of surprise before quickly moving to pull out her phone from her bra. Santana smiled remembering the times she would call Brittany in class just to watch her squirm in her chair when her boob vibrated.

Brittany clicked into her phone and instantly smiled, and it was a big smile, one that was all teeth and her cheeks bunched up so high Santana could barely see the happiness in those ocean blue eyes. That was Santana's smile.

Wait. Wasn't she texting Brittany around this time?

Santana quickly reached for her phone again and began going through her messages from the time capsule.

**ToBrittBritt: where are you babe? My pinky is getting cold:(**

So that's why she was smiling so big. She watched Brittany's smile fall a little when she glanced back to the camera.

**FromBrittBritt: i'm in a dark room and i'm scared, something's staring at me.**

Santana chuckled a little. She remembered at the time being nervous about where the hell Britt was, she got lost on a regular basis but this place she described seemed a bit scarier.

**ToBrittBritt: Are you ok? Do you want me to come get you? We have that time capsule thing today remember?**

She watched Brittany sit up in her chair a little and look around, like maybe she was contemplating if she wanted Santana to come get her just yet.

**FromBrittBritt: They told me i have to stay in here, can you keep talking to me?**

Brittany held her bottom lip between her teeth while waiting for her reply. Santana watched as her text came through and the blondes wide smile returned.

**ToBrittBritt: Ok...But tell me the second you want to get out ok? Guess what, my parents are actually allowing me to leave the house this weekend, you know what that means;)**

Brittany was bouncing in her seat. She now seemed to be taking no notice of the camera staring at her.

**FromBrittBritt: Are you finally taking me camping?!**

**ToBrittBritt: Haha well i was more thinking along the lines of sexy sleepover but i guess we can combine the two;)**

Brittany quirked an eyebrow over her delicious smirk. Santana had missed that too.

**FromBrittBritt: Yay it will be like a double rainbow!:)**

**ToBrittBritt: It sure will:) We can cook marshmellows and cosy up under the stars, i bet you look great in the moonlight:)**

Brittany tilted her head to the side with a little smile. Santana noticed that look from when they saw the fairy penguins at the zoo. Brittany thought she was cute.

**FromBrittBritt: Thankyou:)**

**ToBrittBritt: You're welcome babe, but you look great in every light.**

Brittany giggled. Fuck, she had missed that too.

**FromBrittBritt: No i meant thankyou for being you, for being so sweet, i feel like you're my own little secret. Maybe you should start saying nice things to other people too, maybe you can make them feel as happy as i feel when i'm with you:)**

Santana felt her heart sink a little. Brittany had told her ages ago to be nicer to people, but yet she still used every insult in the book to get her anger out. Maybe it was time she started living by Brittany's words…

Santana rolled her eyes at the thought. This is gonna suck.

**ToBrittBritt: the only person i want to make happy is you, and if you let me do that for the rest of my life, then i'll never need anything else.**

Santana watched as Brittany smiled but just as quickly it was gone when Jacob's voice was heard on camera.

'_Ok Brittany, I just came in to say you have one minute left before I have to bring in the next person.'_

Brittany stared at him in confusion.

'_One minute left?'_

She asked quietly before returning back to her phone to type a message back.

**FromBrittBritt: San, i have to go, that kid with the jew fro is talking to me but i just keep wondering what Lord Tubbington would look like with that much hair:( i'll meet you after school so we can walk home and discuss camping! Ps i love you, and just thinking of you makes me happy:)**

'_Yes one minute to finish your time capsule to your future self? Now come on Figgins wants me to get through everyone today, and I think I saw Rachel Berry was next in line!' _

Santana wished she could go back in time to kick Jew Fro's ass!

Brittany nodded as she turned to the camera with acknowledgement and smiled into the lens. She took one final look at her phone before she started.

**ToBrittBritt: i'll kick that jew fro's ass for interrupting my Britt-Britt time:( yep i'll meet you in our spot, hopefully this crap won't take much longer. Ps i love you too:)**

Her smile grew even bigger at Santana's text.

Santana took in a deep breath and leant in impossibly closer when Brittany was about to speak.

'_Um ok, well I only have like…less than a minute left to speak, but that doesn't matter because I only want to say one thing._

_Brittany S Pierce, wherever you are right now, if you have Santana Lopez standing next to you, then you have succeeded. Unless she's at home taking care of our grandchildren then that's totally ok too.'_

Santana felt those damn tears come back in full force.

'_Oh and Santana if you are standing next to me, or maybe for some reason you're not…I want you to know that whatever you do, I will be proud of you. San as long as you are doing what you love, as long as you are performing and living your dreams in any way you can, then you have already succeeded in my eyes. San I love you more than sunshine because you are always warm but you don't burn me on hot days…_

_I wish you all the happiness in the world and –'_

'_Ok Brittany times up.'_

'I will hunt that Jew Fro down and beat his ass!' Santana yelled at the tv when Jacob appeared and turned off the camera before she got to hear the rest of Brittany's beautiful speech.

Santana sat back down when her rage subsided.

She had dedicated her whole time capsule to her. Brittany cared about her that much. Britt wanted her to perform, and be happy…and she's been doing none of those things. Brittany was still helping her even when she's not around anymore.

Maybe it was time she started living as a person who would make Brittany proud. Maybe it was time to join Glee club and the Cheerio's again…

**Next chapter I promise Santana finds out Britt is still alive!**


	23. Last chance

**ichigo111981: very soon!**

**Msallieryan: Thank you so much for reading my story, it means a lot:)**

**Glee4ever123: Stay tuned! Haha thanks for reviewing:)**

**DeservingLife'sFlaws: wow I just wanted to say thank you so much because that was a beautiful review! I'm so happy that you are enjoying my story, it warms my heart to hear so thank you! Also I'm glad that you like the little bits I have been bringing back from the past because i haven't been sure if anyone likes them or if they're annoying:/ anyway there is a little flashback for you in this one so enjoy;)**

**dafuq33: No, thank you! haha hope you enjoy:)**

**njhousefan: she will soon, and don't worry she will definitely be demanding answers from her dad! Thanks for reviewing:)**

**sheashoeaddict: I couldn't have you dying so here is your update:) now go get some sleep! haha**

Santana jiggled her keys around as she walked up the Pierce family's front steps. Eventually she found the key she was looking for and slipped it into the door, while straightening her schoolbag on her back. She couldn't really work out why the house was locked and their cars were gone, usually Sharon and James didn't would've been home an hour ago.

Santana opened the door and walked into the quiet and dimly lit house.

'T-man?' She called through the house and placed her bag down by the door. 'Tubbs where are you?'

Santana looked around for the obese feline but was only met with more silence. That's weird. Maybe he was in the kitchen?

Santana walked into the kitchen, flicking on lights as she went, until she spotted a nicely written note sitting on the kitchen bench. She walked closer and saw it was addressed to her. A small smile graced her lips at the thought.

_Dear Santana,_

_James and I are off to New York for a few weeks, sorry for not calling but we will explain everything when we get home my dear. _

_There is a lasagne in the fridge so help yourself. I'm as upset as you probably are that we don't get our weekly gossip session for a few weeks but when I get back I can assure you I have lots to talk about!_

_Make yourself at home sweetheart, I know you will:)_

_Love Sharon and James xx_

_Ps we have Lord Tubbington._

Santana's smile widened. Even though she was a little disappointed she didn't get to tell Sharon what she had come over here to say, she was happy that Brittany's parents could go on a little vacation and enjoy themselves, they deserved it.

Santana left the note where she found it and without telling her body where to go next she instantly found herself heading up to Brittany's room. It was always the next step. Santana would walk into the Pierce's house every Wednesday after school, drop her bag at the door, say hello to james in the living room and then head to the kitchen where Sharon would be preparing a yummy snack, they would eat and gossip, talk about all the things Santana couldn't bring herself to discuss with anyone else, and then she would head up to Brittany's room. Sharon always left her to go up by herself and she never came up to check on her. It was nice to have a place she knew she wouldn't be disturbed. She could do or say whatever she wanted and only Brittany would be able to witness it.

When Santana reached Brittany's room and took in that instantly calming scent she breathed a deep sigh of relief. She loved Wednesday's, because they meant she got to have a little bit of Brittany back.

Santana kept up with her usual ritual and picked up the Cheerio's jacket hanging over Brittany's desk chair and slipped it on. It was like getting a big warm hug from the blonde herself. It smelled like Brittany and just the thought alone that she had worn this jumper everyday for almost two years was enough to make her feel like all of Brittany was surrounding her when she put it on.

As she walked over to the bed Santana brought the collar of the jacket to her nose and inhaled the sweet strawberry scent of her best friend. Yep, still smelled like her. Sometimes she got worried that if she smelled her clothes too much then eventually the smell would disappear or weaken but that thankfully was never the case.

Once she reached the neatly made bed Santana kicked off her shoes and eased her body onto the comfy covers. She adjusted herself carefully until she was facing Brittany's side of the bed, it was still perfectly made, just as it was the last day she had made her bed. Santana sighed and traced her fingertips along the patterns of Brittany's blanket. This was her favourite part of the week, being encompassed by everything Brittany, it was her time to let down those walls for a moment.

'Hey Britt.' She breathed quietly. Even though she knew Sharon and James weren't home it was still out of habit to whisper whenever she tried talking to Brittany. She found that Brittany used to always hear her better when she was speaking quietly anyway, like everything she said was only for her, so she would listen harder.

'I've got some news. I was kind of hoping to tell your mom today because I know how proud she would be, but I guess they've finally gone on that vacation they've always wanted.' Santana chuckled a little.

'Anyway the news is…' she took a deep breath, and then rolled her eyes at herself. Why was she so damn nervous? She didn't even know if Brittany could hear her!

'I'm back on the Cheerio's.' She breathed. 'And I'm re-joining glee club tomorrow.'

Santana waited in the silence while a small smile spread across her face. Nothing ever felt real until she told Brittany. The first few times she had tried speaking to the blonde aloud she had waited for minutes, expecting some form of sign or response that Brittany was listening and watching over her, but of course nothing came. So this time she knew not to expect a reply, and instead let her head bury into Brittany's fluffy pink pillow, and let her mind drift off to now one of her favourite places to visit…

'_San come onnnn, stop being such a slow poke.' Little Brittany pouted as she tugged on the Latina's arm to walk faster. Santana giggled at the forceful blonde. _

'_Sorry Britt-Britt but it's kind of hard to pay attention when these keep landing on me.' She gestured with a chuckle to the tiny yellow butterflies which were repeatedly landing all over her face only to fly away again a second later. They felt so warm every time they touched her skin._

'_They're just giving you kisses San.' Brittany smiled before tugging her arm again. 'Now hurry up.'_

_Santana caught a butterfly on the tip of her index finger and she watched it flutter its wings before flying away again. This place was so magical. She could never have imagined anything greater, even the grass twinkled with fairy dust. She was about to reach down and touch it when she felt another pull._

'_You're extra pushy today Britt.' She giggled before looping her pinky back in with the blondes. _

'_We're soooo close now San, you can't give up!' Little Brittany's face lit up with motivation when she looked down to that clock she was still holding on to. Santana had long given up on trying to sneak a peek at it. _

_Santana looked in front of her and frowned. It still looked exactly the same. She knew they were moving but they never appeared to actually be getting anywhere. This road must go on forever. She also knew she should be feeling tired or strained but she had never felt so energised, she could walk with Brittany for years, just talking, holding hands, and watching the magic unfold in front of her eyes._

'_Are you sure this is the way to New York Britt?' Santana asked. She didn't really care for the answer, she just wanted to hear her voice again._

'_Yes! Now please hurry Sannn.' Brittany whined._

'_Fineee.' Santana mocked Brittany's whining with a giggle. 'How far away are we?' _

_She wasn't expecting an answer, she had asked that question a million times and the little blonde always shooed her away. This time however, Brittany stopped and held the clock out in plain view for Santana to see. The clock was different. No longer were the numbers randomly running across the screen like lost mice, now it had slowed._

_28:00:56_

_Blink_

_27:59:44_

_Blink_

_27:59:30_

'_You've got twenty eight hours San. Now hurry, I'm waiting.'_

Santana was woken when she felt a light chill run up her spine. She opened her eyes to see that the room was considerably darker. Santana sighed, rubbed her eyes, and gently lifted herself from the bed. She better get home before her mom starts to worry, she'd probably already missed dinner. Crap. She would pay for that when she got home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'Ok guys let's give it up for our recently re-joined memberrrr….Santana Lopez!' Mr Schuester broadcasted to the choir room as Santana took centre stage.

Santana straightened out her freshly dry cleaned cheerio's uniform and took in an unsteady breath. She was nervous. It felt like the first time she had sung in front of everyone, the first time she had admitted her love to Brittany while singing 'Arms'.

She wished Brittany was still sitting in one of those red chairs in front of her so she could look into those blue eyes and forget about the other eyes on her. She could see Quinn and Rachel in the front row nodding and smiling at her in encouragement but she closed her eyes instead because it wasn't the happy face she wanted staring back at her. When she closed her eyes, she saw Brittany.

'_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry'_

Santana kept her eyes closed and watched as Brittany sat alone in the red chair directly in front of her, just where she sat last time she sang to her like this.

'_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side'_

She refused to open her eyes. This song was only for Brittany.

'_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now'_

She felt the tears slowly drifting down her cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away.

'_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you'_

Santana shut her eyes tighter and smiled when Brittany winked at her from her chair. Santana pulled her Cheerio's jacket closer to her chest. She had managed to swap her's for Brittany's without coach noticing, even if it was slightly bigger on her.

'_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?'_

She took a steady step forward in hopes to get closer to the smiling blonde. She reached out her hand as she sang the next line but Brittany just continued to sit and smile happily at her voice filling the choir room.

'_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you'_

She stepped even closer and suddenly a hand was in hers. She gasped a little at the touch. It felt different but who cares Brittany was touching her!

Santana clasped the hand tightly in hers.

'_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah'_

She squeezed Brittany's hand tightly and she smiled when she got a squeeze in return. The tears were drying on her cheeks now and she no longer felt nervous.

'_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you'_

Once Santana finished the song she finally found the courage to open her eyes. She was shocked to see that Brittany wasn't staring back at her, instead there was a room full of people standing out of their chairs and clapping with proud smiles on their faces. Santana's cheeks flushed when Rachel stood up in front of her and she realised it was her hand she was holding. She quickly let go of the hand and was about to scowl at the girl for even thinking about touching her, but then she thought of Brittany, and her message to be nicer to the people who loved her. Santana breathed an annoyed sigh before pulling Rachel in for a very quick hug.

'Thank you.' She stated quietly before releasing the stunned girl and returning her attention back to the class. Rachel sat back down in shock next to a teary Kurt. Santana rolled her eyes, of course he would cry during that performance.

She was shocked to see everyone was still hooting and clapping her on. Was she really that good?

'Alright! What a way to start off the day, right guys?' Mr Shuester laughed as he hopped up to join Santana. 'It's good to have you back Santana.' He smiled genuinely.

Santana looked around at all the smiling faces staring back at her and she felt her heart swell for a moment, that was until she remembered there was one face missing, and her heart sank.

'Good to be back.' She mumbled quietly with a half-hearted smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Santana got home that night she was on a mission. She knew tonight her father was finally dragging his lame excuse of a man's body home, and he was due to arrive any minute. She had weeks to plot how she was going to destroy her father but none of her plans had more dramatic effect then to be waiting for him in his office, the place where she was never allowed to set foot in as a kid. Her mother was out doing shopping for tonight's dinner so she had free rein to yell or maybe even slap him if the moment arose without anyone holding her back. Just the thought of him with another woman was making her blood boil.

Santana sat tensed in her father's black leather desk chair. She pulled out his writing pad he would never let her draw pictures on as a kid and with a smirk on her face, she began drawing the first thing that popped into her head, a duck.

She almost jumped from her seat when she heard the front door slam. Show time.

Santana quickly sat up straight, before cursing her natural reaction to her father's presence and instead decided to slouch into his chair and rest her feet on his desk. He'll hate that. She left her drawing in plain view too, just to add fuel to the fire.

Sure enough within two minutes of walking in the door her father began to make his way towards his office, and a second later, the door was opening.

The room was always dimly lit because of its dark maroon walls but it appeared darker tonight for some reason, the only source of light beaming from the lamp Santana had switched on which was perched on his desk.

'Santana?' Her father asked when he finally took notice of the other figure in the room. Santana smirked and waited for the onslaught of verbal abuse to come her way. But it never did.

Her father dropped his suitcase at the door and walked with slumped shoulders over to the seat opposite his desk, he sat down without his usual grace and pulled off his glasses to run his hands over his tired face. He looked fucking exhausted. Guess all that cheating does that to an old man. Bastard. 'Santana, how have you been?'

'Is it not enough that you have made it your mission to destroy my life but now you have taken it upon yourself to destroy your wife's?' Santana blurted with venom. She didn't have time for his nice guy games, she wanted answers.

'What are you talking about Santana?'

'I'm talking about you, and your fucking affair!' She spat. Santana lifted her legs from the desk so she could lean forward across the desk and shout at her father. 'How could you do that to Mama?'

'Santana I don't know where you're getting this fr –'

'Do you think Mom hasn't noticed the thousands that have been steadily draining from your bank account? Or how many so called conferences you have in New York that you refuse to talk about when you get home? you're a fucking joke to this family!'

Her father stood from his chair in warning.

'Santana that's enough, you don't know what you're talking abo –'

Santana stood up too and gripped the desk tightly, challenging her father for once.

'NO! it's about time someone stood up to you! You treat everyone around you like they don't matter! Like their opinion means nothing to you! You're tearing what's left of this family apart and I'm sick of it!' Her skin was on fire. Like she could explode at any moment, and she didn't care.

'Santana I did this for your own good.' Her father reasoned pathetically.

'How is cheating on my mother doing me any fucking good?!' She yelled back. Carlos quickly shook his head.

'No, no I would never cheat on your mother, she's the love of my life!'

Santana scoffed. 'Then stand here right now, and explain why I shouldn't walk through that door and never look back on you. Explain to me why Mama and I shouldn't walk away and forget you ever existed!' She stared at him. She stared right into his soul. Fuck it felt good to finally stand up to him like this. One part of her mind wanted him to fall to pieces and admit every horrible deed he had ever done, but another part, smaller but still there, wanted to believe him. Some part of her wanted their dysfunctional family back…but that was only a small part.

'Come to New York with me Santana.' Her father finally answered. Santana's brow crunched in confusion. What did New York have to do with any of this? Did he want her to come and meet his whore? Because hell to the NO if that was the case!

'Why?' She asked sternly. She wasn't going to give up without a fight.

'Because even if I told you I'm not sure you would believe it. I can show you the truth.' He pleaded with sorrowful eyes. 'Please if you have ever trusted me on anything, trust me on this. You won't regret coming.'

Here they were, father and daughter, standing tense and alert opposite each other with only a wooden desk separating them, but yet it felt like a hell of a lot more. Santana stared into her father's eyes for any sign that this was a trick, that he was just buying his time until he could work out a more believable plan, that he was just torturing her again. But she found nothing but pain and exhaustion.

'Last chance.' She warned.

'I know.' He nodded sadly. Santana couldn't remember the last time her father had ever pleaded with her. It made her feel slightly sick to see him look so broken, even if all she wanted was for him to suffer.

'fine.' She stated firmly before storming past him. 'But we're leaving tonight, and we're bringing Mama.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana was pretty sure this was the most awkward car ride she had ever had to endure. The silence was killing her. Her parents sat in the front seat as her father drove and she luckily got to hide away in the backseat, but fuck, it was tense. No one had talked since they left and she didn't think anyone would talk until they arrived in New York.

She breathed a sigh of relief when her mother reached over and turned on the radio. Thank fuck for that. Now the silence was cut from the car she could think about other things.

Santana flipped out her iphone from her front pocket and pressed the middle button to light up the screen, checking for any messages from Quinn since they were supposed to hang tomorrow. There were no messages but that didn't matter because the photo set as her lock screen was distracting enough.

She smiled when a photo of Brittany and her dressed in their cute Disney outfits was displayed on the screen. She had set it ages ago but it still made her smile every time she saw it. Brittany was asleep on her and she looked peaceful as ever. Santana rested against the car window and looked over the photo, memorising the small smile on the blondes face that she had even while she slept. That was a good night…

'_Bye guys thanks so much for coming!' Brittany shouted as the remainder of her friends left to go home. Santana just leant against the doorframe and watched Brittany as she waved excitedly out the door. _

'_Did you have fun tonight?' Santana found herself asking. Brittany finally closed the door and rested her back against it, turning her smiling face to the Latina._

'_This was the best night of my life. I can't believe you did all this for me.' Brittany bumped herself away from the door and took Santana's face in her hands. 'You're amazing.' She swooped in and brought their lips together in a deep kiss. _

'_Mmm no you're amazing.' Santana said as they pulled away for air. 'are you sleepy? You've had a big day.' Brittany just shook her head._

'_No, no i want to spend every moment of tonight with you. I don't want to sleep.' Santana smiled and nodded her head._

'_Ok, well can i have another dance then?' she smiled as Brittany replied by pulling her back to the dance floor where the music was still playing at a lower volume. Brittany instantly tugged her into a slow dance._

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day

When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away

An enchanted moment, and it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

_Brittany held onto Santana's waist and swayed her hips to the song, all the while not letting her gaze drop from warm chocolate orbs._

And can you feel the love tonight

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

_Santana felt Brittany leave the embrace suddenly and felt her brow furrow until she saw the cheeky grin on Brittany's face._

'_Where are you going?' she asked with a lop sided grin. Brittany just giggled in return and continued to walk slowly away from Santana until she reached the card board cut outs, which were placed around the edges of the dance floor. _

'_Close your eyes' the blonde demanded with a smile and Santana did exactly as she was told. She couldn't fight her own grin at how adorable her girlfriend was. 'Open'_

_Santana opened her eyes slowly to see Brittany standing like a statue in the space which was occupied by the card board cut out of Alice. Santana was laughing inside but tried to stay serious and play along with this adorable game._

'_Where did you go Britt?' she could see the blonde trying desperately to keep her poker face on. Santana carefully made her way over to the cut outs, glazing her eyes around the room like she was still searching._

There's a time for everyone if they only learn

That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn

There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors

When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

_Santana crossed between Cinderella and Snow white. She crept to the back row and passed along side Sleeping beauty and Belle. She peeped around the side of Ariel until she could see Brittany still keeping her perfect position. Santana shook her head at the blondes endurance. _

_She slowly began to move closer until she was just inches behind her. Santana stood directly behind Brittany and let her breath ghost across her pale skin. She could see goosebumps emerge on her neck and she smiled to herself. She sidestepped quickly until she was just infront of the still blonde and staring into her sparkling blue eyes which no cut out could ever capture. _

_She stepped closer until she could feel Brittany's breath against her lips. She smirked as she saw Brittany's eyes flicker down to her lips for a split second before she gained control again. Santana leant in closer at a deathly slow pace before her lips gently grazed Brittany's. She felt Brittany smile into the kiss before she pulled away._

'_How did you know it was me?' she asked with a pout. Santana just chuckled._

'_Because silly, among all these crusty card board cut outs there was this beautiful goddess in a blue and white dress posing beside them, you outshone them all babe.' _

_Brittany blushed considerably and brought Santana in for another long kiss._

And can you feel the love tonight

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

_They broke from the kiss as the song died down. Brittany was still blushing when they parted. _

'_I'll never get sick of that.' Santana said in a daze._

'_What?' Brittany asked_

'_Seeing you blush.' Santana admitted. If it was possible Brittany blushed further. Santana chuckled and took her girlfriends hand, leading her over to the couch. Santana laid down on the couch and gestured for Brittany to lay down on top of her. Brittany gladly took up the offer and wasted no time snuggling into Santana and resting her head on the girl's beating chest. _

'_San?' Brittany asked after a moment._

'_Hmmm?'_

'_Where are my parents?'_

_Santana let out a chuckle which vibrated through her chest. 'Don't worry they were in on the whole thing, they're having a little romantic getaway to your aunties house tonight. They should be home tomorrow afternoon sometime.' She felt Brittany smile against her skin._

'_Good.' Brittany sighed sleepily._

'_Go to sleep babe.' Santana said quickly, sensing the blonde's state._

'_Can you just talk to me until i go to sleep?'_

_Santana stroked the top of Brittany's head. 'of course.' Brittany sighed into her chest._

'_I missed you like crazy today, i wanted to spend every second of your birthday with you but i couldn't, i'm sorry, i hope this kind of made up for it.' She felt Brittany nod again. She figured she was too tired to talk so she should just keep talking. _

'_Anyway so i met with some apparently highly respected doctors today, i didn't really understand most of the crap they were yapping on about but by the look of my dad's face when the meetings were over, it wasn't very good. It was weird though when i told my Dad that i was going home early to see you he didn't even put up a fight.' Sensing that she was perhaps dampening the mood, Santana tried to change the subject. She let her eyes follow towards the characters at the far wall._

'_You know i have to resist the urge to go punch that Belle statue in the face, i'm pretty sure Berry ruined Beauty and the Beast for me with that outfit she forced our eyes to witness tonight.' Santana looked down when she noticed Brittany hadn't laughed. She was met with closed eyes and steady breaths. Smiling, Santana carefully took out her phone from within her bra and held her free arm up to snap a picture of the two of them. She brought it back slowly, careful not to wake the blonde, and smiled at the adorable product. She didn't think anyone could be so perfect. Santana closed her eyes contently, wondering perhaps if in this moment, she was the luckiest person alive._

'Santana?'

Santana opened her eyes slowly. Shit had she fallen asleep again? Her father leaned over the console to shake her shoulder gently.

'Santana, we're here.'

She looked groggily out the window to find they were in a large parking lot next to a massive building.

'New York Presbyterian Hospital.' She read from the side of the building. Santana pulled back from the window with a furrowed brow. What were they doing at the hospital?

**I know I promised she would find out about Britt this chapter and I'm sorry! But I didn't realise how much I wanted to fit into this one, so this just means that next chapter will be filled with Santana's reaction to finding out:)**

**Also feel free to tell me if you want a scene between Santana and someone in next chapter. Obviously everyone will want one between her and Britt, but I mean others like Sharon or her dad? Quinn? Let me know because I don't have a plan set out for the next chapter yet:/**

**Songs were:**

**Avril Lavigne – When you're gone**

**Elton John – Can you feel the love tonight**

**Also last chapter I forgot to mention the song was 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne.**

**Please review:) xx**


	24. Home

**We got to one hundred reviews! Never ever thought that would happen for one of my stories so thank you so much for everyone who took time to give me a little feedback. You all are amazing:)**

**Alsoooo this is the longest chapter I've ever written so enjoy!**

**DeservingLife'sFlaws: Hey! Thank you for reading and reviewing again, and I'm glad you liked last chapter:) I put a little Santana and Quinn moment in here just for you;)**

**ArinaInsight: I'm sorry that I keep making you cry! But also…I love it haha**

**Homosexual8711: Hey cool I'm really glad you like that scene! Thanks for taking the time to review, happiness will be coming soon in chapters to come!**

**Njhousefan: I just re-read this review after I wrote the chapter and I realised I haven't really addressed the Pierce's reaction much, so I'll try to do that in the next chapter if I can, thank you:)**

**loveislove101: Thank you, yeah I feel like Santana is such a strong character that if Brittany did something like that for her then she wouldn't just mope and hide away from the world for the rest of her life, but rather try to be the person that Brittany always loved and try to better herself:)**

**dafuq33: It's here! I hope you like it:/ Also Sharon convo just because you asked so nicely;)**

**Glee4ever123: This review was gold! Exactly what I needed to hear and you are probably going to read this chapter and be like 'hey that was my idea!' haha. You even gave me an idea with that sleeping beauty comment. Thank you so much for reviewing, and now you know that I really do listen to what you guys say and want:)**

**ac2790: She's going to rip him to shreads! Haha I had to laugh at your review it was hilarious. Also thank you so very much for saying this story was one of your favourites that's amazing! Hope you enjoy:)**

**ichigo111981: Sorry! It's here now!**

**Sheashoeaddict: I know I felt so bad for torturing you guys, I promise I didn't mean to! Haha but this one is full of Santana finding out shit so I hope you enjoy:)**

Santana walked cautiously slow through the halls of the hospital. People were moving fast around her but to her it looked like they were moving in slow motion. She had absolutely no idea what was happening and it scared the crap out of her. Her father still hadn't said a word to her about where he was leading her. She watched as he walked confidently in front of her and her mother, like he had been through this hospital a million times before.

Santana's mind was running a thousand miles an hour. What the hell was waiting for her in this massive hospital? Was her father's pregnant whore about to have her baby?

Santana shook her head. No, he said he would never cheat, and strangely enough she believed him. Maybe he's been offered a position here? That makes sense right? …but then why has he been spending so much money?

Santana was shocked from her thoughts when she felt a soft hand slide into hers. She looked to her side to see her mother was just as nervous as she was. Santana provided her with a weak smile and a squeeze of the hand before turning back to watch her father, it was then she noticed that he had stopped at a door. Now he looked nervous. His hand was clutching the door handle like he couldn't remember how to open it.

Santana and her mother stopped by the door and watched as Carlos seemed to be having some form of internal battle.

'Carlos?' Her mother asked worriedly. He looked back to them with sad eyes. Ok now Santana really wanted to know what the hell was on the other side of that door!

'Santana…I feel like I need to explain before you see…' he trailed off and looked back to the door like this was physically hurting him.

'See what?' Santana asked nervously. What the hell was happening?! Her palms had never sweated so much. Then again she couldn't really tell if it was her sweat or her mother's.

She watched her father closely. He didn't look like he was going to answer anytime soon. His eyes were glossy with unshed tears and his hand shook against the door handle like his body was fighting against opening it or keeping it shut forever.

'See what?!' Santana shouted. She had had enough of his shit! Either he told her right now or she was going to burst through that door and find out for herself.

'Santana.' He said weakly. 'Please forgive me.'

That was it. She pushed past him and shook off her mother's hand which gladly let her go. She was slightly shocked to find her father opened the door for her before she could rip his hand from the handle. Now there was nothing stopping her from finding out the truth, finding out what unforgivable bullshit her father had been up to for all this time, and it scared her to death.

Santana walked slowly into the bright room. She didn't notice the steady stream of light flowing through the open blinds, or the window sill which supported several flower arrangements, she didn't even notice the class photo of herself which was framed and resting on the bedside table beside a box of tissues and the hospital telephone. What she did notice however, were the two familiar faces in the room which turned around to see what all the commotion was.

Mr. and Mrs Pierce smiled at the stunned Latina as she continued to slowly move into the room. Well she wasn't really sure if she was moving, she couldn't remember signalling her legs to move but she was sure she was getting closer to them. She tilted her head in confusion because they were standing in front of a hospital bed when they turned. Santana tried to think of any Aunty or Uncle of Brittany's which might be sick that would lead to them being at a New York hospital standing over a bed but her brain wasn't working fast enough to process all this information. Vaguely she registered two bodies walking closely behind her which she figured were her parents but she took no notice of that.

'Santana.' Sharon smiled with tear filled eyes. 'I'm so glad you're here.'

Why? Why would it matter if she were here? Would somebody just tell her what was going on already?!

Before she could get the words out she watched James and Sharon slowly move to the side and expose the occupant of the bed behind them.

Santana's breath hitched in her throat, or maybe it just left her body all together because she was sure she couldn't breathe. This couldn't fucking be happening. This isn't real!

Everything hit her like a ton of bricks all at once. The blonde hair like sunshine, the pink lips that she had kissed a thousand times, and the pale skin she could still feel under her fingertips.

She stopped in her tracks. Everything else in the room blurred from her vision and all she could see was her. The girl lying motionless in the white hospital bed, the girl from her past, the girl from her dreams…

'Brittany…' She breathed, and then she was gone…

'_Brittany?' Santana asked to the small girl beside her. _

'_Yes Sanny?' the girl responded happily. Only now did Santana realise the girl was steadily climbing upon a white horse, no scratch that, a unicorn. Santana quickly moved to support the young girl so she wouldn't fall. When Brittany was up and settled on top of the smiling unicorn Santana let herself step away to give the animal room. _

'_Uh, where you going Britt?' She asked curiously. She looked around and found they were no longer on that never ending road. In fact she couldn't see the road at all. Instead they were gathered in a large field filled with those yellow daises, and as she looked around she spotted a hospital bed which stuck out weirdly against the colourful backdrop. The bed was shining so brightly that Santana wasn't able to see what was in the bed. _

_She turned back to little Brittany when she heard the unicorn start to move away. _

'_You're here now San.' Brittany smiled before reaching into her pocket and handing Santana that damn clock she was always carrying around with her. Santana took it with confusion, and turned it over so she could see the time._

_00:00:00_

'_I don't get it Britt?' Santana asked._

'_Sanny you're here now.' She repeated. 'You don't need me anymore.'_

_And with that Brittany flashed her a toothy smile before galloping off through the field of daisies and disappearing into the morning sunrise. Santana freaked. What the hell was she supposed to do now?_

_She began running after Brittany. 'Wait, Brittany don't leave me!' she kept running but she didn't appear to be moving at all. 'Brittany!'_

'Brittany!' she yelled.

'Santana!' she heard her mother say. Uh where was she? Why was Brittany leaving her here?

'Santana wake up sweety, it's ok.' That was her dad. She was sure of it.

Santana felt strong arms around her middle and a coldness on the back of her legs. Soon after she felt a wet cloth drag across her forehead and it made her open her eyes in annoyance.

She found she was no longer in the field of daisies. Santana frowned when she saw three worried faces looking over her. Where was her dad? And why was she on the floor?

The arms around her shook a little, she guessed to wake her up some more, oh that's where he was. Santana blushed when she realised she had fainted. But why had she fainted?

Oh…

Everything came rushing back to her.

Brittany.

Santana was off the floor in a split second. She took no notice of the hands trying to steady her steps and instead just about leapt off the ground and towards the bed. She stopped when she saw her again. She was still there. Exactly how she was before she blacked out, just lying still, with the smallest hint of a smile on her lips.

'A-am I dreaming?' She whispered hesitantly to anyone who would listen, she couldn't take her eyes off the beauty before her. How could this be real? Brittany was dead…wasn't she? Santana had her heart, right?

'No sweety, our baby girl is alive.' She heard Sharon proudly announce. Santana felt an onslaught of emotion hit her at once and she had no idea what to do with it all. She was stuck between demanding answers and clearing her mind, and telling everyone to get lost so she could collapse in Brittany's arms forever and ever.

'Santana let me explain.' Her father started.

'No.' she quickly replied without turning towards him. 'I c-can't talk to you right now, just…'

'Santana we will give you some time, I need to speak with your father.' Her mother said, probably sensing she needed some space.

'Yes, James and I will also leave you be until you're ready to talk sweetheart.'

Santana didn't reply, but they probably weren't expecting one because a few moments later she heard the door click shut…and then there was silence.

Santana stared at her, she didn't know for how long but it was long enough for her feet to start to ache so much that she needed to sit down. She cautiously made her way to the left side of the bed and sat on the edge of the arm rest of the closest chair. She was so close now. She could see every little freckle and eyelash and crease and strand of hair. She wanted to touch her, but she looked so fragile.

Santana paid no attention to the machines beeping around her or the leads coming from her pale skin, all she saw was the perfect girl she fell in love with, lying before her, in the flesh…alive.

She couldn't handle it anymore. Santana reached out her hand so slow it was like she was afraid it was going to be bitten off if she got too close. Her breath caught in her throat for a second time when she finally made contact with Brittany's pale cheek. She ran the tips of her fingers across her perfect cheekbones, down her cute little nose, and over the softest lips she has ever known.

She was real.

Brittany was real.

'You really were waiting for me weren't you?' Santana breathed with a sigh as she remembered back to her reoccurring dreams. All this time and Brittany was still trying to send her messages to help her live, she was still trying to save her.

Santana felt the tears well in her eyes for the first time since arriving. The shock was gone now. Brittany was fucking alive and she was right in front of her.

'I thought I had lost you baby.' Santana choked just as the flood gates flew open and tears spilled freely from her eyes. She gripped Brittany's cheek in desperation and without a second thought began pressing hundreds of little kisses all over her face. She wasn't as warm as Santana remembered but it didn't bother her, Brittany was still as soft and sweet tasting as ever.

'I love you so much Brittany.' She continued to sob and without realising her movements she found herself lying next to the motionless blonde on the bed. She moved as close to her as possible, her right arm slung across Brittany's torso pulling her close, Santana's legs twisting with the blondes until they were intertwined, and then resuming to snuggle into her body and press light kisses to her cheek, eyelid, nose…mouth?

Santana paused. Should she kiss her on the mouth? Would that be weird if she was asleep? She used to do it all the time when she woke up before Brittany and wanted to surprise her but now it seemed a little different.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Santana registered that Brittany wasn't just asleep, that there was a reason she hadn't woken up from all her kisses, that the leads attached to her body should be some sort of red flag for her, but she refused to believe it, and she wouldn't believe it until someone had the guts to tell her what had happened. For now, she had Brittany back, and that's all that fucking mattered.

Santana nuzzled into Brittany's neck and inhaled the sweet scent she had craved for far too long. She pulled the blonde closer to her chest and tried to ignore the hurt building that Brittany couldn't hold her back. Instead she closed her eyes, and pretended they were back home, in Brittany's bed, and talking about their day.

'I have so much to tell you Brittany…'

Santana rattled off story after story, thought after thought, and dream after dream. She could talk to Brittany for a life time. She talked about the people who unexpectedly brought her down and the people who unexpectedly built her up again after what had happened. She talked about how she had made peace with Lord T and actually looked forward to seeing him on Wednesday afternoons. She talked about school, she talked about glee, and cheerios, she even talked about how bad her studies were going. She talked for hours, but it was nowhere near enough.

'Oh and guess what, Mercedes and Sam are totally a thing. I mean what the fuck right? Nobody saw that coming, and I mean NOBODY. Oh and Kurt is with this Blaine guy who –'

Santana stopped when she heard the door creek open. She had no intention of sitting up and looking to see who had intruded on her reunion so she just waited patiently for them to come to her. In the meanwhile she pressed another kiss to Brittany's cheek, just because she could.

'Santana?' She heard her father's voice call.

'What do you want?' She growled and instinctively moved impossibly closer to Brittany in order to protect her.

'How bout we go get a coffee huh? That way I can explain everything to you and –'

Santana's sharp laugh cut him off. 'If you think there is any way in hell I am leaving her right now you are more fucked in the head then I thought.'

Carlos wanted to curse his daughter for speaking to him in such harsh terms but he held his tongue. Now was neither the time nor the place.

'What if we talked in here then? Would that be alright?' He questioned.

Santana ran her fingertips slowly along Brittany's forehead and tucked away the stray strands of hair falling over her face. 'Fine, on one condition…'

'Anything.' Carlos said quickly.

'I want the truth.' She stated coldly. 'And I want all of it.'

There was a moment of silence. Santana filled it with pressing her lips to the blondes covered shoulder before moving back up to her cheek. She knew her father had heard her, she didn't need to repeat her words.

'Alright.' Her father finally began. 'I'll start from the beginning. Back when you had the attack that landed you in the hospital, a short while later…Brittany came to me.' Carlos sighed. 'She came to me with this plan that she had thought of, a plan to get you a new heart…her heart. She…God she loved you so much Santana.'

'I know that.' Santana quickly stated.

'Now I want you to know that in the beginning I tried to talk her out of it, hell I tried more than a few times - '

'That means nothing to me.' How dare he try to defend his actions like he was some form of fucking hero or something?

'Right.' Carlos sighed sadly before continuing. 'Anyway we both knew the only way this plan was going to work was if I helped her so –'

'I already know all this!' Santana yelled. 'I don't need to hear how you planned to kill my girlfriend again, what I want to know is why the fuck she is lying in a hospital bed in New York and how I seemed to be the last person to know about it!'

'As you wish…' Carlos ignored his daughter's sudden outburst, and wondered over to the window to look outside at the now slowly setting sun. 'The night she had planned to…well, carry out her plan, something went wrong. Now I'm not sure what exactly went wrong for her to be outside, but she ended up being hit by an ambulance on the road that runs past the Lima Medical Centre.'

Santana closed her eyes and wished she could've been there to jump in front of that damn ambulance so she would be lying in that bed instead of Brittany.

'Because of the force of the collision, she suffered from a brain haemorrhage. Now luckily the paramedics were able to control the bleed, but as a result…Brittany fell into a deep comatose state. As you can see, she is still yet to come back from it.'

Santana tilted her head up so she could glance over Brittany's peaceful face. Her eyes were shut lightly, like they could spring open at any second. She just looked like she was sleeping. Santana couldn't tell if that made her feel better or worse. All she wanted was to see those beautiful piercing blue eyes which never failed to take her breath away. She wanted to see the light in them again. She needed it.

'When will she wake up?' Santana whispered.

'I'm afraid it's a matter of IF rather than WHEN.' Her father said slowly. If his daughter wanted the truth, he wasn't going to hold back anymore. She deserved to know everything.

'No it's a matter of when.' She stated firmly. 'Brittany wouldn't leave me all alone, and she's the strongest person I've ever known, she can get through this.'

'Alright.' Carlos agreed hesitantly. Although the complexities of the brain were not his specialty he knew enough to worry for what was to come, for Brittany and for his daughter. 'Santana I must warn you that with cases like Brittany's…well she has been in this state for much longer than most usually would, and with that comes a higher risk that she may never come out of it…'

'She will.' Santana quickly replied. Brittany was going to come back to her. She knew it.

'Ok then.' Carlos stepped away from the window and rubbed the back of his neck which he found was now covered in a light sheen of sweat. He walked purposely over to one of the visitors chairs opposite the one Santana had previously occupied, and took a seat. He glanced up to his daughter, who avoided his eye contact, and decided he had to tell her all the facts.

'Santana I've spoken to the doctor who is in charge of Brittany's condition here, and well…' He took in a deep breath while his eyes tried to find something else to focus on that wasn't his daughter's facial expression when he told her the news. He settled on the framed picture of Santana resting on the opposite table. 'He explained to me that with cases like Brittany's, it is likely that if, sorry when, she wakes up…that she may have lost some of her long term memory. There's no telling what block of time she might struggle to remember, but uh…it can be as early as her childhood…'

Santana could feel her heart beat faster in her chest. She didn't want to believe the thoughts her brain was coming up with. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't.

'S-so what you're saying is…when Brittany wakes up…she might not e-even know I ever existed?'

Carlos felt his head drop to his chest at the sound of his daughters quivering voice. He wished he could take away all her pain for her, he wished he could do something, anything!

'It's a possibility, yes.' He weakly confessed.

Santana squeezed her eyes shut. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

'How.' She started but couldn't find the words to finish her sentence. She looked back to Brittany's sleeping face. Could Brittany really forget about her completely? Surely she wouldn't. No she would wake up, see Santana's face, and everything will just come rushing back to her! She couldn't just forget ten years of her life...could she?

'H-How can I help her wake up?' She began. 'On movies and stuff t-they talk to them, can she hear me?'

Carlos nodded slowly. 'Yes, studies have shown that talking, or playing familiar music, or even certain smells can trigger their senses…but there is no way we can tell if Brittany can actually hear us.'

Santana took this information in thoughtfully. 'I bet she can.'

'Me too.' Her father smiled. It was now that Santana finally took a moment to look over at her father. She frowned when she saw the dopey smile on his face.

'Now would you like to explain to me why the fuck I am only just finding out about my girlfriend being alive?' She snapped.

Carlos lifted his head in shock at the sudden mood change, he knew this was coming though. She was his daughter after all.

'Santana when you found out that the heart in your chest was in fact Brittany's…' Carlos sighed as the horrible memories flooded his mind. 'You were broken…I had never seen you look so dead inside, and it tore me apart.' Santana rolled her eyes. 'But I knew, as time went on, that it would get better for you, that you would learn to live and be happy again, maybe experience new and exciting things…and then I got a call from Dr Miller, a doctor here who had been working at stabilizing Brittany's condition, and he told me that my daughter's best friend and girlfriend was alive and lying in a hospital bed in New York of all places. I, well I couldn't really believe it at first, but none the less I hopped on a plane straight to New York to confirm the news…and it was true.'

Santana could see the tears in her father's eyes but she refused to believe they were genuine. He has had enough chances. He didn't need nor did he deserve her sympathy now.

'Santana when I saw Brittany with my own eyes for the first time since the accident, trust me the first thing I wanted to do was call you and tell you she was alive and well, but I couldn't.'

'Why?' She growled.

'When I arrived, Dr Miller came to speak with me about her condition. He said it wasn't looking good, and he explained that the chances of her coming out of her coma were extremely low. However, he also said that circumstances can change, and maybe Brittany might come around with time. So with that being said I did what most father's would do…and I decided to keep you from any further pain.'

Santana scrunched up her forehead in disgust and shook her head from side to side in disbelief at what she was hearing.

'Santana the best thing for you was to keep the news from you until Brittany was awake and well. I didn't want to bring you here to build up your hopes if they were only going to be destroyed again in the long run. I did this to save you more pain sweetheart.'

'You did this because you're a coward!' Santana yelled. 'What about the Pierce's huh? Did you save them the pain too?!'

She watched with wide eyes as he lowered his gaze.

'How fucking dare you?!' She yelled through the room at this man who used to resemble her father. 'What changed your mind then? Wanted to be the hero of the day?!'

'No! Santana, look when you started questioning my loyalty to your mother I couldn't take it anymore, and you deserved to know the truth.'

'Glad to see you've finally come to this fucking revelation!' Santana felt her blood boiling. She felt hot and she knew the only thing keeping her from ripping her father's head off was the body she was so closely bound to. If she had been standing, who knew what could have happened. Well…Snixx could have happened.

'Santana you need to try and see it from my point of view, I was just trying to protect you, I love you so much sweetheart and –'

'Do you?!' She snapped back. 'Because I'm starting to think all you've ever wanted to do is torture the hell out of me! Do you remember what you said to me when I finally built up the courage to tell you I was in love with Brittany? Huh? Do you remember?!'

'That was a long time ago Santana, I-I was in shock.' He reasoned pathetically.

'You thought Brittany was scum!' She screamed. 'And then you told us to get out. Does that sound like you were fucking protecting me?!'

'Santana –' Her father stood up from his chair and Santana instantly sat up to match him.

'NO! You never cared about either of us so stop fucking pretending!' She pointed to the exit warningly. 'You are the scum and I don't want you near her ever again, now GET OUT!'

Carlos stared at his daughter in shock. He wanted to argue with her, he wanted to plead his case until she forgave him, he wanted her to see his side. But deep down he knew he didn't deserve it. The look in her eyes was something he had never seen before, it was pure and undeniable hate. His daughter hated him, and he could never forgive himself for that. So with a simple apologetic nod, he slid back his chair, and walked from the room.

Santana sat frozen next to Brittany for minutes after he left. She was so tense it was like she was about to explode all over the room. But he was gone now, she could breathe again. Brittany was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after her father left, Santana pulled out her phone. She ignored the three texts from Quinn and decided to just call her. She couldn't decide if the dial tone made her more nervous or excited to tell her friend the news.

'Santana where are you I thought we had plans today?' Quinn said immediately. All of Santana's thoughts left her mind in a second and she could feel words pouring from her mouth in excitement before she could stop herself.

'She's alive Quinn!' Santana yelled through the phone.

'What?' Quinn questioned. 'Who is?'

'Who do you fucking think?' Santana scolded in annoyance before smiling widely again. 'Brittany! she's alive! I'm lying next to her right now, and fuck Quinn, she's still as beautiful as ever I mean her –'

'Santana…' Quinn stopped her from her rant with a worrying sigh. 'Are you ok?'

'What? Yes, I feel great!' Santana defended. 'Quinn Brittany is here, she's alive a-and I can touch her and see her, she's here!'

Santana looked across the small bed to see Brittany lying peacefully next to her with the subtlest of smiles playing on her lips. She's here.

'Santana are you drunk? Or high?'Quinn fired off. Santana could tell she was really worrying now. Well I guess she probably did sound like a bit of a nut case, but what the fuck Quinn should just believe her! 'How much have you slept in the last few days?'

'Quinn!' Santana sighed. 'Shut up, will you just listen to me? Brittany. Is. Alive.' She stated slowly.

There was a long pause on the other end while Santana waited patiently.

'Ok…' Quinn eventually responded hesitantly. 'Santana I'm gonna have to give you some tough love right now –'

Santana rolled her eyes.

'Jesus Quinn, look I'll prove it.' She didn't wait for the blondes reply before she ended the call. Santana quickly went to her messages, found Quinn's contact, and then clicked on the camera icon. With a smirk Santana edged closer to Brittany on the bed until their faces were side by side. If it wasn't for the nasal tube in Brittany's nose it would have looked like Santana had just caught her girlfriend sleeping. She turned her head to the side and pressed a delicate kiss to Brittany's cheek just as she took the photo. She smiled adoringly at the product. They were still fucking cute.

Santana quickly shot the photo off to Quinn with the comment 'Still think I'm high?'

A moment later her phone lit up with Quinn's picture and she smirked before pressing accept.

'OH MY FUCKING GOD!' Quinn screamed down the line.

'I KNOW!' Santana screamed back. It felt good to tell someone else the news, someone who she knew loved Brittany as much as she did.

There was more silence between the both of them. Santana figured Quinn was still in a little shock, but she couldn't really blame her because she was pretty sure she hadn't breathed properly since she saw Brittany for the first time a few hours ago.

'Santana…' Quinn breathed in shock.

'I know…' Santana whispered back, quietly just realising what this all meant. Brittany was here, she was back…back in her life. She didn't have to be alone anymore.

'I'm so confused but so happy right now!' Quinn laughed in excitement. 'Why, um…why is she in a hospital bed? No wait! How is she alive?' Quinn paused again in thought before gasping. 'How are you alive?!'

Santana chuckled lightly and settled back into the bed. This was going to take a while.

'It's kind of a long story…' she started.

Santana told Quinn everything. From the start to now. She told her about Brittany being hit, her haemorrhage, Brittany being taken to New York, her dad keeping it all a secret, everything. Quinn gasped and yelled obscenities at the appropriate times, especially when Santana told her how long her father had kept it from her.

'Wow. So she's in a coma…' Quinn whispered thoughtfully, more to herself than anything. 'And there's no telling when she will wake up?

'No.' Santana sighed. 'I mean the doctor said like familiar voices and stuff will help her senses or something so…'

'Have you kissed her yet?' Quinn quickly jumped in like it was the cure for fucking everything. 'You guys used to inappropriately make out at school all the time, maybe that'll wake her up. She loves Disney, didn't like Cinderella wake up from a kiss?'

'Sleeping beauty.' Santana quickly corrected. Brittany had made her watch enough Disney films growing up for her to know that one.

'Whatever.'

'I guess I could give it a try…' Santana looked back to Brittany. She had wanted to kiss her when she first saw her, but it felt kind of weird. She didn't like kissing someone who couldn't kiss her back. Obviously Brittany liked it when she kissed her, but still, it didn't seem quite right. But if Quinn was suggesting it, maybe it wasn't that weird?

'Do it! And tell me what happens.'

'Alright I'm doing it.' Santana rolled her eyes and sat up a little so she could look over her girlfriend. She looked at those gorgeous pink lips that she had been waiting to kiss again for far too long. She was going to do it.

Santana slowly leant down, her eyes flickered all over Brittany's face for any signs of the blonde suddenly waking up to see the latina weirdly trying to make out with her. Brittany's eyes still remained closed. Santana liked that they were closed, it felt like she was kissing Brittany for real because she always closed her eyes as soon as Santana started to lean in.

When their lips touched Santana felt an electric shock run through her body, and down her spine. God she had missed this. She missed feeling Brittany's lips against hers. Santana put a little more pressure into the gentle kiss, just to make sure Brittany could feel every emotion and energy she was sending through to her. She held the kiss for another moment, savouring the strawberry taste, before reluctantly pulling back.

'Santana?!' She could hear Quinn screaming through the phone to get her attention. Santana ignored her, instead she watched all over Brittany's face for any sign that it had worked, that this fairytale kiss could bring her back to life again, that maybe Brittany would wake up and pull her back for another kiss. Santana waited patiently…

But nothing.

'Nothing happened.' She eventually whispered into her phone. How had she not woken up? That's how it worked wasn't it? In all the movies they watched, if their one true love kissed the girl, she woke up. Magic. Why didn't Brittany wake up from her kiss?

'Well it was worth a shot.' Quinn sighed.

Why didn't she wake up?...

'Yeah.' Santana replied although her mind was still trapped in the kiss she just shared.

'Hey can I come up and see her?'

Quinn's excited voice shook her from her thoughts.

'Of course!' Santana smiled. 'Maybe your voice might help her wake up.'

'Great, as long as you don't get offended if my sweet voice tickles her senses better than your kisses that is.' Santana laughed mockingly, too ashamed to admit that would totally suck. Even though Brittany would be back, she'd still be a little offended if Quinn could get through to her better than she could. 'I'm going to go tell my parents right now that I'm booking a flight to New York! Oh, can I tell people or would you rather it be kept low key at the moment?'

'Hell no, I want everyone to know, tell all of glee club and your family. I don't want any more secrets. Brittany needs to be surrounded by the people who love her.'

There was more silence and Santana had to check her phone to make sure Quinn hadn't hung up on her. She hadn't.

'You are amazing Santana Lopez.' Quinn eventually said proudly.

'Q…'

'No, I mean it. After everything you have been through this past year, I just…I'm really proud of you.'

'Thank you.' Santana blushed. 'Now get your ass over here Fabray, maybe the power of The Unholy Trinity can work its magic on Britt.'

'I'm on my way!' Quinn said.

Just then the door to Brittany's room creaked open. Santana sat up a little, preparing herself to glare if it was her father. Surely he wouldn't dare show his face again.

She smiled genuinely when she saw Sharon's bright face peek around the door. Santana beckoned her in with one hand.

'Ah ok well I have to go Quinn, but call me when you're leaving ok?'

'Definitely!' Quinn replied quickly. 'Bye Santana.'

Santana hung up her phone just as Sharon took a seat in the chair opposite her, the same one her father was sitting in earlier. This time however, Santana sat up so she could see Brittany's mother when she talked to her. She rested her back against the wall and brought her hand down to brush Brittany's hair gently and soothingly.

'Hey.' Santana smiled. She was always amazed by how much joy a Pierce family member could bring her, even in her darkest times.

'You two look like an old married couple.' Sharon smiled adoringly.

If it was anyone else Santana probably would have taken that as an insult, but as she looked down at the beautiful girl beside her, she couldn't help but think it was the best compliment anyone's ever given her. She would give anything to grow old with Brittany.

'Thank you.' She replied sweetly.

'I'm sorry I didn't call you when I first found out, I just had so many things running through my mind, and all I wanted to do was just get to her.' Sharon rambled. 'I was going to tell you everything as soon as we got back I promise!'

'Sharon, it's fine.' Santana smiled at her. 'You're her mother, I wouldn't expect you to think of me when you just found out your daughter is alive after nearly a year of thinking she was dead.'

'Still.' The mother said shyly. 'I feel kind of guilty.'

Santana chuckled. 'Of course you do you're a Pierce, you actually have a heart.'

'So do you Santana.' Sharon said gently and gestured towards the way Santana was softly cradling her daughter's body into her side. She hadn't even realised she was doing that. 'Just because you're a Lopez doesn't mean you are your father. I think you need to give yourself more credit.'

Santana felt tears suddenly well up in her eyes. She never thought a statement like that would affect her so much. All her life she had been brought up as a 'Lopez', and to her father that meant exceptional grades, a tough attitude, a strong mind, and stepping over anyone and everyone to get what you want. So many people have told her she reminds them of her father, and she wanted to run over and hug Sharon for being the one who told her different. Her father always treated her like a Lopez, but the Pierces always treated her like she was her own person. Now she finally felt like her own person.

'Did I ever thank you?' Sharon continued and Santana realised she hadn't spoken.

'For what?' she quickly replied. Shouldn't she be thanking her for always being so nice?

'For taking care of my daughter for all these years.' Sharon said simply and brought a hand up to pull the blanket up a little higher over Brittany's chest.

Santana blushed and ducked her head shyly. 'I think she was the one taking care of me.' She admitted.

'What did I say about taking credit Santana?' Sharon shook her head with a laugh. 'Let's not forget that it was you who would take her to the nurse when she would fall over and graze her knee at school, it was you who would drive her to dance practice when I had to work so she wouldn't miss a single class, it was you who made sure no one ever tried to step over her or use her, it was you who helped organise every birthday party she's had since she was ten years old, it was you she'd call if something was wrong even though James and i were only just down the hall from her, and most importantly it was you sweetheart who taught my baby girl how to fall in love.' Sharon leaned over and wiped a small tear from Santana's cheek. Shit, she didn't even know she was crying. How embarrassing. She quickly wiped her eyes frantically before glancing back to Brittany's mother. She was smiling at her sweetly.

'Yes, Brittany took care of you Santana, but love is a two way street.'

Santana nodded thoughtfully before returning her hand back to silky blonde locks.

'I just want her to wake up already.' She whispered sadly.

'Sing to her. She always raved on and on about how your voice sounded like melted chocolate.' Sharon laughed. 'I'm not quite sure what that means, but she loves chocolate so it has to be good at least.'

Santana smiled to herself. Brittany did like her some chocolate.

'I used to sing to her if she couldn't sleep.' She began. 'She'd call me sometimes in the middle of the night just to hear my voice, or to come over so she could see me.'

'I should have just given you that spare key years ago.' Sharon shook her head.

Both girls giggled lightly until the silence filled the room. There was something Santana wanted to ask, something that had been bothering her ever since she spoke with her father, she tried to push it to the back of her mind, but it kept creeping back to the front with a vengeance.

'Dad said she might not remember things' She blurted. Sharon looked at her a little oddly so she decided to be more specific. '…people.' She mumbled.

Sharon nodded sadly like she knew exactly what Santana was thinking. Well she was Brittany's mother, she probably did know exactly what she was thinking.

'Santana even if she did, god forbid, forget who you were.' Santana squeezed her eyes shut at the thought. 'She fell in love with you once in the blink of an eye…I have no doubt in my mind that you couldn't do that again.'

Santana opened her eyes slowly to see Sharon looking at her sweetly. There was something about the woman that made her want to believe every word that came out of her mouth. She was always so sure of herself, always so strong.

'I guess.' Santana whispered. 'Sharon, how do you stay so strong all the time?'

Santana watched the woman blush and couldn't help but notice how much it reminded her of Brittany.

'Well I've broken down many times darling, just ask James the poor thing. But each time I would remind myself that when Brittany comes back she's going to need a mom, not a mess.'

Not a mess. That made sense. Brittany would need Santana to be strong and at her best if she was going to recover quickly, she didn't need someone pulling her down and being sad all the time. Brittany deserved the best.

'James and I were going to head back to the hotel soon, get some sleep now that you're here.' Sharon stated and stood steadily from her chair. 'I gather you won't be leaving for a while?'

'You can sleep at hospitals right?' Santana asked curiously. That's a thing right? She remembered when her cousin got her appendix out her mom was allowed to stay overnight. She could just do that, than she wouldn't have to go back to a hotel and worry about if Brittany had woken up with no one beside her.

'Thought so.' Sharon laughed. 'Sweet dreams baby girl, love you.' She sung and bent down to press a loving kiss to her daughter's forehead. Santana watched with a content smile, she was a little shocked however, when Sharon then began to lean over to her. She closed her eyes peacefully when she felt a quick soft kiss pressed to her forehead. 'Love you Santana.'

Santana was stunned as the woman retracted and began to walk from the room. The last time she had said I love you's was with Brittany. Geez that was about a year ago now. It felt so warm to feel a mother's love.

What the hell, say something back!

'L-Love you too.' Santana choked out. Sharon simply smiled knowingly at her before walking towards the door.

'Oh and try and get some sleep too dear, she's not going to wake up any faster by staring at her.' Sharon winked. Santana giggled softly and nodded her head.

Once Sharon had left the room, Santana turned her attention once again back to Brittany. Her eyes were still closed, the machines were still buzzing, and she still hadn't moved. But that didn't matter, because Santana was going to bring Brittany back to her.

'Do you remember this one Britt?' She whispered before sliding back down the bed so she could wrap her arms around the girl and pull her close to her chest. She gave a small kiss to her cheeks before snuggling into her and opening her mouth to sing…

'_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me, and I'm home.'_

**What did you think?**


	25. Love forever

**Staubbb21: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy:)**

**Brittanaloverr: No this is not going to be like that movie;)**

**Njhousefan: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you won't have to wait too long to get the answers of your questions:)**

**dafuq33: Thank you lovely:)**

**ichigo111981: You won't have to wait too much longer!**

**Xannaxmurderx: :)))**

**Glee4ever123: Hey glad you like it! Also don't worry because I'm not planning on breaking your heart again with the whole waking up thing, and you won't have to wait too long to see what happens! Thanks for the review:)**

**Sheashoeaddict: Next chapter you will get to find out what's happening with Britt's condition!:)**

**FrenchFan: Thank you so very much! I'm really glad you like it:)**

**KahlinGrey: Thank you:) I'm sure you won't nearly cry in this one…Hopefully haha**

Santana eyed off every nurse she passed with warning eyes. The duffle bag slung over her shoulder added extra weight to her stride but she attempted to not let that show. She was almost there. None of these nurses were getting in her way today. She was on a mission.

She turned the last corner of the long corridor and smiled when Brittany's familiar room came to view. She could practically walk this path in her sleep now if she had to. Nearly every day for the past three weeks she had walked it. It was only when her mother and Quinn forced her into the car that she would ever go back to Lima for a few days of school. She only ever lasted three days at the maximum before she whined enough for her mom to take her back to New York to see Brittany.

When Santana reached Brittany's door she slung it open and walked straight in. Every time she did this there was always that little hope that she would be awake already, sitting up in her bed and eating some horrible hospital food while gazing out the window. Every time however, Santana was left disappointed.

Santana made sure to close the door behind her tightly and walk quickly to Brittany's bedside. She was always amazed that just the sight of her could still take her breath away. She had been told that Brittany's condition hadn't changed since the first time she had visited, it hadn't gotten better nor worse, all Santana took note of was that the small subtle smile on pink lips was still evident every time she visited, and that there was enough to still give her hope.

'Hi baby, I missed you.' She smiled and leant down to press a gentle kiss to Brittany's cheek. Her skin was still warm so that had to be a good sign.

'I brought you something!' Santana suddenly remembered as she adjusted the duffle bag on her shoulder. She set the bag carefully down on the visitors chair before looking back to the door to make sure no one was watching her. When there was not a soul in sight Santana smirked to herself and quickly unzipped the heavy bag.

A second later the familiar big blob of fur stepped lazily from the bag and looked around. Lord Tubbington eyed Santana suspiciously, probably because she had to be super stealth to get him into the bag in the first place. This consisted of Santana pouncing from the Pierce's hotel room bed, duffle bag in hand, and capturing Lord tubs before he could reach his sleeping pillow. She felt like she had just tamed a lion with her bare hands.

'Hhsss!' Lord Tubbington hissed at her. Santana rolled her eyes and picked him up before placing him gently back down on Brittany's bed. Santana held her breath as she watched the family cat interact with his owner.

She had been wracking her brains for weeks trying to find something that would trigger Brittany's mind enough to bring her back. She thought she had come pretty close a few times. Santana started off by singing Brittany just about every song she could ever remember singing to the blonde. When that didn't work she tried asking her very sweetly to wake up, that also failed. Sharon bought in a lot of her favourite foods to see if her nose could pick up the familiar scents, didn't work. Santana thought she really had it when she brought in a bunch of white daises, remembering them from her reoccurring dreams, but they also gave no luck. So when she thought up of bringing Brittany's most adored pet in to see her, Santana was basically shaking with excitement. This had to work if nothing else did. Brittany had loved this cat since they were little and played with it in her backyard after school. He slept next to Brittany all the nights that Santana couldn't. Their bond could even be greater than the one she shares with Brittany. So that had to be pretty fucking powerful.

The feline strode up to Brittany's face and dragged his fluffy tail over the bumps of her face. Santana kept thinking Brittany would suddenly wiggle her nose remembering how ticklish the girl was, but Brittany continued to lay still and peaceful, without a care in the world.

Santana huffed in disappointment and slumped into the chair next to the bed.

'I really thought we had her this time Tubbs.' She sighed. Lord Tubbington purred in agreement and pounced from the bed into Santana's awaiting lap. A year ago she would have kicked him off and not cared in the slightest where he would land, but now, she kind of liked the idea that she could cuddle something Brittany loved for so many years…even if it did way forty pounds.

'Well it was worth a shot Britt.' Santana said quietly and began slowly stroking the cat in her lap.

'So where did we leave off?' She asked, obviously not expecting an answer. 'Oh right well Coach Sue was telling us the other day at practice that there was a scout who was going to come to one of the games before graduation, apparently their representing Yale and are looking for some star quality for their cheerleading program. Coach pulled Quinn and I aside and said if we pulled our heads out of our asses for long enough that we might actually have a shot at a scholarship!' Santana rambled excitedly. 'Do you know what this means Brittany? if I can get a scholarship, I can go to college and I won't be stuck in Lima for the rest of my life! I can like get a good education and land a well paying job, and then that means you can go on as many dance auditions as you want until you make it big and you won't have to worry about money!'

Santana stopped herself when there wasn't an equally as enthusiastic voice replying to her news. That was something she had to get used to. It was easy to predict what Brittany's reaction would be like if she were awake and well, but it just wasn't the same when she couldn't see those pearly whites giving her the widest grin she could imagine.

'Anyway Quinn and I are really excited about it.' She continued quietly. 'Actually I should probably call Quinn soon. We had a game last night but I decided to skip it so I could come see you, god I missed you so much, I'm going to have to go to the next few ones though, the scout's probably going to be at the last couple games of the year. Quinn and I have been practicing routines during lunch, I like it, it kinda keeps my mind occupied for a bit.'

Santana took a hold of Brittany's limp hand and brought it down to her lap to stroke through Lord Tubbingtons fur. He purred in delight and Santana couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

'Ok what else is news?' She tilted her head back in thought before growling and rolling her eyes. 'Oh yeah, Dad's still trying to smooth things over. What a joke. He even took a month leave from work at the hospital, I mean what the fuck? He hasn't taken a break from work for my whole life! I mean I'm fairly certain Mama had to take a cab to the hospital when she was pregnant with me because dad was too busy working. He must really be trying. So he should though.'

Santana continued to lead Brittany's hand over her cat's head and through his fur.

'He's been super nice to me which is really starting to freak me out. Every day he's been asking me how school is, and how I am, and what Quinn is up to, and how he can help with my homework, and when my next game is. He's making it increasingly harder to slam my door in his face every time.' Santana sighed angrily. 'He's even starting to get Mama back on his side. He takes her out on dates and spoils her, and cooks her breakfast in the morning. He hasn't even set foot in his office since our first trip back home. I mean it's making me sick just thinking about how weird it is at home.'

'I wish you could come home with me.' Santana whispered. That had to be the worst part of visiting Brittany. Eventually she had to leave without her.

A moment later Santana felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She carefully placed Lord Tubbington back onto Brittany's bed before pulling out her phone. She smiled when Quinn's picture came across the screen.

'Q?' She answered happily.

'Hey Santana.' Quinn replied. Santana noted that she sounded a little tired. She must have had a big night.

'What's up? How was last night's game?'

'Um…good.' Quinn said slowly.

'Good?' Santana chuckled. 'Don't tell me Puckerman finally scored a touchdown?'

'No, no not that. We lost, but uh…'

Ok now Quinn was really starting to sound weird. Maybe she was sick or something. Just as Santana was replying Lord Tubbington jumped back into her lap and made himself comfortable.

'What?' She asked curiously and began scratching behind his ears. He purred at that. She was actually so distracted by the purring that the thing Quinn said next felt like it hit her from out of nowhere.

'The scout from Yale was there last night.' Quinn said quickly.

What? No…no, no, no!

'What?' She asked breathlessly.

'Yeah, even Coach said she wasn't expecting her to show up so soon. Anyway I didn't know until after the game of course.'

Santana took a moment to reply. Quinn was nervous, she could hear it in her usually strong and elegant voice, the voice which was now wavering slightly in fear. But what did she have to fear? Santana bowed her head because she already knew the answer to that question.

'So what happened?' She asked sadly. Quinn took a shaky breath before continuing.

'S-she offered me a full scholarship to Yale for next year, said she liked my leadership skills and how I took control of the team.' Quinn stated quickly. 'Plus those double handsprings we had been practicing definitely helped out.' She giggled nervously before realising Santana still hadn't said a word. 'Are you mad?'

No, Santana wasn't mad. She wasn't even sad, she was just…Lost. She had been working towards that scholarship and relying on it for months. All her plans for the future relied on her getting that scholarship and getting out of Lima.

Don't get her wrong she was over the moon that Quinn got it. Quinn was the one who kept her going, made her come to practice every day, and kept her motivated. Quinn deserved this more than her, plus Quinn actually really wanted to go to Yale, Santana couldn't care less where she went as long as she could get a good paying job from the education she got.

Suddenly Santana realised Quinn was still patiently waiting for a reply.

'What? No of course not!' She said like it was an outrageous thought that she could ever be mad at anyone. 'Um…Congratulations!'

Quinn saw right through her little stunt.

'Santana I'm so sorry, I didn't know she was going to be there I swear!'

'Quinn stop it, it's fine.' Santana said a little slower this time, and actually in her normal voice. 'I'm happy for you, you really do deserve this.'

And she did deserve it. All Quinn wanted was to go to Yale and get a good education, maybe so eventually she could have a steady job and buy a nice house so she could try and get Beth back. Quinn deserved it more than Santana who had absolutely no fucking idea what she was doing with her life.

'Thanks.' Quinn said sweetly.

Santana felt the conversation ending as an awkward silence filled the air. Either that or Quinn was about to start quizzing her about what her back up plan was for the future since her old one was now shot to hell, and she definitely was not prepared to answer those questions.

'Look I have to go before Tubbs pisses all over me.' She quickly said, remembering the large cat sprawled across her lap. She didn't even care about how lame of an excuse that was, she needed out of this conversation now!

'Um ok? Santana are you sure you're –'

'I'm fine, talk to you later Q.'

And then she hung up.

Santana sat in silence for minutes with only the gentle purring of Lord Tubbington to remind her that time wasn't standing still. She tried to ignore the building feeling that she was about to throw up everywhere. Santana wasn't really sure what was happening but she knew it was bad. What the hell was she gonna do now? She was lost.

Lost.

There was that word again, running around in her head at a million miles a minute. The word that meant wherever she was in the world at this moment, she wouldn't feel any less alone, or any less of a failure.

What was Brittany going to think of her when she woke up and found out that she had absolutely no direction in life. She had nothing going for her anymore. Would Brittany be ashamed of her? Would she still want to date her?

A part of Santana wished in this moment that if Brittany woke up, that she wouldn't remember her, that way she wouldn't be disappointed with how her girlfriend turned out.

'What am I gonna do Britt?' Santana quivered as tears began to coat her cheeks. 'When you wake up you won't want to be with a Lima l-loser like m-me.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

To say Santana fell into a bit of a funk for the next couple of days would be an understatement. She was pissed at the world. She was pissed about all the things she had already been through only to be put through a shit load more. She didn't need it, and surely she didn't fucking deserve it!

'Santana are you almost ready?' Her mother called from outside the bathroom door. 'We don't want to miss our flight home.'

Santana rolled her eyes and continued to stuff her makeup into her overnight bag. She didn't want to go back to Lima, she didn't want to have to face Quinn and act all happy and normal.

'Why do we even have to go back? I could just stay here.' She growled in annoyance.

'Santana.' Maria whined. 'You have to go to school, you've already missed too many days.'

She didn't need school anymore. What use would it be? She wasn't getting into college anyway.

'Give me five minutes, I'll meet you guys down in the lobby.' Santana said sternly.

'Alright dear, I'll let your father know.'

'Whatever.' Santana sighed and zipped up her bag. A moment later she heard the hotel room door close and she breathed in relief.

Santana opened the bathroom door and walked over to the double bed she had been sleeping in for the last three days. She picked up her phone as she dragged her bag across the ground in boredom. As soon as she picked it up she nearly dropped it again in fright because it started to ring.

Santana squinted her eyes and turned her phone over, hoping to god it wasn't Quinn. Thankfully it wasn't, instead it appeared to be an unknown number.

Santana dropped her bag and lifted the phone to her ear.

'Hello?' She answered curiously.

'Hello, my name is Eliza Renalds from Ocean Dream Productions.' An excited voice answered. 'Am I speaking to Santana Lopez?'

Eliza Renalds? Who the hell was that? And what the hell was Ocean Dream Productions?

Santana was a little unsure whether she should answer or whether she should just hang up now and make a mental note to never answer an unknown number again. She didn't know what it was, maybe the mindset that things couldn't possibly get any worse, but for some reason she found herself answering.

'Yeah?'

'Oh Santana great, just the person i wanted to talk to, look i was just going through all our tapes from last year, you know chucking out the ones who had no hope and i came across your's, i remembered because the young girl who brought it in was so darn persistent that i listen to it.' Eliza chuckled dryly.

Santana creased her brow in confusion and looked back to the closed room door expecting to find someone laughing at her, like this was some form of lame joke or something.

'Um I'm sorry, I don't understand, what tape?' She asked. Maybe she should have just hung up when she had the chance.

'The tape of you singing…Now what was it?...Oh Arms! By Christina Perri. I must admit that the raw emotion was beautiful, exactly what we're looking for!'

Santana blinked. What was happening? A tape of her singing? She didn't even remember anyone filming her… I mean it couldn't have been Brittany because she was watching her for the whole performance.

Unless…ugh Hummel!

No, wait, the lady said she spoke with a girl…

'Um, you said you spoke with a girl? Do you remember what she looked like by any chance?' Santana questioned. She already had a pretty damn good idea about who it could be but she wanted to make sure.

'Oh sure, um, oh yes she had blonde hair aaaand…' Eliza drifted off as she tried to remember back.

'How were her eyes?' Santana asked quietly.

'Well I don't usually notice the colour of someone's eyes when I first meet them, but oh my god –'

'Brittany.' She breathed.

'Oh yes that's it!' Eliza yelled through the phone. 'Really nice girl, a little quirky, but very polite. She was the first person in a long time to come to me that I've actually felt bad about turning away.'

Santana was too in shock to laugh along with the woman. Brittany had given this lady a tape of her singing?

'Uh so why were you calling me?'

'Oh right! Anyway i had another listen to your tape and you know what, you are good, very good in fact and i think you should come up to have a meeting with me about a possible future for you with us, what do you say?' She could practically hear Eliza's smile travelling through the phone.

The only word that stood out for her during that ramble was the word 'future'. A possible future.

'F-future in what?' Santana stuttered nervously.

The woman on the other end chuckled in mockery. 'A future in singing and performing Santana. Ocean Dream Productions has ranked forth in this year's chart topping successes. You would be making a very wise decision to take this opportunity.' Eliza stated slowly, letting everything sink in to the stunned Latina on the other line. 'Oh and Santana, I'm a very busy woman so I'm afraid you're going to have to give me an answer now. Will you come to the studio so we can see you sing live?'

Santana could feel her heart just about beating outside of her chest. She hadn't felt such a rush in a very long time. This was a future, and not just any future, her dream future. This is what she had always wanted.

'Santana?'

'I'll be there Thursday!' Santana blurted before her mind could talk her out of it.

'Excellent. Be there no later than nine thirty AM, Amy at reception will direct you where to go when you arrive.' Eliza began listing off. She seemed to be back to business mode. Santana didn't have any paper to write this down so she was desperately trying to lock every word into her memory.

'Oh and Santana?'

'Yes?' She asked quietly.

'Come with a song prepared.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Santana was quick to lock herself away in her room when she finally arrived home. She was uncharacteristically quiet on the flight back to Lima and the car ride home, noted by her mother. Maria thought perhaps she was just upset she was leaving Brittany again, so she chose not to bring the subject up.

It wasn't until she heard a knock on her door that Santana quickly closed her laptop, which she had been googling Ocean Dreams Productions on, and desperately tried to dry the unexpected tears which were falling freely from her eyes.

'Who is it?' She asked shakily.

'Uh, it's just me Santana.' Her father answered. 'Do you mind if I come in?'

'Do I have a choice?' she spat angrily, but it sounded much weaker than it should have. A moment later her bedroom door creaked open to expose her father's saddened face. She was quick to wrap herself back in her covers and turn the opposite way to him.

'You looked a little upset when you got home, I just wanted to see if you were ok?' He asked sweetly.

'I'm fine.' She stated.

Carlos sighed deeply. 'I wish you would talk to me.'

'Yeah well I wish you would stop talking to me.' She returned.

'Santana you may not believe that I love you but I do, and if something's bothering you I would like to help, in any way you seem fit.'

Santana sighed without turning to meet his gaze. She actually really did want to talk about what was bothering her but she was expecting it to be like Quinn or Sharon, but she couldn't see them until tomorrow, that meant a sleepless night.

'A lady called me today, asked me to come and sing for her at her record company in New York.' Santana started. 'Brittany apparently brought her a tape of me singing last year.'

She waited in silence for her father's answer.

'Congratulations Santana, you deserve all the success in the world.' Carlos said.

Santana scrunched her brow. 'What no insult about not going into Medicine?'

'If performing makes you happy, then performing is what you will do.' He said simply. Santana rolled her eyes. He was really starting to make her feel sick. 'But Santana, I don't really understand why you're upset? Are you nervous?'

'No.' she shook her head. 'I'm afraid.'

'Afraid of what?'

Santana closed her eyes tight. She couldn't believe she was confessing all this to her dad, and even more surprisingly, she couldn't believe it felt good. 'I'm afraid of living our dream without her.'

'Brittany?' He asked to clarify. Santana nodded slowly. 'Santana I think now is the time to give you something I've been holding onto for far too long.'

Santana turned onto her other side in curiosity so she could see what her father was doing. She watched as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open and retrieved a small piece of carefully folded paper.

Santana eyed him suspiciously as he handed her the paper.

'Brittany told me to give this to you when the time was right. I think this is as good of time as ever.' Carlos stated quietly and handed his daughter the note Brittany had scribbled down all that time ago in his office. When Santana held it safe in her hands, he nodded knowingly before leaving her to read it alone.

Santana unfolded the note slowly. She wasn't sure whether she should be nervous or not, either way her heart picked up its pace.

When the last flap was open she smiled softly as she instantly recognised Brittany's handwriting.

_I'll be waiting for you, take your time baby and don't fight your gift to the world. _

_Love forever,_

_Brittany._

Don't fight your gift to the world…

Santana smiled to herself again. How the hell did Brittany do that?

**So two things:**

**Next chapter will have some very exciting things in it!**

**Unfortunately though the next two weeks are INSANE busy for me, so I'm going to try my best to write but I'm not even sure if I'm going to have my laptop with me:/ But I'll try!**

**Oh also I love you all:)**


	26. Star

**Ok so I managed to pump out another chapter before I get busy!**

**Now the next chapter will be a while away:(**

**Thank you so very much for those who have been reading and reviewing:)**

**Also we are nearing the end of this story…**

**Anyway let's not think about that and read this chapter;)**

Santana knocked furiously on the Pierces front door until it suddenly flew open from under her fist. She stared in shock at the woman looking back at her.

'Santana dear, what's with the knocking?' Sharon chuckled.

'Sorry, I'm just excited, I have something to tell you.' Santana beamed. Sharon giggled again and ushered the Latina into her house.

'You do know you have a spare key right?'

'Yes but I didn't expect you to be home, I thought you might still be at the hospital.'

The two girls sat at their usual seats at the kitchen counter.

'No, James is with her for a few days while I work.' Sharon sighed with a smile. 'We can't have your father paying for all of Brittany's medical expenses AND our accommodation without at least chipping in what we can.'

Santana blinked as Sharon moved to put the kettle on.

'Wait, what?' She asked. Her dad was paying for all Brittany's bills? And the Pierce's hotel rooms?

'Did you think we could afford it for all this time?' Sharon giggled and shook her head at the thought. 'Your father is the one who has kept her alive for so long sweety.'

Santana felt herself grow quiet. Her dad? The man that had no soul was going to all this trouble?

She shook her head. No, that's not why she came here.

'Ok, well anyway, my news.' She began excitedly.

'Oh yes, please tell before you burst with energy dear.' Sharon giggled as she pulled out two mugs from the cupboard in front of her.

Santana took a deep breath. She had been waiting to tell Sharon the news all of last night.

'I've got this kind of audition for a record production company in New York on Thursday!' She blurted anxiously. 'A-and the lady I talked to seemed to really like what she's seen of me so far!'

'Santana.' Sharon beamed with pride and leant raced around the counter top to reach the young girl. 'I'm so proud of you sweetheart, you really deserve this.'

Santana felt a wide grin spread across her face. 'Well I owe it all to your amazing daughter.' She admitted happily.

'Oh no you don't missy, of course I'm not surprised that my sneaky little girl had something to do with this, but Brittany and I both know that you would have found your place in this world with or without her help.'

Sharon leaned forward and encompassed Santana in a big warm hug. Sharon gave the best hugs, well, second best anyway.

'So.' Sharon began as she pulled away from Santana. 'New York huh?'

'Yep.' She nodded with a big smile. 'Living the dream.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Thursday finally rolled around, Santana's excitement had turned into fear and anxiety. She was nervous as hell. If this didn't work out, she was back to square one, back to being a Lima Loser.

But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that the only company she could straggle together for the trip was Berry and Hummel. Santana had tried asking Quinn but she had to be there for cheerio's practice, and it just so happened that none other than Rachel Berry was passing by at the unfortunate moment and invited herself and Kurt along because they wanted to check out the accommodation around NYADA. Santana unwillingly agreed. Any company was good company right?

Wrong.

Santana looked at the time on her phone for the twentieth time that minute. It was already 9: 16 AM and the meeting was at 9:30 AM. She really wanted to be early for this audition and make a good impression, she even made Rachel and Kurt catch a super early flight with her, but thanks to Rachel suggesting she go buy a brand new professional outfit, they were now close to running late. Fucking Berry.

Santana groaned and straightened out her tight black pencil skirt. There wasn't much room in the cab to move around but she made use of it. Her hair flowed nicely over her shoulders and the fitted white buttoned down shirt she had tucked tightly into her skirt, accentuating her figure.

'Santana there's no need to be nervous, you're going to kill it!' Rachel beamed from her side.

'We're gonna be late. I shouldn't have gone to get this stupid outfit.' She rambled and wiped her sweaty palms over her skirt. 'I swear to God Berry, if you've ruined this for me I will not hesitate to destroy every dream you have ever –'

'Santana!' Kurt yelled from the other side of a very stunned Rachel. He nodded towards Santana's window. 'We're here.'

Santana hadn't even realised the cab had stopped. Oh.

She hopped out of the car instantly and walked as fast as she could in those damn red heels. She looked up to see the deep blue and purple writing of Ocean Dream Productions. She had made it.

The door infront of her swung open when a fast walking man in a smart suit rushed from the building. Santana quickly caught it before it closed again and turned back to scowl at the man, but he was already hailing a cab on the sidewalk.

'Asshole.' She muttered under her breath before walking into the building.

Santana stood dumbfounded when she entered into what kind of looked like a lobby to a hotel, but like, a really rich hotel. The front desk was clear to her because it was about the length of the whole first floor. There were fancy black and silver striped couches spread throughout the large room which had several high class dressed people lounging on them. Waiters were roaming the room with platters of food and champayne. As Santana looked up she noticed that the couches matched the black ceiling covered with silver planets and stars. Santana knew Brittany would have loved this place.

'Excuse me, but you're blocking the door lady.' An annoyed voice sounded from in front of her. Santana quickly whipped her head back from the ceiling to see a man dressed in a candy striped suit and a green bow tie staring at his iphone like he was just waiting for her to move aside.

Santana scoffed. 'Ok listen here Willy Wonka –'

'Alright Santana, let's get going.' Kurt shoved her from behind. Santana looked back and gave the man her best glare. He was already out the door. 'You can hunt him down after your audition ok? Let's stay focused.'

Santana rolled her eyes but nodded none the less. She was kind of glad they had come with her now, if only to keep her from ripping off the heads of some over confident New Yorkers. Well…she was glad Kurt came with her.

'It's ok Santana.' Rachel puffed as she ran into them. 'I don't mind paying for that fare but maybe you could get the next one?'

Santana chose to ignore that comment. 'You guys can wait here, Ima go talk to the receptionist.'

'Ooh stripey couches!' Kurt beamed and did a little clap before racing off to the nearest couch.

Before Santana could turn away she felt a hand grip her wrist.

'Hey.' Rachel said. 'Goodluck Santana.'

Santana nodded nervously, trying to seem confident, unfortunately Rachel only pulled her back again.

'Hey.' Rachel said again and narrowed her eyes. 'You got this, ok?'

Santana actually felt a genuine smile start to creep up on her lips. Dammit, out of all people, Berry was the one to calm her down.

This time Santana didn't look back when she turned to walk to the reception desk. She passed many busy looking men and women until she finally reached who must have been Amy. Well, Amy looked very busy with her head piece microphone and big ass computer which basically covered half of her face.

'Um.' Santana coughed loudly, trying to gain the girl's attention.

Amy looked at her up and down before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Santana knew she shouldn't have worn this outfit! 'Name?' She asked.

'Santana Lopez.'

Amy scrolled through names on her computer until she must have found Santana's.

'Take the elevator to your left up to the 8th floor.' Amy began saying in a monotone voice. 'Take a seat on one of the purple couches and Eliza will be with you shortly.'

Santana nodded.

'Oh and Miss Lopez?' Amy called her back.

'Y-yes?' She asked. This lady was really starting to freak her out.

Amy finally took her eyes from the computer screen and smirked at her. 'You're late.'

Santana gulped nervously and quickly turned on her feet. She walked to the elevator as fast as she damn well could. Luckily it was just opening as she arrived. She pushed for the eighth floor before anyone else could get their greasy mits on the panel and waited as she was lifted up.

Deep breaths.

When the doors opened she instantly saw the purple couches and was about to take a seat to calm herself down when a big dark blue door at the end of the room opened and a woman with short black hair strode out.

'Lopez?' The woman called to the other occupants of the couch.

Santana felt her mouth grow dry.

'U-Uh that's me.' She said shakily and cursed her nerves. The woman looked up at her before smiling and ushering her into the room. Santana quickly made her feet work.

'Miss Lopez.' The woman began as she shut the big door behind them. 'Please take a seat.'

Santana did just that. She was expecting some sort of big office but instead she found herself sitting in a small room surrounded by panels of switches and lights. To her left was a big window which showed another room with only a microphone stand and a stool in it.

'Now Santana you may remember me, I'm Eliza, we spoke on the phone?'

'Yes.' Santana said surprisingly strongly. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Would you like something to drink before we start?' Eliza asked. Santana was so glad this lady seemed nicer than the other people she had met today.

Santana shook her head. 'No thanks.' She was pretty sure Eliza would be able to see her hand shake if she tried to drink something right now.

The woman smiled. 'Well can I just say that I'm impressed Santana.' Eliza laughed. 'Not many eighteen year olds make it past Amy. Usually they run from the desk crying and Amy sends me an email saying they cancelled.'

Santana chuckled dryly. 'Yeah she was a bitch.'

After the words left her mouth she quickly threw her hands up to cover her lips like somehow that would stop the words from escaping. Shit.

Eliza just laughed. 'You've got that right. I really should fire her, but she does sort out the winners from the losers. So for now Santana, take comfort in the fact that you've already made it to this room, not many people do.'

And Santana did take comfort in that. She instantly felt a wave of relief wash over her.

'Now, that gorgeous looking blonde that came in to see me said that you could sing, dance and were extremely good looking.' Eliza smiled. 'Now I can see you've got the looks, and my team can teach anyone how to dance, so right now I want to find out if you can still sing. You've prepared a song yes?'

'Of course.' Santana replied.

Eliza nodded and pointed to a small door near the big window. 'Go through there and show me what you've got Santana Lopez.'

XXXXXXXXXX

After Santana sung her heart out singing Girl On Fire by Alicia Keys, she found herself back sitting on one of the purple couches along with three other girls around the same age as her.

Eliza had told her to wait until she called her back in but now she was getting a little nervous. It had been almost an hour and a half since she sat down and she really wanted to know how she went she the woman didn't give her any sign of success after she finished singing.

'Lopez?' Eliza called again. Santana looked up and this time Eliza was ushering her into a different door. This one was aqua coloured and a bit smaller than the other one.

Santana walked into what must have been her office. It was much larger than the last room and looked much more professional.

'Take a seat.' Eliza said and Santana quickly sat down in one of the tight fitting leather chairs. 'How do you think you went Santana?'

Santana watched Eliza take a seat behind her desk and pull out a large folder.

'Um, good I guess?' She answered.

'Good?' Eliza smirked. Santana gulped. Was she not good? 'Santana you were amazing.'

'Thank god.' She breathed and heard the woman chuckle.

'Santana, do you know what I've got here?' Eliza quirked her brow, just like Quinn does, and held up the folder.

Santana shook her head.

'It's a contract. We'd like to sign you Santana Lopez.'

Santana was sure her heart stopped beating, Eliza must not have noticed because she continued talking and flipped open the folder so Santana could see it on the desk.

'Now I'll get you to have a good thorough read of this in a second but I'd just like to point out a few things first.' Eliza started. Santana still couldn't really breathe but she tried hard to concentrate on what she was saying.

'Ok so, we will record a single with you and promote that like crazy, I mean interviews, signings, public performances, everything. If that succeeds, we can look into making an album.'

An album? Holy crap!

'We will get you set up with one of our best coreographers –'

Santana instantly found herself shaking her head.

'Wait, no I want my own choreographer.' She blurted.

Eliza looked up from the folder like she just realised Santana was here. She furrowed her brow for the first time Santana had saw. 'Santana you're not our only client.'

'No, I mean, I want to pick my dance teacher.' Santana quickly corrected. 'This is my dream, and I want the best.' She stated firmly.

'You realise I only just offered you a contract and you're already making unreasonable demands right?' Eliza quirked her brow.

Santana nodded and tried not to show her nerves. 'I know what I want.'

'They better be good.' She warned.

'Like I said, I only want the best.'

'What's their name?' Eliza questioned as she turned her chair to her computer screen and began typing. 'I'll have my assistant get in touch.'

Santana froze. Shit.

'Uh she's out of the country at the moment but I'll have her call you as soon as she gets back.' Genius. She watched as Eliza looked at her suspiciously. 'Promise, I wouldn't mess with my own future.' She assured. 'Her name is Brittany S Pierce.'

Eliza nodded and finished typing.

'Well then, read this and sign here Miss Lopez, and I'll make you a star.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana bounded down the long halls of the hospital. The smile permanently etched on her face could be seen by nurses from a mile away. This was it. She had done it. She had a future for her and Brittany. God she couldn't wait to tell her!

Santana had long left Rachel and Kurt. As soon as the taxi pulled up to the hospital she was out of it like a bolt of lightning, leaving Rachel to pay the fare. Served her right since Santana had to listen to her ramble on about how Finn is going to save money so he can come visit her whenever she needs him next year. Santana actually instigated a conversation about mens fashion with Kurt just to give her ears a break.

They had told her anyway that they wanted to go apartment shopping so they're probably already halfway down the road. She didn't really care to be honest. She just wanted to get to Brittany.

Santana turned the last corner and rushed into Brittany's room. She stopped abruptly when she noticed another figure in the room.

'Oh sorry Mr. Pierce.' She panted. She hadn't really expected anyone else to be there.

'Santana.' James turned and smiled. 'She's all yours, I was just heading back to the hotel to get a few hours of sleep in.'

Santana was so relieved but she tried not to show it. She loved Brittany's dad to death, but she kind of wanted to just be alone with Brittany for a while.

She watched as James walked around the hospital room filled with teddies and flowers, he picked up his jacket from the opposite chair and fitted it over his shoulders.

'Take care of my girl.' He smiled and patted Santana lightly on the back as he passed her.

'Always.' Santana replied instantly. She blushed a little after she heard him chuckle, because obviously he wasn't threatening her or anything, James was a big teddy bear, but she just wanted him to know Brittany was always safe with her.

'Goodbye Santana.' James said before exiting the room.

'Bye..' She whispered.

Santana smiled when she realised it was just her and Brittan again.

'Britt!' She giggled and leaped towards the bed. 'Great news, unbelievable news!'

Santana sat on the bed and shuffled closer until she was hovering over Brittany.

'I-I got a contract, I'm going to be a singer a-and like get paid for it! A-and Eliza said she would make me a star! I mean can you believe it?' Santana gushed. Her smile was so big her cheeks were starting to ache but she didn't care. She was fucking excited!

'Oh and the best part!' She squealed. 'You're going to be with me every step of the way baby, you're going to be a professional dancer, a-and we'll tour together, and spend every second of every day together, a-and not even our jobs could keep us apart Britt, are you excited?!'

Santana's smile faded slightly when she realised Brittany's facial expression still hadn't changed. No one was replying to her excitement. No one was there to hug her and tell her how amazing this all was. The machines were still buzzing, and Brittany's body still laid motionless, just like the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that. Nothing had changed.

Brittany hadn't stirred. Her hand didn't reach for Santana's every time she came near. Her breath didn't hitch when Santana touched her skin. Her smile didn't widen when Santana kissed her cheek, and her laugh didn't fill the room when Santana mentioned the word 'canoodle'.

Nothing had changed.

Maybe nothing will.

What if Santana became famous before Brittany had even woken up?

Or worse.

What if she never woke up?

Santana felt her head droop as sadness washed over her like a heavy rain. She closed her eyes and tried not to picture a world where she was living out her dream and Brittany wasn't there to be a part of it.

'Brittany…' She whispered quietly. Tears began forming in her eyes and she did nothing to stop them from falling. Santana could feel her throat closing over but she didn't even care if it blocked off her airway so much that her chest began to heave, she reasoned that it was the pain trying to escape her body.

'I'm gonna need you to wake up now b-baby.' She choked. 'I can't do all this without you, and I won't.'

She looked back to the blonde for any sign that her pleas were making a difference. She was greeted by a blank face and a dull buzzing in her ears.

Santana pulled her eyes back from the body lying in front of her and brought her fists to her eyes. Maybe if she rubbed hard enough, the tears would stop falling so hard.

'Brittany, please.' She sobbed into her hands. 'If you can hear me at all, if you can hear anything, just p-please wake up. Please baby I need you. I miss you so much…'

Santana waited as violent sobs took over her body. She hoped that no nurses were planning on coming in to turn Brittany any time soon because they would most definitely be greeted by Snixx. She kept her fists close to her eyes to stop herself from glancing back to an unresponsive face. To a face that would only cause her insides to twist more into each other.

She needed to get away. She needed to be out of this room and clear her head before she exploded with god only knows what. She needed calm. She needed –

Suddenly Santana felt a softness graze her left knuckles. It was so soft she barely felt it. But with just that one stroke her whole body lit a raging fire starting from her hand and reaching all her fingers and toes. The hairs on the back of her neck stood erect and the electricity running through her body could have been enough to fuel Lima for months!

What was that?!

Whatever it was, it worked. The heat spreading through her body soothed any pain she had felt, the electricity took over her feeling of anxiety, her chest had stopped heaving, her breaths were slowing, and the tears sliding down her cheeks weren't followed by others.

Santana removed her fists slowly from her tired eyes and was shocked that the first thing she saw was a slender pale hand lingering unsteadily in the air near her face. Santana's eyes went wide as the pale hand began to move towards her face. This time the softness spread across her cheek, softly cradling it like she was as fragile as a newborn baby.

Santana wanted to close her eyes at the heavenly touch but her eyes were locked open against her will. She found herself following the length of the soft hand to a long pale arm which disappeared under a hospital gown. Her eyes searched further, up a beautiful neck, over a perfectly shaped jaw, across slightly parted lips which seemed to be taking in and escaping more air than usual, over the cutest nose ever seen, until finally, she reached the bluest eyes this world has ever known.

Her breath was taken.

There staring back at her with a curious smile was –

'Brittany.' She breathed in disbelief.

How long had it been since she had seen that smile? Got lost in those eyes? Or shuddered under her touch?

It felt like a lifetime ago but at the same time, it felt like only yesterday they were both lying in a very similar hospital bed, but instead this time Santana was the one waiting patiently by the bedside.

Santana felt more tears form, but they were happy tears this time. She tried to watch Brittany's mouth for any sign that she was about to speak but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the blue orbs staring back at her. God she's so beautiful.

'What are you doing here?' She heard a heavenly voice breathe. Santana would have smiled wider at the sound of hearing Brittany's voice, but instead those words hit her like a train travelling a million miles a minute. Why was she here?

No….

No.

No!

Brittany doesn't remember her?

No. This couldn't be happening. This can't happen!

Santana felt the soft hand against her cheek stroke her slightly firmer to gain a response and she let herself lean into the touch because she wasn't sure if this was the last time Brittany would let her do it.

'W-what am I d-doing here?' Santana questioned, looking for any sign that she had heard Brittany wrong. Maybe her mind was just playing a really fucked up trick on her.

She looked back to Brittany with pleading eyes for confirmation. She was met with a lopsided smile and sparkling blue eyes.

'Yeah.' Brittany breathed. 'You hate hospitals San.'


	27. Missing you

'Yeah.' Brittany breathed. 'You hate hospitals San.'

Santana felt her heart beat pick up before her brain had even registered Brittany's words. She hadn't even realised she was smiling so big until she caught her reflection in crystal blue eyes. Brittany remembered. She remembered her.

Santana found herself chuckling in relief and disbelief. For the first time since she could remember, she was smiling without any inkling thought in the back of her mind telling her to stop. She was finally free from all those negative thoughts holding her back, telling her she couldn't be happy without Brittany, because now Brittany was with her again. She was free.

'You're crying.' She heard Brittany breathe and the sound of her sweet voice quickly brought Santana back from the euphoria her brain seemed to be experiencing.

Santana wiped under her eyes to find she was in fact crying.

'I've been doing that a lot lately.' Santana smiled and wiped away another tear. She brought Brittany's weak hand to her lips and pressed a gentle warm kiss to the back of her knuckles. Was this actually real? Was Brittany really talking to her right now?

'I don't like seeing you cry.' Brittany whispered sweetly.

'I know, I just.' Santana stopped and looked into the caring sweet eyes staring back at her. The eyes she never thought she could ever get lost in again, and she sighed. 'I thought I had lost you.'

Santana was torn between shutting her eyes and hiding from the sad look Brittany was giving her, and keeping her eyes trained on the features she had been deprived of for longer than she could stand. She settled for leaning forward and resting her forehead against Brittany's so she could still feel close to her without having to see the pain in her eyes.

'Britt, why did you do it? Or plan to do it?' She choked. 'Just the thought of what you have been through and would have been through, I –'

Santana squeezed her eyes shut at the thoughts racing through her mind. 'I just can't take it.'

She opened her eyes hesitantly a few moments later when Brittany had still yet to reply. She was met with glossy blue eyes staring back at her.

'I was losing you San.' Brittany breathed like it was the most simple answer in all the world. Maybe it was.

Santana shook her head slowly, careful not to let their foreheads disconnect for a second. 'You could never lose me Britt.'

'Are you mad at me, for what I did?' Brittany asked. It was only now that Santana realised her forehead was furrowed against Brittany's, but it wasn't from being mad, it was from trying not to cry. She took a deep shaky breath before consciously relaxing her forehead and shaking her head.

'I could never be mad at you.' She replied confidently and finally felt strong enough to look back into those blue eyes. Brittany still looked so fragile but she had the tiniest hint of a smile playing on her lips. That was enough to quell her fears and smile back.

'Plus I've had a good year to get over it.' She joked lightly.

By the look Brittany gave back to her. It might have been too soon.

'What?' Brittany whispered so gently Santana was sure she only heard it because they were so close to each other. 'A y-year?'

Shit. She didn't know that.

'Uh, yeah.' Santana gulped and brought her head back slightly so she could see the expression on Brittany's face. She was scared.

'Brittany you've been in here for over a year.' She stated honestly. If there was one thing she had learnt from all this. It was to not keep the truth from the people you love.

Brittany's face went from shocked, to scared, to confused, to curious, and then finally realisation. Realisation that a whole year of her life had passed and she didn't have one memory to show for it. She had missed a whole year. A year of laughs, a year of firsts, a year of friends, a year of family, a year of school, and a year of love. She'd missed out on so much. Santana couldn't even imagine how she would feel if she woke up and a year had gone by without her knowing.

'I'm so sorry baby.' She breathed as tears welled up in her eyes. Brittany brought a hand up to cup her cheek gently.

'What happened?' Brittany asked curiously, and she looked so damn adorable with her tilted head and worried eyes that Santana had to fight to pay attention. 'How are we both here?'

'Uh..' Well that was a long story. Luckily Brittany was quick to notice her expression.

'Magic?' She suggested with twinkling eyes and a big smile. Santana couldn't help but smile just as wide back, not only because Brittany was being super adorable, but because she had missed this. She had spent a year around people who all thought in the same way with the same ideas and point of views, everything had to make sense and people were constantly trying to fix her like she was broken. But she didn't need to be fixed she just needed to be understood. She needed Brittany, the only person who could take something as serious as being in a coma for a year and brush it off as a story to tell on a rainy day, all because of a look. A look that said Santana was in no way ready to relive everything she had been through that year. That's how Brittany understands her….god she had missed her.

'Yeah.' She smiled. 'Something like that.'

Brittany's smile widened knowingly.

'How are you feeling, maybe I should go get a doctor or nurse.' Santana said quickly. Suddenly coming back to the present and realising that would probably be the wise thing to do after someone just woke up from a year-long coma.

She was about to get up from the bed and call for a nurse when Brittany ghosted her fingers over Santana's hand, only stopping when their fingers were finally intertwined.

'No, no I don't want you to go anywhere.' She begged quietly. 'Please, just stay with me.'

Santana nodded with a small smile. She didn't want to leave anyway. 'Of course, whatever you want.'

Brittany shuffled along the small bed until there was enough room for Santana's small frame to squeeze in beside her. Santana just smiled and held in her chuckle because Brittany didn't know that she had slept beside her many times in this bed, and never once did she have to move her.

Brittany looked so damn cute fluffing the pillow for her and pulling back the blanket so she could cuddle into her.

For a few moments, they just held each other. Santana revelled in the feel of having Brittany finally return her touch, finally having those long slender arms wrap around her and hold her close.

She was so captured in the embrace that she was slightly caught off guard when Brittany whispered in her ear. 'I'm so sorry Santana.'

'Britt.' She sighed. 'You have nothing to be sorry about, you were just trying to help me and I will always love you for that.'

Santana tilted her head slightly so she could press a sweet kiss to Brittany's cheek but she pulled back when she felt the blonde shaking her head slowly from underneath her lips.

'No, I'm sorry because you had to go through a whole year without me, and in my mind I never left you for a moment. Hell I thought that it was just yesterday I was singing to you while you laid in one of these white beds. You lost me for a whole year but I never once lost you, how is that fair?' Brittany shook her head harder in disbelief. 'I can't believe I would put you through that.'

'Hey, see this here?' Santana quickly stilled the blondes movements by softly cupping her cheek and bringing their eyes back together. She waited until she had Brittany's attention before she looked down her body and lifted up her top to reveal her 'Brittany' tattoo. Still as beautiful as the day she got it. 'This means that you come with me wherever I go, and same goes for you.' She smiled, tapping Brittany's hip where her 'Santana' tattoo laid. 'How bout we stop the _sorry_'s and the guilt, and skip to the _I love you's_ huh?'

She watched with a dopey smile as the twinkle in those blue eyes slowly came back to life. Brittany was smiling so hard her cheeks were pushing up into her squinted eyes. She looked fucking adorable. Santana couldn't help herself when she leant in again and pressed a firm kiss to her cheek.

'I love you so very much Santana Lopez.' Brittany giggled as Santana began pressing quick kisses all over her cheeks and jaw.

'And I love you to the moon and back Miss Brittany S Pierce.' Santana smiled into her kisses. God she had missed this. To hear her laugh again? Just…wow, and to hear her say 'I love you'? no words. She was in heaven.

Santana stopped her light kisses down Brittany's neck when she felt her still her laughs and gulp nervously.

'What?' Santana asked quietly. Had she done something wrong? Was she moving too fast? It wasn't meant to be a sexual kiss but if Brittany took it like that and didn't like it –

'Nothing.' Brittany interrupted her thoughts thankfully. 'I just…For a second I imagined you saying something else.'

Santana tilted her head in thought. 'Like what?'

She watched as Brittany nervously bit her bottom lip. 'No, it's stupid.'

'Hey.' She quickly squeezed the hand that was still intertwined with hers. Brittany seemed to understand her message without even looking at her. She had missed that too, their silent conversations.

'Sorry.' Brittany whispered.

'Baby I've waited far too long to hear what goes on inside that pretty little head of yours. I think you kind of owe it to me.' Santana joked and nudged her nose with Brittany's, earning another little giggle.

'Fineee.' Brittany teased with a smile. 'I imagined you saying Mrs Brittany S Lopez…' She finally admitted.

Santana could tell by Brittany's facial expression as she watched her that she wasn't portraying much through her face. Brittany looked like she had just revealed to her mother how old she was when she lost her virginity. Needless to say she definitely looked like she regretted her words.

'It's silly.' Brittany snuck her head into the crook of Santana's neck to hide her face. It didn't matter though because Santana knew it would be turning a delightful red right about now. So damn cute.

'Britt…' Santana sighed and Brittany pulled her face back at the sound of her name. 'You don't want the Lopez name. If anything you should keep your name and I should take yours. I wouldn't want our kids growing up as a Lopez, they should be raised as Pierce's.' She rambled, only stopping when she noticed Brittany's lopsided grin. 'What?'

'I practically just mentioned marriage and the only comment you had was that it should be you who takes my name, and then you started talking about us having kids.' Brittany giggled. 'Santana two years ago would have run for the hills after what I just said.'

'Santana two years ago didn't know what it was like to lose you.' She quickly answered and placed a loving kiss to a soft temple. She'd never get sick of kissing Brittany. Never.

They stayed like that for a while, exchanging loving kisses and soft touches. Santana's skin burned wherever Brittany touched her and she was sure the blonde felt the same because the light blanket covering them both was slowly being discarded as time went by.

'Lopez-Pierce.' Brittany eventually mumbled into Santana's neck.

'Huh?' Santana hummed. She just liked the feel of having Brittany so close, she wasn't really paying attention to what was said.

'I love everything about you Santana, that means your family too.'

Santana finally registered back into the conversation.

'Brittany it's just a name –'

'Exactly. Being a Lopez doesn't define who you are Santana.' Brittany pulled back again to look into her eyes. 'I fell in love with Santana Lopez, I would hate if I was the reason for that to change.'

Santana felt her chest swell with pride. God Brittany had done it again. How did she do that? How did she make everything so simple?

Santana suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to do what she had been waiting to do for over a year. Her whole body was begging for her to kiss Brittany, and like right now. Sure she had kissed her on the cheek a few times since she woke up but that wasn't enough right now. If Brittany was talking about getting married surely she still wanted Santana in every way possible.

Without a seconds thought Santana leaned in and captured Brittany's lips within her own. Mumbling a 'God I've missed you' against them. She felt Brittany gasp into the kiss which soon turned into a deep moan of approval. Hot breaths were exchanged carelessly and limbs were fighting to bring their bodies closer.

Santana moaned when she felt Brittany's hands moving through her hair. They trailed from the base of her neck, down her shoulder blades, then down her spine until they looped around the ends of her hair.

'Your hair's longer.' Brittany smiled into the kiss.

Santana pulled back with a giggle and gently tugged on Brittany's blonde locks. 'So is yours.'

Brittany scrunched her brow until she herself got a hold of her own hair and travelled its length. Santana laughed as Brittany's face grew more shocked the further her hand went. 'It is!' Brittany squeaked. 'Wait how's my nose?'

Santana smiled and pecked a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. 'Cute and kissable.'

'So it's not big like Rachel's?'

Santana chuckled. 'No why would it be?'

'I read that your nose and ears never stop growing, so if a year passed then maybe they had grown, like, really big you know?'

The blonde stated seriously and Santana only smiled and tilted her head to the side.

'Why didn't you ask about your ears then?'

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully and flicked her hair.

'Because, now I can just cover them with my long hair.' She said simply.

'Shear genius.' Santana muttered proudly.

She was about to lean in and kiss Brittany again when suddenly the door creaked open.

Crap. She had forgotten there was a world outside.

'Alright Miss Lopez I'm afraid visiting hours are almost over and –' The nurse stopped dead when she saw Brittany sit up in her bed with a smile and give her a little wave. 'Sweet Jesus…Dr Miller!'

XXXXXXXXX

Santana fidgeted in the damn uncomfortable hospitals chairs which were seated out in the corridor near Brittany's room. She had been waiting for about an hour since Dr. Miller made her leave the room and take a seat outside so they could run some tests on Brittany. She was very reluctant to leave but apparently this Dr Miller guy wasn't opposed to calling security. Whatever.

To her left sat Kurt and Rachel. They had come back to check on Santana when they saw her sitting in the corridor, so Santana let them in on the turn of events. To her right sat James, and her mother and father were further down. Mr. Pierce had called Sharon and she was on the first flight here.

Now there was just one more person who Santana could really use sitting next to her.

She slipped out her phone from her front pocket and quickly skipped through her contacts until she found 'Fabitch' (She really needed to change that now).

'Hey Santana.' Quinn answered cheerily.

'Q you're on a flight tonight to New York at six thirty.' Santana rattled off quickly. 'I sent you an email with details.'

'Uh what? Santana is everything ok?' Quinn chuckled worriedly. ' I was kind of planning on studying for finals tonight and –'

'Quinn you're already into Yale.' Santana deadpanned.

'I know but –'

Santana couldn't take this anymore. She didn't have time for arguing, she just needed Quinn here right now!

'She's awake Q.'

There was a moment's pause. 'S-She's awake?'

'Yeah.' Santana breathed like she couldn't really believe what she was saying either. 'As of about an hour ago.'

It was another thirty seconds until she finally answered. 'H-How is she?'

'Guess you'll have to come and find out.' She smirked.

'You're an ass, you know that?' Quinn scoffed and Santana could just picture the eye roll she was getting, it only made her smile more though. 'How are you then?'

'Wouldn't that be giving it away?' Santana quipped.

'Santana.' Quinn sighed.

Santana rolled her eyes to herself playfully and bit down on her smiling lip before answering. 'I can't stop smiling.'

She had to pull back the phone when Quinn squeaked through the line.

'I'll get Puck to drive me to the airport.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Apparently when Quinn hung up the phone she must have called the whole fucking Calvary because a few hours later, and a whole lot of coffee, Quinn and Puck strolled through the hospital doors followed by the rest of the glee club.

Santana did her best to look pissed off but deep down she knew she was excited that they were there, Britt would be happy to see them.

'Why are you all out here?' Quinn asked when she approached Santana. Santana stood up and gave her a tight hug.

'They're doing tests on her or some shit. It's been hours.' She groaned and gestured to take the seat she was occupying next to Sharon, who had arrived an hour earlier. She needed to stretch her legs anyway.

'Alright.' Santana's head snapped up when she heard Brittany's door swing open and Dr Miller come out. 'Mr and Mrs Pierce, would you like to come in and I'll explain the results to you and your daughter?'

Sharon and James just about bolted out of their seats and towards the door Dr Miller was holding open for them.

Santana slumped against the wall. She just wanted to see Brittany again. It had already been way too long since she had seen that happy face.

Sharon threw an apologetic look in her direction just as she was walking into Brittany's room and Santana shrugged with a smile. It was their time to see their daughter. She could handle a few more minutes without Britt…maybe.

It was close to an hour later when Sharon, James and Dr Miller finally came out of Brittany's room with proud smiles on their faces. Santana took this as a good sign and she smiled even though she had been sitting there for an hour contemplating stealing a nurses outfit just so she could walk in there and see Britt.

Sharon announced that she would be back later and sent Santana a wink before leaving.

'Ok Miss Pierce is now welcoming visitors.' Dr Miller exclaimed before walking with James back to his office.

'Can we all go in?' Tina asked excitedly as just about the whole glee club stood from their chairs.

'What do you think Santana?' Quinn said and nudged her side.

'I think we should ask Britt that.' She replied. 'I'll go in first.'

She probably should have just said one go in at a time, but whatever, she wanted to see Brittany.

Santana could feel her heart beat pick up at just the thought of seeing Brittany again. Seeing her smile again. Ugh heaven.

She opened Brittany's door slowly so she didn't startle her and poked her head around the side of the door. Brittany was too busy tracing around the edges of the photo frame of Santana to notice her presence.

'I'm back.' Santana announced with a smirk. Brittany quickly snapped her head back to the door.

'Thank god.' She breathed in relief.

Santana smiled hard and raced over to her side, quickly leaning down to give her a deep kiss. 'How'd it go?'

'Hmm ok.' the blonde mumbled against her lips until Santana pulled back. 'They mostly just asked me a lot of questions and put me in some chamber thing for a while to scan my brain or whatever.'

'You're braver than I was with all this stuff.' Santana took a seat in the chair closest to Brittany and began fiddling with the blondes hands. 'What did the doctor say?'

'He said I still have to be in here for a while so they can monitor me, but other than that he said I had recovered quite well from the accident.' Brittany gasped. 'Oh yeah he told me about the accident too.'

Santana winced slightly, unsure of how Brittany would take the news that she got hit by an ambulance. Strangely enough she seemed to be a bit excited about it all.

Either way Santana chose not to dwell on the subject.

'Everyone's waiting outside to see you.' She said and nodded her head towards the door.

'Oooh bring them in!' Brittany chirped.

'You sure you're up to it, it won't be too much?'

'Are you staying with me?'

'Of course.' Santana stated simply.

'Then it will be great!'

'Alright I'll go get them.' She smiled as she watched the blonde sit herself up in her bed and fluff a pillow behind her back so she could sit up straight.

Santana reluctantly walked to the door. She kind of liked the idea of just being alone with Brittany for a few more hours, or forever, either way she wasn't too keen on the mob that was about to bombard them.

'Guys come in.' She announced quietly. Maybe if she talked quietly they wouldn't talk so loud at Brittany. At her words everyone quickly raced out of their seats. Kurt and Rachel were leading the pack with giant smiles.

'Couldn't of worn something that didn't make you look like a hobo Puckerman?' Santana quipped when Quinn and Puck passed her.

'Hey Quinn basically dragged me out of bed at fuck knows what hour to drive her to the airport, this is all I could grab.' He said and gestured down to his cargo shorts and ripped singlet.

'It was five in the afternoon.' Quinn rolled her eyes and shoved him further into the room. 'You shouldn't have been sleeping.'

'Alright just get in. Oh and puck?' Santana waited until Puck turned around to face her. 'Watch the language, Britt doesn't like swearing.'

'See, I told you girls don't like that.' Quinn muttered.

'Then why do they scream it when –'

Santana chose to block that conversation from her head and fast. She quickly shut the door and when she turned back around to face the room she found it was oddly quiet.

It was like Brittany was some animal at the zoo who was too cute for words but everyone was just staring at her like she wasn't real. Rachel had her hand clutched to her chest dramatically and the other clutched to Kurt's hand. Tina was silently sobbing into Mikes chest. Finn was doing that weird half smile he does sometimes. Puck was leaning against the windowsill and stroking his hand up and down Quinn's back soothingly. Even Mercedes and Artie were lost for words as they stared opened mouthed at Brittany.

Brittany.

Santana glanced back to the girl of her dreams to find she was already staring back at her with worried eyes. Santana sent her a reassuring smile and wink. That seemed to do the trick because the next minute Brittany's giggle was filling up the room.

'Are we playing musical statues without music? Because that's not how you play guys.' Brittany stated.

Finally the statues of the room managed to lighten up a bit. Quinn was the first to reach out and greet Brittany.

'Brittany…' She breathed in awe. 'We've missed you so much!'

'I missed you too Quinnie!'

Santana watched with a goofy smile on her face as one by one each of the glee members came up and greeted Brittany with a hug and a kiss. Every so often Brittany would glance back to her and Santana would send her another wink only to make the blonde blush and duck her head back into the conversation she was having.

Lucky last was Sam.

'Brittany, how are you feeling?' He smiled and gave her a little hug.

'Who are you?' Brittany questioned with a confused look on her face.

Santana's laugh erupted through the room as everyone else stood still with worried expressions. Sam looked absolutely horrified. She had to give it to her, the girl could keep a straight face.

'Just kidding Sammy.' Brittany chuckled and poked Sam in the stomach. Sam still stood in shock and confusion as he patted down his shirt.

Santana was still laughing when she decided she had had enough of watching Brittany without being able to touch her and kiss her.

'Take a seat Trouty.' She said and shooed him out of the way so she could take the seat close to Brittany's side. Brittany instantly held out her hand for Santana to take, which she took gladly.

Santana watched Brittany engage with all her friends again for what had to be over an hour. She threw in a couple of words when it was needed or if someone asked her a question but most of the attention was on Britt, and she was perfectly happy to sit back and quietly listen to the sound of Brittany's voice and watch the smile she got when she found out who had dated who during her year away.

Every so often she would feel Brittany squeeze her hand just to let her know that she hadn't forgotten about her. Santana would always get a ridiculously big smile on her face whenever she did that. It was a simple gesture, but it meant the world to her. To think that Brittany could be in a room full of her friends with thousands of stories to tell her, and she still took the time to make Santana feel noticed and appreciated, even if it was something as small as squeezing her hand. She was kind of crazy about this girl.

Just as Finn was about to catch her up on the clubs Nationals win, that nurse from before popped back into the room with an apologetic smile. Santana inwardly groaned. She had seen this chick enough over the last few months to know why she was here.

'I'm afraid you must all leave now, Miss Pierce needs her rest.' The nurse announced before focusing in on her. 'That means you too Santana.'

'A few more minutes?' Santana begged. Usually she lost this battle but when she looked sideways and saw Brittany was giving the nurse her best puppy dog eyes she knew the contest was over. They had already won. Even Nurse Satan couldn't say no to those eyes.

'I'll be back in five.' She warned before stomping back out of the room.

Santana looked at Brittany in victory and smiled when she saw her cheeky grin.

'I love you.' She stated simply and revelled in the blush which covered pale cheeks. She leant forward to kiss it away.

'Ok, well I think that's our cue to leave you two love birds alone for a while.' Quinn said loudly and tugged Puck in the direction of the door. 'We'll come back tomorrow ok Britt.'

Brittany just hummed as she stared into Santana's eyes.

'Rrright, let's all go shall we?' Santana briefly heard Kurt say and it wasn't until the room was practically empty , with Rachel and Kurt walking towards the exit, that she finally pulled her gaze away from Brittany's captivating eyes.

'Oh Rachel here.' She stepped towards Kurt and Rachel and handed her thirty dollars. It wasn't much, but it should cover it. Rachel just looked at her strangely. 'For the cab back.' She clarified and Rachel smiled in shock before taking the money. 'How did accommodation hunting go?'

'Kurt and I found some exquisite places really close to NYADA which were fitting with the vintage colour scheme we were searching for but they were a tad out of our price range.'

'Wayyy out of our price range.' Kurt chimed in.

'Uh, anyway we're still looking around..' Rachel spluttered.

'Well I'm sure you guys will find a way.' Santana smiled. For once actually finding it quite easy to talk to these guys, maybe Brittany's presence was just calming her. Or maybe she just didn't have anything left to be mad at. She had everything she ever wanted again, and it felt damn good. 'Hey, um, thanks for coming with me today, your annoying bickering actually calmed me down a bit so…yeah.'

'It was our pleasure Santana.' Kurt winked as he looped Rachel's arm around his. 'Bye Britt, love you.'

'Bye guys!' Brittany yelled back and did a cute little wave. 'Thanks for coming to see me!'

'Text me when you get home ok?' Santana asked lamely. So she wanted to make sure they got home safe, what of it? New York can be a scary place!

'Will do!' Kurt threw over his shoulder as they walked from the room.

Santana shook her head and was about to make some comment about them looking like they just stepped out of the Wizard of Oz, until she saw Brittany's face. Brittany's brow was quirked in question and she had a tiny little smirk playing on her lips.

'What?' Santana asked curiously. What happened?

'I'm proud of you.' Brittany smiled.

Santana took a moment to try and think of what for but she couldn't really come up with anything.

'For what?' She asked and walked slowly back to Brittany's bedside.

'I don't think I've ever heard the word Rachel come from your mouth, and you didn't even say anything about Kurt's snake skin boots.' Brittany said proudly. 'I've certainly never heard you thank them.'

'Yeah well…' Santana blushed. 'They're alright I guess.'

'Come here.' Brittany beaconed with her finger. Santana gladly closed the gap between them and took Brittany's lips within her own. Strawberries.

Santana moaned at the taste and couldn't stop herself from poking out her tongue and running it slowly across Brittany's pink lips, moaning even deeper when Brittany opened her mouth to let Santana's tongue slip in.

'Mmm I've missed you so much Britt.'

'Alright.' Nurse Satan announced. They hadn't even heard her come in. Santana registered somewhere in her mind that she should probably stop making out with Brittany in front of her Nurse, but on the other hand Brittany's fingers were playing at the base of her neck and pulling her in closer so, yeah she didn't really give a fuck. 'Times up.'

'Five more minutes.' Santana mumbled against Brittany's smiling lips.

**Ok I'm back!**

**Sorry I didn't have internet for a while there and I've been very busy but hopefully this chapter will make up for it:/**

**Anyway not long to go for this story, I'm thinking one or two more chapters. Next chapter sorry good things for the girls are going to happen:)**

**Love you xx**


	28. New beginnings

**Ok so this was all going to be one chapter but I wrote a lot more than I thought I would so I'm posting this half now and writing the next chapter as we speak. **

**I wanted to thank everyone who favourited and followed this story, it feels amazing to know people enjoy reading this!**

**Guest: Thank you so very much! To say this is the best you've ever read?! Wow! I'm speechless. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Kchayes93: You are amazing. I absolutely loved your review and I want to thank you for saying such kind things. I love that you took the time to tell me this, thank you:)**

**Njhousefan: ;)**

**Dafuq33: haha be prepared for next chapter! ;)**

**Glee4ever123: haha I'm glad you liked it because I just snuck that in as something extra when I was reading over it.**

**Brittant Snixx: Thank you, hope you like it:)**

The sun was shining bright and reflecting its rays off the sky scrapers towering over the streets of New York. The traffic was thick and the umbrellas were safely stored inside for another day.

Santana walked off the busy streets and entered a building which had become extremely familiar to her over the last few months. The walls of the hospital were brighter and most of the nurses appeared to suddenly remember how to smile. They could all blame it on the sudden change in weather over the last week, but Santana knew it was the smile of a certain blonde which had lit up the gloomy city.

The happy Latina smiled confidently as she bounced down the busy halls. She straightened her tight purple dress and fixed her smooth and slick ponytail. She had checked her makeup before she had gotten out of the cab so she knew she still looked radiant, with a just hint of smouldering.

Yes, maybe this was all a little too dressed up for a hospital visit, but it wasn't any regular visit. She wasn't coming to sit by Brittany's side and hold her hand while she described what Lord Tubbington had been up to while the blonde was away.

No, today she was coming to take her baby home.

Brittany had finally been cleared by Dr Miller and was available to go home any time this week. So sure enough, Santana hopped into a cab on Monday morning and paid the cabbie extra to get her to the hospital fast.

And now she couldn't keep that damn smile off her face as she neared Brittany's room.

After Santana picks her up they're meeting Brittany's parents at a restaurant twenty minutes away to celebrate. Not many people would be excited to have a lunch date with their girlfriend's parents, but Santana's excitement only grew with the thought of sharing this moment with Sharon and James. After all they had gone through exactly what she had been through this last year, maybe even more.

When Santana finally reached Brittany's room she stopped for a second as her hand lingered on the door handle. She took a step back and straightened her posture. The hand that wasn't lingering on the door handle was clutching a single white long-stemmed rose. She had planned to bring a bouquet of flowers but decided against it at the last moment because Brittany's room was already filled with colourful flowers from all her family and friends. So a simple white rose seemed perfect. She took a deep breath and held the rose behind her back before swiftly opening the door.

There, standing in a long floral dress by the open window, with the sun shining over her angelic body as she gazed out into the busy streets of New York, was the love of her life.

_Brittany._

Santana stood there for several minutes without the blonde's knowledge. She needed time to take in the sight before her. Brittany looked absolutely beautiful. Her skin showed no sign of the trauma it had been through, her hair looked so silky it could run through Santana's hand like a golden river, her piercing blue eyes reflected the sun light and made them shine like they never had before, and that smile… well her mother once told her that if you catch someone smiling to themselves when they are alone, you know they are truly and utterly happy in this world.

Santana's smile only grew watching Brittany and it was becoming increasingly hard to hang onto the rose behind her back when all her arms and legs seemed to want to do was to collapse to the floor like jelly.

'You're beautiful.' She finally breathed and it wasn't even meant to be said aloud but when she saw Brittany turn on the balls of her feet and smile so big her cheeks bunched up like a little chipmunk, well yeah it was totally worth it.

'You too.' Brittany winked after she recovered from her light blush.

Brittany's eyes were raking all over her body like all she wanted to do was rip her clothes off and take her right here. It was making Santana throb in areas she hadn't felt for an extremely long time, and when Brittany bit down on her lip she couldn't take it anymore.

'Jesus Britt, you have to stop looking at me like that.' She groaned.

Brittany snapped her eyes back up to meet Santana's and smiled, knowing how flustered she was making the Latina.

'Can I ask you something?' Brittany questioned as she took slow and deliberate steps towards the frozen Latina. Santana only nodded. 'I was away for a long time baby, you must have had urges…you would have needed a release.'

Brittany was sauntering towards her like a fucking sex goddess and it was taking all her strength to just stop her knees from buckling at the sight.

'T-that wasn't a question.' Santana stuttered, Brittany was now so close to her she could feel her warm breath on her lips.

The blonde smirked and brought her hands up to draw slow circles over Santana's hips. She then brought those sweet pink lips up to Santana's ear before whispering into it. 'Did you touch yourself baby?'

At those words the thumbs which were drawing slow circles on the fabric of her dress suddenly delved further towards where her body was aching for Brittany to touch, and just that light pressure almost made her scream out in pleasure.

'Oh my God.' Santana breathed and felt the front half of her body collapse until Brittany was the only thing holding her up.

'Answer the question San.' Brittany said quietly as her thumbs continued their movements. All Santana could do was shake her head. 'No?'

Brittany took a gentle step back and softly cupped Santana's chin so she could lift brown eyes back up to blue. Santana was still finding it hard to breathe but something in the blondes eyes had changed.

'Why?' Brittany asked curiously.

'I-it just felt wrong, I thought you were…gone.' Santana said sadly and watched as Brittany's eyes turned from arousal to warmth.

'So you never…'

'Never.' She stated confidently. Was this a bad thing or a good thing? She couldn't really tell because Brittany was just staring at her, but judging by the smile on her face, maybe she had actually done something right.

'You know we still have that hospital bed for a while longer.' Brittany smirked and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, and yeah Santana was pretty sure she was about to give in and let Brittany do whatever the hell she wanted but then by some pure evil twist of fate, Brittany's hands travelled down her arm still clutched behind her back until they reached the rose she was shakily holding.

'What's that?' Brittany asked.

Crap. Damn rose. Why did she even get it if it was only going to cock block her?!

'Uh.' Santana hesitantly brought her hand from around her back and presented Brittany with the white rose. 'This is for you Britt.'

'Sannn.' Brittany's eyes lit up like fireworks as she took the rose from her hand and smelled it gently. 'I love you.' She smiled and leant in to press a firm kiss to Santana's lips.

So maybe the rose wasn't a _horrible_ idea.

Santana was still so damn aroused she took this moment to deepen the kiss and smiled when Brittany hummed in approval. Brittany's hands came up to rest around her neck as Santana pulled her closer.

'I am so glad –' Santana and Brittany abruptly stopped when they heard a familiar voice. They quickly looked around until they spotted Nurse Satan standing by the door. '-this is the last time I will ever have to catch you two like this again.'

Santana made a mental note at that point to slash that woman's tyres on her way out for interrupting her once again.

'The other nurses and I would just like to say that it was a pleasure to care for you Miss Pierce, and hope that we never ever see that pretty young face of yours in here again.' The woman smiled.

Well would you know it? Nurse Satan does have a heart. Maybe she'd only slash one of her tyres…

'Thank you Jackie.' Brittany smiled back. Santana furrowed her brow as the woman left because how the hell did Brittany know her name after only a week when Santana had been calling her Nurse Satan for months?!

A warm kiss to the cheek brought her from her thoughts. She looked over to see Brittany smiling brightly at her, suddenly her frown disappeared.

'Ready to go?' She asked.

'You have no idea.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the cab ride to lunch Santana couldn't help but notice Brittany seemed a little off. One of her hands was clutched tightly to Santana's as the Latina drew circles over her milky skin with her thumb, however the other hand was scrolling through messages on her Iphone, and as the minutes went on the blonde only appeared more and more upset.

Santana had decided early on in the ride that she would wait for Brittany to tell her what was bothering her, but somewhere along the way she couldn't take that damn adorable pout any longer.

'Britt?' She questioned and tugged on the blonde's hand. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing…' Brittany bit her lip when she saw Santana's quirked brow. 'It's just, I've been trying to catch up with everyone this last week and they all have so much to tell me, you know about what college they've gotten into or what business they're starting, and where they're moving. Did you know Mike got into a really cool dance school?' Santana nodded slowly. 'I don't know, it's just, hearing all that kind of bums me out because I'm going to have to stay in Lima for another year to graduate while everyone else is doing all this cool stuff, and you'll probably be going to NYU, it just won't be much fun that's all.'

Brittany sighed deeply and tucked her phone back into her bag. Santana bit her lip nervously because in a bout of panic she told Brittany she wanted to go to NYU when she had asked what her plans were for next year. In her defence she wasn't going to just spring on Brittany that she had decided their whole future together, like what if Brittany didn't even want that? Santana had to be sure that it was what she wanted before she told her.

'Ok well, do you want to go to College?' Santana asked hesitantly. Brittany thought about this for a second before answering.

'Well, no I want to dance but I've already missed out on applying for all the dance schools.'

Santana took a deep breath. Ok that was a good sign. Now to test the waters.

'What if I told you that you could have a job where you get to dance with me every day?' She asked quietly and glanced back to Brittany to see she was looking at her oddly.

'I'd ask you if you've been stealing my dreams while I sleep.' The blonde answered sceptically. This calmed Santana's nerves a little and she was able to let out a breathy giggle. Ok surely Brittany wanted this.

'Britt I have to tell you something.' She gulped. Shit, why was she so nervous?

'Okayyy?' Brittany drawled out.

Ok, just do it.

'I'm not going to NYU…' Santana blurted and Brittany tilted her head in confusion. 'I got a recording contract with Ocean Dreams Productions, it's kind of a long story, but they want to make me a star.' She watched Brittany curiously and studied her facial expression. She seemed to go from shocked, to excited, to proud. But she still wasn't saying anything. 'Britt?'

'Eliza called you?' Brittany beamed. Santana nodded happily. 'I knew she would! She was so impressed I got past the girl at reception that she watched my video right then and there! I don't even know why she was so surprised because I found the girl delightful.'

Santana chuckled remembering that bitch of a girl named Amber of Amy or some shit. 'Yeah she was precious.'

'I'm so proud of you San.' Brittany leaned in to kiss Santana but she quickly pulled away at the last second leaving a confused blonde.

'Wait, that's not it.' Santana blurted and quickly pecked Brittany's lips to get rid of that pout. 'I asked for you as my choreographer.' She said quickly and watched Brittany's face turn to shock. 'So i-if you want, I mean only if you want to –'

Santana was stopped short from her blubbering mess when Brittany's lips collided forcefully with her own. She was so shocked she had to reach backwards and steady herself against the car window so she didn't bump into it. She could feel Brittany smiling into the kiss and it only made her heart beat faster than it has in a long long time.

'I love you.' Brittany smiled shyly as she pulled away.

'So you'll do it?' Santana asked. She was practically bouncing out of her seat but she tried to keep her composure.

'Of course!' Brittany squeaked. 'How could I pass up an opportunity to make you do whatever I say while you're in skimpy little dancer clothes?'

Santana laughed before leaning in to capture those sweet lips once again. 'Mmm I like the way you think.'

XXXXXXXXXX

After a very heated makeout session in the back of the cab the girls finally arrived at the restaurant, leaving behind a flustered cab driver.

They walked into the classy restaurant hand in hand. Santana got the warmest feeling in her gut whenever she got to do stuff like this with Brittany. She loved being able to show off her girlfriend to the world, and say 'She's mine, the most amazing person in the world has chosen me, so suck it.'

A hostess gladly showed them to their table where James and Sharon were already seated and positively beaming with happiness. Sharon was first out of her seat. She raced towards Brittany and brought her into one of the tightest hugs Santana had ever witnessed. Brittany squeezed her hand to signal she couldn't really breathe but Santana only giggled in return, because it was Sharon, the only person who could smother you so much with love you couldn't breathe.

'My baby girl is finally out of those hospital gowns and walking around!' Sharon squeaked in excitement.

'Alright well let's not put her back into the hospital with broken ribs dear.' James joked lightly and tapped on his wife's shoulder to loosen her grip. Eventually Sharon let go and gave Brittany room to breathe.

'Come here sweetheart.' James motioned for Britt to come into his big arms which she did so willingly.

'Feels good to be back in the real world.' Brittany breathed, almost in relief.

'I bet it does.' Sharon smiled. 'Now let's all sit down shall we? We have much to talk about!'

Santana agreed and pulled out a chair for Brittany to sit on before pulling one out for herself. Brittany blushed and sat down with a subtle smile. Santana didn't notice Sharon eyeing her and practically swelling with pride.

'So what did you want to talk about Mom?' Brittany asked as she began flicking through the pages of the menu, her left hand sneakily creeping under the table to lay in Santana's lap. Santana was quick to capture it between her own hands and tangle their fingers together.

'Well my dear, I have something for the both of you.' Sharon smiled widely and winked at her daughter.

Santana watched with confusion as Sharon and Brittany seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation filled with happy smiles. She quickly looked to James for some form of support but James only smiled and winked back.

Can everyone stop fucking winking and just tell her what's going on?!

After a not so subtle nod from Brittany, Sharon opened up her handbag with excitement and pulled out a small white envelope. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand nervously as the white envelope was pushed across the table to Brittany. For some reason the first thought that came to her mind was that Sharon had suddenly become a drug dealer, and that little thought was enough to bring a smile back onto her face as she imagined Sharon dressed in street clothes.

She was thankfully brought from her inner gangster thoughts when Brittany opened the flap of the envelope and slowly pulled out two silver keys.

What?

Was this like a scavenger hunt and they have to go find what the key unlocks to get a candy bar or something? It wouldn't have been the first time Sharon had planned a game like that for the two of them, but that was usually reserved for birthday parties.

Well, today kind of was a special day…

'Really Mom?' Brittany beamed. 'You found one?'

Found what?! What's going on? Why did Sharon give them keys?!

'I sure did.' Sharon giggled and James coughed loudly. 'Well, James did the business side of things, but I made sure it looked pretty.'

'Britt?' Santana asked quietly. Brittany suddenly seemed to remember she was there and her smile only broadened when she locked eyes with Santana.

'We have a house San.' Brittany confessed and yeah she was pretty sure her heart stopped for a second.

A house?

Like their house?

She did say _we_ didn't she?

'W-what?' Santana stuttered since it was the only thing she could get out of her open mouth. Brittany was just giggling at her expression so she quickly turned her attention to Sharon in hopes she would let her in on what was happening. Sharon smiled knowingly.

'Brittany told me in her letter that when you had found your way to New York Santana, to rent out a place in the big city for you to live in, because she knew you wouldn't want to use your father's money.' Sharon began and Santana felt so silly because she was just sitting there with her mouth open and whipping her head back and forth between Sharon, Brittany, and the key in her hand. 'And now it's even more perfect because you can both live there. Santana after you came to our house and told me you were going to audition for this record production in New York, well I just knew you would succeed sweetheart so I began looking for houses that afternoon. And then when Brittany woke up I went straight from the hospital out into the streets of New York to find you two love birds a home, and I think I found the perfect one too.' Santana sat there in shock as Sharon continued to ramble. 'Now we did have to make a few adjustments to the place to make it more_ homey_, but I'm sure you'll like it.'

What. Just. Happened?

Santana was frozen in shock. She could feel Brittany tugging on their intertwined hands and giggling in her ear but her brain simply couldn't react.

They had a house, like a real house.

In New York.

'Santana?' Sharon laughed, Santana still couldn't speak. 'She's speechless already and we haven't even told her she doesn't have to pay rent for the first year.'

That suddenly jolted Santana from her brain melt. What did she just say?

'Sharon.' Santana croaked. She coughed to clear her throat before speaking again. 'I can't accept you paying rent for me like that. No, I won't accept it sorry.'

'Good, because I won't be spending a cent.' Sharon smiled widely and winked at her daughter. Brittany was still giggling like this was the funniest conversation there was. Or maybe she was giggling because she kept looking back to see Santana's reaction.

'All the money for the bond and for rent will be coming from Brittany's account we set up after her Grandmother passed away.'

Santana quipped her head back to meet with Brittany's sweet blue eyes, they were already staring at her with the deepest of feelings.

'Nancy?' She questioned sadly and the blonde nodded. She remembered quite some time ago calling up Brittany's mother just to see how Brittany was after the passing of her Grandmother, that was in their '_breakup_' period.

'She left me all her savings San, and she had A LOT of savings.' Brittany smiled and kissed her girlfriends cheek. Santana didn't even have the mind frame to feel nervous about kissing Brittany in front of her parents. So when she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to pink lips and noticed Brittany's light blush, she quickly side glanced to Sharon to see she was practically bouncing in her seat, while James had suddenly found his menu very interesting.

'I don't know what to say…we have a house?' Santana breathed and squeezed Brittany's hand.

'Can we go see it San, pleaseeee?'

'Sharon and I will take you there after lunch, but for now, let's order shall we?' James interrupted.

XXXXXXXXX

Santana and Brittany were beside themselves with joy for the whole car ride to the house. Their house.

They imagined what it would look like, if they had a front yard, what colours the walls were painted, how big the kitchen was, and quietly, what size bed they could fit in the bedroom.

'Here we are.' James announced as they pulled up to a small house only about fifteen minutes from New York's busiest streets.

Santana felt the ends of her lips lift up into one of the biggest smiles she could imagine, and it wasn't only because this place looked so cute and perfect, it wasn't for the old styled dark brick walls, or the rusty red front door, or the cobblestones which lead up to the steps, or the cute little red mail box, or the front decking with pot plants hanging from the roof. No that wasn't what was making her smile the biggest, in fact what was making her smile didn't have anything to do with the house at all. But in fact, it was the white picket fence that ran from one end of the house to the other. It looked completely out of place and didn't go with the colouring of the house at all but she couldn't imagine the house without it. It was exactly how Brittany had dreamed. A house with a white picket fence.

It brought back memories of sitting on Puckerman's bedroom floor, captured in Brittany's arms and talking about the future with shards of glass from a smashed scotch bottle scattered around them. Strangely enough, looking back on that night, all Santana could do was smile at how far they have come.

Santana turned her head back to watch Brittany's reaction and it only made her smile more. The blonde had one had clutched to her chest while the other was covering the smile on her face. Santana could still see it in her eyes though.

'Yeah, that was one of the homey features we had to put in for you, I hope you like it.' Sharon giggled from the passenger seat, and it was only then that Santana realised Brittany's parents had been watching their reaction.

'Oh my God.' Brittany breathed through her hand.

'It's perfect, thank you.' Santana laughed and took Brittany's hand from her mouth. 'Come on Britt, let's go exploring.'

Brittany nodded frantically.

'Well we'll be waiting here when you guys have finished looking around.' James said from the driver's seat.

'You're not coming in?' Brittany asked.

'No sweety, this is your home now, you two should get to experience this together.'

Brittany leant forward and kissed her dad's cheek. 'Love you Daddy.'

'Love you too, now get outta here.' James waved.

Santana took Brittany's hand again and helped her from the car. They were both smiling like the biggest dorks but neither cared. They were about to walk into their new home for the very first time.

Santana opened the small gate on the picket fence and gestured for Brittany to walk through before following after her. Brittany giggled as she bounced over the cobblestones and up the front steps, dragging Santana behind her in a fit of laughter.

'Would you do the honors Britt?' Santana giggled and handed her one of the keys.

'I would love to.' Brittany smiled back.

Just as Brittany had unlocked the door and swung it open Santana came up behind her and lifted her off the ground bridal style. Yeah, she had pretty much always wanted to do this, but she would only ever want to do it for Brittany.

Brittany gasped and squealed as she felt an arm come up under her legs and one steady around her back. She looped her arms around Santana's neck and giggled into her ear.

'That was fun.' She laughed and Santana laughed along as she walked slowly into their home for the first time. She walked right into the hallway before gently letting Brittany back on to her feet. Brittany placed a soft kiss to her cheek and took her hand again.

Santana didn't even care that she had just done something traditionally done by those who have just gotten hitched, in fact she couldn't wait for the day that she could do it again.

'Wow.' Santana breathed when she got a chance to look around. Of course it wasn't much and there was hardly any furniture at all, but just the thought that all this was theirs was enough to take away their breath.

The entire house seemed to be covered in old floor boards which went perfect with the rustic walls and cute windowsills, it was like something you would see in a cottage. Brittany led Santana into the first room to the right of the hallway which appeared to be big enough for a living room. Santana laughed in disbelief when she spotted the vintage fire place on the far wall. Just like she had dreamed. She could just picture now, having a nice warm rug laid out in front of the burning fire place with candles on the mantle and looking out the large window on the right hand side which looked out into the streets, maybe it would be snowing. Of course in this fantasy her and Brittany would be wrapped up in a blanket in front of the fire place, maybe eating take away, or making love with the heat of the fire making their bodies glisten with sweat.

'It's beautiful.' Brittany said beside her and she jumped a little because fuck, even that little thought was making her horny. She wanted nothing more than to rip Brittany's clothes off but she also didn't want to make Brittany do anything she wasn't up for. So she swallowed thickly and nodded her head in agreement. God she needed to have sex.

Next was the kitchen which was actually quite small but in a cute and homey way, with plants lining the window above the sink and flowery patterned tiles lining the floor. Santana could picture Brittany sitting up on the counter and swinging her long gorgeous legs while she watched her make one of her mother's recipes on the stove. This place was kind of perfect.

The bathroom wasn't overly special but the shower was really big, Santana and Brittany shared a not so subtle smile over that little discovery.

And last but not least, the bedroom. Well they assumed it was the bedroom anyway because it was the last one left. Santana walked in and the first thing she noticed was how bright it was.

The walls themselves were actually a deep red but the sunlight streaming through the large window was lighting up the room beautifully, it felt so full of life even though it was completely empty. There were long light curtains pulled back against the window which lifted gently into the air every time the wind blew their way. It felt so calming.

Brittany was the first to walk all the way into the room and lie down on the wooden floor.

'Come join me San.' She beaconed and Santana came willingly. She laid down right beside Brittany and sighed peacefully as her arms stretched out on the floor.

'We could totally fit a Queen sized bed in here Britt.' Santana stated causing Brittany to chuckle in agreement.

Santana rolled into Brittany's side and snuggled into her chest as the blonde wrapped her long arms around her body. They stayed in that position for quite a while, Santana gazing out the window and Brittany looking up at the detailed ceiling.

Santana was about to suggest they go back outside, until Brittany began to speak.

'Santana?' She asked quietly. 'Are you ever going to tell me why I haven't seen your Dad yet?'

Well fuck, she wasn't expecting that. Yes, she was kind of avoiding the subject, but it shouldn't be a subject in the first place, her father had nothing to do with them.

'I forbid him from being in our lives.' She stated confidently. 'He doesn't deserve it.'

She felt Brittany's hand running slowly through the locks of her hair.

'Do I get a say in this?' Brittany asked sweetly. Santana sighed.

'Of course Brittany, you get a say in everything I do.'

'Well, I just want to make sure you've really thought about this, you know?' Santana lifted her head from Brittany's chest and looked her in the eyes curiously. Why was she bringing this up? What was there to think about? 'I'm not trying to change your mind, I'll support any decision you make, I just want to make sure.'

'I have thought about it.' Santana answered in confusion. 'He betrayed his loyalty to his family too many times to count and he was willing to let you die for me. There's not much to think about Britt, he's toxic to be around and I don't want our new life started with him in it.'

Santana huffed and laid her head back down on Brittany's chest. She noticed it was beating that little bit faster and her own heart dropped because she had made Brittany nervous, and not the good kind. Shit.

'What are you thinking about?' She asked quietly when Brittany remained silent. The blondes hand was back to running through her hair and softly scratching the back of her neck.

'I'm thinking that I don't feel like he ever betrayed me.' Brittany said evenly.

'What?' Santana's eyes just about popped out of her head. 'You're not serious.'

'I came to him and asked for his help to save you, and eventually he agreed.'

'Yeah agreed all too quickly.'

She felt more than heard Brittany sigh from beneath her. She really didn't want to argue with her but whenever the subject of her dad came up Santana couldn't help but feel tense and defensive.

'Actually, it took quite a bit of convincing for him to go through with it San, and I was the one to get him to do it.' Brittany started quietly. Santana wondered if she was talking so softly in hopes to calm her, either way it was working a little bit.

'He helped me every step of the way and made sure I didn't feel alone in my decision. The last time I saw you before the accident, I went to him and told him it was time, and he asked me not to do it. Once again I convinced him otherwise, and before I left he hugged me and told me he would be proud to call me his daughter in law.' Brittany confessed. Santana hated to admit it but that last little sentence made her heart swell with hope.

'Mom told me while I was in the coma that he paid for all my medical expenses, and they went into the hundreds of thousands, he also paid for their hotel rooms when they came to visit me.'

Whatever, Santana knew they definitely weren't poor so her father didn't have much to lose. Maybe they've had to cut back on a few things like expensive clothes and fun activities but they could manage. Her father was no hero.

Brittany had lowered her hand from dark locks down Santana's body until she was softly stroking up and down her arm.

'Dr Miller told me that he came to visit me nearly every second he could be away from work, not to talk business with the doctors or to pay my bills, but to simply hold my hand while he read the paper or looked out the window. And since I've awoken he hasn't once tried to contact me, because he knows I'm safe now with you.'

Santana involuntarily pulled Brittany closer to her body at those words because all she ever wanted was to keep Brittany safe.

'Brittany, you're not concentrating on the important parts, he -'

'Aren't I?' Brittany countered, and it was so unlike Brittany that Santana felt the need to sit up and look at her. Brittany followed suit and sat up also until they were both sitting cross legged across from each other. Santana would have thought Brittany was mad at her if it wasn't for the caring blue eyes staring back at her and the pale hand which reached through the invisible field of tense energy to grab onto Santana's own hand.

Santana looked down at their tangled hands for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. Brittany gave her all the time in the world.

'No, I mean, he tried to kill you, a-and then kept it from me, and then kept you being alive from me!' She finally argued.

Brittany nodded carefully.

'I think that he's only been trying to protect you this whole time because he loves you so much. He just shows it in a silly way.' Brittany shrugged and Santana furrowed her brow at the down play of the situation. 'Like when we were younger, you wouldn't tell me you loved me, but at every sleepover you would make sure to check the closet for monsters, not because you believed in them but because you wanted to make me feel safe. Your dad made me feel safe, and he was only trying to keep you safe as well.'

'Don't compare me to my Dad.' Santana warned. That caused Brittany's eyes to flash back to brown orbs. Santana quickly shook her head like she didn't mean it, and she didn't mean to be so cranky, her dad just brought the worst out in her and she hated it. Brittany gave her a half smile and squeezed her hand to show that it was ok. Santana still felt like crap.

'San I just don't want you to go through your whole life with hate in your heart. You talked before about our new life together, don't you want to start it without anything holding us back?' Brittany asked sweetly and Santana looked away because this situation was really starting to annoy her, not because Brittany was asking her questions, but because she was running out of arguments.

'I don't want to talk about this anymore.' She said lamely.

Santana looked to her girlfriend with pleading eyes, Brittany looked a little disappointed but none the less, she nodded in understanding.

'Alright.' Brittany smiled and leaned forward to peck Santana's lips. 'Let's go back to the car, mom's probably dying to know what we think.'

**Well that didn't end on the best note but there is still one more chapter to come!**

**What do we think? Is Brittany right or is Santana right in this situation?**

**Hopefully I'll have the last chapter up by the end of the weekend because I've already started writing it:)**

**Thank you once again for all the love and please let me know what you thought about this chapter! **

**Love you xx**


	29. Ready, set, go

**Ok wow, so this is the very last chapter and I can't believe it's over. To be honest I'm not entirely happy with how I've ended it but I hope you all will be pleased.**

**On another note I want to thank each and every one of you who have been reading this fanfic and enjoying it. Your support has been amazing and I've loved all the feedback:)**

**This chapter is a long one!**

**I hope you enjoy it:)**

After they arrived back home in Lima everything happened so quickly. Graduation quickly came around. Santana had spent days trying to convince Brittany that they didn't have to go, that she didn't care about dressing up in some ugly robe and getting a piece of paper with her name on it. Of course she kind of did want to go, but she didn't want Brittany sitting in the stands and dwelling on the fact that she wasn't graduating. Even with this new and exciting life in front of them, she just didn't want Brittany leaving Lima with regrets. She was quite happy to skip it and spend the day with her girlfriend outside of school.

But she should have known that Brittany would get her way eventually.

Just when Santana thought she had succeeded, she walked out of the shower one morning to find a bright red robe neatly laid out on her bed with a matching cap, and a little note that said:

_You deserve this San, I can't wait to be in the stands today and cheer on my amazing Girlfriend._

_Love Brittany xx_

Santana did have to admit, putting on that robe felt damn good, she even managed to look hot in the little hat.

When she arrived at school all the graduates had to stay out in the halls until their name was called. Miss Pilsbury was supposed to be in charge of crowd control and keeping them quiet, but everyone was too excited about the summer and next year and College to even listen to the small quiet woman. The halls were filled with people jumping from one group to the next to tell everyone their plans for the year ahead. Some were really cool and interesting, and others were a bit sad and disappointing. Santana revelled in the knowledge that she had the most amazing future ahead of her out of everyone, and she hardly even spoke about her record deal, most of the time she couldn't stop gushing about Brittany and the house in New York. Whichever way you looked at it, she had incredible things ahead, and she couldn't wait to walk out onto that stage, and blow her girl a kiss.

'Are you ready for this Santana?' She heard a familiar voice call as she lazily leant against a closed locker. She snapped her attention back to the present to see Quinn standing in front of her with a smirk firmly in place.

'I think I was born to get out of Lima.' Santana joked and Quinn laughed.

'I think we all were, well apart from Finn.'

'Hey!' Of course Rachel had to pop up from fuck knows where. 'I'll have you know that Finn will be joining Kurt and I in New York as soon as he can get into a school there.' Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. 'Now I have to go to the front of the line because I'm sure Berry is top of the list!'

When she was gone Quinn turned her head back to Santana.

'So Coach Sue retired our Cheerio's uniforms, Brittany's too.' Quinn smiled.

'Really? Cool.' So Sue did have a heart, interesting. 'Are you excited for Yale?'

'Yeah I actually really am, Puck's going to get a place close to campus for the first couple of months so I don't get lonely.' She confessed shyly.

Santana smiled. 'Aw who ever thought Puckerman could be such a cutie pie.'

'Shut up.' Quinn slapped her arm. 'But he kind of is.'

Santana laughed and shook her head in disbelief. 'You do know though, if you get lonely Britts and I are only a phone call away, and we wouldn't hesitate to drop everything and go visit you?'

'Yeah I know.' Quinn smiled genuinely. 'I would come and visit you guys but I would be too scared of what I might walk in on.' She winked.

'What do you mean?'

'I meannn, with you two all alone in a house together, the whole place is bound to smell like sex.'

'Yeah…' Santana breathed. 'That hasn't really been happening lately.' She confessed embarrassingly.

So maybe her and Brittany hadn't exactly been that intimate for the past two weeks, but they still made out and everything.

Quinn looked at her like she had suddenly grown two heads.

'What are you talking about? You two haven't had sex since she woke up?' Quinn questioned. Santana looked around sheepishly before gently nodding causing the blonde to gasp in shock. 'That means you haven't had sex in over a year Santana!'

Santana looked around sharply. 'Can you lower your fucking voice Fabray?' She hissed. 'And that is exactly why we haven't had sex yet, because it's been over a year…what if things have changed?'

'I'm pretty sure she hasn't grown a penis Santana.' Quinn smirked.

'I'm aware of that Captain Fucking Obvious, what I mean is…What if I've changed?' She shrugged and nervously bit her lip. 'What if I'm not any good anymore?'

'Santana.' Quinn smiled. 'There was a reason why every year at cheer camp I would only come back to the cabin if I desperately needed to sleep.' She giggled and Santana raised her eyebrow in question. 'I had to get away from all the sexual tension, the first year you guys weren't even together and Brittany practically melted every time you smiled at her.'

'What's the point of this little trip down memory lane?' Santana sighed, they had started calling out names to come to the front so Santana needed this conversation to pick up its speed so she didn't walk out at the wrong time. That would be embarrassing, something Finn would do.

'My point is Miss Grumpy Pants, that if a simple smile and flick of the eyelashes is all you used to need to get Brittany to squirm, I'm sure any ordinary touch or kiss will have her falling to your feet.' Quinn smiled and raised her hand to Miss Pilsbury when her name was called.

'You think?' Santana asked shyly. Quinn nodded with a smirk as she began to walk towards the line-up.

'Plus it's you and Brittany.' She shrugged like that was all the argument she needed. 'End of story.'

End of story.

Maybe that was it. Maybe she was just over thinking it too much?

They certainly hadn't had any trouble turning each other on in the last two weeks but Santana would always stop it with a lame lie about having to go do something just as it was getting good. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex with Brittany, because well that's pretty much all she's thought about for these past few weeks, but it was because she wanted it to be perfect and amazing and with her extreme lack of practice lately she had no idea if she could make that happen.

Maybe she should just –

'Santana Lopez!' Miss Pilsbury yelled from down the hall. 'Santana you're up soon, come join the line!'

Santana groaned audibly before lazily joining the fast moving line. It wasn't long at all before she was at the front.

'Santana Lopez.' She heard Mr Figgins speak into the microphone.

Cheers erupted through the auditorium as Miss Pilsbury nudged her to walk through the curtain. Santana felt an unexpected sense of pride as she opened up the red curtain and did a little boob shake for the audience with a sly smirk firmly planted on her face.

A warm buzz was running through her veins as everyone continued to cheer her while she made her way through to the stage. Just as her gaze went to shift to the stage she spotted a beautiful blonde standing in the front row wearing a colourful summery dress with a smile so bright Santana swore she was glowing. Santana felt that warm buzz ignite into a burning blaze. She raced through the crowds of people until she made it to Brittany and without thinking of the hundreds of people around her she reached up on her tip-toes, snuck her hand around Brittany's neck, and pulled their lips together into a soft kiss.

'James Lorance.' Mr Figgins announced and the crowd erupted again. Santana wasn't paying too much attention though because Brittany's lips were about to make her start moaning and she was pretty sure she still needed to go get her scroll.

She reluctantly pulled away from the kissed and winked at Brittany's doe eyed expression before mouthing an _I love you_ and racing back up to the stage.

Once she got her scroll she bounced over to an equally excited Quinn and brought her into a big hug.

'We fucking graduated Fabray!'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Brittany sat on her bed in her pink poke-a-dot underwear, cuddled up with her fluffy pink pillow, and watched as Santana nervously pottered around the room , pulling clothes from her cupboard and shakily folding them neatly before placing the item in Brittany's suitcase.

Brittany frowned because the Latina had been jittery a lot lately but tonight she just seemed plain nervous. She kept reassuring Santana that their big move tomorrow was going to be an amazing adventure and that they would have so much fun, and every time she mentioned it Santana would always seem equally as excited but a few moments later she would be back to being a nervous wreck. Brittany didn't get it, and she really wished she did. Was she nervous about moving? Nervous about her record deal? Or leaving Lima? What was it?!

All Brittany wanted to do was help but all she found herself doing was sitting on her bed while Santana packed the rest of her belongings like they were a bomb that was about to explode. She felt terrible that she didn't know how to help her, she tried hugging her from behind when they were doing the dishes before but Santana nearly jumped ten feet in fright, so she's kind of been keeping the distance for the last hour, hoping that would be enough to calm the Latina's nerves.

It wasn't.

Brittany suggested that Santana come to bed too many times to count, that they could just finish packing in the morning, but Santana wasn't having any of it. For some weird reason she was set on keeping herself busy and not looking Brittany in the eye.

After half an hour had passed and all of Brittany's belongings were packed, and Santana was still looking through empty drawers, Brittany decided enough was enough.

'Sannnn.' She whined and leapt off her bed, she noticed Santana sneakily side step her hug to make a move for the closet. Brittany was quick to capture tan hands before she could open the closet door. Santana even tried to resist her touch before she realised that the blonde was way stronger than her. Eventually she gave in and sighed before looking up into blue eyes. All Brittany saw was fear and it broke her heart. 'Please come to bed, everything's packed just like you wanted, and you know I won't fall asleep unless you're holding me.'

Brittany could see some form of a smile tracing Santana's lips but she could see the Latina was still fighting something inside herself. 'Santana what is –'

'I have something for you.' Santana blurted and then gulped as soon as the words left her mouth.

Brittany stared curiously at the girl who was practically shaking before her. She had never seen Santana like this before and it was really starting to scare her.

'Okay.' Brittany nodded slowly. She let go of Santana's hand so the girl could fumble to pull something from her back pocket. Was she sweating? Maybe she should turn the heat down…

'Um h-here.' Santana stuttered nervously and handed Brittany a stack of paper. Brittany eyed the stack curiously. Every piece seemed to be different, either in colour or thickness, or size. She looked back to Santana for a hint of what was happening. 'Read them.' She gestured. 'But ah, could you maybe read them out loud so I know where you're up to?'

Brittany nodded and watched for a moment as Santana scuffed her foot along the carpet and tried not to look in her direction. Now Brittany was kind of really nervous.

She carefully unfolded the stack of papers and was surprised to see the first page didn't have much on it at all, and it looked really old, plus half of it was written in crayon…

Brittany gasped when she realised where the note was from. She looked back up to Santana to see she was fiddling with her hands and watching the blonde like a hawk.

'Read aloud Britt.' She smiled with another nervous gulp. Brittany nodded and directed her gaze back down to the note.

'_Hi, I'm Brittany, what's your name?_

_Ps do you like ducks?_

_Santana. Yes i do.'_

Brittany smiled down at the paper as she remembered how nervous she was to give Santana that very first note.

'I can't believe you kept this all these years.'

'Keep going Britt.' Santana prompted. Brittany let that note gently fall to the ground to reveal the next piece of paper which looked equally as old.

'_What are you thinking about?_

_Kittens._

_Kittens? _

_Walk home with me tonight? _

_Sure, smiley face.'_

'That was the night you met Lord Tubbington.' Brittany beamed and gazed back to Santana who was leaning against her dresser. Santana smiled and nodded.

'It was also the night you kissed me for the first time, on the lips.' Santana shook her head. 'You were so brave to do that britt.'

Brittany winked at her girlfriend causing her to blush, before dropping that note to the floor and reading the next.

'_Are you sleeping with him?_

_Yes.'_

Brittany frowned. 'I don't like that one.'

'I know, just keep going.'

Brittany sighed and exposed the next note.

'_What side is your heart on?_

_Whatever side yours is on.'_

'Oh!' Brittany beamed. 'I think I get that now, like wherever you are and whatever you're doing, your heart is always with me?'

She finally saw a genuine smile grace Santana's lips followed by a nod and she mentally congratulated herself.

'_Plleeeeassseee tell me?_

_Tell you what?_

_Britt! You know what! _

_I do?_

_Yes! Please just tell me what to get you for your birthday, i'm losing my mind trying to find something._

_All i want is you, winky face. I don't need anything else, honest._

_Britt-Britt it's your 18th! I have to get you something super good, i want it to be the best day of your life._

_But i get that every day when i'm with you, love heart._

_OMG you are impossible! Fine have a crappy birthday, i don't care. Ps love heart.'_

'That really was the best birthday ever San.'

'Glad to hear it Britt.'

Brittany smiled to herself before reading the next one. Her smile instantly dropped when she noticed the messy handwriting and remembered back to how badly she was shaking that day.

'_Are you ok?_

_I'm fine_

_Britt don't even try that stuff with me ok, i'm worried, what's wrong babe?_

_Can i just tell you after school?_

_No i can't wait that long. Something's bothering you and i want to know what it is so i can help. Please just tell me Britt._

_I didn't want to do it like this.'_

'Do I have to keep reading this San?' Brittany pleaded, Santana looked up in shock when the blonde addressed her.

'Yes baby, it'll get better I promise.' She smiled reassuringly.

Brittany nodded sadly before continuing. She knew how this note ended.

'_Do what like this? Britt help me understand babe.'_

Brittany took a deep breath.

'_I don't think we should be together anymore.'_

She let that last note drop to the floor like a ton of bricks and breathed a sigh of relief. She had expected that to be the last note but oddly enough there was a small stack of different coloured post –it notes underneath.

She couldn't remember ever seeing these notes before. Curiously she began reading each one.

'_We've been through a lot together haven't we?'_

Brittany tilted her head and then dropped the note to reveal the next.

'_Brittany you are beautiful.'_

Suddenly she realised that these notes were only from Santana to her, and with that excitement she began reading them faster.

'_You are smart.'_

'_You are kind.'_

'_And you are the best thing...'_

She dropped yet another note to find a red post-it behind it.

'_That's ever been mine.'_

Next.

'_You make me a better person.'_

Next.

'_You help me believe.'_

Next.

'_My heart beats faster when you're around.'_

Next.

'_My skin is more sensitive to your touch.'_

With every note Brittany's eyes were becoming more and more blurry as tears filled them.

'_My breath shakes when I know you're near.'_

Brittany smiled because her own breath was shaking right now too.

'_You have made me feel this for ten years.'_

Next.

'_And I still feel it.'_

Next.

'_Brittany you make me feel alive.'_

Next.

'_I spent a year thinking I had lost you forever.'_

She felt a tear escape her ducts and slide down the side of her cheek.

'_A-And I want to spend the rest of my life making up for that.'_

Next.

'_If you'll let me.'_

Next.

'_Brittany.'_

She could feel her heart thumping against her chest but she wasn't quite sure why. She knew the next piece of paper was the last because she could feel the thinness under her fingertips. With shaky hands she let the paper drop to the floor now covered in a sea of rainbow notes, and let her eyes follow the last words Santana had written.

'_Look up baby and please say yes.'_

Without thinking about the meaning of that last note Brittany quickly lifted her head with a mix of fear and excitement. She was shocked to see that Santana was no longer leaning nervously against her dresser, but instead she was almost right in front of her…and on one knee.

Santana's eyes were filled with tears as she reached blindly into her pocket to pull out a small navy blue box.

Brittany gasped when she realised what was happening.

Santana was proposing.

The Latina held the box shakily in her hands and looked up into equally teary blue eyes.

'Brittany.' She breathed, trying not to let her voice crack.

'Yes!' Brittany blurted before Santana could even finish. She quickly covered her mouth and let a light blush cover her cheeks when Santana broke out into a huge smile and quirked her brow. 'Sorry! Uh continue.'

Santana giggled, seeming slightly less nervous, and slowly opened the navy box revealing a beautifully cut diamond ring. Brittany almost fainted.

'Will you marry me?' Santana gulped. She didn't have much time to recover from the weight of her question when another weight came hurdling towards her.

Brittany dropped to her knees and engulfed her with hugs and kisses until Santana lost all balance what so ever and found herself on her back with Brittany straddling her legs.

Santana couldn't help but laugh as Brittany peppered her entire face with kisses.

'Britt?' She giggled between pecks to the lips. 'You didn't answer.'

'Yes!' Brittany screamed and planted a long loving kiss to her puffy lips. 'A million times yes!'

Santana smiled so wide she thought her face was going to get stuck like that, but then again she wouldn't really care, because Brittany fucking said yes to marrying her!

She said yes.

Holy fuck, she said yes…

Brittany was going to be her wife.

Santana's body spread with a powerful warmth at the thought of being able to call Brittany her wife. She had done it, and she said yes.

'Wait, the ring.' Santana chuckled and quickly took the shiny ring from its case and presented it to Brittany, who had finally taken a break from kissing every inch of her skin.

Brittany sat back on her thighs as Santana sat up and took a hold of a pale hand. She looked back to Brittany's beaming face before gently gliding the ring onto her finger. Perfect fit.

Brittany stared down at her hand for many moments with an unstoppable smile while Santana placed soft kisses over her cheek.

'Is this why you've been so nervous?' She chuckled.

Santana pulled back from the blonde's cheek and blushed.

'Maybe.' She confessed shyly. 'I just kept imagining you saying no.'

'Santana…' Brittany tilted her head to the side with a disbelieving smile. 'You could have proposed to me when you were eight and I would have said yes baby. It's only ever been you.' She took a hold of Santana's hand and squeezed it. 'It only ever will be you.'

Santana smiled widely and leant forward to capture Brittany's lips in her own. It was meant to be an innocent kiss but Brittany was quick to deepen it. Santana moaned when Brittany's tongue slipped into her mouth and began gliding over her own tongue. Brittany was breathing heavily into her mouth and she knew if she didn't stop this soon, then they would end up ripping each other's clothes off in no time, not that Brittany wasn't half naked already, and that definitely wasn't helping, but the thought that she might not be able to make Brittany feel good any more was still bearing on her mind, and she hated it.

When she felt Brittany's hips start to gently rock down onto her pelvis she became very aware of the situation they were in. Brittany on top of her, only in her underwear, kissing her like her life depended on it and grinding down on her most sensitive area, she couldn't take it.

'Mmm Britt let's go to bed yeah? We've got a big day tomorrow.' Santana pulled back and attempted to get up so that she wouldn't see the pout on Brittany's face. She expected Brittany to put up a fight, or say something sexy and start kissing her neck or something, but the blonde only sighed in disappointment and rolled off of her, almost as if she was expecting it.

Santana inwardly cursed herself because she didn't want to be like this, she didn't want to cause more problems for their relationship just as things were getting better for them but she couldn't help but feel insecure.

She had just proposed to the most beautiful woman in the world and now she couldn't even satisfy her needs. Fucking pathetic. She doesn't even deserve Brittany.

Santana cursed herself silently as she pulled back the covers of Brittany's bed and began unbuttoning her shirt. Things were so perfect two minutes ago and then she had to go and fucking ruin it.

'Are you not attracted to me anymore?' She heard a quiet voice sound from behind her. She knew that voice anywhere, and it only made her heart ache so badly that the pain instantly spread through all her veins.

She slowly turned around to find Brittany still on the floor, beautiful as ever, but trying to use her arms to cross over her stomach and hide her skin. Santana winced at the thought that she had caused Brittany, the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world, to think that she wasn't attractive. Fuck.

'What?' She breathed and then instantly cursed herself again because what the fuck? Just tell her she's so attracted to her that she's been throbbing since dinner!

'Look Santana, I get it ok, you thought I was dead and then suddenly I wasn't but you had to watch me for months just lie there in a bed, I probably looked really gross and I bet I had my mouth open and -'

'You looked beautiful.' Santana interrupted, because she did, she looked like an angel. Santana shook her head and quickly took the small steps until she could sit back down next to Brittany and take her hands from around her waist. 'And of course I'm still attracted to you baby, Britt you've always driven me crazy.'

Brittany wouldn't meet her eyes and it was a moment before she answered. 'Then why won't you have sex with me?'

Santana gulped. 'Because I'm scared.'

At those words Brittany lifted her head and looked into honest deep brown eyes.

'Scared?' She questioned quietly.

'Yes, Brittany it's been over a year for me, what if I can't make you feel the way I used to?' Santana sighed. 'What if I suck?'

A small smirk graced Brittany's lips.

'Wanky.' She giggled and Santana rolled her eyes playfully, because her girlfriend is kind of amazing. Girlfriend? Fiancé?

'Santana, remember it's been a year for me too, and I'm not worried.' Brittany smiled taking Santana by surprise.

'You're not?' She asked curiously. Brittany shook her head with a smirk and leaned over to place her hands on the top of tan thighs. Santana gasped at the touch and reached back to steady herself on her elbows, silently giving Brittany full permission to continue. Brittany's smirk only grew at the reaction.

'No, because as far as I know I still have that something that makes you weak at the knees, and until we try, how will I know if I've ever lost it?' Brittany winked and moved her hands further up Santana's thighs until they were playing with the buttons of her jeans. 'So will you try with me?'

She did have a point.

Santana found herself nodding before she had even decided what she wanted to do. But her body always knew what she wanted a million times faster than her brain when it came to anything to do with Brittany.

'Okay.' She breathed as a verbal agreement, not that the blonde showed any signs of slowing down anyway.

Brittany giggled in victory before slowly standing up from her place on the floor and reaching out her hand for Santana to take. 'Let's go to bed San.'

Santana took her hand willingly and followed Brittany to the bed. She could feel her heart beating against her chest but it wasn't all from nerves anymore, she was just fucking excited. She was pretty sure her palms were sweating but if they were Brittany wasn't saying anything.

Santana watched as Brittany hopped onto the bed and bounced up on her knees. She crawled closer to the edge of the bed in her cute little pink underwear and beaconed for Santana to come closer. Santana sauntered over with a smirk until she was directly in front of the blonde.

'Let's take these off.' Brittany winked and began slowly peeling off her shirt. Santana stood still and just watched in awe as the woman she was going to marry undressed her sensually before her eyes.

Brittany took her time, admiring each piece of newly revealed skin like a new flavour of candy. Once her shirt was taken care of Brittany trailed her hands down a tone tanned stomach, tracing the outline of her abs, before moving down and tugging on the hem of her jeans. Brittany looked up into her eyes and tugged a little harder with a smirk. Santana got the hint. With a grin firmly in place Santana leaned down and captured Brittany's lips in hers.

'Mmm.' Brittany moaned into the kiss, her tongue venturing out to slip between Santana's lips. Now it was Santana's turn to moan.

Santana wrapped her arms lazily around Brittany's neck while Brittany unzipped her jeans and slowly dragged them down her legs. Santana kicked them off when they fell to her feet and attached her lips to Brittany's neck. Licking, kissing, sucking.

'Ugh San.' Brittany moaned and trailed her hands back up Santana's spine. Santana smiled when the blonde successfully unclipped her bra and gently pulled the straps down off her arms until that too was thrown across the room.

As her hands trailed back down Santana's back, Brittany looped her fingers underneath Santana's black lacy underwear and looked up, asking a silent question. Santana's chest was heaving in anticipation. She nodded to the girl sitting before her and sucked in a breath when Brittany began pulling down her underwear. She felt so exposed, but in a good way.

'Is it weird that I feel like we're doing this for the first time?' Santana joked.

Brittany threw Santana's underwear over her shoulder and smirked up at her.

'Doing what?' She teased. 'This?'

Santana bit down on her lip as she watched Brittany trace her fingertips up the inside of her thigh, and holy crap it had been way too long since she's felt all the cells in her body light on fire. Brittany was doing ungodly things to her body and it felt absolutely amazing. She wanted to collapse in a whimpering heap but at the same time she also wanted to make Brittany feel the way she was feeling. She ended up settling on falling forward until she practically landed in Brittany's lap, both her legs straddling Brittany's thighs as smooth long fingers continued to make their way up to her most sensitive spot.

'Britt.' Santana breathed and let her head fall onto the blonde's shoulder. 'I need you baby.' She pleaded.

Santana heard a faint giggle before she felt a hot wet tongue softly trace the outside of her ear and then hard teeth nibble on her ear lobe. Fuck. She wasn't ready to admit that what Brittany was doing to her ear was nearly enough to push her over the edge already, so instead she buried her face further into Brittany's neck and drew in deep, laboured breaths of pleasure.

Just when she thought she was about to explode from sensation overload, the hot tongue in her ear retracted back between pink smiling lips, and two fingers slid easily through her folds.

'Holy fuck!' Santana screamed into Brittany's skin. She hadn't had anything touch her there in over a year, not even her own hand, and to have Brittany being the one to – Omg! Now she was drawing lazy circles around her clit.

Santana couldn't take much more of this. She needed a release!

But for some reason Brittany was enjoying teasing her, and Santana couldn't figure out if she hated it or loved it more.

Brittany began slowly kissing down her neck, causing Santana to fall back from her safe haven against warm skin and lean into the touch with an arched back. Brittany kept kissing down her neck, over her collarbone, down her chest, until finally she sucked in Santana's right nipple into her mouth, and Santana fucking lost it.

'B-britt.' She panted. 'I can't even…'

Brittany only sucked harder at Santana's inability to speak and all Santana could do to control herself was to thrust her hips down roughly into Brittany until she got the hint. And wow, she got the hint.

Santana felt Brittany smile against her nipple before suddenly another overwhelming feeling took hold of her. Brittany thrust two fingers deep inside of her. Santana thought maybe she would have to take it slow since it had been so long, but no, Brittany stretched her just enough to make her feel full and with the amount of wetness which had accumulated in that area over the past two weeks it was by far enough to accommodate.

'That feel good San?' Brittany breathed into her ear as she began slowly pumping in and out. 'You're so wet for me baby.'

Santana could hardly fucking breathe it felt so good!

'Britt.' Was all she could say in return, and she wasn't even sure Brittany could hear her, did words even leave her mouth?

'Ugh you feel amazing.' Brittany grunted before craning her neck as far as she could and kissed her deeply.

'Britt.' Santana breathed against her lips. 'I'm g-going to –'

Toned thighs shook uncontrollably against Brittany's hips as they both struggled to keep their lips firmly planted together. Santana was breathing heavily into Brittany's mouth and Brittany was breathing just as deeply back.

'T-That was amazing Brittany.' Santana whispered as she attempted to recover from her orgasm. 'I've definitely missed having those.' She joked.

When a few moments passed and she had revamped from her amazing orgasm, Santana looked down to see Brittany tracing lines over the light scars left across her chest from the surgery. Santana blushed. With all the touching and panting and sweating, she had forgotten about her scars. She gulped nervously, did Brittany think they were gross? She didn't say anything when she was kissing her chest…

'What?' She finally asked in desperation when Brittany had yet to look up at her.

Brittany smiled and planted a loving kiss to the scar running down her sternum. 'It's weird having sex with you without your heart beating a million miles a minute.'

Santana thought about this for a moment and bit her bottom lip. 'Is it a bad weird?'

Brittany looked up and shook her head with a smile. 'No, it means I don't have to make you cum really fast, even though that used to be really fun.' The blonde winked and Santana blushed deeper.

'And it means I can be rougher.' Brittany said with a smirk and just when Santana thought she had her innocent little Brittany back, she was pushed over onto the bed with strong hands. Santana landed on her back and giggled when Brittany began crawled seductively over the bed.

Just as Brittany began to lean in to kiss her, Santana held out her hands and captured her strong shoulders at arms-length.

'Wait.' She said with an anxious smile. 'I want to try something.'

Brittany raised her brow curiously but none the less nodded and leant back on her calves.

'Take off your bra and underwear.' Santana ordered playfully.

Brittany smirked widely and wriggled her eyebrows in excitement. Santana had to hold back a giggle as she watched the blonde speed strip out of the rest of her clothes. In no time at all Brittany was completely naked, and god she was beautiful.

Santana had to take a moment just to take it all in again. Her perfect round perky breasts which were just crying out for her attention, her incredibly toned stomach which led down to her lusciously curved hips, and then Santana's eyes landed where Brittany was clearly needing her the most. Santana could already see the wetness glistening against milky thighs.

'Come here.' She stated without taking her eyes off Brittany's sex. Brittany crawled closer to her until she was right by her head. Santana laid back flat on the bed and lowered her shoulders in preparation. 'Ok now straddle my face Britt.'

Brittany's eyes just about bulged out of her head. 'What?' she squeaked but Santana wasn't joking around when she started tugging on Brittany's leg. 'San are you suggesting what I really hope you are?'

Santana nodded frantically. 'Hurry Britt I need to taste you.' She begged.

'Oh my God.' Brittany gasped and hurriedly flipped one of her long legs over Santana's head until she was straddling her face and looking down Santana's sprawled out body on the bed.

Santana smiled at the blonde's eagerness, she had always wanted to try this but didn't want to freak Brittany out if it was too intense for their relationship, now she was pretty sure they could do anything.

Santana placed her hands firmly on either side of Brittany's thighs and stroked up and down to let Brittany know that she could lower a bit. Once she was low enough, Santana snuck out her tongue and took one long lick through Brittany's dripping wet folds.

'Santana!' Brittany moaned in pleasure.

Santana hummed proudly against her heat and revelled in the taste of Brittany's arousal. It was making her wet all over again and she had to squeeze her own thighs shut to gain some pressure and stop her hips from bucking up into the open air.

Fuck Brittany tasted good. How had she lasted a year without this?

Santana let her tongue dive further through Brittany's wetness until she could suck lightly on a swollen clit.

'S-San.' Brittany panted. 'Harder.'

Santana smirked against her folds and sucked harder on her clit while she used her hands to rock Brittany's body down onto her face.

'Fuck!' The blonde cursed in pleasure. Apparently Brittany couldn't hold herself up any longer because the next moment she was falling forward and balancing her body weight by holding onto Santana squeezed thighs.

'Open your legs Santana.' She begged, and without even thinking of what was to happen next, Santana let go of her inner struggle and spread her legs wide enough for Brittany to fall between them.

Santana had been so preoccupied with the sensation of having Brittany's wetness coat her cheeks that she nearly screamed out in pleasure when the blonde's tongue slipped through her folds and instantly found her clit.

'Mgoddbrtmm.' Was mumbled into Brittany's folds and Santana felt the blonde shudder against her. Thankfully Brittany was holding down her hips down otherwise they would be flying all over the place for a release.

It wasn't long before she could feel Brittany rocking faster against her face and the little whimpers grow louder. She was close.

Santana abandoned her clit for a moment to venture further with her tongue until it slipped easily into Brittany's wet entrance.

'Oh my God!' Brittany gasped and stilled her movements. Santana smirked to herself as she began pumping in and out of the blonde with her hot tongue. Judging by the guttural moans escaping her finance's mouth, Brittany wasn't going to last much longer.

Brittany was lazily lapping at Santana's heat whenever she felt the strength to do so, or whenever she could take a moment from her state of pure pleasure to remember Santana needed to get off also. Santana smiled at this and traced one hand down Brittany's stomach until she had enough leverage to urge her to sit back up. Brittany did so willingly and rested her hands on Santana's lower stomach.

'San.' She panted repeatedly.

Santana started alternating between pumping in and out of Brittany and licking through her folds. It was driving Brittany crazy.

Just when she thought she was about to explode from the noises Brittany was making above her, suddenly Brittany let her hand travel further until she could start fast tight circles on Santana's already swollen and sensitive clit.

'Fucghkk.' Was screamed into her heat and that was enough to completely tip her over the edge. Brittany came hard against Santana's face, and Santana happily stilled the blonde's raging hips so she could lap up the wetness.

'Santana!'

'Mmmm Britt.' Santana moaned as Brittany began circling faster against her clit and that mixed with tasting Brittany and hearing her scream her name was all she could take.

'Br-Brittany!' She moaned and let her head collapse back onto the bed in exhaustion.

'Holy fuck Britt.' Santana breathed into the hot night air. She felt Brittany curl into her side and rest her head on her chest.

'And you thought you wouldn't be able to make me feel good.'

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Santana woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring through the room. She quickly unattached herself from Brittany's body and reached behind to grab her phone from the bedside table. Last night while she had been nervously packing Brittany's things she had set the alarm for seven o'clock, now she was kind of regretting it. She turned off the alarm hastily and threw her phone somewhere into the room before slumping back into the bed.

She sighed in relief when she let her eyes fully open to be welcomed by a dimly lit room, with the small amount of sunlight escaping the curtains ghosting over Brittany's naked back and highlighting every dip and curve of her breathtaking body. Brittany's face was facing Santana on the pillow but her features were covered by a curtain of silky blonde hair.

Santana scooted closer to the blonde, careful not to wake her, and slowly brushed the hair covering her face back behind her ears. Beautiful, was the first word that came to mind when she saw Brittany's peacefully closed eyes and parted lips which were moving slightly with each intake of air. She could watch her like this forever.

But unfortunately for them, they had to get up. After all today was moving day.

'Brittany.' Santana whispered. She scooted slightly closer and pressed a small kiss to the blonde's cute and adorable nose. It wrinkled at the touch and Santana had to stop herself from laughing too loudly. 'Brittany, wake up baby.'

Santana's fingertips trickled teasingly up and down Brittany's exposed back at a slow pace. She knew Brittany was awake now because she could see the goosebumps appearing on her skin. Santana smirked to herself and moved in closer to run her soft tongue over Brittany's bottom lip.

'Ugh.' Brittany moaned without opening her eyes. Santana quickly pulled back with a giggle causing the blonde to groan in disappointment, Brittany tried to follow her lips blindly but Santana easily avoided them.

'Santanaaaa.' Brittany whined sleepily.

'Britt, we have to get up.' Santana chuckled. 'It's already past seven and we need to be on the road by nine.'

'Boo.' Brittany groaned but smiled immediately after.

Santana chuckled and raised her eye brow. 'What are you smiling at you adorable little thing?'

Brittany smiled even wider at being caught before slowly opening her eyes and locking gaze with Santana.

'I just thought about how amazing it would be to have my wife wake me up like this every morning.' She admitted.

Santana gasped in mock shock. 'You have a wife? Why didn't you tell me?'

Brittany giggled and smacked Santana on the arm. 'You know what I mean.' She pouted.

Santana laughed and leaned in to kiss that pout away. 'I do, and it does sound amazing, but I'm sure I can think of better ways to wake you up, you know…to arouse you from your sleep.' She winked playfully.

'Mmm care to show me?' Brittany smirked. Santana smiled and kissed her deeply before pulling back before the blonde could try anything.

'I would, but I'm sure your parents are already waiting for us downstairs Britt.' She sighed sadly. 'But just think, when we get to New York we'll have a whole place all to ourselves.'

Brittany bit down on her smirk and slowly slid back the covers to get out of bed. Santana watched her curiously as she smiled to herself.

'What?' Santana asked before sliding out of bed herself and trying not to stare at Brittany's naked body.

'I was just thinking.' Brittany smirked. 'I've always wanted to take you against a kitchen counter.'

Santana felt her heart beat drop to rest somewhere between her legs. 'Jesus Brittany.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a cold shower, on Santana's part, the girls got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Santana smiled when they were walking down the stairs and Brittany put her left hand behind her back so she could surprise her parents. Santana shook her head knowingly because it was Brittany who was about to get the surprise.

When they had reached the bottom of the stairs Santana took Brittany's right hand in hers and led her towards the kitchen.

'It's really quiet, maybe my parents are still asleep?' Brittany murmured in her ear, and it was really quiet, but Santana knew they weren't sleeping, they had to be up to something.

'Sharon?' She said loudly. 'James?'

There was no answer. Santana gripped Brittany's hand tighter and took the last hesitant steps into the kitchen.

'CONGRATULATIONS!'

Sharon and James were standing in the middle of the kitchen with a bottle of Champagne. The two girls both jumped when James popped off the top and champagne began shooting from the bottle into the air. Santana tried to avoid getting any on her clothes but that was a lost cause when Brittany was giggling and dragging her under the spray.

'Let me see the ring!' Sharon shouted and raced over to her daughter. Brittany looked shocked that her mom could read her mind or something but none the less presented her hand willingly.

James was now smiling to himself as he poured champagne into three tall glass flutes.

'Oh it's beautiful darling!' Sharon beamed. 'Santana I couldn't sleep a wink last night, I just wanted to bust into Brittany's room and see how it went!'

Santana and Brittany both gave a nervous giggle because fuck, if she had walked in last night she definitely would have seen how it went!

'Wait.' Brittany ordered as she gladly took the flute her father handed her. 'You told my parents you were going to propose?' She quirked her brow and brought the flute up to her pink lips. 'Sounds like you were more confident then you let on.'

Santana bit her bottom lip and pretended to dust champagne from her white shirt.

'I had to ask their permission.' She muttered quietly.

Santana looked back over to Brittany to see she was giving her one of those i-can't-believe-how-amazing-you-are looks, and she felt her cheeks redden. A moment later there was a light kiss to her cheek and she couldn't help but break out into a wide grin.

'I love you.' Brittany stated happily. 'But as if they would ever say no San.' She nudged.

'That's what we said!' Sharon yelled in excitement. 'Hell I had expected this moment since I saw you two kissing in the backyard when you were just little things running around.' Brittany's mom chuckled and took a sip from one of the champagne glasses. 'James I think we should start cooking the bacon.'

Brittany almost choked on her champagne while Santana stood frozen in shock with her mouth half open.

'Y-You.' Brittany spluttered as she hit her chest lightly. 'You saw that?'

'A mother see's everything dear.' Sharon winked. Santana snapped her head to Brittany in fear just as Sharon walked over and nudged her in the ribs. 'Just kidding girls. But you two were very cute.'

'Anyway.' James announced. 'Why don't you girls go back up stairs and change while we finish preparing breakfast?'

XXXXXXXXXXX

'What are you thinking about over there beautiful?' Santana questioned.

Santana and Brittany were lazing along the front steps of the Pierce family home. James and Sharon had insisted that they relax while James packed everything into Santana's car and Sharon fussed about in the kitchen to make them snacks for the road trip ahead.

It was actually a nice day in Lima, the sun was out, and the birds were singing their songs. Perfect weather to start a new journey.

Brittany tilted her head lazily to the side and smiled at Santana as she rested back on her hands and lengthened her legs down the steps in front of her.

'I can't believe we made it.' She stated simply and Santana kind of had to furrow her brow at that. 'I mean not our relationship, that was always going to make it.' Brittany giggled, relaxing her. 'But just everything. We've been through so much together.'

'True.' Santana nodded. 'Let me ask you this. If you could go back to that day where you handed me your very first note at school, would you change anything?' She asked curiously. 'Would you maybe not give me a note?'

'Santana.' Brittany sighed. 'My whole life with you has been perfect, and I wouldn't want it any other way.'

Santana bit down on her smile. 'Even getting hit by an ambulance and spending a whole year in a coma?' She joked.

Brittany threw her head back and laughed loudly. Santana couldn't really help but join in, because well, how did all this happen to them?

'I think it was for the best.' Brittany chuckled.

Santana stopped laughing for a moment because how could being hit by an ambulance and going into a coma for a year be for the best? In any situation?

'What do you mean?' She asked.

Brittany looked into her brown eyes and bit down gently on her bottom lip, almost like she was trying to decide if she should say what she was thinking or not. Eventually Brittany looked back out into the streets and watched her father try to fit their suitcases into Santana's boot.

'Santana you may not have noticed this because well, you've seen yourself every day for the past year.' Brittany started, without taking her eyes off the street ahead. 'But you've grown so much since I've been gone.'

Santana cocked her head to the side in thought as she listened to the blonde.

'The Santana I left would never have been caught dead talking to Rachel or Kurt unless it was to insult them, she wouldn't have stood up to her dad so fiercely that I haven't even seen him since I've woken up, she would be still calling one of her best friends _Stretchmarks_, she wouldn't of had the courage to kiss me in front of that Nurse at the hospital or the cab driver or my parents at lunch or the whole school at graduation, she wouldn't have been able to just jump on a plane to New York and make her dreams come true, and she certainly wouldn't have been brave enough to follow her heart so completely as to ask me to be her wife.'

Brittany looked down to her sparkling ring finger with a smile before gazing back to the quiet Latina. 'You've done this all on your own baby, and I could not be more proud of you.' She scooted closer and placed a soft kiss to Santana's temple. 'When I got hit by that ambulance, I left behind a girlfriend, but when I woke up I had a…woman –friend?'

Santana tried to hold back a snort watching Brittany try and find the right word, but whatever it was, she just fell in love that little bit more, and that in itself was almost impossible.

'Does that make sense?' Brittany asked and tilted her head.

Santana chuckled and nodded. 'I think I'm picking up what you're putting down Britt.'

'I didn't put anything down though?' Brittany frowned and looked to the floor around her like she was searching for some invisible object.

Santana decided to put her out of her misery by smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Brittany soon forgot about what she had been looking for, especially when Santana's hands were softly caressing her cheeks like that.

Santana began nibbling Brittany's lips teasingly, making the blonde squirm and giggle.

'S-stop!' Brittany laughed and pulled away from her lips. At that moment she watched Brittany stop smiling as she seemed to be looking at something over her shoulder. 'Um San…Your dad is here.'

Santana turned and looked out on to the road where sure enough her father's expensive car had just rocked up. She turned back to Brittany and sighed.

'Yeah.' She breathed. 'I called him.'

Santana tried to hide her smile when Brittany whipped her eyes back to hers in confusion. Blue eyes stared at her for a while, not judging, but curious, and after a few seconds, Brittany began to smile.

'What changed your mind?' She whispered.

'You.' Santana admitted proudly, and Brittany raised her eyebrows in question. 'Brittany you are alive and well, and that's all I care about. I'm not forgiving and forgetting, but I'm just, not going to let him be an issue anymore. We've got more important things to think about.'

Brittany was looking at her like she had just found the cure for cancer, or AIDs, or she had just saved a kids life or something, and it felt amazing. She didn't know how Brittany did it, but she always found a way to make her feel like the only person in the world. She made her feel special, even when she didn't feel like she deserved it.

Santana felt a light blush cover her cheeks at the blonde's intense gaze so she quickly began talking to hide it. 'Llllikkkeee are we both wearing dresses to the wedding?'

Brittany laughed lightly before leaning in and gently pressing her lips against plump red ones.

'I'm proud of you.' She whispered sweetly. 'Oh and I was thinking maybe I could wear a dress but also wear a little necklace with a small silver bow tie on the chain?'

Santana smiled in awe. 'Sounds perfect.'

'Santana?'

Santana turned her head at the sound of her name. She sighed when she spotted her father hesitantly walking up the driveway, he did a small little wave in their direction and it was so unlike him to wave, that Santana actually had to hold back a smile.

The girls both slowly rose from their seated position on the porch to greet him. Brittany was unsurprisingly the first to reach out and offer her hand.

'Good morning Mr. Lopez.' She smiled and waited for him to grab her hand. Santana was shocked when he gently swatted her hand away and brought her in for a tight hug. He never fucking hugs people!

'Brittany, it's so good to see you, how are you feeling?' He asked genuinely. Santana had to do a double take. Was this really her father? What the hell happened to the man who used to avoid social contact like it was the plague or something?

'I've never been so happy.' Brittany stated simply and gave Santana a sideways glance. In doing so Carlos followed her gaze and smiled nervously at his daughter.

'Santana.' He said and leant in to give her a hug but she was quick to hold out her hand instead. She wasn't ready for all that lovey dovey crap yet, she could see the disappointment on his face but she couldn't bring herself to care too much.

'Uh good to see you.' He said instead and shook her hand firmly.

She could feel Brittany's gaze on her but she tried to ignore it. Santana knew if she looked into those deep blue eyes that she would start saying or doing things she wasn't ready for just yet. Luckily Brittany seemed to read her mind.

'I'm going to go help mom in the kitchen for a bit.' Brittany smiled. 'It was nice seeing you again Mr Lopez.'

'You too Brittany.' He smiled.

Brittany gave her a not so subtle wink before disappearing back into the house. Santana smiled shyly back.

'Um here, just a little housewarming gift from your mother and I.' Carlos presented her with a medium sized old book with a red bow tied around it. Santana recognised the book straight away and involuntarily let a small smile form on her lips. It was her abuela's recipe book. She had always wanted it, ever since she was a little kid and she would watch her grandmother potter around the house and cook amazing meals. 'She wanted to be here but she had to work. She said she'd call you tonight once you've settled in.'

Santana nodded in understanding and took the book willingly. 'Thank you.'

There was a silence that began to fill the air. It wasn't awkward or unwelcome, but it was just new. Neither of them seemed to know what to say to each other, but both were willing to try, and that was something different. Small talk was definitely not her father's favourite activity in the world, so Santana was actually impressed at his effort.

'When will we see you next?' He asked quietly.

Santana shifted her weight from one foot to the other and straightened out her dress.

'Maybe at our wedding.' She shrugged and missed the look of surprise and shock cross her father's face. 'Or thanks giving, whichever one comes first.'

'Ok well.' He said slowly, probably still trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Santana smirked to herself at his blank expression. 'Good luck in New York, I'll be front row to your first concert.'

'You might be waiting a while.' Santana smiled.

Carlos took a moment to answer as he stared lovingly at his daughter. 'I'll wait for as long as it takes.'

Santana was taken aback by his words but tried not to let it show, she knew the double meaning behind his statement but she wasn't ready to let it affect her just yet.

'Well I better get going I've got to be at the hospital in ten minutes.' He said nicely and Santana was sure he was about to go in for a hug again but at the last minute decided against it and held out his hand instead.

She looked at his outstretched hand for a second and watched it shake slightly in the air. For some reason she felt like she was at some sort of crossroads, and there were only two paths to go down. One road was dark with regret and anger, and down the other path she could see Brittany's smiling face beaconing her to come forward. Santana shook her head because how the hell did Brittany still affect her so much without even being in sight?

She was going to be such a whipped wife…but she secretly loved it.

So with that thought in her head, she nudged her father's hand out of the way and reached her hands around his middle. It was a weird feeling, she didn't think she had ever hugged him before, or had him hug her. Santana was surprised at how cushiony and warm his body felt. She kind of wanted to hug him for longer but she didn't want him thinking that they were back to being happy family, if they ever were that to begin with.

'Bye Dad, take care of mom.' Santana smiled when she pulled back, and she swore she saw a small happy tear escape from his eyes as he nodded kindly and turned to walk back towards his car.

Santana watched him for a moment. She expected to still feel some form of hate towards the man walking away from her, hell he deserved it, but for some reason she didn't hold any anger or disappointment in her heart, instead she felt relief flood her body, relief that this chapter of her life was over. The chapter that held so many life changing experiences like going through school, being popular, falling in love with her best friend, accepting her sexuality, her parents and friends accepting her relationship with Brittany, living through a heart transplant, living through a year without the most important person in her life, and then finally having that love back in her life just when she thought it was gone forever. So much had happened in this chapter of her life, and she couldn't fucking wait to see what the next would bring her. Marriage definitely. An amazing career? An amazing family?

She could only hope and wait and see, but knowing Brittany would be with her every step of the way, Santana knew it was already going to be pretty fucking fantastic.

So as her father got into his car and drove away Santana only felt relief that her hatred was left in the last chapter of her life and it was up to him what this new chapter would be filled with.

Santana jumped a little when she felt long arms wrap around her waist from behind and a warm body settle against her back.

'How'd it go?' Brittany whispered into her ear.

Santana relaxed into her embrace and sighed contently. 'As well as it will for now.' She answered honestly and felt Brittany place a soft kiss to her shoulder.

'Mom's finished inside.' Brittany mumbled against her shoulder. 'And dad looks like he's just about done.'

Santana hummed and untwined herself from Brittany's arms. 'Well then future Mrs Brittany Lopez-Pierce.' Santana winked and Brittany giggled with an impossibly big smile. 'Will you accompany me on a trip?' Santana proposed royally and held out her hand.

Brittany eagerly took her hand and skipped down the front steps, taking Santana with her. 'I'd love to fiancé!'

The two girls laughed as they raced each other to Santana's packed car. James was just closing the boot as they arrived.

'Wow steady there girls.' He put his hands up and chuckled. 'You're not going anywhere without a hug goodbye.'

Brittany leaped into her father's arms and engulfed him in a big hug. James laughed and motioned for Santana to join them. 'Get in here Missy!'

Santana smiled and sneaked an arm around Brittany and her dad while two arms engulfed her sides. She couldn't ignore the fact that a group hug felt super dorky, but when Brittany was giggling in her ear and James had a smile the size of the globe on his face, she just couldn't help but enjoy every second of it, and it wasn't long before Sharon came barrelling out of the house with Tupperware containers full of food on a mission to join the hug before it was over.

'Don't you dare break that hug James!' Sharon called as she ran down the driveway. Just as she reached the group Santana and Brittany both opened one of their arms and let her in. 'Aw I love family hugs.' Sharon sniffled.

'The best kind of hugs!' Brittany yelled in excitement. Santana just smiled and let her body be captured in a tight case of unconditional love. She was going to really miss this place, some of her best memories were with Brittany's family at their house.

'Ok now you guys really should get going before the waterworks come on.' James whispered loudly and Sharon hit him on the arm.

'Actually we really should get going so we have time to unpack some of our stuff when we get there.' Santana winced, she really didn't want to be the one to break this family goodbye up, but if they didn't leave soon they were going to run into the heavy morning traffic. Thankfully Brittany agreed and planted a quick kiss to her parent's cheeks.

'Bye!' Brittany waved and gladly took the Tupperware containers from her mother's hands. 'I love you!'

'Bye girls!' Sharon waved. 'Love you both.'

'Drive safe!' James shouted and Santana nodded confidently since she was going to be driving.

'Oh!' Brittany stopped. 'Where's Lord Tubbington?!'

'Waiting for you in the passenger seat.' James chuckled. 'I don't think he's too excited about the trip.'

'He won't be so scared once he's settled in.' Brittany said seriously and James chuckled with a nod.

'Britt?' Santana asked quietly and the blonde was quick to look back into her eyes. Santana gave a little tug of her hand and Brittany nodded happily. So with one final wave to the Pierce's, Brittany and Santana walked the last steps to their tightly packed car.

'What's with the book Santana?' Brittany asked when she saw the Latina try to stack it in the back seat.

'Abuela's recipe book.' Santana smiled and Brittany gasped in excitement because the blonde had always loved her grandmother's cooking just as much as she did.

Brittany got into the car and tightened her seat belt while Lord T tried to get comfortable on her lap. Santana hopped into the driver's seat and put on her aviator sunglasses so the sun didn't glare at her on the road ahead.

While she began sorting through her CD collection for the appropriate song to start their road trip Brittany waited patiently in the passenger seat. Well, patiently in the sense that she was nearly bouncing out of her seat with joy but trying not to make too much noise.

'So does this mean we both get bridesmaids?' Brittany asked curiously just as Santana popped in _Life is a highway._

Santana snapped her head back up, and they both must have had the same thought because both their hands came up in the air together to argue. 'Shot gun Quinn!' Santana shouted first. Brittany groaned and slumped back into her seat.

'Fine.' She pouted and Santana made a conscious effort not to look at her, this was something she definitely couldn't give up, if she didn't get Quinn she would have to have like Tina or Mercedes or something, and that wasn't happening. 'Maybe I'll have Kurt and Rachel then.'

Santana leaned over the dashboard and pressed a quick kiss to pink pouting lips before settling back into her seat and buckling in. 'How bout at our first stop I buy us some ice cream?' Santana said sweetly and she could instantly see a hint of a smile come back to Brittany's features. 'And I'll find something disgusting that's smothered in melted cheese for Lord Tubbs as well.'

Brittany's smile broadened and Santana mentally patted herself on the back.

'Lord Tubbington can't eat dairy anymore though, so maybe we'll just get him an ice cream too.' Brittany said with a smile.

Santana chuckled. 'Alright Brittany, whatever you want.'

Brittany sat forward and turned the music up. She drummed her fingers against the dashboard to the beat of the drums while Santana fired up the car and put it in gear.

'Ready?' Santana asked with a quirked brow as she revved the engine lightly.

Brittany giggled and held onto Lord Tubbington before looking longingly towards the road ahead. 'Set, go!'

_**The End**_

_**Love you all forever xx**_


	30. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

Five years.

It took five years for Santana to get to this place.

Five years for every single one of her dreams to come true.

Not all of it happened at exactly the five year mark, a lot of it was spread out.

It took a year to plan the most perfect wedding the world had ever seen. She got to stand next to the most beautiful woman she had ever met, under the canopy of the tallest sky-scraping trees that only allowed slivers of sunlight in at a time, surrounded by all her family and friends in the most majestic rainforest she could imagine.

Of course her fiancé was the one to pick the venue. Santana would never have thought of dangling fairy lights from the trees so the whole place looked like it was glowing with dancing Tinkerbells. She wouldn't have thought of having white rose petals scattered across the forest bed to lead up to the colourful archway where they would wed, all because her fiancé remembered the white rose as a symbol of new beginnings after their hard times, the white rose Santana gave her in the hospital. She certainly wouldn't have thought of the beautiful simplicity of having a plain white piano placed to the side of the archway, with two of her closest friends singing _Can't help falling in love with you_ as she walked down the aisle. Although Quinn and Tina sounded beautiful playing one of her favourite songs, Santana couldn't take her eyes off the angelic woman standing lone under the archway on a bed of white rose petals with a sliver of light shining over her body like the world was gravitating her to this woman, and she didn't have any urge to fight it. She was sure her cheeks were going to fall off the next day from smiling so hard but it didn't matter, because standing in front of her, was the woman she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

_Brittany. _

Of course having a wedding in the middle of a rainforest had its downfalls, and those downfalls, were rainfalls. But Santana couldn't have cared less because marrying Brittany meant being able to dance in the rain without a care in the world. It was the perfect day.

And the next couple of weeks were even more perfect.

The honeymoon.

Now this was Santana's time to shine. Brittany wanted her to pick the place because according to the blonde they were only going to see the inside of their hotel room anyway, which actually turned out to be pretty accurate.

None the less, Santana chose Costa Rica because well, have you seen that place? Amazing. Plus any excuse to see Brittany in a bikini everyday was a good excuse.

So the year after everything started getting a lot more serious. Things started happening, like really fast.

Santana's first single started getting a lot more exposure. She tried to take it in her stride and not really think about where all this was heading just because she didn't want to be disappointed if it didn't work out. But one day, while her and Brittany were on their way to get some groceries, they turned on the radio to hear her song blaring through the speakers. It was that same day that three people in the supermarket stopped her to get a picture. After that day, everything changed.

Eliza called her saying she wanted to make a whole album with her, then the next moment they were planning a tour, Brittany was in charge of Santana and thirty other dancers, and random people were stopping them in the street wherever they went. It was crazy, and they were loving every second of it. This is what they had been waiting for. This was their dream, and they were fucking taking it.

The year following that was filled with good and bad times. Santana and Brittany were off on their first tour, they just packed up their life for three months and travelled the world. It was incredible. Santana got her wish of having sex in as many countries as possible, Brittany too, and every night they got to stand on a stage in front of thousands of screaming fans, and do what they love to do, and they did it together.

But of course there were the bad times too. One night in particular stood out in Santana's mind more than the others.

She had to stay late at the studio one night to finish off a song. Brittany was at home cooking her dinner and going over dance moves for class the next day. However, about an hour into the recording Santana got a phone call. It was Brittany. Santana could feel her blood run cold as soon as she heard the high pitched sobs on the other end of the line. She tried to calm her wife down to ask what was wrong but Brittany sounded like she was breathing so hard she could pass out at any moment. Without leaving an explanation, Santana sprinted from the recording studio and broke all the speed limits on the way home.

Santana bashed through the front door like there was no time to turn the handle, she was pretty sure she hadn't blinked since she picked up her phone but she couldn't be sure, she just had to get to Brittany. She raced through every room of the house calling Brittany's name. The roast chicken was still sitting uncooked on a tray on the kitchen bench with half cut vegetables lying on the chopping block. The sick feeling in her gut got a little bit bigger.

It was then she heard a broken sob sound from the bedroom.

'Brittany!' she yelled and ran to their bedroom. It was when she opened the door that her heart completely fell to the floor.

Brittany was sitting on the wooden floorboards next to their bed, cradling a motionless Lord Tubbington in her shaking arms. The blonde looked up when she felt her presence and Santana fell apart when she saw tears in her favourite blue eyes.

'I-I came to feed him a-and then I f-found him just lying there.' Brittany sobbed. Santana was on the floor and stretching her arms around her wife before Brittany could even finish her sentence.

They buried that fur ball of love in their back yard that night. Santana even shed a few tears for the little guy.

It was in the months to follow that Santana and Brittany both started feeling the weight of not coming home to something small to cuddle and look after, or even just to talk to when the other wasn't there. Brittany was the first to suggest they start thinking about having a family. It was a passing comment, but it stuck in Santana's mind for weeks until finally she blurted out one night after making love that she wanted to start their family now. Quinn and Puck had had another little girl the year before hand and Santana always felt a little rush of maternal love whenever she got to play with Sara. Even though she was scared about what being a mother meant, she couldn't think of anyone else she would want to share a child with other than Brittany, and she didn't want to waste any more time without having absolutely everything with her.

A year later, and pages of documents later, they adopted Josh.

Josh was a four year old dark haired blue eyed little boy with a heart of gold and dimples to kill. His parents had unfortunately been killed in a car accident, and it was on hearing this story and seeing his beautiful face that Brittany nudged Santana one day at the adoption agency and whispered "That's our son." And just like that they no longer were planning on raising a baby, but they were planning on raising a child. Santana was scared out of her mind at first, but there was something in those little blue eyes which reminded her of Brittany, and whether it was a conscious thought or not, she instantly needed to protect him. So about eight months after first meeting Josh, they officially had a son, and a family.

The year to follow was the best year of their life. The first time Josh called Santana Mama she cried for a good hour because of how damn good it felt. A week later he was calling Brittany Mommy and then they were both crying again, meanwhile Josh played intensely with his train set, oblivious to the amazing effect he was having on his parents.

This was also the year they decided Josh needed someone else to play with apart from Sara, he needed a sibling, and it was Santana who suggested it this time. Brittany of course was one step ahead of her and ran into their bedroom to pull a bunch of IVF pamphlets from her bedside table drawers. Apparently the blonde was set on having a baby this time around, after a long discussion, they both agreed Brittany should carry the baby so Santana could continue her singing career. By the look of joy on Brittany's face, Santana knew no one else could carry her baby better than Brittany.

They got the IVF treatment and Santana made it to every appointment on time, even if it meant running out on an interview ten minutes before air time, she had to be there for her wife.

The first attempt, however, was unsuccessful. Brittany got kind of sad because she thought she had done something wrong, but Santana was adamant that they try again, so they did, and hopefully they would be finding out the results soon.

Five years.

Five years and she is now standing on a lighted stage, surrounded by twenty plus dancers, and staring out into a crowd so big she can't even see where the mob of people ends, and the best part? They're all there for her.

It was the last night of her '_Dreaming Of You'_ tour in New York, the album inspired by her emotional year without Brittany in her life.

Sadly though, Brittany couldn't join her on stage tonight like every other night, instead she was backstage running the show because she felt a little off a few hours before curtain call. Brittany insisted she was fine but Santana wasn't having any of it, the last thing she wanted was for Brittany to collapse on stage, she had been working too hard lately and she needed a break anyway. Brittany huffed and puffed but put on the head piece none the less with a groan and directed and organised the dancers from off stage. Santana gave her a little kiss to thank her.

While singing the last song of the night Santana glanced to her right to see Brittany standing just off stage with a sleepy Josh in one arm and a clipboard in the other. Brittany mouthed an '_I love you'_ and Santana winked back with an unstoppable smile. She couldn't fucking wait to get home and cuddle those two to pieces.

So as the last song came to an end with a bang, Santana blew a million kisses into the audience and thanked them all for coming to her show until the stage lights dimmed signalling the end of the concert, and she raced with all the energy she had left, back to her family.

Brittany dropped the clipboard as soon as she spotted Santana barrelling towards and it was just in time before her wife collided into her side with a big hug.

'You were amazing!' Brittany beamed and started kissing all over Santana's smiling and sweaty face. 'And hot.' Kiss. 'And your voice!' kiss. 'You were so good baby, everyone loved you.'

Santana giggled and pulled back from the hug so she could place a long loving kiss to pink lips.

'Where's my kissy?' A sleepy little boy groaned from Brittany's neck. Santana laughed and tilted her head in thought.

'I don't know Joshy I think I lost it?' She said and looked at Brittany to see if she would play her game. Brittany smiled and nodded back at Josh.

'Maybe it's behind his ear San?' Brittany said with a chuckle. Josh brought one hand up to scratch behind his ear just as Santana ducked down and blew a raspberry to the back of her sons ear and then began planting quick kisses all over his face.

'I found it!' She giggled and Josh was squirming in laughter. 'Where's Quinn and Puck?' Santana smiled as she tickled her son.

Brittany lifted Josh back up her hip and nodded her head backwards. 'They're in the green room doing god knows what. Our little one wanted to see your last song.'

'Aww thanks Josh, how was i?' Santana said but when she looked back to her son he was already dozing off onto Brittany's shoulder.

'He's a bit worn out.' Brittany pouted and kissed his forehead softly.

'So am I buddy.' Santana smiled and smoothed his hair behind his ear gently before glancing back to her wife. 'Let's go home baby.'

Brittany nodded happily and pecked Santana's lips before moving to walk down the stage steps. They didn't get very far before a voice stopped them.

'Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?' A man called.

Brittany and Santana both turned at their name being called. The man in the backwards cap and short pink shorts with a blue singlet looked back at them stunned.

'Uh, Santana?' He said slowly gesturing to the Latina.

'What do you want Jeremy?' Santana scowled. She just wanted to get home so she could put up the decorations for Josh's birthday party tomorrow. She didn't need Mark's assistant chasing her around like a lost puppy dog.

'Uh Mark wants to see you, says he needs to talk about a press conference for tomorrow.' Jeremy squeaked nervously. Santana stiffened and turned back to her wife.

'Britt, why don't you get Josh something to eat from the green room for a second?' She asked sweetly. Brittany rolled her eyes playfully and pecked Santana's cheek.

'Be nice.' The blonde warned with a smirk.

'I'm always nice.' Santana winked back and watched as her family walked down the rest of the steps, before slowly turning back to Jeremy with a scowl.

'Listen here short shorts, it's my son's fifth birthday tomorrow and it's the first one he will have with us so it will be amazing and it will be the best damn birthday he's ever had.' Santana stepped forward until Jeremy was flush against one of the lighting stands. 'And I will cut anyone or anything that gets in the way of that.' She poked his chest. 'So you can tell Mark, that his little press conference, can get fucked.' She stepped back and held up a finger before he could speak. 'Nod so I know you understand.' Jeremy nodded furiously and Santana smirked in victory. 'Good.'

Jeremy skidded off before Santana had the joy of seeing the fear on his face. She smirked to herself smugly as she made her way downstairs, an extra little bounce in her step. She rarely got the chance to be a bitch anymore with Brittany being such a damn good influence on her, but she also knew Brittany secretly loved it when she protected their family like that.

'Hey Santana!'

Santana stopped on the last step when she heard the voice which instantly made her groan.

Crystal was the back-up dancer on tour who took over Brittany's position on stage tonight. Yes she was a good dancer, nowhere near as good as Britt, but the chick had issues. One being that she was completely obsessed with Santana, and subtlety wasn't her specialty.

'Crystal.' Santana sighed and walked towards the young woman who had quickly changed into a pair of black hot pants and a short tight shirt which could easily pass as a bra. Santana screwed up her nose when Crystal casually puffed out her chest to bring her boobs closer to Santana's face. 'You're looking…slut-tastic.'

Crystal chuckled dryly and gave a little wiggle of her hips. 'Well if you've got it flaunt it right?'

Santana raised her eyebrows and tried to get past the annoying woman without vomiting from the smell of her perfume, but she was stopped with another question.

'Look me and a few of the other girls were going to go out and celebrate the end of a great tour, it wouldn't be much of a celebration without the main attraction.' Crystal smirked.

'Brittany's not free tonight.' Santana dismissed and turned to walk away.

'I was talking about you.' Crystal skipped back up to her as Santana continued to walk back to her dressing room. Could this chick seriously just fuck off?

'Yeah well, I'm going home tonight to take care of my wife and to prepare for our sons birthday tomorrow.' Santana threw over her shoulder.

'Come on.' Crystal laughed. 'The last night of tour is always the craziest. Certainly more fun than a quiet night in with your wife.'

Santana stopped at that comment and spun around on her heels. She was so shocked at how close Crystal was to her that she instinctively pushed the girl away from her with a tap to the shoulder. Crystal didn't seem too offended by the action, unfortunately.

'You obviously have no idea what Brittany can do with a quiet night in then.' Santana quipped and noticed a small blush coat Crystal's cheeks. Santana smirked. 'And spending a night out getting wasted at the strippers isn't exactly what I would call a good time, especially since last time my wife had to drive you home after you projectile vomited onto some chick giving you a lap dance.'

Crystal's jaw almost hit the ground at her words. Santana had to give herself a mental high five, two shutdowns in five minutes? Snixx was back in business.

It was in that moment that Brittany decided to reappear from Santana's dressing room. Santana had to step back a few steps so the door didn't hit her.

'San?' Brittany asked curiously and eyed Crystal suspiciously. Brittany had never liked Crystal, and Santana knew the blonde was just itching to say something to the bitch, her jealously was so damn hot.

'The car's ready.' Brittany said gently without taking her eyes off Crystal who now had her smirk firmly back in place. 'Josh is inside with Quinn.'

'Ok I'll just grab my stuff.' Santana said slowly, glancing between Crystal and her wife who seemed to be having some sort of stare off. Santana leaned up and angled Brittany's jaw so she could press a firm hot kiss to Brittany's lips, making sure Crystal knew exactly who she belonged to, before pulling back.

'Don't be nice.' She whispered into Brittany's ear before opening her dressing room door and entering, leaving her wife to take care of the trash for now, hell at least there's less of a chance the girl will cry if Brittany's the one to take care of it.

'Crystal.' Brittany stated slowly. 'Did you enjoy the tour?'

'Yeah it was great!' Crystal smirked. 'Santana's such a rock star up there isn't she?'

Brittany had to fight the urge to slap this woman down but she couldn't help but agree with her.

'Yeah she is.' Brittany nodded carefully. She was going to choose her next words nicely but that all went out the window when she spotted her gazing at one of the posters of Santana on the wall while biting down on her bottom lip seductively. Brittany felt her whole body tense. 'Well I'm glad you enjoyed the tour, because it's the last tour you will be on with us.'

That got her attention. Crystal's eyes snapped back up to meet deep blue ones.

'What?' She said angrily. 'Why?'

Brittany stepped forward so she could make sure this woman really heard what she was saying, because she was only going to say it once. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the door behind her open and shut but she ignored whoever it was. No one looks at her wife like that but her.

'There's a fine line between admiring my wife's talent, and trying to get your sweaty hands on what you can't have.' Brittany scowled. 'You crossed that line, and I think you know which way you crossed.'

'Brittany I didn't mean to –' Crystal started but Brittany was quick to cut her off.

'Have fun tonight with the girls.' She stated sternly and turned around to go check on her family when suddenly there they were in front of her. Santana rested a sleeping Josh on her hip while sporting a proud smirk.

Brittany looked back over her shoulder to see Crystal was now gone, hopefully that would be the last time she ever saw her smug little face. When she turned back to her wife Santana was still smiling.

'What?' Brittany smiled back. She couldn't help it when Santana's dimples were showing like that, it was one of her many weaknesses.

Santana stepped forward slowly until she was a breath away from pink lips.

'You're so S-E-X-Y when you're jealous.' Santana whispered. Brittany giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. Ever since Josh had come into their life they had gotten into the habit of spelling anything not so G rated. They both dreaded the day he learnt how to read more than 'cat' or 'dog'.

Brittany closed the gap and pressed a sweet kiss to her wife's smiling lips. 'Yeah well I won't be anymore because Crystal is F-I-R-E-D.'

'Good.' Santana said quickly and shrugged. 'She was a sloppy dancer anyway.'

Brittany tilted her head to the side and smiled. 'You said that about all the girls who auditioned to replace me in case of emergency.'

Santana smirked at being caught and leant in for another kiss. 'Well maybe because you're irreplaceable.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Once they finally arrived home Santana did the honors of carrying their little boy to bed. Brittany was close behind planting light kisses over his head as they walked and pecking the side of Santana's face whenever she looked like she wasn't paying attention. Santana would just giggle and hide her face in Josh's hair.

They both tucked him into his power rangers themed bed, and planted a light kiss to his forehead before sneaking quietly out of the room.

Santana told her wife to go to bed and rest, seeing as though Brittany wasn't feeling too great earlier, while she hopped in the shower and washed away all the sweat and glitter from her body. When she walked back into their bedroom with a towel loosely draped over her naked body Santana could only shake her head with a smile as she noticed the empty bed.

Santana quickly slipped on a pair of sweats and the first sweater she could find in the drawer, which happened to be one of Brittany's home-made rainbow sweaters which were about three sizes too big for her. She'd never wear it in public, but whatever, she looked fucking adorable in it.

When she slowly walked back into the living room with tired feet Brittany was already hard at work cutting clouds out of cardboard she had painted white earlier in the week. Santana smiled to herself and casually leant up against the door frame, watching her wife sort out little work stations on the living room rug filled with paint and streamers and bits of material. Brittany definitely looked like she was in her element.

'I thought I told you to rest?' Santana said teasingly.

Brittany looked up in surprise at being caught but smiled when she spotted Santana's grin.

'I'm fine now, I promise, I just felt a little sick earlier that's all.' Brittany shrugged and continued cutting clouds into the cardboard. Santana shook her head playfully. 'Anyway I think it should be you who needs to rest, it's been a long tour and you were so amazing tonight, you must be exhausted.'

Santana bopped her hip off the door frame and wandered over to Brittany, she waved her hand in the air with dismissal and picked up one of the clouds Brittany had cut out.

'Nah, I'm not that tired.' She yawned and heard Brittany giggle. 'I wouldn't be able to get to sleep until you came to bed anyway.'

Brittany smiled and crawled over to her wife to plant a sweet kiss to her cheek. 'Are you sad the tours over?' She asked.

Santana shook her head while she threaded a cloud through a blue streamer and hung it from the ceiling. 'No, I mean it was amazing and I loved every second of it, but now I can spend a couple of years back here with you and Joshy and work on my next album.' She shrugged and picked up the next cloud. 'That way at least Josh can kind of settle into school and I can be around to help out more.' She looked back to Brittany as she handed her another cloud. 'And you know, maybe we could keep trying to extend our little family.'

Brittany smiled so big Santana kind of forgot how tired she was, it was like an instant expresso shot or something to see her wife so happy.

Brittany bounced over to her and wrapped her long arms around Santana's waist from behind. Santana relaxed back into the embrace and let Brittany support most of her body weight. Now she was kind of tired again, especially when she could feel the steady rhythm of Brittany's heart beat against her back. So soothing.

'Mmm I like the sound of that.' Brittany whispered in her ear.

They stood like that for a moment, holding each other and taking time to slow down from the high energy stadium they were at only hours beforehand.

The theme of Josh's birthday party tomorrow was Superheroes because ever since he had come into their lives he had been obsessed with them, and right now, Santana kind of felt like a Superhero. Not in the sense that she had superpowers and fought against bad guys, not that she wouldn't win of course, but because it was like she was living two different lives. Whenever she was in 'work' mode, Santana was a superstar, people looked up to her and really loved her without actually knowing her at all, and she loved every second of it, but she wouldn't love it so much if she couldn't go home at the end of the day, put on a baggy home knitted sweater, and have snuggles with her wife for no more reason than to simply hold each other. If she didn't have Brittany with her through all this, she wouldn't have anything.

And of course Josh. He made everything better, every word that came out of his mouth was like a blessing to be remembered forever. When they first got him into the local preschool Josh struggled a bit with making friends, his teacher even said he got picked on a few times. Santana's first instinct to this news was to drive Josh to school the next day and introduce Mrs Snixx to the class, luckily she has an extremely smart wife. The next afternoon when Santana picked him up from preschool Josh was so busy playing with two other boys that he didn't even see her car pull up. Santana only smiled in awe, it was like her boy had suddenly adopted the Lopez confidence overnight.

Well, when they got home and Santana told him to change out of his clothes she couldn't say she was surprised when Josh took off his shirt to reveal a superman t-shirt underneath. By the way he puffed his chest out when he wore it Santana knew it was the shirt that gave him the confidence, and she could bet her savings on who gave it to him. That was another thing she needed Brittany for, she was able to dive into Josh's world and understand him when Santana just couldn't.

She loved that boy to death, and she wanted him to have everything in this world.

'I was thinking.' She said quietly and Brittany hummed against her shoulder in reply. 'Tomorrow is a pretty special day for our boy, and we've had Josh in our family for almost a year now and we still haven't decided his Godparents…'

Brittany angled her head to the side so she could speak. 'What so you want to announce it tomorrow?' She asked sweetly.

'Yeah maybe?'

Brittany nodded against her shoulder. 'Who do you have in mind?'

'I don't know, I think it should be up to him to decide, as long as he doesn't choose Rachel.' She shrugged and heard Brittany giggle behind her.

'I think that's a great idea.' Brittany smiled and pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek before releasing her from her arms.

Brittany went to work draping fake cobwebs around the living room, because apparently it represented that Spiderman had been there, Santana couldn't really argue with that. Santana, on the other hand, set about moving the furniture around quietly so there was enough floor space for Josh to drag out all his toys in the morning and show Sara.

'What time are your parents getting in tomorrow?' Santana asked as she repositioned the couch against the far wall.

'Same time as yours.' Brittany called.

'What they're on the same flight?'

'Uh huh.' Brittany followed Santana and draped a big cobweb over the arm of the couch. 'Your Dad's really excited about his present.'

Santana raised her eyebrows and sighed because she could just imagine what her dad had in store for their little guy. Ever since they've had Josh her father has been spoiling him rotten with toys and clothes and little remote control cars which drove Santana crazy when she could hear them racing around Josh's room after lights out.

'Yeah well I just hope it isn't anything too extravagant, I don't want our little boy getting a big head before he goes back to school.' She said.

Brittany smiled and shrugged. 'Papa just wants to spoil his Grandson.'

Santana stopped in her tracks just as she was about to lift the coffee table up. 'Oh God please don't call him that.' She winced.

'Josh gets to.' Brittany whined adorably.

'Yeah and that's bad enough.' Santana chuckled.

'Come on I think it's cute.' Brittany pouted and Santana was quick to throw a couch cushion at her playfully to stop her from pouting those luscious lips. They were at the stage where Santana knew a pout was coming before Brittany even did.

Brittany giggled and caught the cushion, throwing it right back at her wife. Santana caught it also and poked out her tongue teasingly before placing the cushion back in its rightful place on the couch.

'I think we're done.' Santana sighed, placing her hands on her hips and looking around. Clouds were hanging from the ceiling so Josh would feel like he was flying like Superman when Puck picked him up and raced him around the house. Spiderman's spider-webs were draped evenly around the living room, the batman cake they had made Quinn bake sat cooling in the fridge, Brittany had attempted to make it but it turned out more like a blob cake than a bat cake. 'Do you like it?'

Brittany nodded and stepped in front of Santana to wrap her arms around her waist loosely. Santana smiled and placed her arms around Brittany's neck, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together.

'Mmm I do.' Brittany hummed. 'You want to know what else I like?'

Santana chuckled and moved her lips up Brittany jaw until she met her ear. 'Me in your fluffy rainbow sweater?' She whispered seductively.

Brittany pulled back from the embrace with an unstoppable smile. 'How did you know?'

Santana laughed and gently scratched the back of Brittany's neck. 'I saw you side eyeing me when I was hanging the clouds.' Santana watched lustfully as Brittany bit down on her bottom lip and felt her fingertips trail up under her sweater and trace over her lower back. She shuddered at the touch. 'You know we've been out here a while.' She whispered. 'Josh would be fast asleep by now.'

She felt Brittany lean forward and breathe hotly against her neck. Dear god this woman gets hotter with every day that passes.

'Mmm bedroom?' Brittany breathed.

Santana nodded before drawing Brittany's face back up to meet with hers. She met her gaze before brushing their lips together. 'Bedroom.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Santana and Brittany got woken up at the crack of dawn with a ball of energy jumping up and down on their bed. Santana's first thought was thank god they had the sense to put their clothes back on before they went to sleep last night. The last thing Josh needed first thing on his birthday was to be scarred for life. She could tell Brittany thought the same thing when she woke up in a fright and quickly ducked her head under the covers to see what she had on, emerging seconds later with a look of relief on her face, Santana just giggled at the light blush on pale cheeks.

Once everyone had showered and gotten dressed into their superhero costumes, as requested by the birthday boy, it was time for breakfast. Santana took charge in making Josh's special pancakes. They were only special because Brittany let him pick whatever he wanted to go into the pancake mix. Of course Josh chose gummy bears, chocolate bites and mini marsh-mellows. Santana was pretty sure Brittany was more excited about the combination than Josh was, especially when she got to draw pictures on the finished pancakes with chocolate sauce. Santana couldn't help but smile watching Josh in his little Superman costume and Brittany in her Cinderella costume smudging chocolate sauce all over their faces. Neither Josh nor Santana had the heart to tell Brittany Cinderella wasn't a superhero, especially when she looked so happy and beautiful twirling around in her dress.

Santana on the other hand pretended to hate the fact that she was being made to wear a costume all day, but secretly she loved the way Brittany gazed over her body in her skin tight Wonderwoman costume and blushed whenever Santana winked at her. She might just save this outfit for tonight.

Over breakfast Santana casually brought up the idea of picking a Godparent for Josh, after an explanation of what that meant, Josh almost instantly picked Quinn. Santana lifted Josh up in victory and spun him around the kitchen, showering his cute little face with kisses. She could hear Brittany giggling from across the counter but whatever, because if he had picked anyone else she would have honoured his wishes of course, but she wouldn't have completely approved. Santana knew above everything else, that Quinn would love and care for Josh with all her heart, and in her eyes she couldn't imagine anyone else to love their little boy better than someone who knew her and Brittany like the inside of her hand, someone who would do whatever it takes to keep him safe. Thank god he chose Quinn.

After a very sugary breakfast it was time for Santana to give Josh his present. It was from both her and Brittany but she had insisted that she take care of his birthday present this year, Brittany sooked a little bit but eventually let Santana get his present by herself. Santana would have felt guilty if she wasn't so sure that Brittany would probably love the gift more than Josh did.

Needless to say when Santana walked out into the living room with a cardboard box Brittany looked very suspicious, it was when Josh opened the box and a small furry kitten jumped out into his lap that Brittany's face lit up like the fourth of July. Josh's dimples were on full display as he chased little '_Bear cub'_ around the house. Santana wasn't quite sure where the name came from because it didn't really make sense whatsoever, but Josh liked it, and Brittany of course thought it was the most perfect name in the world.

Santana couldn't wipe the smile off her face watching her two favourite people chase this ball of fur around the house. As she cleaned up the dishes she'd hear a bout of giggles every so often from different rooms in the house and it only made her chuckle to herself. Although Brittany tried not to show it, Santana knew she was still upset about the passing of Lord T, so to see her use her cute little talking-to-an-animal voice again was nearly as good as watching Josh double over in laughter when little bear cub sneezed in Brittany's face.

It was an hour later when everyone started to arrive. Both Santana and Brittany's parents arrived at the same time. Santana's father and James almost immediately went out to the back yard to build something for Josh, she knew her father just couldn't help himself.

Sharon and Maria pottered around the kitchen to help with lunch while the other guests began to arrive. Puck and Quinn were next to make it which was great because now Josh could show Sara all his toys and play around while the moms could gossip.

'So what's news with you Miss Fabray?' Santana asked as they sat down on the couch and watched their little ones play. 'I know I only saw you last night but we didn't exactly get much time to chat.'

Quinn angled herself closer to Santana and fiddled nervously with her hands. 'Uh, well it's kind of crazy but…I'm in the process of getting Beth back.'

'W-what?' Santana stammered in shock. 'How? What?'

'Well not get her back get her back.' Quinn rolled her hands in the air like it was only a minor detail. 'But she's turning seven soon and Shelby wants to tell her about Puck and I. She wants us to be in her life, and you know Shelby wants to go back to Broadway? So we'll get to take care of Beth when she can't.'

'Quinn…' Santana shook her head with a smile. 'That's amazing, I'm so happy for you guys.'

'Thanks, I just can't wait to tell Sara, she would love to have an older sister.' Quinn beamed. Santana smiled thoughtfully, after all the shit Quinn had been through in her life, thank god she came out on top. Santana couldn't imagine a better mother, well apart from Brittany of course.

'So I talked to Josh about having a Godparent, and I asked him who he would like…' Santana said with a small smile and watched as Quinn's face lit up with hope. 'So do you know when Rachel is getting here so I can tell her?'

'What?!' Quinn yelled and quirked her brow. 'You're kidding me right? She doesn't even know his favourite color!'

Santana giggled and stilled the movements of Quinn's flailing arms. 'Relax incredible Hulk, he asked for you.'

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her arms back down to her lap. 'What can I say the boy has good taste.' She joked.

'He's got his Mommy's intelligence.' Santana smiled.

Just as lunch was being served the others finally arrived. Josh took charge in greeting all the guests which at first was cute until Santana caught onto his little plan of getting his presents off them straight away and then running back into the living room to unwrap it. She would have told him to stop waiting by the door for presents if she hadn't of spotted Brittany sitting on the arm of the couch with a huge smile taking photos of him every time he brought back a new present to open.

Finn and Rachel had bought him a karaoke machine, no surprises there, Quinn had taken the liberty of buying some new shoes for Josh while Puck handed him a stack of his old comic books which actually turned out great because Josh didn't need to be able to read the words to understand the story, plus they were filled with Superheroes. Kurt and Blaine wrapped up a little purple suit that Kurt had made a couple of weeks ago, Santana was quick to ban it from ever being worn in public but unfortunately Brittany loved it, so yeah, that argument was over.

A couple of hours after lunch Santana and Brittany's Dad's finally came inside to announce that their present was ready. Santana sighed and nodded for Josh to follow his Grandparents outside. She was kind of nervous about what was waiting for them in the back yard. What if the present was so extravagant that they couldn't keep it? And then she would have to be the bitch to tell her son that he couldn't have it anymore. Santana shook her head lightly.

As everyone scuttled to fit through the door she felt a soft hand slip into hers and a warm breath by her ear.

'They love him baby, it's just a present.' Brittany whispered into her ear before planting a light kiss to her jaw.

And just like that, all her thoughts fell to the floor, and her head swam with a calmness only Brittany could ever bring her.

'Wow!'

Santana looked to Brittany at the sound of Josh's excitement and the blonde just smiled back and nodded towards the back yard. Santana walked slowly into the backyard and stopped in shock. Amongst their little garden was a cute little wooden cubby house where instead of an A framed roof top there was a flat look-out station and different coloured wooden swords resting against the small blue door.

'First lesson in being a man Josh.' James said and lifted josh up onto the look-out. 'You always need your own man cave.'

'Like Batman!' Josh shouted enthusiastically.

Santana and Brittany spent the rest of the afternoon chasing Josh and Sara around with the wooden swords while trying not get squirted by the water guns which were hidden sneakily inside the cubby house. When Josh had discovered that little gem he came racing out of the cubby house with a water pistol in both hands laughing at his luck, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand as soon as she saw this and pulled her wife behind one of the big tree's framing the garden bed for cover.

Santana was pushed flush against the tree bark panting with Brittany practically squished to her front. She giggled and tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

'My hero.' She whispered before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to pink smiling lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone had left and it was just the three of them again, Santana decided it was bed time for Joshy. She really hoped he had had a good birthday, and she eventually decided that he had if the dopey smile he was sporting was anything to go by, but then again that could just be because he was changing out of his Superman costume only to change into Superman pajama's.

Santana smiled to herself and shook her head gently as she tucked Josh into his covers.

'Can you read me a book Mama?' He pouted. Santana rolled her eyes, she knew where he got that look from.

'Of course Joshy.' Santana smiled and gave Josh a little kiss to his forehead. 'We just have to wait for Mommy to get back from the bathroom.'

'Did I miss story time?' Brittany puffed as she entered the room. Santana and Josh both giggled because she must have raced back from the bathroom so she wouldn't miss hearing one of her favourite stories.

'We wouldn't start without you babe.' Santana reassured. 'Now take a seat my dear because I am about to take you two on a very special adventure through a mystical land..'

Brittany gasped in excitement and quickly bounced over to an equally excited Josh. Santana smiled as she watched Brittany jump onto Josh's bed and sit up against the headboard, putting one arm around their little boy and pulling him close to her side. So adorable. They love story time.

'Ok!' Santana announced as she pottered around the room and looked through Josh's endless supply of books. Brittany had made it a habit to buy Josh a book from every new book store they pass, somewhere along the way Santana adopted the same habit, he had books from all over the world now. 'What would you like to hear, we've gotttt…Jack and the bean stalk, the very hungry catapillar, or Mr Grumpy went to the market?'

She looked back to Josh for an answer but he was only shaking his head in disagreement.

'No?' Brittany asked sweetly. 'You don't want to hear any of them? Mama does a really good Mr Grumpy.'

Santana scowled playfully at her wife who only winked back in return.

'Is there something else you want to hear?' Santana asked.

Josh nodded while half of his face was covered by his blanket.

'Yes?' Brittany questioned.

'I want a different story.' He mumbled.

Santana bit her bottom lip in thought and turned around to have another look through his bookshelf. There weren't many books she knew well enough to do a good job in making it exciting. Brittany was so much better at this then she was but her wife insisted that they take it in turns, Santana had to admit it was pretty fun getting to play different characters, and Brittany and Josh always laughed at her impressions.

'The magic school bus?' She asked and turned back to Josh. He only shook his head.

'No, a new story!' Josh demanded. Santana looked back to her wife for a little help, she wasn't prepared for a new story, he didn't give her enough notice!

'This is your field Britt.' Santana pleaded.

Brittany tilted her head in thought and played idly with the cuff of Josh's right sleeve.

'Ok I think I have something.' She announced after a few moments and Santana sighed in relief. Thank god, she didn't want to ruin Josh's birthday right at the end when the whole day had gone so perfectly.

Santana sat down on the end of Josh's bed in preparation for what was sure to be an amazing story, anything that came straight from Brittany's own mind had no choice but to be pure genius. Brittany waited until Santana was comfortable before starting.

'Once upon a time in a small town far far away there lived a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.' She began.

'Just like you Mommy.' Josh said in surprise.

'Just like me.' Brittany agreed with a smile. 'Let's call her…'

Josh thought for a moment. 'Princess Blue Eyes?'

Santana smiled and nodded at her little boy. How had she not been calling Brittany that her whole life? 'Sounds perfect Joshy.'

Brittany was blushing but she tried to cover it by quickly continuing with the story.

'Ok, now Princess Blue Eyes had to go to a big new school, just like you, and she was scared because she was only little, and on the first day she got lost when she got distracted by a magical butterfly.' Brittany exclaimed and twinkled her fingers in the air like a butterfly.

'Oh no!' Josh yelled. Santana almost fell off the bed in fright.

'Jesus.' She breathed and held her hand to her heart.

'Yes.' Brittany giggled. 'But it was ok because her teacher was very sweet and came and found her, her name was Miss…'

'Miss Honey.' Josh said.

Santana smiled. 'I think I remember this story.'

'Mama don't ruin it!' Josh whined and Santana laughed lightly with her hands up in defence. Brittany winked at her.

'So Miss Honey brought Princess Blue Eyes back to class where there were all these different types of trolls sitting behind their desks and making lots of noise.' Josh was hanging off every word that came from Brittany's mouth. 'Princess Blue Eyes was very scared of these trolls and Miss Honey even told her to sit next to one of the trolls.'

Josh gasped. 'What did she do?!'

Well fuck, even Santana was really interested in this story now. She hoped Princess Blue Eyes would be okay!

'Well luckily for Princess Blue Eyes she looked through the room of trolls searching for somewhere safe to sit…' Brittany looked up and locked eyes with Santana, they shared a small and knowing smile. '...and then she saw her.'

'Another Princess?' Josh asked and Brittany redirected her gaze back onto her son.

'Yes, but this one had long raven hair and eyes so deep they felt like they could look into your very soul.'

Santana couldn't help but blush at her words. It's just a story, stop blushing you fool.

'Did she have super powers?' Joshy questioned.

'Yes, she did.' Brittany nodded. That perked Santana's interest again, she didn't remember shooting fire from her hands or being able to read people's minds. 'In fact one of them was the power to shield herself from the bad guys.'

Santana felt that blush come back.

'Cool.' Josh breathed with wide eyes.

'It was cool, but sometimes her shields would get stuck, and she couldn't get them down to let the good guys in.' Brittany said quietly. Santana looked up with guilt to see Brittany smiling back at her and mouthing an _I love you_.

'Was Princess Blue Eyes scared of her?' Josh asked. Santana continued to look deep into Brittany's eyes, desperate for the answer to that question. Was Brittany really ever scared of her?

'No.' Brittany said quietly and shook her head. 'Not for a second, you wanna know why?' Josh nodded furiously. 'Because even though Princess Raven Locks had her shield up, Princess Blue Eyes knew that every Superhero has to have a weakness.'

Santana tilted her head in thought with a lopsided grin.

'Was it Kryptonite like Superman?' Josh questioned excitedly.

'No.' Brittany shook her head and pressed her index finger to the left side of his chest. 'She needed a shield to protect her broken heart. Sometimes it wouldn't work properly.'

Santana felt a wave of emotion hit her all at once. She quickly willed the tears building in her eyes to disappear, she didn't want to cry in front of Josh, especially when Brittany was looking at her so lovingly. God she loved this woman.

'But not to worry.' Brittany continued thankfully. 'Because Princess Blue Eyes was the only one who knew how to cure her broken heart and let her shield fall back down so she could be close to her and they could protect each other from the trolls.'

'What was the cure?' The birthday boy asked. His eyes were drawn on Brittany's every move like she held all the answers to the world, and there was Brittany lazily leaning against the headrest with her strong warm arms wrapped calmly around their son like it was the easiest story she had ever told.

Santana had her eyebrow firmly quirked, she wanted to know what this so called cure was to her shield.

She watched Brittany as she leant closer to Josh like she was about to whisper in his ear, but then at the last second she gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

'Kisses!' She yelled and showered their little boy with a million kisses. Josh squirmed and laughed and tried to get away from Brittany's grip but she only held him tighter.

Santana laughed along too, because Brittany was right, all it took was a kiss and Santana's world was flipped upside down, all her shields came crashing to the ground like a ton of bricks.

'This is a good story.' Josh giggled once they had both settled down a bit.

'I'm glad you like it little man, but it is a bit of a long story, why don't we leave the rest for another night?' Brittany said.

'No I want to know what happens.' Josh whined with a pout. Santana instantly had to look away from his face before she caved.

'It's been a long day buddy.' She said as she kept her eyes on the carpet. 'You need to sleep.'

Josh groaned and looked back to Brittany. 'At least tell me how it ends Mommy.'

'You want to know how it ends?' Brittany questioned and Josh nodded. Santana watched curiously as her wife bit down on her bottom lip like she wasn't sure how to end the story, or maybe she didn't want to end it? Eventually she nodded in agreement. 'Ok.'

Brittany looked to Santana with a smirk as she leant down and whispered something quietly into Josh's ear. Santana quirked her brow, since when did Brittany keep her in the dark at story time? She wanted to know how their little love story ended too.

A moment later Brittany pulled back and Santana's gaze drifted to the big smile on their son's face.

'Really?' Josh smiled and Brittany nodded with a wide grin. 'Cool.'

Ok well now she really needed to know what the hell was going on. She looked to Brittany for an explanation but she was only smiling at her with an unstoppable grin like she knew something Santana didn't.

'How does it end?' Santana eventually blurted with frustration.

Brittany looked down to Josh and nodded, giving him the permission to reveal the ending.

Josh looked to his Mama with a sparkle in his eye and uttered the words which sent Santana's heart racing and eyes watering.

'Princess Blue Eyes is pregnant.'

After staring at her son for long enough for his face to screw up in confusion Santana finally had the capability to control her thoughts, and look up to her wife. Brittany's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and it only made her heart swell more. Santana was opening and closing her mouth like she couldn't quite remember how to form words and she was pretty sure she had been holding her breath for the last thirty seconds, but she couldn't find the will to care, because they were having a baby, a real life baby that she could hold in her arms and rock to sleep every night.

'What's wrong with Mama?' Josh whispered to his Mother. Brittany squeezed her little boy tight and kissed his forehead.

'Nothing's wrong Joshy.' Brittany beamed and wiped a tear from her cheek. 'Everything's perfect.'

It was when Brittany's right hand travelled down her body to gently rub over her stomach that Santana finally snapped out of her dream-like state.

'B-Britt…' She whispered. She wasn't even sure if it was a question or if it was the only word her mouth could form, Brittany thankfully seemed to understand what she was going through.

'I-I took a test before in the bathroom, a-and it came back positive. I know I should have told you I was taking it but I didn't want you to be disappointed again if it didn't –'

'You're pregnant?' Santana breathed, interrupting Brittany's ramble.

Brittany nodded slowly with a small smile playing on her lips. 'It worked San.' She beamed. 'We're going to have a baby.'

Santana's tears broke loose at about the same time she shot off Josh's bed and lunged towards her family. Josh cowered into Brittany's chest to protect himself from the force of Santana's hug. Brittany only giggled with happiness and pulled Santana closer to her body.

'Wait, wait!' Santana yelled and launched herself away from her wife. 'A-am I squishing the baby?'

Brittany smiled and shook her head. 'No baby. Here.' She took a hold of Santana's hand and slowly brought it to rest on her stomach. 'We have a little boy or girl growing in there San.'

Santana felt a tear trace gently down her face as she slowly leant down, lifted up her wife's shirt just a tad, and gave their little baby a kiss.

Brittany squirmed playfully. 'That tickles.'

Santana laughed with a dopey grin and kissed Brittany sweetly on the lips.

'You're amazing.' She smiled, receiving an equally wide grin from Brittany. 'Joshy, how do you feel about having a little brother or sister to play with?'

Josh's eyes went wide with excitement. 'We could play in my cubby house!'

'Yeah you can!' Brittany beamed before gazing back to her wife who was staring at her flat stomach with the cutest dimples she had ever seen. Brittany was pretty sure she fell in love with this woman over and over again every day, and she had absolutely no problem with that. 'San?'

Santana slowly lifted her eyes to meet with precious blue ones. Brittany was just smiling back at her.

'Holy C-R-A-P.' Santana whispered. Brittany giggled with a nod.

'Mama you're not supposed to swear.' Josh yawned.

Santana's eyes shot open and she looked back to her wife with a look of how-the-hell-did-he-know-that?

Brittany just shrugged. 'He was hanging out with Puck a lot today.' Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. Of course Puckerman would be the one to corrupt their child. 'I think it's time you went to the land of nod little man.'

Josh sighed and slipped down further under the covers until his head was resting on his pillow. Brittany smoothed back his hair as Santana leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek.

'Good night my little five year old angel.' She whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later Santana had Brittany wrapped up in her arms, one arm was trapped under long blonde hair, and the other was gently running over the smooth skin of Brittany's stomach. She hummed softly and contently into the warm night air, trying to figure out how she managed to be one of the lucky ones in this world, she had everything she could ever want and more.

'Santana?' She heard Brittany mumble sleepily.

'Yeah baby?' Santana breathed into strawberry smelling blonde locks.

'I just remembered I haven't said I love you yet tonight.' Brittany mumbled even quieter. Santana could tell she was fighting to stay awake, her wife was so damn cute. 'I love you Santana…and our baby will love you too.'

Santana smiled into blonde hair and pressed a sweet kiss to the back of Brittany's head.

'I'll love you forever Britt.'

**The Enddddd**

**Hope that was okay and I didn't just completely ruin the whole story:/**

**Once again thank you for all the support:) xx**


End file.
